Curiosity – First And Final Passion
by Limitbreaker
Summary: Drei Jahre haben Draco und Sirius sich nicht gesehen. Draco hat sich stark verändert, doch Sirius ist immer noch derselbe, was absolut nicht in Dracos Plan passt. Slash, Teil II von Curiosity
1. Come back in pain…

**Kapitel 1**

_Come back in pain…_

Seine Schritte hallten von den kahlen Wänden Malfoy Manors wider, verflochten sich mit dem Säuseln des Windes und wurden von den Geräuschen der wehenden Vorhänge übertönt. Es war dunkel, das wenige Mondlicht wurde von dichten Wolken durchbrochen, was den Korridor mit unheimlichen Schatten füllte. Draco war barfuß und lief auf den heruntergeschlagenen Hosenbeinen seines Pyjamas durch das Haus. Der helle Stoff färbte sich mittlerweile leicht grau, obwohl der Boden des Manors eigentlich so sauber sein sollte, dass man von ihm essen können müsste.

„Mutter?" Dracos Stimme klang zittrig und obwohl er sich alle Mühe gab laut zu rufen, brachte er kaum mehr als ein Flüstern heraus. „Mutter?" Es war, als würden seine Rufe vom Wind verschluckt werden.

Während weit hinten am Ende des Korridors ein Fenster von einer heftigen Böe zugeschlagen wurde, schob Draco die Tür zum Badezimmer auf. Seine Lippen öffneten sich leicht, aber kein Ton entwich seiner Kehle, als er den blutüberströmten Arm über den Rand der Badewanne hängen sah.

Mit einem erstickten Schrei fuhr Draco hoch und krallte sich an seiner Bettdecke fest. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und er brauchte einen ewigscheinenden Moment um sich darauf zu besinnen, dass das ein Traum gewesen. Tief durchatmend fuhr Draco sich durch die kurzen, weißblonden Haare und schlüpfte aus seinem Bett. Er fröstelte, straffte aber schnell die Schultern und schnappte sich seinen Morgenmantel vom Bettpfosten. Den leichten Stoff fest um seine Seiten ziehend marschierte Draco schnellen Schrittes durch die Korridore, ignorierte jeden Blick hinter sich, wo er das Zimmer aus seinem Traum sehen würde.

„Vater?" Mit einer Hand schob er die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer auf, strich sich das Haar aus der Stirn und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als er bemerkte, dass Lucius Malfoy nicht alleine war. Etwas zu laute knallte er mit der Schulter gegen den Türrahmen, als er sich dagegen lehnte, und erreichte damit auch genau das, was er beabsichtigt hatte.

„Draco, du bist wach", sagte Lucius und drehte sich zu ihm um. Ein kleines Lächeln zuckte über seine blassen Züge, die vom Kaminfeuer erleuchtet wurden. Die grauen Augen blitzten wie das Eis des Sees, der im Moment zugefrorenen im Sternenlicht glitzerte. „Möchtest du unseren… Gast begrüßen?"

Selbst nicht den Ansatz eines Lächelns zulassend drehte Draco den Kopf und musterte das gefesselte Häufchen Elend, das jetzt versuchte ihm einen bösen Blick unter verschwitzten, braunen Haaren zu zuschießen. Allein das brachte Dracos Mundwinkel kurz zum Zucken.

„Longbottom?", spuckte er aus und wandte sich lieber wieder seinem Vater zu. „Hast du den Dunklen Lord schon informiert?" Longbottom gab sowas wie ein Knurren von sich. „Oder findet der Meister das genauso wenig spektakulär wie ich?"

„Draco, Draco…" Leise lachend winkte Lucius ihn näher. „Du scheinst mir verstimmt. Schlecht geträumt?"

Keinen Blick für die Geisel übrig habend ging Draco zu seinem Vater und legte eine Hand auf die hohe Sessellehne. „Warum hat sie das getan?", fragte er, das Kinn leicht senkend, damit sein Vater ihm eine Hand auf die Wange legen konnte.

„Weil sie schwach war, mein Sohn", sagte Lucius kalt lächelnd. „Schwache Menschen können wir hier eh nicht gebrauchen. Der Lord weiß schon, was er an einem Malfoy zu schätzen hat."

Immer noch keine Miene verziehend richtete Draco sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und wandte sich Longbottom zu, eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Vaters legend. „Was machen wir denn mit ihm? Glaubst du ernsthaft der Orden gibt so jemanden wichtige Informationen?"

Lucius lachte auf. „Kümmere dich nicht darum, Draco", sagte er und strich kurz über die Hand seines Sohnes. „Ich habe bereits alles erfahren was nötig für die nächsten Schritte ist."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Ihr Niveau sinkt immer tiefer", spottete er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Longbottom", wiederholte er amüsiert. „Willst du denn noch mit ihm spielen oder können wir den Müll gleich rausbringen?"

„Du klingst wie meine Frau, Draco", lachte Lucius, den Blick stur nach vorne gerichtet.

Draco lehnte sich vor, die Lippen gegen das Ohr seines Vaters gepresst. „Du kannst auch lieber mit mir spielen", sagte er leise.

„Ah, geh schlafen. Du solltest dich ausruhen. In nächster Zeit wirst du dazu nicht mehr viel Zeit haben, mein Sohn."

Draco richtete sich stöhnend auf. „Ja, ja…" Er winkte ab, drehte sich um und verließ das Zimmer wieder.

Ihm war immer noch kalt…

* * *

„Wir befinden uns mitten im Krieg. Mit den heftigen Unruhen haben wir nicht gerechnet, obwohl wir das alles ja schon einmal durchhaben. Allerdings waren wir damals wohl noch zu jung, um uns den Auswirkungen bewusst zu sein, geschweige denn sie uns zu merken."

„Das klingt viel zu steif, Remus!" Die braune Einkaufstüte fest an ihre Brust drückend stupste Nymphadora Tonks dem Werwolf etwas zu fest in die Seite.

„Kein Grund gewalttätig zu werden", schmunzelte Remus, steckte das Pergament wieder in seine Jackentasche und rieb sich die schmerzende Seite. „Ich glaube, ich sollte so eine Ansprache doch lieber Sirius überlassen. Er kann sowas besser. Und vor allem fängt er nicht an zu schwitzen, wenn sie einen Scheinwerfer auf ihn richten."

„Rampensau!", rief Tonks aus und streckte eine Hand zum Himmel.

„Black", korrigierte Remus und wurde dafür gleich wieder in die Seite gepiekt. Er torkelte fast auf die Straße, die zwar nicht sehr stark befahren war, aber man konnte ja nie wissen. Weiße Schneeflocken verfingen sich in seinen leicht angegrauten Haaren und wurden von Tonks sofort weggewischt. Remus Lupin errötete leicht und drehte sich schnell weg.

* * *

Draco stellte einen Fuß auf die Kante des flachen Daches und schaute auf seinen ehemaligen Professor herunter. Sein schwarzer Mantel flatterte geräuschvoll im Wind, der ein junges Mädchen wahrscheinlich einfach von diesem Haus geweht hätte. Er verzog leicht die Mundwinkel, als er das Bild unten auf der Straße betrachtete. Seiner Meinung nach war das viel zu schmalzig.

„Zu süß, nicht wahr?"

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Natürlich, Vater." Er drehte sich um und zog sich die Lederhandschuhe zu Recht. „Du kannst ja nie genug von tragischen Romanzen bekommen."

Lucius hob eine Augenbraue und legte seinem Sohn eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Je schneller du machst, desto eher bist du wieder bei mir, Draco. Du solltest deine letzten Minuten in meiner Nähe nicht mit solchen Bemerkungen vergeuden", sagte er und zog Draco von der Kante weg. „Und pass bitte auf, dass du nicht fällst."

Ganz leicht verzog Draco die Mundwinkel. „Ehrlich gesagt habe ich gar keine Lust", sagte er recht quengelig, was seinen Vater schmunzeln ließ. „Es würde sich bestimmt jemand anderes hierfür finden lassen."

Die behandschuhten Finger auf die Wange seines Sohnes legend schüttelte Lucius leicht den Kopf.

„Aber…"

„Kein aber, wir hatten das doch schon", seufzte Lucius. „Und du willst doch endlich das Mal bekommen, nicht wahr?" Draco nickte knapp. „Deine Rolle ist sehr wichtig für die entscheidende Schlacht. Also spiele sie gut."

„Zweifelst du etwa, Vater?", schnaubte Draco, wischte die Hand weg und kehrte Lucius den Rücken zu. „Ich krieg das schon hin. Es hätte schwerer werden können."

„Gut, gut…" Lucius seufzte angestrengt. „Du weißt was du zu tun hast. Fahre auf der Opferschiene und spiele ihnen im richtigen Moment die Informationen über Dolohovs Aufenthaltsort zu. Dann sind wir den Idioten los und das richtige Spiel kann beginnen." Von hinten legte Lucius die Hand auf den weißblonden Haarschopf seines Sohnes und klopfte darauf herum. Draco tat das mit einem Schnauben ab. „Wähne dich nicht zu früh in Sicherheit. Du kennst deine größte Schwäche."

Eine Augenbraue hebend drehte Draco sich um und piekte seinem Vater gegen die Brust. „Ich _habe_ keine Schwäche." Damit schob er seinen Vater von sich und suchte seinen Zauberstab. „In Sachen Erziehung hast du einen guten Job geleistet, _Lucius_. Für so eine Arbeit hier bin ich vollkommen überqualifiziert." Er drehte das Weißdorn-Holz zwischen den Fingern und warf noch einen Blick auf sein Opfer, das gerade damit beschäftigt war seiner Cousine dabei zu helfen die heruntergefallenen Einkäufe einzusammeln. „Dann wollen wir doch mal."

„Viel Glück, mein Sohn."

Draco winkte ab und drehte sich um, damit er das Dach verlassen konnte. „Glück wird mir nicht helfen die richtigen Knöpfe zu finden. Das kann einzig und allein mein Verstand."

„Den du dir hoffentlich nicht vernebeln lässt", murmelte Lucius, die Stirn in Falten legend. Draco warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick über die Schulter hinweg zu. „Grüße Black von mir, Draco", fügte Lucius etwas lauter hinzu.

„Ganz sicher nicht." Draco ballte die linke Hand zusammen. „Niemals…"

* * *

Die plötzliche Explosion in dem gegenüberliegenden Haus ließ Tonks gleich wieder alles fallen lassen, was sie eben noch aufgesammelt hatte. Remus schützte sein Gesicht in der Armbeuge vor der dichten Staubwolke und heranrasenden Scherben. Hustend hob er den Blick und versuchte etwas auszumachen.

Solche Ereignisse waren alles andere als selten. Es herrschte manchmal eine richtige Bürgerkriegsatmosphäre und dann schien wieder alles friedlich zu sein. Voldemorts Einfluss auf das Land war groß, aber noch nicht alleinnehmend. Und das würde auch nie passieren.

„Alles okay, Remus?" Tonks packte ihn an der Schulter und lehnte sich vor, um Remus' Gesicht zu mustern.

Er nickte. „Ja… Bei dir?"

„Nichts passiert." Tonks schlitterte über den Schnee vorwärts. „Aber wir müssen schauen, was das gewesen ist!"

Wieder nickte Remus und eilte dem Mädchen nach. Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, da stolperte ihm ein blutüberströmter Junge entgegen. Remus wurde von dem plötzlichen Gewicht niedergerissen und landete im Schnee, der sich langsam tiefrot färbte. Schnell den Zauberstab zückend drehte Remus den Jungen herum und keuchte erschrocken auf, als er seinen ehemaligen Schüler erkannte. Tiefe Schnitte zogen sich über die blassen Wangen und Remus' Hand, die an Draco Malfoys Seite gelegen hatte, war blutüberströmt, als er damit durch das blonde Haar fuhr.

„Tonks?!" Nervös schaute er sich um. „Dora?!" Ein Stöhnen entwich Dracos aufgeplatzten Lippen, als Remus ihn kurzerhand hochhob und an sich drückte. „Dora?!"

„Todesser!" Damit rannte Tonks ihn fast um. Keuchend wischte sie sich über die verrußten Wangen. „Wir müssen…" Ihr Blick fiel auf Draco und ihre Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. „Oi, ein Malfoy!"

„Dafür haben wir keine Zeit. Wir müssen weg und ich lasse niemanden verbluten." Remus wartete nur einen kurzen Moment auf ein zustimmendes Nicken, bevor er disapparierte. In seiner Wohnung angekommen konnte er sich allerdings auf grässliches Gebrüll freuen.

„Du kannst doch nicht einfach einen Todesser mit zu dir schleppen, Remus! Auch noch einen Malfoy! Du holst dir den Feind in dein Bett… äh, Haus, sonst was!"

Remus schnaubte und rauschte in sein Schlafzimmer, Tonks auf den Fersen. „Er ist nicht zwangsläufig ein Feind. Das hätten wir gemerkt."

„Und wenn nicht, dann hast du da trotzdem den Sohn von Malfoy!", polterte Tonks. „Seine Rache wird fürchterlich!" Theatralisch wedelte sie mit den Armen herum, während Remus den Jungen auf sein Bett legte.

„Rache dafür, dass ich seinen Sohn rette?" Remus begutachtete die aufgerissene Seite. Das Blut färbte seine Bettwäsche bereits genauso rot wie den Schnee eben. „Und ich kann ihn nicht retten, wenn du mir nicht hilfst."

„Oh, ich weiß nicht", sagte Tonks, die Hände in die Hüften stemmend. „Nach allem was die sich leisten ist einer mehr oder weniger auch nicht schlimm."

„Er war mein Schüler, ich kann das nicht", sagte Remus, stürzte zu seiner Schublade und suchte etwas zum Verbinden. „Und er wirkte, als wolle er weglaufen!" Er riss kurzerhand ein Bettlaken in zwei und presste den Stoff auf die schlimmste Verletzung.

„Ich kann das nicht heilen", sagte Tonks nachdem sie eine Weile beobachtet hatte, wie Remus sich abmühte. „Wenn er sich was gebrochen hätte oder es weniger schlimm wäre, dann…"

„Dann könnte ich das selber", murmelte Remus. Seine Finger waren blutrot und das Laken vollkommen durchnässt. Draco rührte sich nicht, seine Atmung ging flach, aber gleichmäßig. „Kannst du jemanden holen?"

Tonks öffnete gerade den Mund, als eine blasse Hand sich auf Remus' Arm legte. Mit großen Augen schaute er Draco an, der sich jetzt aufzurichten versuchte. Leichenblass im Gesicht und mit trüben Augen.

„Moment! Liegenbleiben." Remus packte ihn an den Schultern und drückte ihn zurück.

„Ich muss gehen", presste Draco hervor, keuchte auf und hielt sich die aufgerissene Seite. „Das ist nicht gelaufen, wie es sollte…" Er stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf. „Was ist explodiert?"

„Bleib liegen, Draco." Remus versuchte erneut den Jungen auf die Matratze zu drücken.

Draco schien ihn jetzt erst richtig wahrzunehmen. „Lupin?" Er presste die Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen, als er große Schmerzen zu verbergen versuchte. Remus hatte unheimliches Mitleid mit ihm.

„Du solltest wirklich liegenbleiben." Tonks half Remus dabei Draco davon abzuhalten aufzustehen. „Ja?"

Draco richtete schwer atmend den Blick auf seine Cousine. „Sie kenn ich nicht. Ist sie eine von denen?"

Tonks schob die Unterlippe vor. „Wie gemein er zu mir ist." Sie drehte sich schwungvoll weg. „Soll er doch verbluten."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es dazu kommen wird", sagte Remus, nahm das Laken von Dracos Seite und begutachtete die Wunde. „Es hört auf zu bluten… So tief ist sie wohl doch nicht."

„Dann kann ich gehen…"

Remus schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nicht solange ich hier bin", sagte er. „Tonks, hör auf zu schmollen und bring mir etwas zum Saubermachen."

„Hey! Ich bin nicht dein Dienstmädchen!", beschwerte Tonks sich und erntete dafür einen skeptischen Blick von Draco, der sie dann etwas genauer scannte. Anscheinend kannte er sie wirklich nicht. Schade, wie Familienverhältnisse auseinander gehen konnten… „Bringen wir ihn einfach ins St. Mungos, oder ins Muggelkrankenhaus."

„Nein!", begehrte Draco auf und ließ sich jetzt widerstandslos aufs Bett drücken. „Nein, bitte nicht. Ich… Kein Krankenhaus. Ah…" Er wollte die Verletzung ertasten, aber Remus packte ihn am ebenfalls mit Kratzern übersäten Handgelenk.

„Kannst du uns sagen, was passiert ist?", fragte er vorsichtig. Tonks verließ murrend das Zimmer.

„Haben sie euch gesehen?", überhörte Draco ihn einfach. Leicht panisch schaute er sich um und atmete dabei schwer.

Remus seufzte auf. „Wer? Die Todesser? Wusstest du, dass dort welche waren?"

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Die haben mich beinah umgebracht, Sie Idiot", keuchte er und tastete über sein aufgeschnittenes Gesicht. „Lassen Sie mich gehen."

„So kannst du schlecht gehen…"

„Dann kriechen!" Draco kniff vor Schmerz die Augen zusammen und sackte zusammen. „Ich kann nicht… Ich muss… weg…" Seine Augenlider flackerten, bevor er sie schloss und nicht mehr öffnete.

„Draco? Draco?" Remus klopfte kurz gegen die blasse Wange und maß schnell Dracos Puls.

„Keine Bange!", rief Tonks ihm aus dem Nebenzimmer zu. „Sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist…"

* * *

Als Draco aufwachte waren die Schmerzen fast abgeklungen. Er atmete erst einmal tief durch und achtete darauf nicht erleichtert zu wirken. Das war alles einfacher gegangen, als er geglaubt hatte und dementsprechend vorsichtig musste er sein. Wer konnte schon ahnen, was die andere Seite plante?

Seine Hände fuhren erst über sein Gesicht, überprüften die inzwischen verheilten Wunden und wanderten dann abwärts zu seiner Seite. Auch da spürte er nur noch eine Vertiefung. Inzwischen musste also jemand gekommen sein, der mehr von Heilzaubern verstand, als Lupin und dieses Ding, das sich seine Cousine nannte. Natürlich wusste er alles über die beiden. Er war perfekt vorbereitet. Wie immer.

Draco schlug die Augen auf und starrte an die Decke, welche mit vielen Rissen und einem großen Wasserfleck versehen war. Lupins Bruchbude stimmte ihn nicht gerade fröhlicher, aber daran würde er sich wohl gewöhnen müssen. Langsam richtete er sich auf, fuhr sich durch die weißblonden Haare und sah sich in dem Schlafzimmer um. Spartanische Einrichtung, jede Menge Bücher und – Draco stöhnte leicht – ein Loch, das verdächtig nach Maus aussah.

Er hätte den Kopf geschüttelt, wenn er davon nicht sicherlich Kopfschmerzen bekommen hätte. Also tat er seine Umgebung mit einem Murren ab, das sich in ein angestrengtes Keuchen verwandelte, als er aufstand. Er versuchte den Schmerz wegzuatmen, richtete sich auf und ordnete seine Haare, dann das ihm viel zu große, weiße Hemd. Es roch nach Lupin und Draco verzog die Mundwinkel. Das Bedürfnis sich zu schütteln unterdrückte er aber.

Stimmen drangen zu ihm durch und sein noch leicht trüber Blick fiel auf die Tür. Er humpelte dorthin und riss sie entschlossen auf, nur um eine Emotion zu zulassen, die in seiner Lage nicht angebracht war. Außerdem hatte er seit Jahren nicht mehr so kopflos reagiert.

„Black", stieß er kaum hörbar aus, als er den breiten Rücken und das schwarze Haar erkannte. An einem wackeligen Tisch saß der ehemalige Häftling, stockte in der Bewegung, als er doch irgendwie seinen Namen wahrnahm und drehte den Kopf. Lupin stoppte in seinem Redeschwall und folgte Blacks Blick.

„Klammeräffchen." Black grinste und richtete sich auf.

Draco überließ seinem Körper das Handeln, fuhr herum und schlug die Tür wieder hinter sich zu. Keuchend sackte er an ihr zusammen und zog die Beine an.

„Nein, nein, nein…" Er presste die Stirn gegen seine Knie. Black war nicht eingeplant gewesen. In Lucius' Plan vielleicht. In dem des Dunklen Lords sicherlich. Aber nicht in Dracos. Und es lief immer so, wie Draco es wollte…


	2. My heart is bleeding for you…

**Kapitel 2**

_My heart is bleeding for you…_

„Ja, huch!" Sirius konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken, als die Tür so zugeknallt wurde. Kopfschüttelnd drehte er sich zu Remus, der die Augenbrauen fest zusammen gezogen hatte und nur langsam den Blick von der Tür nahm. „Anscheinend freut sich da jemand nicht besonders mich wiederzusehen", sagte Sirius schulterzuckend. „Dabei hab ich mich extra hübsch gemacht."

Remus verdrehte die Augen, als Sirius sich übertrieben die Haare ordnete. „Er schien wirklich leicht verstört", murmelte er. „Vielleicht sollte doch lieber ich…"

„Ach, Quatsch!" Sirius winkte ab, steckte die Hände in die Taschen seiner Jeans und trat einen Schritt auf die Tür zu. „Er ist nur etwas schüchtern."

„Ich würde gern wissen, was da genau zwischen euch war", seufzte Remus. „Aber mit mir redest du da ja nicht drüber."

„Oh, ist Moony eifersüchtig?" Grinsend lugte Sirius über die Schulter, was Remus erneut mit den Augen rollen ließ. „Ich tu ihm schon nichts. Kann ich doch gar nicht, vergessen?"

Remus brummte etwas, das Sirius einfach mal Zustimmung nahm, damit er endlich wieder mit seinem Kleinen spielen gehen durfte. Eine Hand auf die Türklinke legend atmete Sirius tief ein. Darauf hatte er zu lange gewartet. Aber gut Ding will Weile haben und da hatte es sich doch mal gelohnt.

Draco Malfoy hatte sich auf jeden Fall nicht zum Negativen entwickelt. Manchmal hatte Sirius sich ausgemalt, wie der Junge wohl jetzt aussehen würde, aber mit der Realität hatten seine Gedanken es nicht aufnehmen können; sie gingen sogar sang- und klanglos unter. Draco war ganz süß gewesen, als sie sich das erste Mal getroffen hatten. Putzig, goldig, niedlich… Alles Adjektive, die ihn damals perfekt beschrieben hatten und die er jetzt wohl irgendwo in eine Mülltonne gekickt hatte. Draco wirkte, als würde er öfter mal wütend etwas in den Papierkorb stampfen.

Mit einem Knarren schob er die Tür zu Remus' Schlafzimmer auf und huschte herein, schlug die Tür noch hinter sich zu, ehe Draco sich umgedreht hatte. Gerade knöpfte er sich sein eigenes, schwarzes Hemd zu und wich etwas zurück, als er Sirius entdeckte. Seine Hände begannen zu zittern und er bekam den letzten Knopf nicht mehr zu, weshalb er so tat, als hätte er ihn offenlassen wollen. Es war doch schon wieder irgendwie putzig, wie Draco trotz des riesen Loches, das in der Seite seines Hemdes prangte, versuchte alles ordentlich aussehen zu lassen.

„Wo wollen wir denn hin?", fragte Sirius, als Draco sich seinen Mantel überwarf.

„Das ist ein freies Land, Black." Dracos Augenbrauen wanderten leicht zusammen. „Nun, wenigstens _noch_." Seine Mundwinkel zuckten provozierend und Sirius hätte ihn dafür auch am liebsten geschüttelt, aber er riss sich zusammen.

„Aber du solltest dich schonen, Klammeräffchen", sagte Sirius und trat näher.

Draco drehte sich ganz zu ihm um, streifte sich Handschuhe über und straffte die Schultern, um an Sirius' Höhe heranzukommen. „Nenn mich nicht so", sagte er ruhig und kalt.

„Dabei warst du so niedlich, als du dich an mich geklammert hast." Sirius seufzte hörbar auf, nahm die rechte Hand aus der Hosentasche und machte Anstalten Draco über die blasse Wange zu fahren. Allerdings wurde er so plötzlich und fest am Handgelenk gepackt, dass er sich nicht mal ein Zischen verkneifen konnte. Der Kleine hatte einen ganz schön festen Griff… Sirius fixierte die ungewöhnlich hellen, grauen Augen und fühlte sich an Eis erinnert. So kalt, ganz anders als damals… Na ja, aber Eis konnte man zum Schmelzen bringen und früher hatte Draco öfter mal Tränen in den großen Augen gehabt.

„Fass mich nicht an", sagte Draco weiterhin ruhig, aber trotzdem hatte seine Stimme einen neuen, gefährlichen Unterton bekommen. „Niemand fasst mich an." Er schupste Sirius von sich weg und drehte sich um, schritt auf das kleine Fenster zu, über das Remus sich ständig beschwerte, weil es nicht gut abgedichtet zu sein schien.

„So schüchtern, Draco? Dabei hätten wir uns doch eine Menge zu erzählen." So leicht ließ Sirius sich nicht abwimmeln. Er packte Draco an der Schulter, als der gerade das Fenster geöffnet hatte, und schob ihn bestimmend gegen die Wand, richtete sich ebenfalls zur vollen Größe auf, wodurch er Draco um ein paar Zentimeter überragte.

„Mit dir rede ich nicht", sagte Draco und schenkte Sirius' Hand auf seiner Schulter einen abfälligen Blick. „Das würde ich lassen…"

„Ja, ja… Du bist _so_ gefährlich." Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Ich weiß, du bist sauer, weil ich mich solange nicht gemeldet habe, aber du hättest mir ja auch mal eine Eule schicken können, Schatz." Er grinste, bekam Dracos Mundwinkel damit aber nicht mal zum Zucken. Lachen schien er verlernt zu haben. Aber gut, Teenager, die taten alles um extrem cool zu wirken. Sirius wusste das aus eigener Erfahrung. „Und dann lässt du dich fast umbringen. Du glaubst gar nicht, was ich mir für Sorgen gemacht habe." Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts. „Ich soll doch auf dich aufpassen."

„Wir wissen beide, dass du gar nichts auf die Reihe kriegst, Black", sagte Draco ungerührt. „Kinder zu hüten gestaltete sich schon immer schwierig für dich, nicht wahr?"

Sirius' Augen weiteten sich, er packte Draco am Kragen und rammte ihn in einem plötzlichen Wutausbruch gegen die Wand. „Du…"

„_Ich_?" Draco ließ sich davon nicht beirren, sein Hemd schien ihm wichtiger als sein Genick zu sein, das Sirius ihm gleich brechen würde. Gelassen strich Draco sich die Falten auf der Brust wieder glatt, als Sirius seinen Griff gelockert hatte. „Deine Antworten waren auch schon mal einfallsreicher. Kann ich jetzt gehen?"

„Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht", knurrte Sirius. „Du bist ein Malfoy."

„Ach, wirklich?" Draco machte sich über ihn lustig, ohne dabei eine Miene zu verziehen und das ließ Sirius die Hände zu Fäusten ballen. „Ich habe nichts mit euch zu schaffen."

„Aber mit Voldemort." Sirius wartete darauf, dass Draco zusammenzuckte, aber anscheinend kümmerte ihn der Name nicht. Wahrscheinlich durfte er Voldemort duzen und hatte sich früher von ihm Wiegenlieder vorsingen lassen.

„Es tut mir Leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen", sagte Draco und seufzte entnervt auf, was Sirius schon wieder seine Faust in das hübsche Gesicht rammen lassen wollte. Draco mochte sich gemacht haben, mochte markantere Züge und einen netteren Körper bekommen haben, aber seine Fassade war mit Abstand die Widerlichste seit Generationen in seiner Familie. „Die Dinge sind nicht immer, wie sie aussehen."

„Remus hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist", sagte Sirius betont ruhig. „Entweder bist du einer von ihnen und wirst meinen armen, manchmal sehr naiven Freund gleich umbringen, oder du bist vor denen weggelaufen." Dracos Augen weiteten sich ganz leicht, was Sirius grinsen ließ. „Letzteres?"

„Misch dich nicht ein, Black." Draco wollte von Sirius wegtreten, aber der knallte schnell die Hand neben Dracos Gesicht und versperrte ihm den Weg. „Das ist albern", sagte Draco und seufzte, als müsse er mit einem nervtötenden Hufflepuff spielen, obwohl er Besseres zu tun hatte. Sirius knurrte leise, packte mit der freien Hand grob Dracos Arm und presste den gegen die rissige Wand. Etwas Putz rieselte sogar von der Decke, was Draco aber nicht ablenkte, er versuchte seinen Arm loszubekommen und hätte das auch fast geschafft. Im Gegensatz zu früher konnte Sirius ihn nicht mehr so leicht festhalten.

„Lass mich los", presste Draco hervor und versuchte sich aus Sirius' Griff zu winden. Er keuchte auf, als Sirius ihm den linken Ärmel runterriss. „Du Vollidiot! Wenn ich ein Mal haben würde, dann hätte Lupin das doch schon gesehen." Draco wich an die Wand zurück, als Sirius näher kam, den Blick auf den blassen Unterarm gerichtet.

„Es gibt Methoden es zu verstecken, nicht wahr?", murmelte Sirius und drängte sich gegen Dracos Körper, den Arm fester gegen die Wand drückend. „Denk nicht, wir wüssten das nicht."

Draco ließ sich von der plötzlichen Nähe wenig beeindrucken und reckte das Kinn. „Ihr seid paranoid. Alle miteinander", sagte er und verzog die Mundwinkel. „Steckt Moody an oder ist das der Lagerkoller?"

Sirius horchte auf. „Lagerkoller?" Er lehnte sich grinsend vor, bis seine Nasenspitze fast Dracos berührte. „Woher weißt du das denn?"

„Ohren hab ich auch ohne Dunkles Mal", sagte Draco und brachte Sirius zum Glucksen. Schien ihn aber auch nicht zu interessieren. Sirius interessierte sich gerade auch viel mehr für die schmale Hand, die sich gegen seine Brust drückte. Merlin, Draco würde sein Herz hämmern fühlen und Sirius sich zu Tode blamieren. „Halte Abstand, Black. Oder ich bin gezwungen dir wehzutun."

Sirius hob eine Augenbraue und richtete sich auf, schmiegte sich dadurch dicht an Dracos Körper. „Ich hab _so_ Angst." Er lehnte die Wange gegen Dracos Schläfe und fuhr mit der Nase durch die weißblonden Haare. Ganz leicht noch konnte er den Rauch wahrnehmen, der Draco eingehüllt haben musste. Die fast weiße Haut fühlte sich unglaublich weich unter Sirius' Fingern an, als er mit ihnen über Dracos Unterarm strich und schließlich die schmale Hand umklammerte.

„Da steht ein Bett", sagte Draco und brachte Sirius so dazu ihn anzusehen. „Nur so als Anregung."

„Aha…" Sirius grinste und lehnte sich vor, öffnete die Lippen leicht. Ja, das hatte er verdammt lange gewollt. Endlich diese Lippen spüren und es sogar dürfen. Wenn er richtig rechnete, dann war Draco volljährig, sogar aus Muggelsichtweise. Alles perfekt…

„Das war keine Aufforderung", sagte Draco kalt, seine Lippen berührten kurz Sirius' Unterlippe, als er sprach.

Sirius lachte leise auf. „Du verwirrst mich, Draco Malfoy. Ich dachte…"

Draco hob eine Augenbraue und wartete vergeblich auf eine Antwort. „Du dachtest ich komme nach dreieinhalb Jahren zu dem Kerl, der mich einen Tag lang in einer Höhle festgehalten hat, zurück, um mich ihm an den Hals zu werfen?"

„Äh…" Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja."

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „So einprägend war das nun auch wieder nicht."

Sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange beißend ließ Sirius von dem Jungen ab. Er musterte Draco einen Moment abschätzend und drehte sich dann um, setzte sich auf Remus' Bett. „Fenster zu. Hersetzen", verlangte er.

„Black, ich setze mich nie im Leben neben dich auf ein _Bett_." Draco lehnte sich gegen die Wand, während Sirius schnaubte. „Es ist fast süß, was du in die durcheinander gebrachte Welt eines dreizehnjährigen Jungens interpretierst."

„Ich dachte, du warst fünfzehn?" Sirius zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Ich dachte, du wüsstest das nicht."

Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Aber du noch? Und dann war es nicht einprägsam?"

„Oh, bitte, Black!" Draco klang, als würde seine Freundin ihm eine Szene machen. „Sei nicht deprimiert, weil ich nicht vierundzwanzig Stunden sieben Tage die Woche an dich gedacht habe. Ich habe bei weitem besseres zu tun. Unter anderem mein Leben retten. Wenn du mich dann also einfach gehen lässt, dann bring ich kleiner Pseudo-Todesser auch nicht deinen Freund um."

Sirius klopfte neben sich. „Setzen."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich fass dich auch nicht an."

Wieder schüttelte Draco den Kopf und Sirius seufzte.

„Ich lass dich _nicht_ gehen", sagte er schließlich und beobachtete dabei Draco, der aber keine Reaktion zeigte. „Jetzt wo ich davon weiß, dass du in Gefahr bist, hab ich einen Schwur einzuhalten."

Draco schloss resignierend die Augen. „Du hast keinen Grund Held zu spielen. Ich bin erwachsen, ich kann auf mich aufpassen."

„Und wenn ich jetzt nicht dafür sorge, dass du das tust, dann werd ich sterben."

„Dann tu, was du nicht lassen kannst", sagte Draco, zog sich die Handschuhe straffer und marschierte einfach aus dem Zimmer. Sirius blinzelte einmal, zweimal, richtete sich auf und räusperte sich, um seine Idee zu verkünden.

„Ich…"

Die Tür fiel mit einem Klacken hinter Draco zu und Sirius fühlte sich wie im Regen stehen gelassen.

„Nicht mit mir, Junge." Sirius hastete zur Tür, riss sie auf und schaute sich um. Remus stand gerade auf und sagte irgendwas zu Draco, der ihn gar nicht beachtete und die Wohnungstür aufzog. „Du bleibst schön hier. Remus, halt ihn fest."

Draco drehte sich gleichzeitig mit Remus um und schenkte Sirius einen skeptischen Blick. „Ehrlich, ich brauche keinen Babysitter. Euch wird wegen mir schon nichts passieren, keine Panik." Damit wandte er sich wieder der Tür zu, während Remus sich verwundert umschaute. Anscheinend hatte er den Durchblick verloren.

„Doch, Panik." Sirius rauschte zu Draco und packte ihn am Arm, zog ihn wieder in die Wohnung, die er schon halb verlassen hatte. „Wenn ich zulasse, dass ihm jetzt was passiert, wo ich etwas dagegen tun könnte, weil ich davon weiß, dann muss ich selbst dran glauben", sagte er zu Remus, der schnell hintereinander blinzelte.

„Was…"

„Black." Draco stöhnte entnervt auf. „Wie oft noch? Ich habe keine Zeit für alberne, alte Versprechen." Er versuchte sich loszumachen, aber Sirius hielt ihn fest und zog ihn wieder rein. „Professor, können –"

„Oh, ich bin nicht mehr dein Professor", sagte Lupin lächelnd.

Draco seufzte. „Echt, es reicht mir. Ich bin müde und –"

„Wo wirst du schlafen? Ich hab so ein Gefühl, dass du nicht nach Hause kannst." Sirius schob den Jungen auf einen Stuhl am Küchentisch und setzte sich gleich daneben. Draco hockte unnatürlich steif da und starrte angefressen – wobei er wohl immer leicht genervt wirkte – nach vorne. „Glaub mir, Draco. Wenn die hinter dir her sind, warum auch immer, dann wirst du irgendwann froh sein, wenn ich in deiner Nähe bleibe."

„Sirius, was läuft hier?", mischte Remus sich ein. „Du kannst den Jungen nicht einfach festhalten."

„Doch, Remus, ich kann und ich werde." Sirius schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Außerdem kann er für uns nur von Vorteil sein. Er weiß Dinge, er will uns irgendwas nicht sagen, er ist eine Gefahr für sich selbst!"

„Du redest absoluten Schwachsinn, Sirius", sagte Remus. Draco hatte beschlossen weiterhin die Wand anzustarren und darauf zu warten, dass er abhauen konnte. „Draco kann gehen wohin er will."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf heftiger. „Stell dich nicht blöd. Wenn wir ihn gehen lassen, dann ist er am Ende zum Spionieren geschickt worden." Draco verdrehte sehr offensichtlich die Augen. „Oder demnächst finden wir ihn tot in der Ecke und dann hab ich meinen Schwur gebrochen, muss ebenfalls ins Gras beißen und rate mal, an wem die ganze Schuld kleben bleibt." Sirius deutete auf Remus, der schaute leicht verstört zu Draco, der wiederum abwinkte.

„Hören Sie nicht auf ihn, Lupin", sagte er kühl. „Black trauert einem Tag in seinem Leben nach, mehr nicht. Den Schwur wird man sicherlich lösen können und dann…"

„Halt! Du willst also weitertratschen wo ich rumlaufe?" Sirius zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als Draco die Augen verdrehte.

„Black…" Er seufzte auf. „Ich will nur weg hier. Deine Abenteuerlust kannst du sicherlich zusammen mit Potter ausleben, aber ich mach da nicht mit."

„Oh, du hast gar keine Wahl, Malfoy", sagte Sirius und nickte entschieden. „Solange wir keine Ahnung haben, was da wirklich vor gefallen ist, bleibst du in Gewahrsam des Ordens und zufälligerweise bin ich Mitglied, wohlbekannt. Es ist also am Praktischsten wenn du bei mir bleibst." Sirius strahlte sein schönstes Lächeln in der Hoffnung Draco damit weichzuklopfen, aber anscheinend war der hart wie Stahl.

„Geht es endlich mal in deinen Schädel rein, Black?! Ich habe keine Zeit für solche Spielchen!" Damit sprang er auf, drehte sich herum und stürmte auf die Tür zu.

„Zupacken!" Sirius spurtete hinterher, packte Draco um die Hüfte und wirbelte ihn herum. „Moony, zupacken!"

Remus stand eher zögerlich auf und seufzte. „Sirius, ich halte das für keine gute Idee."

Draco sträubte sich wild und Sirius hatte Probleme ihn festzuhalten. Dabei fühlte er sich so gut an. Sirius hätte seine Hände am liebsten über jede Stelle dieses wirklich perfekten Körpers fahren lassen.

„Remus, wenn ich jedesmal einen Knut bekommen würde, wenn ich den Satz von dir höre, dann – ugh!" Sirius konnte gerade noch Dracos Ellenbogen ausweichen. „Seine Beine, los!"

Remus seufzte und packte Dracos Beine, worauf der erstarrte und sich durchhängen ließ. „Und jetzt?"

„Jetzt lässt die Krabbelgruppe Onkel Draco wieder runter, okay?" Draco klang ganz leicht genervt. Ganz leicht…

Sirius grinste. „Zum Grimmauld Place!" Er wartete auf Remus' Nicken und schaute dann runter in Dracos blasses Gesicht. Er würde schon noch verstehen, dass Sirius nur sein Bestes wollte.


	3. The master at work…

**Kapitel 3**

_The master at work…_

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Draco den Grimmauld Place 12 betrat und selbst wenn, er hatte einen exakten Plan im Kopf. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten unvorbereitet auf eine mögliche Situation zu sein. Viele Wahrscheinlichkeiten hatte er sich überlegen und darauf vorbereiten können, weshalb er fest davon ausging, dass nichts schief gehen konnte. Im Moment lief es nicht nach seinem Plan, aber er war in der Lage dazu schnell umzudisponieren.

Seine Augen wanderten unauffällig zu dunklen Ecken in dem schmalen Korridor und versuchten zu erkennen, ob dahinterlag, was er vermutete. Man konnte nicht wissen, ob Black etwas in seinem Haus änderte. Draco würde Nein sagen, weil Black nichts tun würde, das ihm dieses Haus ansatzweise heimisch vorkommen ließ. Niemals.

Der Flur war länger, als Draco ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Er war klein gewesen, als er seine Großtante hier hatte besuchen müssen. Eine schreckliche, sehr unattraktive Frau. Eigentlich war es unmöglich, dass so jemand einen derartig gutaussehenden Sohn in die Welt setzen konnte.

Einen kurzen Augenblick fixierte Draco sich auf den breiten Rücken von Sirius Black, der direkt vor ihm den Flur entlangging, die Hände tief in den Hosentaschen verborgen. Als würde er das spüren drehte der Hausherr den Kopf über die Schulter und grinste Draco zu, der keine Reaktion darauf zuließ. Langsam wandte er sich wieder ab und betrachtete die andere Seite des Ganges.

Gut, Black hatte sich scheinbar etwas von Askaban erholt, aber das machte ihn Draco keineswegs sympathischer. Black war gefährlich, vor allem für Dracos Pläne. Er brachte ihn aus dem Konzept und war in diesem nicht vorgesehen gewesen. Aber das war jetzt auch egal. Draco würde umplanen und ausnutzen, dass Black immer noch eine Schwäche für den unschuldigen Slytherin von früher hegte. Im Grunde konnte ihm das nur nutzen.

Oder ihm Probleme bereiten…

„So, Draco. Was möchtest du trinken?", fragte Black, schenkte Draco keinen Blick und marschierte sofort an die Arbeitsfläche in der Küche. Draco wurde von Lupin, der die ganze Zeit ganz still hinter ihm gegangen war, auf einen Stuhl zugeschoben und setzte sich, nachdem er eine Weile durch Mimik und Gestik deutlich gemacht hatte, wie sehr ihm das hier missfiel.

Black drehte sich um und lehnte sich mit der Rückseite gegen die Theke, als er keine Antwort bekam. Draco bemerkte das nur aus den Augenwinkeln. „Na, was denn? Wasser, Butterbier, Milch und ein paar Kekse?" Black schien sich für so verdammt witzig zu halten, denn er grinste breit und Lupin musste ihn mit einem stillen Schmunzeln natürlich in seiner Vermutung bestätigen.

Draco schnappte sich den Bastard innerlich, schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand und rammte ihm das Knie mit voller Wucht zwischen die Beine. „Ein Glas Wein würde mir jetzt imponieren, Black", sagte Draco ruhig, warf Black einen skeptischen Blick zu und spornte den so dazu an seine Schränke zu durchwühlen. Wenn der Kerl sich nicht wie ein verknallter Teenager aufführen würde, könnte man ihn ansatzweise niedlich finden.

„Rot, Weiß?", hörte er Black dumpf fragen. Anscheinend steckte er mit dem Kopf irgendwo sehr tief drinnen. Draco hatte sich seit Monaten nicht mehr so köstlich amüsiert, obwohl er äußerlich nur eine Augenbraue hob.

„Ich bitte dich, Black. Rosé."

Ein lautes Knallen ließ vermuten, dass Black sich gerade den Kopf gestoßen hatte. Das leise Fluchen unterstützte Dracos Vermutung und er konnte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen sich umzudrehen.

Mit unschuldigem Blick legte er den Kopf schief, als Black ihn anschaute und fügte hinzu: „Bereitet dir das Probleme?"

Black schüttelte den schwarzen Haarschopf und richtete sich auf. „Dafür muss ich nur in den Keller." In seinen Augen glitzerte der Ehrgeiz zusammen mit den Schmerztränen um die Wette. Er rieb sich den Hinterkopf und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Bin gleich wieder da."

Draco nickte und winkte Black, als der sich nochmal umschaute. Mit voller Wucht rannte er gegen den Türrahmen und taumelte zurück.

„Oi! Wer hat das denn dahin gebaut? Ähm…" Leicht errötend fuhr Black sich durch die Haare. „Magisches Haus, ja? Es mag mich nicht. Das macht es ständig." Weiter vor sich hinfluchend verließ er die Küche.

Draco wandte sich daraufhin Lupin zu, der sich schwer seufzend die Schläfen massierte.

„Du…" Lupin hob den Kopf und lächelte Draco zu. „Du machst das mit Absicht, oder?"

Draco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ihr habt mich gekidnapped. Ein bisschen Spaß möchte ich mir da schon gönnen", sagte er und brachte Lupin zum Glucksen.

„Hör zu, Draco. Wenn wir die ganze Sache überprüft haben, dann kannst du gehen wohin du willst", versuchte Lupin sich bei ihm einzuschleimen. „Bis dahin darfst du sicherlich den gesamten Weinvorrat des Grimmauld Places in dich reinschütten, aber ich würde an deiner Stelle aufpassen, wem du dann den Kopf verdrehst."

Draco hob die Augenbrauen. „Ich verdrehe keine Köpfe", sagte er und reckte das Kinn. „Die drehen sich mir ganz von alleine nach." Mit einer lässigen Geste fuhr er sich durch die Haare, um seine Aussage so wieder vollkommen zu Nichte zu machen.

Seufzend verdrehte Lupin die Augen. „Nun, aber –"

„Hören Sie, Professor." Draco ignorierte das Lupin ihm wieder lächelnd auf die Nase binden wollte, dass er ja gar nicht mehr sein Professor war. „Selbst wenn ich Black ein bisschen ärgere, müssen Sie sich keine Gedanken machen, dass ich ihn ranlasse. Dazu fehlt mir nämlich der klitzekleine Schwung in Richtung anderes Ufer." Er machte eine wischende Handbewegung über den Tisch. „Wenn Sie verstehen."

Lupin räusperte sich sichtlich verlegen. „Ich hatte nicht vor dir… irgendwas zu unterstellen", murmelte er. „Aber es muss ja einen Grund für Sirius' recht… seltsames Verhalten geben."

„Das liegt daran, dass er sie nicht mehr alle hat", gab Draco süßlich zurück.

Lupin versuchte sich an einem freundlichen Lächeln, aber damit wollte er wohl nur ein kleines Nicken unterdrücken. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir sagen muss, dass die Türrahmen sich hier nicht plötzlich zusammenschieben, oder?"

„Nicht? Dann braucht Black ja eine Brille."

„Eine rosarote trägt er schon", seufzte Lupin. „Ein Wunder…" Dracos Augenbrauen zuckten zusammen. Ein Wunder? Black war eine männliche Hure, wenn Draco seinem Vater Glauben schenken konnte und den hatte niemand mehr verdient als Lucius Malfoy. „Wie dem auch sei… Tonks untersucht die Stelle, wo wir dich gefunden haben, gerade genauer. Vielleicht finden wir dort irgendetwas und dann sehen wir weiter."

Draco wollte am liebsten die Augen verdrehen. Was für ein unkoordinierter Haufen. Es war eindeutig, dass Black nur eine Ausrede suchte, um sein ‚Klammeräffchen' zum Klammern zu bekommen und Lupin ließ ihn resignierend machen. Wenn Draco nicht selbst etwas tat, dann würde er hier ewig festsitzen, ohne das man ihm überhaupt einen einzigen Grund sagen würde. Aber vielleicht wollte er ja genau das?

„So…" Black spazierte grinsend in die Küche und kurz darauf hatte Draco ein Glas mit lachsfarbenem Wein vor seiner Nase stehen. „Seit wann trinken wir denn Wein?", fragte er Draco und setzte sich direkt neben ihn an die lange Tafel. Draco konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, wie der Orden des Phönix sich hier traf und so tat, als würde ewiges Diskutieren etwas bringen.

„Eine Weile…" Draco umschloss den langen Stil des Glases und führte es an seine Lippen, strich dabei ganz unauffällig mit den Fingerspitzen auf und ab. Nun gut, nicht unauffällig genug, als dass es Black entgehen könnte. „Willst du mich weiter anstarren, oder erfahre ich demnächst wie es weitergeht?"

„Hm?" Black blinzelte etwas abwesend und räusperte sich dann. „Ich starre nicht. Und du bleibst hier. Immer da, wo ich dich sehen kann."

„Schließt das das Badezimmer mit ein?", fragte Draco seufzend.

„Na, du scheinst ja nicht so viel zu vertragen", gluckste Black.

„Ich hatte gerade mal einen Schluck. Wenn du deinen Blick etwas anheben würdest, hättest du das gemerkt", gab Draco zurück und wandte sich seufzend ab.

„Oh, wir kommen uns wieder ganz toll vor, was? Ich kann dich auch gerne auf die Straße setzen und von deinen Leuten umbringen lassen", schnaubte Black leicht angefressen.

„Black, weil du das eben nicht kannst sitze ich doch hier", sagte Draco. „Dein Leben ist dir so wichtig, dass du einen armen Jungen zu deinem Hauselfen machst."

„Gute Idee. Sollte ich mir merken", grummelte Black, genehmigte sich selbst einen Schluck Wein und übersah dabei immer noch vollkommen, dass er Lupin noch gar nichts eingeschenkt hatte. Draco vermutete das jedenfalls. Vielleicht trank Lupin auch nicht. Das sollte er dann auf jeden Fall im Hinterkopf behalten.

„Sirius", schaltete Lupin sich jetzt doch ein, allerdings nicht um auf sein leeres Glas aufmerksam zu machen. „Draco ist sicherlich müde. Schlaft doch erstmal eine Nacht über alles und morgen sehen wir weiter. Außerdem hat er sich verletzt. Ich verantworte es nicht, dass er hier durch die Gegend läuft."

Passend zu diesem Kommentar stand Draco auf. „Ich bin tatsächlich müde. Eine Nacht in einem warmen Bett kann nicht schaden." Damit gab er Lupin genug Stoff zum Grübeln und Black die Möglichkeit ihm auf den Arsch zu starren, als er den Raum verließ.

„Warte!" Black hastete ihm nach und fasste ihn an den Schultern, drehte ihn zu sich herum. „Ich zeig dir dein Zimmer, du kennst dich hier doch gar nicht aus."

Draco fasste Blacks Unterarm und machte sich los. „Wie viele Zimmer sind besetzt?"

Verdutzt schaute Black ihn an. „Ähm… Harry und Ron haben eins oben, neben Hermine und Ginny, wenn sie denn mal da sind. Molly und Arthur Weasley sind im zweiten Stock und…"

Draco räusperte sich. Black präsentierte ihm ja alle Informationen auf dem Silbertablett, das war beinahe langweilig. „Wieso beherbergt ihr den halben Weasley-Clan?", wollte er wissen.

Black legte Draco einen Arm um die Schulter und zog ihn mit nach oben, ignorierte dabei einfach, dass Draco sich ständig losmachen wollte. „Der Fuchsbau wurde vor ein paar Wochen angegriffen und da alle außer Ginny Mitglieder sind ist es selbstverständlich, dass ich ihnen ein Dach überm Kopf biete."

Draco seufzte auf. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Lucius eine besorgniserregende Wunde am Oberschenkel davongetragen hatte. Die Narbe würde sogar bleiben, weil sein Vater sich wiedermal recht blöd angestellt hatte. Wenn Draco an die unpassende Vertiefung auf der perfekten Haut dachte, kamen ihm fast die Tränen. Sein armer Vater konnte alleine nicht mehr auf sich aufpassen…

„Hast du mir zugehört, Draco?"

Scheiße. Draco hätte sich schlagen können. Unaufmerksamkeit konnte er sich keine Minute leisten. „Ja, klar…", murmelte er trotzdem.

Black grinste ihn an. „Und deswegen kriegst du das alte Zimmer von meinem Bruder. Das dürfte dir sicher gefallen", sagte er und deutete auf eine Tür, an der immer noch der Name ‚Regulus Arcturus Black' stand. „Gleich gegenüber von meinem." Black deutete auf seine Tür. „Wenn du alleine nicht schlafen kannst…" Dracos Augen weiteten sich, als Black ihm einen festen Klaps auf den Hintern gab. „…weißt du ja, wo du mich findest."

Draco öffnete den Mund, aber ihm fiel nun wirklich nichts mehr ein. Am liebsten hätte er sich auf den Boden gehockt und dämlich gekichert. Scheiße, so hatte er sich seit Jahren nicht mehr gefühlt und das gefiel ihm gar nicht. Kurzerhand donnerte er Black die Tür vor der Nase zu und ließ den breit grinsend im Flur stehen.

„Du kannst es immer noch, Sirius…"

* * *

Er sah einfach wunderschön aus, wenn er schlief. Lächelnd fuhr Sirius durch das weißblonde Haar und stellte fest, dass es sich ganz genau wie vor drei Jahren anfühlte. Wie feinste Seide glitt es über seine Haut und hinterließ ein Brennen, das Sirius beinahe in den Wahnsinn trieb. So lange hatte er darauf gewartet über das Blondhaar streichen zu können, viel zu lange. Aber das Schicksal war ihm gnädig und schickte Draco wieder in seine Arme.

Und diesmal würde er ihn nicht wieder gehen lassen…

Draco drehte sich im Schlaf gerade auf den Rücken und öffnete die verführerischen Lippen leicht. Ein Seufzen entwich ihm und ließ Sirius grinsen. Draco das weiche Haar aus der Stirn streichend lehnte er sich vor und spürte schon fast die anderen Lippen, als das Knarren einer Holzdiele ihn hochfahren ließ.

„Was machst du da, Tatze?"

Sirius schaute über die Schulter und erkannte Remus' Gestalt im Türrahmen stehen. „Pscht", machte er und presste sich einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Er schläft."

„Ja, das hab ich gemerkt", zischte Remus, packte Sirius am Kragen und zog ihn von der Bettkante. „Was denkst du dir?"

Sirius machte sich ruckartig los und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Hm…"

„Ah, viel gedacht haben wir mal wieder nicht, ja?" Remus knuffte Sirius unsanft in die Seite. „Lass Draco in Ruhe, verstanden? Wir haben zu wenig Infos, als dass du dich wie ein fünfzehnjähriger Teenager verhalten könntest."

„Du magst anderes denken, Remus, aber ich bin erwachsen", gab Sirius zurück. „Und ich kenne ihn wohl besser als du."

„Er war mein Schüler", murmelte Remus, einen Blick auf Draco werfend, der leise stöhnte. Sirius hätte sich gerne die Hände auf die Ohren gepresst. Dieser Laut würde ihn heute Nacht nicht schlafen lassen. „Du weckst ihn."

„_Du_ weckst ihn", gab Sirius zurück.

Remus öffnete den Mund, als Draco etwas murmelte. Sirius lehnte sich leicht vor und grinste.

„Hm…us…mhm…"

„Hah, er träumt von mir", sagte Sirius triumphierend. Remus warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu, worauf Sirius die Arme verschränkte. „Siri_us_. Das ist mein Name."

Entnervt seufzend packte Remus ihn am Arm und zerrte Sirius aus dem Zimmer. „Eine Silbe deines Namens", sagte er etwas lauter auf dem Flur. „Vielleicht träumt er auch von Regul_us_' Zimmer?"

„Ehrlich, Moony." Sirius winkte ab. „Jetzt wirst du albern. Der Kleine hat ein Auge auf mich geworfen. Das sieht sogar ein Blinder."

„Ja, Sirius. Wiedermal nur du", schnaubte Remus. „Dein Ego-Trip ist grässlich. Wer weiß, was er träumt. Vielleicht hat Seamus Finnigan es ihm angetan oder er hegte schon immer eine Schwäche für Severus Snape."

Sirius schüttelte sich. „Jetzt wird's pervers."

„_Du_ bist pervers." Remus schupste Sirius von sich. „Belauerst einen Jungen im Schlaf. Muss ich dich demnächst aus seinem Bett zerren?"

„Was regst du dich so auf?", schnaubte Sirius. „Ich hab nichts Verbotenes getan."

Kopfschüttelnd drehte Remus sich um und stampfte davon.

„Du kannst ruhig zugeben, wenn du lieber mal ein Rem_us_ gehört hättest."

Remus fuhr herum und ballte eine Hand wütend zur Faust. Er öffnete den Mund, knurrte aber nur leise und schloss ihn wieder. Einen Moment schien er sich zu sammeln. „Wahrscheinlich hast du etwas zu viel getrunken, Tatze. Du solltest ins Bett gehen. In dein eigenes."

Grinsend lehnte Sirius sich gegen die Wand. „Armer Remus. Niemand mag das Wölfchen hinterm Ohr kraulen."

Remus rieb sich mit der rechten Hand über die Schläfe. „Denk mal drüber nach, ob ein Malfoy mit einem dreckigen, verlausten Köter spielen möchte", sagte er schließlich, drehte sich um und verschwand, ließ Sirius mit geballten Fäusten zurück.

„Scheint der Haussegen hängt schief", bahnte eine schnarrende Stimme sich den Weg in seinen Kopf.

Sirius wandte sich Draco zu, der sich gerade an den Türrahmen lehnte. Sein Blick haftete einen Moment an dem blassen Oberkörper und seine Körpertemperatur stieg um mehrere Grad. Merlin, da fielen ihm tausend furchtbar peinliche Anmachsprüche ein…

„Mach dir mal keine Sorgen", sagte er grinsend. „Mummy und Daddy vertragen sich schon wieder."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Wusste doch, dass du den Werwolf gerne hinter den Ohren kraulst", sagte er und reckte das Kinn. „Die Eifersucht ist spürbar."

Sirius lachte bellend auf und kriegte sich kaum noch ein. Derweil machte Draco ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. „Okay, der war gut", keuchte Sirius, hörte aber sofort auf zu lachen, als Draco direkt vor ihm stehen geblieben war. „Das hier ist besser."

Draco drehte den Kopf leicht, als Sirius sich zu ihm vorlehnte. „Das hier geht zu schnell", wisperte er sicherlich absichtlich verführerisch in Sirius' Ohr. Eine Gänsehaut schoss über seinen ganzen Körper und er musste sich beherrschen Draco nicht einfach zu packen, damit er sich nehmen konnte, wonach ihm verlangte. „Du bist so unsensibel, _Sirius_. Das ist mir beinahe entfallen."

Sirius kniff die Augen zusammen. Hauchte der Junge gerade absichtlich gegen seinen Hals?

„Dabei hast du dich sonst so zum Positiven entwickelt", raunte Draco, eine Hand auf Sirius' Schulter legend und langsam herunterfahrend. Seine Finger klopften direkt über dem schnell schlagenden Herzen auf Sirius' Brust herum.

„Gleichfalls", gab Sirius zurück und drehte den Kopf, damit er in die kalten, grauen Augen sehen konnte. Einen Moment blickten sie einander an, dann presste Draco Zeige- und Mittelfinger gegen Sirius' sich nähernde Lippen.

„Damit machst du dein Wölfchen traurig, Black", säuselte er. „Das willst du doch nicht, oder?"

Sirius verengte die Augen leicht, packte Draco an beiden Handgelenken und schob ihn gegen die Wand. Ein überraschtes Keuchen entwich dem Jungen, der sich wieder aus dem festen Griff zu winden versuchte. „Du interpretierst falsch", sagte Sirius und drückte die blassen Arme gegen die Wand. Seine Lippen waren nur noch wenige Millimeter von Dracos entfernt, als er weitersprach: „Vollkommen falsch…"

„Tue ich nicht", sagte Draco und ließ die Augenbrauen hüpfen. „Ich weiß, wovon ich spreche. Du bekommst sogar Quellenangaben."

Leise lachend schüttelte Sirius den Kopf und sog Dracos Duft ein. „Du solltest deinem Vater nicht alles glauben", sagte er und fuhr mit der Nase an Dracos Schulter entlang zu seinem Hals. Er hörte mit Genugtuung, wie sich das leise Schnauben in ein Keuchen verwandelte. „Ich hab dich gut in Erinnerung behalten. Vergiss das nicht, Klammeräffchen." Mit einer Hand umfasste er Dracos Kiefer und bekam sofort die schmale Hand abwehrend gegen die Brust gedrückt.

„Hör auf", sagte Draco scharf. „Das geht zu weit, Black."

Sirius zog Draco mit einem Ruck näher, schlang einen Arm um seine Hüfte. „Mir noch nicht weit genug", schnurrte er, bevor er kurzerhand die Zähne in Dracos Nacken vergrub. Reflexartig krallte sich eine Hand an seinen Rücken.

„Stopp", zischte Draco und wand sich leicht. „Sofort."

„Ich will aber nicht", war das letzte, was Sirius für eine Weile in dieser Stimmlage von sich geben konnte. Draco zog sein Knie an und traf ihn sehr hart an einer sehr empfindlichen Stelle. Die Luft anhaltend taumelte Sirius zurück und sackte leicht zusammen. Draco schaute mit tödlichem Blick auf ihn herunter.

„Niemand – fasst – mich – an", zischte er, drehte sich um und hastete davon.

* * *

Was auch immer mit Sirius los was, es war Remus einfach nicht geheuer. Natürlich hatte er seinen Freund schon öfter mit sowas Ähnlichem wie Herzchen in den Augen gesehen, aber noch nie in so einem übertriebenen Pink. Er hoffte nur, dass Draco am Valentinstag nicht mehr hier war, denn dann würde der Grimmauld Place in Severus' Hassfarbe erstrahlen.

Allerdings konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass Sirius wirklich richtig verliebt sein konnte und egal, ob er nicht mehr Dracos Professor war, irgendwie musste man sowas Junges doch vor Raubtier Black beschützen. Wahrscheinlich sogar mehr, als vor irgendwelchen Todessern. Damit schien Malfoy durchaus umgehen zu können und eine Gefahr war er nun wirklich nicht. Remus würde ihn sofort laufen lassen, wenn er ihn alleine darum bitten würde. Sirius dagegen…

„Oh, sorry…"

Remus schaute über die Schulter, lächelte dem blonden Jungen zu und winkte ihn zu sich ans Fenster. „Hat Sirius dich doch noch geweckt?"

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch und lehnte sich gegen den Fensterrahmen, starrte auf die dunkle Straße hinunter. Er schlang die Arme um den nackten Oberkörper, wohl aber nur wegen der Kälte und nicht aus Scham. „Ehrlich gesagt waren Sie das", murmelte er noch relativ schläfrig.

Sich durch die Haare fahrend räusperte Remus sich. „Das tut mir Leid", sagte er leise. „Aber manchmal muss man Sirius etwas härter anfassen."

Dracos Mundwinkel zuckten, etwas, dass er wohl nicht oft zu ließ. „Sie müssen es ja wissen", murmelte er.

„Hm?" Remus legte fragend den Kopf schief.

„Nichts", winkte Draco ab. „Gar nichts…"

Remus räusperte sich erneut. „Nun, wo du schon mal hier bist", fing er an und bekam sogar einen Blick aus trüben Augen geschenkt, „können wir ja mal über Sirius und dich sprechen."

„Ich dachte, das hätten wir schon getan." Draco wandte sich wieder ab. „Sorgen Sie sich nicht, das hier ist nur eine kurze Episode."

„Ja, aber –"

„Black wird sicherlich bald das Interesse verlieren", sagte Draco gelangweilt und streckte sich etwas. „Wenn er dann endlich mal merkt, dass ich nicht das bin, was er sich vorstellt."

Remus seufzte auf und nickte. Mehr als abwarten konnte man da wirklich nicht. Sirius verlor schnell das Interesse an Dingen und dann stolperte man im Flur darüber. Das wollte er bei Draco trotzdem gerne vermeiden.

Er schaute runter in die kalten, grauen Augen und stockte einen Moment. Draco hob eine Augenbraue und Remus winkte glucksend ab. „Nichts… Du… Du siehst Lucius wirklich zum Verwechseln ähnlich."

Dracos Augen leuchteten auf, als würde die Sonne von der Iris reflektiert werden. Remus drehte den Kopf und stellte fest, dass es nur an der Straßenlaterne lag. Als er sich wieder in die vorige Position begab stand Draco auf einmal viel näher bei ihm.

„Und ist das schlecht… oder gut?", wisperte er, zeigte so etwas Ähnliches wie ein Lächeln und drehte sich schwungvoll um. „Vor allem von hinten, oder Black?" Er winkte Sirius, der mit ziemlich merkwürdigem Gesichtsausdruck an der Treppe stand, die Draco jetzt hochmarschierte.

Remus schluckte. Sirius sah… verletzt aus und Tränen standen ihm in den Augen. Hatte er Draco wirklich so gern, dass es ihm dermaßen wehtat ihn nur in der Nähe von jemand anderem zu sehen?

„Nacht, Moony", presste er fiepend hervor, nickte und schleppte sich die Treppe wieder hoch, ließ Remus seufzend zurück. Wenn er doch nur genauer wüsste, was Sirius und Draco verband…


	4. The Boy Who Lived…

**Kapitel 4**

_The Boy Who Lived…_

Es wurde noch lange nicht Morgen und das würde sich auch nicht ändern, wenn Sirius öfter auf die Uhr schaute. Er wälzte sich in seinem alten Bett herum und blieb irgendwann auf dem Rücken liegen, versuchte in der Dunkelheit die Bilder an der Wand auszumachen. Wenn er daran dachte, dass Draco nur ein Zimmer von ihm entfernt schlief, dann fiel es ihm unsagbar schwer hier liegen zu bleiben, geschweige denn zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Merlin, ja. Die Abweisung hätte deutlicher nicht sein können, aber so leicht gab ein Sirius Black nicht auf. Draco tat doch nur so kalt, eigentlich mochte er es so behandelt zu werden. Immerhin war er ein Malfoy und die mochten es Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt zu bekommen.

Irgendwann würde Draco auf Knien zu ihm gerutscht kommen und ehrlich gesagt hätte Sirius ihn da am liebsten…

„Black, bist du wach?"

Sirius fuhr hoch. Das ging ja schneller als er sich in seinen schönsten Träumen ausgemalt hatte. Draco schob seine Zimmertür auf und lugte vorsichtig herein, bevor er schnell hereinschlüpfte, als Sirius sich aufsetzte. Mit beiden Händen schob er die Tür hinter sich zu und lehnte sich dagegen, schaute sich interessiert um.

„Das ist dein Zimmer?"

„Jaah." Sirius winkte Draco her. „Hat Charakter, nicht wahr?"

Draco stieß hörbar die Luft aus und stemmte sich von der Tür ab. „Genauso wenig wie du", sagte er und spazierte auf Sirius zu, der die Bettdecke beiseite schlug, um die Füße auf den Boden zu stellen.

„Mochte es nie hier. Alles nur Provokation", sagte Sirius und fasste Draco am Handgelenk, als der bei ihm angekommen war. „Vor allem die Mädchen." Damit zog er Draco nach vorne und auf seinen Schoß. Einen Moment wunderte er sich, warum die blassen Arme sich so bereitwillig um seinen Nacken schlangen, dann war es ihm egal.

„Das weiß ich doch noch, Black", sagte Draco, rutschte dicht an Sirius' Brust und schaute ihm dabei in die Augen. Sirius fühlte sich, als wäre er gerade in einem zugefrorenen See eingebrochen, weshalb er prompt erzitterte. „Dir scheint kalt zu sein."

„Oh, das…"

„Das können wir ändern, ja", hauchte Draco, platzierte eine Hand in Sirius' Nacken und zog ihn näher.

Sirius rollte die Lippen ein, worauf Draco den Kopf schief legte. „Was soll das jetzt werden?", fragte er misstrauisch. Die ganze Zeit war Draco so abweisend gewesen und jetzt krabbelte er in Sirius' Bett? Einfach so? Nie und nimmer.

„Ich…" Draco drehte den Kopf zur Seite. „Du spielst also wirklich wieder nur mit mir", sagte er bitter und wollte aufstehen. Sirius schlang die Arme um den nackten Rücken und zog Draco wieder dicht an sich. „Black, lass das. Ich hab gedacht, dass du es ernst meinst, nach dem, was Professor Lupin gesagt hat, aber –"

Sirius schnellte vor und küsste die Lippen, von denen er so lange geträumt hatte. Draco gab einen dumpfen Protestlaut von sich, was sich irgendwie mit seiner kleinen Anmache von eben biss, aber Sirius scherte sich da keinen Knut drum. Die weichen Lippen schmiegten sich so perfekt gegen seine, dass Sirius sich wünschte er hätte seinen ersten Kuss damals in Hogwarts nicht für den Höchstpreis versteigert.

„Moment", keuchte Sirius und hielt Dracos Kopf mit beiden Händen auf Abstand. „Wieso kann ich das nicht glauben?"

Draco grinste. „Weil es zu schön ist, um wahr zu sein", wisperte er, während er mit Sirius' Nackenhaaren spielte.

„Jaah…" Sirius befeuchtete sich langsam die Lippen. „Jaah…"

Draco schmunzelte und strich Sirius über die Wange. „Zu lange, Sirius, viel zu lange…"

„Jaah…"

Sirius hätte sich selbst für diese ewige Wortwiederholung ohrfeigen können, aber Draco schien das anscheinend amüsant zu finden. „Dann warte nicht mehr und küss mich wenigstens", sagte er und lehnte sich vor.

„Dabei wird's nicht bleiben", murmelte Sirius und spürte nur kurz die anderen Lippen auf seinen.

„Dann soll es so sein", gab Draco zurück.

„Ich dachte, niemand fasst dich an?"

Draco grinste ihn an, fasste Sirius an den Handgelenken und führte seine Hände herunter, wo sie leicht verkrampft auf Dracos Hüfte zu liegen kamen. „Ich hab alles für dich aufgehoben."

Sirius' Augen wurden groß. Ruckartig zog er Draco dichter an sich, warf ihn herum und presste ihn auf die Matratze, wobei er die Lippen hart gegen Dracos drückte. Die schlanken Beine schlangen sich sofort um seine Hüfte, als Sirius jeglichen störenden Stoff von ihnen gerissen hatte, und zogen ihn herunter. Die plötzliche Berührung ließ Sirius keuchen.

„Für eine Jungfrau gehst du aber ganz schön ran", sagte er grinsend, schob Draco höher und ließ sich die Pyjamahose abstreifen.

„Ich bin Zwillinge", sagte Draco und brachte Sirius zum Lachen.

„Das wäre das reinste Paradies", wisperte er und presste sich so dicht wie möglich gegen Dracos perfekte Haut. „Merlin, das ist schon das Paradies…" Er grub die Finger tief und haltsuchend in Dracos Oberschenkel, kniff die Augen zusammen, als der intensive Hautkontakt ein kaum auszuhaltendes Brennen durch seinen gesamten Körper schickte.

„Sirius?" Dracos Arme schlangen sich um den breiten Rücken. „Ich muss dir noch was sagen."

Innerlich stöhnte Sirius auf. Er wollte jetzt. Jetzt sofort! Trotzdem suchte er Blickkontakt mit den hellgrauen Augen und gab ein fragendes Geräusch von sich. Zu mehr war er im Moment einfach nicht in der Lage.

„Ich liebe dich", hauchte Draco mit glitzernden Augen und raubte Sirius so jeglichen Atem.

Er schnappte nach Luft und fuhr keuchend hoch. Einen Moment blinzelte Sirius, als Draco weg war und er alleine in seinem dunklen Zimmer lag. Verwirrt wischte er sich die verschwitzten Haare aus der Stirn und richtete sich auf.

„Ein Traum?" Sirius seufzte enttäuscht auf, fühlte sich ziemlich unwohl in seinem durchgeschwitzten Bettzeug und hob die Decke leicht an. „Na, toll…" Mit einem Grummeln streckte er sich nach seinem Zauberstab, beseitigte mit einem Schwenker das Malheur dieses – noch nicht seiner Lieblingstemperatur entsprechenden – Traumes und setzte sich auf.

_Ich liebe dich…_ Sirius' Mundwinkel zuckten. Merlin, er hatte nicht gewusst, dass er sowas von Draco hören wollte, aber jetzt bestand da kein Zweifel mehr dran. Allein im Traum hatte das eine unglaubliche Wirkung gehabt, wie dann erst in der Realität?

Sirius schüttelte sich kurz. Na ja, daran sollte er jetzt gar nicht denken. Im Moment war er noch weit davon entfernt Zuneigung von Draco gezeigt zu bekommen, also erst Recht keine Liebe. Noch nicht…

Mit einem selbstsicheren Grinsen stand er auf, streckte sich und beschloss erst einmal ins Bad zu gehen. Dann würde er sich um ein nettes Frühstück für seinen Gast kümmern und Remus nichts machen, weil Remus gemein zu ihm gewesen war. Nicht zu vergessen musste er Kreacher mal wieder füttern. Als der ihm zu sehr auf die Nerven gegangen war, hatte Sirius den Hauselfen einfach auf den Dachboden verbannt und nur auf die Fesseln verzichtet, weil Hermine ihn mit irgendwelchen Rechten genervt hatte.

Als Sirius die Klinke herunterzog und trotzdem die Tür nicht öffnen konnte, war ihm sofort klar, wer da schon im Bad war. Er grinste diabolisch, zückte den Zauberstab und murmelte: „_Alohomora_."

Gerade wollte er die Tür wieder aufziehen, da hörte er von innen ein seufzendes „_Colloportus_" und das folgende Knackgeräusch signalisierte, dass die Tür erneut verschlossen war. Sirius schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor. Draco sperrte ihn einfach wieder aus! Wie sollte er jetzt klischeehaft ins Bad stolpern und „Hups!" rufen?

Sich räuspernd tippte Sirius erneut die Tür an: „_Alohomora_."

Es dauerte keinen Wimpernschlag, dann hörte er Dracos Stimme: „_Colloportus_."

„Oi…" Sirius klopfte mit dem Zauberstab ein paar Mal gegen die Tür. „Draco? Mach doch auf. Ich… ähm, muss ganz dringend."

„Du musst ganz dringend spannen, was?", kam es von drinnen. „Ich hab nichts an. Da lass ich sicher nicht den hungrigen Löwen rein."

Sirius' Grinsen wurde rekordverdächtig breit und er hockte sich vor das Schlüsselloch. Gerade presste er sich dagegen, um einen Blick ins Bad zu werfen, da schoss etwas aus der Öffnung direkt in sein Auge. Aufschreiend hüpfte Sirius zurück und hielt sich die Hand auf das schmerzende Jochbein.

„Spanner", rief Draco ihm zu.

„Mieser, kleiner…" Sirius grummelte leise vor sich hin, gab aber noch nicht auf. „Draco? Mach doch auf. Es ist wirklich dringend."

„Black, wenn es dringend wäre würdest du ein Stockwerk tiefer gehen", sagte Draco leicht genervt. „Ich borg mir dein Shampoo."

Eine Augenbraue hochziehend drückte Sirius das Ohr gegen die Tür. Ganz leise hörte er das Wasser plätschern und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Zwei Meter von ihm entfernt… vollkommen nackt. Und da sollte er jetzt ernsthaft eine Etage tiefer gehen?

„Lass die Finger von meinen Sachen, Klammeräffchen!", schnauzte Sirius und presste sich dann eine Hand auf den Mund, um das Kichern zu unterdrücken. „Wenn du nach mir riechen willst, kenn ich eine andere Methode."

„Black…" Draco riss die Tür auf und starrte mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen zu Sirius hoch, dem langsam der Mund aufklappte. Die feuchten blonden Strähnen hingen vollkommen ungeordnet vor diese traumhaften Augen und es sah so viel besser aus, als wenn das Blondhaar ganz ordentlich gescheitelt war. Dracos blasse Haut glänzte noch feucht und Sirius entdeckte ein paar Seifenspuren auf seinen Schultern, Brust, Bauch und… Handtuch. Draco hatte da wohl dran gedacht.

„Hör mal, ich kann recht ungemütlich werden, wenn man mir morgens meine zwanzig Minuten im Bad nicht lässt. Willst du das?"

Sirius lehnte sich etwas vor und schnupperte an Draco, der ziemlich angewidert zurückwich. „Mmh…" Verträumt grinsend versuchte Sirius diesen Geruch zu identifizieren. „Himmlisch… Du riechst unglaublich, Draco. Komm her und klammere, mein Äffchen." Er streckte die Arme aus und versuchte Draco zu fassen, aber der wich zurück.

„Geht's noch, Black?" Draco schüttelte abweisend den Kopf. „Bist du schon morgens betrunken, oder was ist los?"

Sirius atmete tief durch die Nase ein und seufzte. „Wie reinstes Amortentia…"

Draco verzog die Mundwinkel und schnaubte auf. „Toll, ich wollte schon immer hören, dass ich wie ein scheiß Köter rieche." Er rempelte Sirius beleidigt an, als er aus dem Bad stampfte.

Etwas verwundert blinzelte Sirius und drehte sich herum, folgte Draco auf dem Fuße. „Nasser Hund?", gluckste er.

„Halt die Klappe. Bad ist frei, geh doch rein", schmollte Draco und schlüpfte in Regulus' Zimmer zurück. Sirius streckte die Hand aus und hielt die Tür vom Zufallen ab, lehnte sich in das Zimmer.

„Hattet ihr das in der Schule?", fragte er und starrte auf Dracos blanken Rücken.

„Musst du jetzt doch nicht mehr?" Draco drehte sich mit verschränkten Armen herum und hob eine Augenbraue, als Sirius grinsend den Kopf schüttelte. „Musst du dir auch nie die Haare waschen?"

„Wenn du drauf stehst, verzichte ich", sagte Sirius und zwinkerte.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Ich steh nicht auf Männer, Black. Wenn du daran was ändern kannst, überleg ich's mir." Er zwinkerte ebenfalls und drehte sich wieder um, entfaltete sein Hemd.

Sirius war doch etwas verwirrt und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen, neugierig geworden. „Das letzte Mal sah das noch etwas anders aus mit den Männern", brummte er, fühlte sich diesmal ehrlich zurückgewiesen.

Draco seufzte, während er sich die Haare mit dem Zauberstab trocknete. „Ich war fünfzehn, Black. Ich war noch gar nichts", sagte er. „Hast du hier einen Kamm?"

„Aber dir hat gefallen, was ich… wir… du weißt schon", sagte Sirius und zuckte mit den Schultern, als Draco auf seine Haare deutete, um die Frage mit dem Kamm stumm zu wiederholen. „Das heißt, du bist zumindest nicht abgeneigt."

Draco schaute sich suchend um, warf Sirius einen kurzen, abschätzenden Blick zu und tapste dann wieder aus dem Zimmer, zurück ins Bad. „Black, ich will gar nicht bestreiten, dass du eine… nun ja, geübte Hand hast." Dracos Mundwinkel zuckten und Sirius grinste überheblich. „Aber was soll man von einer Hure wie dir auch anderes erwarten?"

Sirius' Augen weiteten sich schockiert. „Hörst du auf mich als Hure zu bezeichnen? Ich bin keine Frau!"

„Hörst du wohl auf mich zu zitieren?", gab Draco zurück. Er schaute kurz über die Schulter und widmete sich dann dem Durchwühlen des Badezimmerschrankes, bis er einen Kamm gefunden hatte.

Sirius setzte sich schmollend auf den Badewannenrand und behielt Draco im Blickfeld. Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, dann überwand Sirius seinen verletzten Stolz, der sich wie eine Mauer vor ihm aufgebaut hatte, und stand wieder auf. Er hatte aber immer noch die Unterlippe vorgeschoben, als er sich neben Draco ans Waschbecken drängte und sich etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht klatschte. Draco warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, akzeptierte Sirius' Präsenz dann wortlos und fuhr fort mit seinen Haaren zu kämpfen.

Als Sirius die Zahnbürste in den Mund steckte stutzte er.

Draco bemerkte das, drehte den Kopf und ließ die Augenbrauen hüpfen. „Indirekter Kuss", sagte er und stupste Sirius verspielt an.

„Du hast…" Sirius starrte seine Zahnbürste an. „Du benutzt meine Zahnbürste?"

„Jaah." Draco nickte und verdrehte die Augen. „Ich hab ja keine."

„Hab ich nicht Finger von meinen Sachen gesagt?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was hast du noch an dich gerissen?"

„Hm…" Draco schaute sich um. „Dein Shampoo, deine Seife, dein Handtuch, deinen Kamm, dein Rasierzeug, hm, und natürlich dein Herz."

Sirius lachte auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ja, klar. Hättest du wohl gerne."

„Nein, Black", sagte Draco sachlich. „Das betone ich doch ständig. Du bist ja sprunghaft."

„Rede nicht mit mir, als sei ich ein kleines Kind, Klammeräffchen", grummelte Sirius. „Ich könnte dein Vater sein."

Draco knallte den Kamm auf den Rand des Waschbeckens. „_Das_ hättest du vielleicht gerne", sagte er kalt, drehte sich um und ging diesmal alleine in sein Zimmer zurück.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Ganz sicher nicht", murmelte er und steckte die Zahnbürste wieder in den Mund.

* * *

„Du willst was?" Draco schaute Sirius über seinen French Toast – Sirius hatte ewig gebraucht um ihn nach den Wünschen seines anspruchsvollen Gastes zu zubereiten – hinweg an.

„Kleiner, du brauchst eine Zahnbürste", sagte Sirius und rührte betont gelangweilt in seinem Kaffee herum. „Ich will mir bei dir nichts wegholen."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Wie sollen wir dann jemals intimer werden?", fragte er und schleckte sich mit unschuldigem Blick über die Finger. Sirius versuchte das zu ignorieren, aber das trieb Draco nur dazu an weiter auf jedem Gefühl herumzutrampeln, das er serviert bekam. Er kaute extra langsam, leckte sich bei jeder Gelegenheit über die vollen Lippen und warf Sirius wann immer es ging einen nicht zu deutenden Blick durch dichte Wimpern zu.

„Ich weiß, dass du das willst", sagte Draco, als er sein Frühstück beendet hatte, und lehnte sich vor.

Sirius hob den Zauberstab und ließ das Geschirr in den Abwasch schweben. Er durfte da jetzt nicht drauf eingehen. Nicht nach dieser Nacht. Draco provozierte ihn und das ging im Moment leicht. Sirius' Gedanken landeten immer wieder bei seinem Traum, der sich leider mehr und mehr ins Dunkel bewegte. Er konnte sich auch schlecht an einen Körper erinnern, den er noch nie ganz gesehen, geschweige denn gefühlt hatte. Merlin, aber er wollte so gerne jeden Millimeter berühren…

Seufzend stand Sirius auf und stellte sich an die Spüle.

„Du redest nicht mehr mit mir, Black?" Draco klang übertrieben verletzt, beabsichtigte aber wohl, dass Sirius das bemerkte. „Black?" Einfach ignorieren. „Black!" Sirius hörte wie Draco aufstand und wollte sich gerade herumdrehen, als er den heißen Atem in seinem Nacken spürte. Mit Draco so dicht hinter sich traute er sich einfach nicht sich zu bewegen und andererseits wollte er nichts lieber. „Sirius…", hauchte Draco ihm ins Ohr.

„Das funktioniert nicht jedes Mal", brummte Sirius, drehte sich um und stützte sich rücklings an der Arbeitsfläche ab, schaute Draco in die Augen. Oh, doch… Es würde jedesmal funktionieren und man sah Draco an, dass er das wusste. Niemand hatte jemals seinen Namen verführerischer über die Zunge rollen können. Deswegen konnte Sirius auch jede einzelne Silbe erkennen, egal was Remus sagte. „Und du hast gar keine Wahl. Wenn ich will, dass wir dir eine Zahnbürste kaufen gehen, dann tun wir das."

Draco schaute etwas unsicher zur Seite und schluckte hörbar, was Sirius die Stirn runzeln ließ. „Es gibt ein paar Dinge, die ich gebrauchen könnte", sagte er schließlich und fuhr dabei über das Loch in seinem Hemd, das viel zu deutlich zeigte, was Sirius nicht haben konnte. „Aber ich habe nicht vor lange hier zu bleiben." Draco sah wieder hoch und sprach vollkommen ernst weiter. „Es gibt Dinge, da möchte ich nicht mal dich mit hineinziehen. Ich würde dich bitten mich einfach gehen zu lassen."

Sirius hob eine Augenbraue und grinste. „Zieh deinen Mantel an, wir gehen einkaufen."

Dracos Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, aber Sirius tat so, als würde er das nicht bemerken. „Black, ich spaße nicht. Wenn du da rausgehst…"

„…stolpere ich absichtlich über einen Riss in der vom Krieg gezeichneten Straße, packe dich am Arm und wir rollen uns ganz romantisch auf dem Boden herum." Sirius seufzte auf und klimperte mit den Wimpern, während Draco die Mundwinkel verzog. „Na ja, wenn dir das nicht gefällt, kann ich meinen Plan auch gerne ändern, aber was ich mir nicht ausreden lasse ist mein kleiner Einkaufsbummel. Immerhin bin ich ein freier Mann! Ich kann gehen, wohin ich will."

„Das gilt für mich wohl nicht", murmelte Draco und wandte sich ab.

Sirius blinzelte etwas verwundert. „Pech, Klammeräffchen", sagte er schließlich und bekam einen abschätzigen Blick von Draco gratis zu dem Schnauben dazu. „Aber das kennst du doch schon von mir. Jetzt komm…"

„Du bist der personifizierte Egoismus, Sirius Black", sagte Draco, schnappte sich seinen Mantel von der Stuhllehne und streifte ihn über, als er voraus in den Flur ging. Sirius folgte ihm, ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, dass er Draco ständig folgte, obwohl das nicht seine Art war. „Du gehst davon aus, dass ich dich kenne, dabei haben wir damals nicht einmal vierundzwanzig Stunden miteinander verbracht. Mach die Tür auf."

„Dafür aber sehr intensive Stunden", erwiderte Sirius und hielt Draco die Tür offen. Der Junge war draußen, als Sirius noch nach seiner Jacke griff. Einen Moment befürchtete Sirius Draco würde disapparieren und wieder aus seinem Leben verschwinden, aber er wartete dort im Schnee auf ihn und sah einfach zum Sterben schön aus. Die perfekte weiße Schneeschicht glitzerte um Dracos Füße herum, die ihn brutal aufwirbelten, als er sich umdrehte. Ein Windhauch brachte sein Haar durcheinander und er strich es sich mit einer unabsichtlich verführerischen Geste aus dem Gesicht, gab so wieder den Blick auf die eisigen grauen Augen frei. Sirius klammerte sich am Türrahmen fest. Er musste erbärmlich aussehen, wie er hier stand und beinahe eine Holzlatte herausriss, nur weil er einen achtzehnjährigen Jungen anstarrte.

Draco schien ihm da zu zustimmen, denn seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Ein richtiges Lächeln schien er allerdings nie für Sirius übrig zu haben. „Hör auf zu sabbern, Black, und lass uns gehen", sagte er und winkte Sirius zu sich, der die Augen verdrehte, aber letztendlich die Tür hinter sich zu knallte.

„Wer hat hier jetzt das größere Ego?", knurrte er und steckte die Hände in die Jackentaschen. Er musterte Draco aus den Augenwinkeln, froh, dass der nach vorne schaute und das nicht mitbekam. In dem Mantel sah er zum Anbeißen aus… Sirius befeuchtete sich hungrig die Lippen.

„Ich sage nur, wie es ist", meinte Draco und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du solltest loslassen, Black. Das wäre besser. Für mich ist dieser Tag nur noch ein Schatten, der jeden Tag dunkler wird."

„Du kannst das nicht vergessen", sagte Sirius und fasste überraschend nach Dracos Arm. Graue Augen fixierten seine Hand und funkelten dann amüsiert auf. „Ich erinnere mich an deine Hände auf meiner Haut, deine Lippen auf meinen… Draco, du kannst das nicht vergessen, klar? Weil ich… ich, ähm…" Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als Draco den Blick auf irgendetwas fixiert hatte, aber sicher nicht auf ihn. Sirius schaute über die Schulter und entdeckte einen jungen Mann auf der anderen Straßenseite. Dunkle Jacken schienen wohl modern zu sein, aber warum trug der Verrückte eine Sonnenbrille im Winter? Sirius legte den Kopf schief, beobachtete wie der Kerl sich durch das schmutzigblonde Haar fuhr und die Brille etwas höher schob.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Sirius und zog Draco am Arm hinter sich her. Ihm gefiel das nicht…

„Ein Mann", gab Draco ungerührt zurück. Sirius schnaubte. „Black, erwartest du, dass ich die gesamte Bevölkerung Groß Britanniens kenne?"

„Der hat dich angestarrt, Draco", zischte Sirius und bugsierte Draco um eine Ecke. „Warum?"

„Vielleicht hat er auch dich angestarrt?", gab Draco süßlich zurück. Bevor Sirius ihn gegen die Wand drängen konnte, schupste er ihn zurück und ging seelenruhig die Straße entlang.

„Wieso sollte irgendjemand mich anstarren?", rief Sirius ihm nach, bevor er Draco folgte.

„Dein Ego kann dir diese Frage vielleicht besser beantworten", gab Draco zurück.

„Warte doch mal." Sirius beschleunigte seine Schritte und packte Draco erneut am Arm. „Was –"

Draco machte sich ruckartig los. „Black, du warst selbst in den Muggelnachrichten. Irgendjemand wird sich an dich erinnern können", sagte er, seufzte und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Diesmal blieb Sirius ihm auf den Fersen. „Du kannst mir nichts vormachen."

„Hab ich auch nicht vor." Draco schnaubte. „Aber analysiere mal die Situation: Ich bin ein unschuldiger, junger Mann und werde mitten auf der Straße von einem schäbigen, alten Sack angebaggert; jedem würden die Augen rausfallen."

„Schäbig? Alt?! Ich bin ein reicher, gutaussehender, brillanter Mann, mein Klammeräffchen", sagte Sirius und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Du solltest froh sein, dass ich ein Auge auf dich geworfen habe."

„Das kannst du gerne wiederhaben", sagte Draco und seufzte. „Wo du dich ja eh nicht entscheiden kannst. Ich will was von dir, Draco. Wieso bildest du dir ein, ich könnte was für dich empfinden, Draco?" Er seufzte erneut. „Was soll ich da denken, Black? Du scheinst keine ehrlichen Absichten zu hegen."

Natürlich nicht. Er wollte nur Dracos hoffentlich noch vorhandene Unschuld… Jedenfalls hoffte er das.

„Dabei suche ich doch nur nach der wahren Liebe."

Sirius horchte auf. „Wirklich?", strahlte er. Draco hob eine Augenbraue, schien sich geblendet von dem breiten Grinsen zu fühlen und wandte sich ab.

„Nein", sagte er kalt und brach diabolisch lachend Sirius' Herz. „Ich dachte, das ist unser Ding, Black." Draco drehte die Hand um das eigene Gelenk. „Du weißt schon."

Sirius blinzelte verwirrt. „Wir haben ein Ding?"

„Ja doch", sagte Draco und ignorierte Sirius' Strahlen, als wäre er der Kerl mit der Sonnenbrille. Sirius starrte etwas verwundert in die Schaufensterscheibe irgendeines Dessousgeschäfts, wo er eine vertraute Spiegelung wahrnahm und fuhr herum, als er den Mann von eben auf der anderen Seite der Straße entdeckte. Ein Doppeldeckerbus fuhr passenderweise an ihm vorbei und der Mann war verschwunden, als Sirius freie Sicht hatte.

„Diese ganzen komischen Dialoge, die wir führen und die immer irgendwie auf Sex hinauslaufen."

Sirius horchte auf, als er aus Dracos Mund ein sehr schönes Wort hörte. „Sex?"

„Zumindest sind sie voller sexueller Energie. Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört, Black?" Draco musterte ihn, drehte sich um und seufzte, als er die ausgestellte Unterwäsche im Schaufenster betrachtete. „Merlin, du bist so ein triebgesteuerter Bastard."

„Denk nicht, ich will dich in Seide und Spitze sehen, Draco", lachte Sirius und versuchte wirklich nicht, sich das bildlich vorzustellen. Er legte einen Arm um den schnaubenden Jungen und zog ihn weiter. „Außer du hast da einen Fetisch. Ich denke, damit könnte ich leben."

„Tiere gehören da sicher nicht zu", sagte Draco kalt.

„Dann hast du noch nie eine Hundeschnauze –"

„Black!" Draco rammte ihm den Ellenbogen in die Seite und errötete tatsächlich. Sirius lachte auf und legte den Arm wieder um Dracos Schulter, zog ihn dicht zu sich. „Du bist unglaublich pervers." Draco wehrte sich nicht gegen Sirius' Griff, was der unheimlich genoss. Er konnte unauffällig an Dracos Haaren schnuppern und versuchte immer noch den Duft zu identifizieren. Merlin, das hätte er ewig tun können. „Pädophil, bestialisch und… na ja, schwul bist du nicht wirklich, soweit ich weiß. Was es aber nicht besser macht. Solche wie du können sich einfach für nichts entscheiden."

Sirius lehnte sich zu Draco herunter und legte seine Stirn gegen Dracos, worauf der andere zurückwich. „Ich hab mich für dich entschieden", sagte Sirius leise und lächelte, während Draco schnell hintereinander blinzelte. „Wenn es sein muss, gebe ich mein Leben für dich."

Draco errötete schon wieder und machte sich los, trat einen Schritt weiter nach rechts. „Du hast sie nicht mehr alle, Black. Eigentlich willst du doch nur dein Leben retten. Meines ist dir vollkommen egal."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist es ni– runter!" Gerade noch rechtzeitig entdeckte Sirius den leuchtendroten Lichtstrahl und warf sich gegen Draco, riss den mit auf den Boden. Der Jüngere gab einen überraschten Protestlaut von sich, als er gegen die Wand geworfen wurde und Sirius sich direkt zwischen seine Beine hockte, den Rücken Draco zugewandt. Blitzschnell zückte er den Zauberstab und schaute sich suchend um.

Plötzliche Angriffe aus dem Nichts gehörten zum Alltag. Eigentlich konnte man selten gefahrlos das Haus verlassen, aber Sirius war das vom letzten Krieg gewohnt und seine Askabanzeit hatte nicht dazugeführt, dass er sich groß umgewöhnt hatte.

„Black, lass mich –"

„Nein, du bleibst schön hinter mir", sagte Sirius und scannte die Umgebung. Von irgendwo her zog eine Rauchwolke zu ihnen herüber. Entweder ein Zauber oder wiedermal eine Explosion. Draco hinter ihm versuchte sich aufzurichten. „Draco, verdammt!" Sirius fuhr herum und packte den Jungen an der Schulter. „Bleib unten!"

„Spiel dich nicht so auf, Black!", schnauzte Draco und versuchte sich loszumachen. „Ich sitze nicht hier und warte darauf umgebracht zu werden!"

„Du wirst nicht –" Sirius duckte sich zwischen seinen eigenen Schultern, als ein Fluch zischend über seinen Kopf raste. „Verdammt…" Er versuchte Draco zurückzuhalten, aber der wollte weg, wie ein panisches Kaninchen. „Ruhig, Malfoy!"

„Lass – mich!" Draco versuchte wegzukriechen, kam aber nicht weit. Sirius packte ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig an der Hüfte, bevor ein Fluch ihn treffen konnte. Dafür prangte in der Wand jetzt ein tiefes Loch, das Draco schockiert anstarrte. Er drehte den Kopf über die Schulter und atmete tief durch.

„Du hast…" Er sprach nicht weiter, aber seine Augen weiteten sich auf eine unnatürliche Größe. Sirius sah den roten Lichtreflex auf der Iris und reagierte instinktiv. Blitzschnell warf er sich nach vorne und stützte sich mit den Händen zu beiden Seiten von Dracos Gesicht an der Wand ab. Ein prickelnder, heißer Schmerz durchzog seinen Rücken, als der Fluch ihn direkt zwischen den Schulterblättern traf. Sirius keuchte auf und sackte nur deshalb nicht auf den Boden, weil Draco die Arme um ihn schlang.

„Sirius, scheiße… was…"

Leise stöhnend hob Sirius den Kopf und schaute in die grauen Augen, nahm Dracos Gesicht aber nur verschwommen war. „Ich sag doch, dass ich auf dich aufpass…"

Draco verzog fast schmerzhaft das Gesicht und öffnete den Mund. Allerdings legte sich ein Schatten vor sein Gesicht, bevor er etwas sagen konnte. Gleichzeitig mit Sirius drehte er den Kopf und schaute auf einen wirren, schwarzen Haarschopf.

Harry Potter hatte den Zauberstab irgendwo in die Staubwolke gerichtet und schaute über die Schulter auf seinen Paten herunter. „Und wer passt auf dich auf, Sirius?"


	5. Driving through the snow…

_**A/N:** Wer möchte kann mal in die MissingScene hierzu reinschauen: Curiosity – Watching From Afar! Lohnt sich vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch nicht. xD_

**Kapitel 5**

_Driving through the snow…_

Der umherwirbelnde Staub verursachte ein unangenehmes Kratzen in Dracos Hals. Die Arme etwas fester um Sirius' Oberköper schließend bemerkte er die offene Wunde an dem breiten Rücken und verzog die Mundwinkel bei dem Gedanken, dass seine Hände gerade direkt auf Black'schen Muskelfleisch lagen. Blacks Atmung ging schwer, aber er war nicht ohnmächtig geworden, wie manch anderer bei so einer Verletzung und nicht zu vergessen dem vorrangegangenen Schock. Er schien also doch einiges aushalten zu können, ohne loszuflennen, wie ein kleines Mädchen. Diesen Part übernahm im Übrigen gerade Ronald Weasley.

„Mein Fuß!", jaulte er und hüpfte auf einem Bein aus der Rauchwolke, kam neben Potter zum Stehen und fixierte den Blick auf die beiden Personen am Boden. „Mein Fuß… Harry, mein… Du hast sie gefunden?" Er biss sich auf die zitternde Unterlippe und drehte sich zu dem Pseudoheld um, der immer noch achtsam durch die Gegend starrte.

„Ja, sind wohl nicht weit gekommen", sagte Potter und schaute kurz über die Schulter. „Kreacher meinte, ihr wärt… ausgegangen. Wir sind wohl gerade rechtzeitig gekommen." Er grinste etwas schief und hockte sich zu Sirius – ob er dabei den Fluch gesehen hatte, der über seinen Kopf zischte, konnte Draco nicht sagen, aber er ging nicht unbedingt davon aus. „Du bist immer zu unvorsichtig, Sirius", murmelte Potter seinem Paten zu, während er auf dessen Rücken starrte. „Wir müssen weg hier."

„Keine Chance", schaltete Weasley sich ein. „Appariergrenze. Die können jeden Moment um die Ecke kommen. Hermine… ähm, hatte eine Idee."

Draco schloss einen Moment die Augen und unterdrückte das Bedürfnis einfach davonzulaufen, bevor der phantasievolle Einfall eines Schlammbluts ihn noch ins Grab brachte, da stand ebendieser aber auch schon vor ihm: mit einem Quietschen kam so ein Muggelfahrzeug – man nannte es Automobil, oder kurz Auto – vor ihnen zu stehen.

„Ja, das da war ihre Idee. Sie meint, ich dürfe nicht fahren, bevor ich keinen Führerschein gemacht habe", sagte Weasley, während er Potter half Black hochzuhieven. Draco wollte sich ebenfalls aufrichten, aber so ein verdammter Fluch – wieso schoss man eigentlich auf ihn? – riss ihn von den Beinen.

„Ron, schaff Malfoy endlich hier rein!", hörte er Potter rufen und schluckte hart. Wenn der wollte, dass er bei ihnen blieb, dann ahnte er am Ende etwas. Jedenfalls hatte Draco plötzlich panische Angst aufgeflogen zu sein und versuchte davon zu krabbeln, allerdings packte das Wiesel ihn, wie früher seine Ratte, wenn die entfleucht war, und zog ihn auf die Beine.

„Lasst mich!", schnauzte Draco. „Ich steige nicht in sowas!" Er wehrte sich so gut er konnte, kam aber nie mehr als einen Meter weg von Weasley, der ihn kurzerhand herumwirbelte und in den Wagen schubste.

„Stell dich nicht so an, Malfoy", kam es von Potter, der auf der Rückbank neben seinem Paten saß, der ziemlich fertig immer wieder drohte herunterzurutschen.

„Ich… Ey!" Draco wurde fast gegen Granger auf dem Fahrersitz gedrückt, als Weasley sich neben ihn quetschte und die Tür zuschlug. „Was soll das, Weasley?"

„Ja, Ronald, was soll das? Wie soll ich so fahren?" Granger drückte Draco etwas zur Seite, sodass er letztendlich auf dem Schoß des mürrisch dreinblickenden Wiesels sitzen musste. „Schnallt euch an."

„Anschnallen? Anschnallen? Hermine, ich kann nicht mal richtig atmen!", beschwerte Weasley sich, aber keiner achtete auf ihn. Granger schaltete an irgendwas rum und Potter hatte nur Augen für seinen Paten. Draco konnte ein Quietschen nicht unterdrücken, als sich dieses Vehikel in Bewegung setzte. Die Augen etwas zusammenkneifend krallte er sich an Weasleys Oberarm fest und verharrte in seiner Position. „Woher hast du das Auto überhaupt? Geklaut?"

„Geliehen", sagte Granger und errötete leicht. „Wir stellen es ja wieder zurück. Hauptsache ist erstmal, dass wir hier rauskommen; lebendig."

„Was macht ihr überhaupt hier?", hörte Draco Blacks dünne Stimme und schaute über Weasleys rote Haarmähne auf die Rückbank.

„Rutsch nicht ständig so, Malfoy", spuckte das Wiesel ihn an.

Draco schenkte ihm einen abschätzenden Blick und grinste. „Wiesel, ich kann nichts dafür, wenn du schneller hart wirst als Hagrids Plätzchen."

„Was?!" Blacks Lebensgeister schienen zurückzukehren und er richtete sich zischend auf.

„Sirius, nicht bewegen", verlangte Potter. „Lass mich das ansehen."

„Nein!", schmollte Black. „Ich will, dass Draco das macht."

„Draco sitzt vorne. Leg dich hin und lass mich schauen", meinte Potter ruhig und drückte Black runter, der trotzdem versuchte mehr als einen Blick auf hochrote Wieselohren zu erhaschen. „Remus hat mir eine Eule geschickt, wen ihr aufgegabelt hat."

„Und Ronald packte die Sehnsucht?", schaltete Draco sich ein und schenkte Weasley ein süßliches Lächeln plus Wimpernklimpern, als der ein würgendes Geräusch von sich gab.

„Mich packte die Sehnsucht", korrigierte Potter und schenkte Draco den ersten richtigen Blick. „Lange nicht gesehen, Malfoy."

„Hab dich auch vermisst, Potty", murmelte Draco gespielt verlegen. Black schien das alles sehr zu stören, aber er gab nicht mehr als ein paar schmerzerfüllte Laute von sich. „Und wenn Wiesel nicht sein ganzes Gold für mein Herz gegeben hätte, würde ich auch sicherlich auf deinem Schoß sitzen." Er legte einen Arm um Ronalds Nacken und klammerte sich fest, vor allem damit er in der halsbrecherischen Kurve nicht vom Sitz fiel, aber es war immer gut sowas zu tarnen und Weasley wehrte sich ja auch nicht.

„Muss er das immer machen?", presste Weasley hervor und schloss die Augen, zählte innerlich wohl bis zehn, um nicht gleich kleine Malfoyhäppchen zu produzieren, die er dann an alle Insassen verteilen konnte.

„Stell dich nicht so an, Ron", sagte Potter. „Hermine, sind wir bald da?"

„Ihr mögt zu beschäftigt sein um zu merken, dass ich hier gerade voll konzentriert sein muss, aber bitte, quengelt mir einfach weiter ins Ohr!" Granger war wohl ein bisschen gereizt. Draco verdrehte die Augen und schaute aus dem Fenster, schob Weasleys Gesicht ein bisschen aus dem Weg, um besser sehen zu können. Allerdings waberte solch eine dichte Staubschicht durch die Straßen, dass man ohne gewisse Zauber nicht einmal die Hand vor Augen sehen konnte, weshalb Draco sich schnell wieder nach hinten wand und Blacks blutenden Rücken anstarrte.

„Du tust ihm nur noch mehr weh", sagte Draco ruhig, als er bemerkte, wie unbeholfen die Bewegungen waren, die Potter mit dem Zauberstab ausführte. Jetzt hielt er inne und funkelte Draco aus seinen leuchtendgrünen Augen an, presste die Lippen fest aufeinander.

„Willst du sagen, du kannst es besser?", versuchte er ruhig zu bleiben, was Draco dazu veranlasste ein überhebliches Grinsen aufzusetzen. „Reichen zwei Monate Ausbildung dafür?"

„Im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich in Zauberkunst nicht durchgefallen und mehr braucht man dafür nicht."

„In deine Prüfung sind auch nicht zehn verdammte Todesser geplatzt!", musste Potter wieder darauf rumreiten, dass am Ende seines Schuljahres immer irgendwelche aufregenden Sachen passierten, die ihn letztendlich im Krankenflügel landen ließen. „Ich hab in den letzten Monaten oft genug sowas heilen müssen. Wir brauchen nur –"

„Hilfe!", quietschte Weasley dazwischen, als Draco an seinem Bein vorbeigegriffen hatte und diesen Knopf betätigt hatte, der jetzt den Sitz nach hinten klappen ließ. Draco seufzte auf, als er sich auch nicht hatte halten können und flach auf Weasley lag. Potter hob die Augenbrauen, als Draco langsam nach vorne robbte, was Black allerdings gar nicht zusagte. Wieso schaute der Depp aber auch die ganze Zeit über die Schulter, wenn sein Herz sich so leicht brechen ließ?

„Weasley, halt doch mal still!"

„Alter, ich kann mir Besseres vorstellen als dich über mich rüberrutschen zu lassen", schnaubte Ronald, kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte geduldig abzuwarten, dass Draco sich über ihn zog.

„Als ob irgendjemand dir freiwillig diesen Gefallen tun würde", murmelte er dabei und rollte sich auf die Rückbank. Blacks Beine waren ihm im Weg und er schob sie hoch, sodass der Verletzte jetzt vor Potter kniete, wobei er sich schwerfällig aufrichtete.

„Hey, in der Position hab ich dich nicht ganz so gern, Draco", versuchte er einen Scherz zu machen, aber er erntete keinen Lacher dafür, sondern nur ein Augenrollen von Draco. „Ist nicht schlimm. Lasst mich einfach hier liegen, okay?"

Draco scherte sich wenig um Blacks Protest und auch Potter schien sich jetzt wichtigeren Dingen zu widmen. Er kurbelte das Fenster runter und lehnte sich raus, sorgte so erstmal dafür, dass Granger freie Sicht hatte und schien dann wohl beschäftigt genug mit irgendwelchen Flüchen zu sein.

„Sieht echt eklig aus", kam es von Weasley, der seinen Sitz wieder aufrichtete.

Draco brummte leise, fuhr mit den Fingern unter Blacks Hemd und riss es kurzerhand hinten auf. Die Wunde hatte einen schwarzen, verkohlten Rand und glänzte nass.

„Verbrennung, hm? Hast du mitgekriegt was für ein Fluch dich getroffen hat, Black?", fragte Draco nüchtern, während Weasley hinter ihm würgende Geräusche von sich gab.

„Alles was ich gesehen habe waren deine wunderschönen Augen", sagte Black und diesmal würgte Potter, bevor er den Kopf weiter aus dem Fenster streckte. „Mehr will ich in meiner letzten Minute auch nicht."

„Hm…", machte Draco nur und entfernte die Stofffetzen, wobei er relativ grob war, als ein paar Reste an Blacks Haut festgeschmolzen waren. Stöhnend krümmte Black sich und presste die Zähne fest aufeinander, als der Schmerz ihn wohl förmlich aufzufressen schien. Draco bewunderte ihn ein bisschen dafür so tapfer zu sein, aber er war ja selbst schuld, wenn er sich vor einen wildfremden Jungen werfen musste, um dessen Leben zu retten.

„Schaust du dir das gerne an, Draco?", fragte Black nach hinten und versuchte über seine Schulter zu schauen. „Dann überleg ich mir den Positionswechsel."

Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Merlin, der Kerl versuchte selbst jetzt noch zu flirten. Aber gut, würde da keine ekelerregende Verletzung auf seinem breiten Rücken prangen, dann müsste Draco sogar zugeben, dass das nicht zu verachten war. Frauen wünschten sich wohl genauso etwas zum Anlehnen und Black hatte das ja auch sicher ausgenutzt, wo er konnte.

„Ich kann jetzt im Moment die Schmerzen etwas lindern, ansonsten braucht er Murtlap-Essenz und wird dann wieder. Narben kann sein, aber jemanden wie Black macht sowas ja nichts aus", sagte Draco kühl und setzte sich wieder gerade hin in der Annahme, dass Black sich gleich gegen eine Linderung aussprechen würde.

„Ein Küsschen würde meine Schmerzen bestimmt vertreiben", sagte Black und versuchte sich umzudrehen, aber das fiel ihm sichtlich schwer. „Verdammt", keuchte er und sackte zurück. Draco seufzte auf, packte Blacks Beine und zog ihn näher zu sich, damit er Potter nicht aus Versehen aus dem Fenster warf, wenn er zusammenklappte. „Das ist schön…", murmelte Black, drehte sich in einem plötzlichen Kraftausbruch um und verschränkte die Arme auf Dracos Oberschenkeln, legte das Kinn auf seinen Unterarmen ab, während er verträumt nach oben schaute. Draco hob darüber nur eine Augenbraue und verschränkte abweisend die Arme vor der Brust.

„Es scheint ihm wohl doch ganz gut zu gehen", murmelte Potter, als er genug von dem eiskalten Wind draußen hatte und sich wieder auf seinen Sitz fallen ließ. „Du ziehst Ärger wie magisch an, Malfoy."

„Bis jetzt nur, wenn dein Pate irgendwie involviert ist, Potter", gab Draco zurück. „Und was fahren wir bitte für eine Route? Wir waren nicht sehr weit vom Grimmauld Place entfernt."

„Du bist nicht in der Position Fragen zu stellen", sagte Potter und fixierte ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. „Und könntest du aufhören meinen Paten zu belästigen?"

Draco zog die Mundwinkel herunter. „Deinen… belästigen?!", spuckte er aus und starrte Potter entrüstet an. „Da rutsch ich ja lieber nochmal über das Wiesel!"

„Ey!", kam es von Weasley, der jetzt schmollend den Kopf wegdrehte.

„Will ich aber nicht", kam es von Black, der den Kopf hob und Weasley einen bösen Blick zuschoss. „Draco wird zu oft angestarrt. Wer… war der Kerl mit der Sonnenbrille jetzt?"

Draco hätte Black schlagen können, dafür dass er das jetzt erwähnte. „Sonnenbrille?", tat er ganz unschuldig.

„Der hat doch sicher was damit zu tun", meinte Black leise.

„Sonnenbrille?", schaltete Potter sich ein und Weasley schaute jetzt auch über die Schulter.

„Nott?" Er legte den Rotschopf schief und grinste zufrieden, als Potter bestätigend nickte. Sofort wurde Draco von allen außer Granger angestarrt, die sich auf die Straße fixiert hatte. „Nott?", wiederholte Weasley.

Black räusperte sich schwach. „Hast du nicht gesagt, du kennst den nicht?"

„Ich…" Draco verzog die Mundwinkel. Weasley zog die Augenbrauen hoch und Potter reckte misstrauisch das Kinn. „Ich hab nicht genauer hingesehen. Nicht jeder Kerl mit einer Sonnenbrille ist gleich Nott, ja?"

„Im Winter schon", meinte Weasley.

„Der Schnee blendet! Schon mal was von Skibrille gehört?", schnaubte Draco. Merlin, was musste Theodore ihn auch immer in Schwierigkeiten bringen?

„Ehrlich, Leute", kam es von Granger. „Ihr könnt nicht genau sagen, wer das war. Und wenn, was hätte er denn davon Malfoy nachzustellen?"

„Du verstehst das nicht, Hermine", sagte Weasley und schaute wieder nach vorne. „Das ist ein… Männerding."

„Sei nicht so sexistisch, Ronald", schnaubte Granger. „Dir mag es nicht aufgefallen sein, aber in sieben Jahren habe ich öfter ein Wort mit Theodore Nott gewechselt, als Draco Malfoy."

„Draco sitzt übrigens hier. Würdet ihr aufhören über mich zu sprechen, als wäre ich der verletzte Köter?" Draco seufzte auf und bekam von Black das Bein getätschelt, worauf er den Blick senkte.

„Ich würde das nie tun", krächzte er heiser.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, ja…"

„Nott, den Namen kenn ich", redete Black weiter. „Er – ah…" Die Augen zusammen kneifend sackte Black etwas zusammen.

„Ist nicht wichtig, Sirius", sagte Potter. „Nicht jetzt. Ruh dich aus, bevor Malfoy dir noch was tut."

Black gab ein murrendes Geräusch von sich, aber seine Lider wurden schwerer und irgendwann schloss er still die Augen und ruhte sich aus, wobei er es sich nicht nehmen ließ näher an Dracos Körper zu rutschen. Draco unternahm einige Versuche ihn von sich herunter zu schieben, aber so kaputt schien Black dann doch nicht zu sein.

„Hör zu, Potter. Dein Pate hält _mich _fest. Aus irgendwelchen nostalgischen Gründen, die ich nicht verstehe, aber nicht, weil ich es will. Was immer Lupin dir geschrieben hat interessiert mich nicht. Ich will am liebsten weg hier." Draco seufzte am Ende seines Redeschwalls.

Potter schien aber – genauso wie Black – einfach nicht zu interessieren, was Draco zu sagen hatte. „Dann hast du wohl Pech gehabt, Malfoy", sagte er und ließ Draco schnauben. „Ich lass dich so schnell nicht mehr gehen."

„So romantisch", presste Draco zwischen aufeinander gepressten Zähnen hervor. „Ist das bei Muggeln so üblich? Sich einen anderen Muggel als eine Art Hauself zu halten?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass du das hinkriegen würdest, Malfoy", murmelte Potter. „Aber du wirst sicher verstehen, dass es für uns nur von Vorteil sein kann den Sohn eines Todessers durchzufüttern."

„Verstehen: Ja. Akzeptieren? Nein." Draco lachte auf. „Ich hab ein Leben, ja? Im Gegensatz zu Black verschenke ich das nicht einfach so."

„Du hast doch dafür gesorgt, dass er es dir schenkt", schnaubte Potter. „Und dein Leben kriegst du doch eh nicht auf die Reihe, also kann es dir scheißegal sein, ob ich mal für ein paar Wochen Anspruch darauf erhebe."

„Gib's ihm, Harry", murmelte Weasley, worauf Draco sich vorlehnte und ihm von hinten einen heftigen Schlag auf den Kopf gab. „Ey!"

„Wir sind da", kam es passenderweise von Granger. „Wenn ich anhalte macht ihr bitte ganz schnell, ja? Ich glaub nicht, dass wir sie losgeworden sind. Nach links."

Potter legte die Hand an den Türgriff, wartete konzentriert auf das Quietschen der Bremsen und stieß die Tür mit einem Ruck auf. „Malfoy, du stützt Sirius, klar?"

Leise murrend schubste Draco Black aus dem Wagen, legte sich einen der leblos herunterbaumelnden Arme um die Schulter und machte sich so schnell es ging auf den Weg die Stufen hoch, wo Potter schon mit erhobenen Zauberstab vor der Tür stand. Er schaute sich mit fest zusammen gezogenen Brauen um, winkte zum Wagen, der daraufhin wieder startete und schon lange verschwunden war, als Potter endlich die Tür öffnete. Draco schleifte Black in den engen Flur und schnappte erstmal nach Luft. Der Kerl war schwerer als er gedacht hatte.

„Weißt du, wo sein Zimmer ist?", fragte Potter, während er mit dem Zauberstab an der Tür rumhantierte. Kurz schaute er über die Schulter und bekam Dracos Nicken so mit. „Gut, dann bring ihn hoch! Ich schaue nach, ob wir noch Murtlap-Essenz da haben, ansonsten besorge ich Neue."

„Ehrlich, das Zeug kann ich auch machen, klar?", schnaubte Draco. „Du magst drauf rumreiten, dass ich geflogen bin, aber im Gegensatz zu dir hab ich wenigstens versucht zu arbeiten!"

Potter spie ihm ein unverständliches Wort entgegen, ließ Draco aber ohne einen größeren Streit mit Black nach oben gehen. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile Black in sein Zimmer zu befördern, weil der sich weigerte in der Luft zu schweben und auch von Draco getragen zu werden, weshalb er ihn weiter stützen musste, wobei seine Hand immer wieder die hässliche Wunde am Rücken streifte. Draco machte das wenig aus – sein Vater war schon mit schlimmeren Sachen nach Hause gekommen – aber Black zischte ständig auf und das nervte.

Gerade hatte er Black in das Bett geschupst, da hastete Potter mit der Schale Murtlap-Essenz herein, die er auf Blacks Nachttisch abstellte. Draco ließ den Held der Nation seinen Platz an Blacks Bettkante einnehmen und schnappte sich mit gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck die Schale, tunkte die Finger in das stinkende Zeug.

„Wo sind Granger und das Wiesel?", fragte er ganz nebenbei, beugte sich über Black und betrachtete erst einmal den nackten Rücken.

„Bringen den Wagen zurück?"

Draco verdrehte die Augen und schmierte eine dicke Schicht auf Blacks Rücken, das Stöhnen einfach ignorierend. Potter tätschelte seinem Paten den Oberarm, was Draco eine Augenbraue heben ließ. Ach nein, wie niedlich. Da schmolzen ja ganze Gletscher.

Als Draco den Zauberstab zog schrak Potter alarmiert hoch und zückte seinen eigenen. Mit einem Seufzen versuchte Draco das zu ignorieren und verband Blacks Rücken mit einem geübten Schlenker, dann steckte er das Weißdorn-Holz zurück in seine Hemdtasche. Mit einem misstrauischen Funkeln in den grünen Augen setzte Potter sich wieder hin und begutachtete Dracos Werk.

„Kein Wunder, dass du geflogen bist", machte er die pure Perfektion schlecht, was Draco mit einem süffisanten Grinsen konterte. „Auch noch stolz drauf?"

„Aus deinem Mund ist das das reinste Kompliment", säuselte Draco und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Damit wir uns etliche Foltersequenzen und sowas sparen könnte sag ich es dir gleich: Ich weiß nichts, ich hab nichts, ich bin nichts. Darf ich jetzt das Blut von meinen Händen waschen gehen?"

„Ich glaube dir gar nichts, Malfoy", sagte Potter und wandte sich ab. „Und bei so viel Dreck wie an deinen Händen klebt musst du ewig schrubben…"

Draco schnaubte auf, drehte sich um und marschierte aus Blacks Zimmer, zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Als er sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Holz lehnte hörte er deutlich wie Potter zu murmeln begann, einen Moment später benutzte er diesen dämlichen _Muffliatio_, damit Draco nichts mitbekommen konnte. Potter war doch paranoid, aber gut, sollte er Draco ruhig fragen, was immer er wollte. Darauf war er vorbereitet, im Gegensatz zu solchen plötzlichen Angriffen, wenn er Black ein paar Dinge aus dem Ärmel ziehen wollte. Wenn Potter nicht gekommen wäre hätte das sogar böse enden können. Immerhin warf Black bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit sein Leben zum Fenster raus.

Ein Gutes hatte das ja. Draco grinste und begab sich in das nahegelegene Bad. Bald würde er Black los sein und wenn der seinen Lebenssinn erfüllt sah, sobald er sein Leben für Draco opferte, dann waren sie beide glücklich.

Während er sich Blacks Blut von den Händen wusch kam Draco zu der Annahme, dass es gar nicht so schlecht war ein menschliches Schutzschild wie Black zu haben, das sich ohne zu zögern vor einen warf.


	6. Every story begins with a promise…

**Kapitel 6**

_Every story begins with a __promise…_

„Was?!" Sirius versuchte sich hochzustemmen, aber dadurch spürte er den Schmerz wieder durch seinen Rücken zucken und sackte keuchend auf sein Bett zurück. Die Arme auf seinem Kissen überkreuzt drehte er den Kopf und musterte seinen Patensohn genauso, wie er früher seine Mutter angestarrt hatte, als die ihm verboten hatte mit den Muggelkindern draußen zu spielen.

„Bleib liegen, Sirius", seufzte Harry und massierte sich kurz die Schläfe. Sirius verdrehte die Augen. Er hätte dafür sorgen sollen, dass Remus nicht so viel Zeit mit Harry verbrachte. Jetzt hatte er hier einen zweiten Dauerseufzer der miserabel in Zaubertränke war sitzen. „Ich denke nur, dass es das Beste wäre."

„Hör mal, Harry. Entgegen aller Meinungen bin immer noch ich der Erwachsene von uns, ja?"

Harry hob die Augenbrauen und schob sich die Brille hoch. „Ich bin schon über ein Jahr volljährig, Sirius. Ich kann meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen."

„Aber meine gleich mit?" Sirius verdrehte die Augen und stützte sein Kinn mit den Händen. Er hasste es auf dem Bauch zu liegen, aber mit der Verletzung war nichts anderes drin.

„In der Hinsicht… kannst du noch schlechtere Entscheidungen als sonst treffen", meinte Harry und Sirius nahm sich fest vor ihn nie wieder in Remus' Nähe zu lassen. Die hörten sich genau gleich an! „Du benimmst dich… wie ein verliebter… Teenager. Obwohl ich keinen Teenager kannte, der sich irgendwann mal so benommen hat."

Sirius biss die Zähne aufeinander um sich eine Antwort zu verkneifen, die Jungspund Harry gar nicht gefallen hätte. Was spielte der sich in letzter Zeit aber auch immer so auf? Man wurde nicht automatisch erwachsen nur weil man selbst seine Bescheinigung nach Hogsmeade zu dürfen unterschreiben konnte. Was wollten diese Kinder auch immer so schnell erwachsen werden? Sollten auch in Zeiten des Krieges versuchen ihre Jugend zu genießen, da konnte die nämlich ganz plötzlich vorbei sein.

„Ist mir ja egal, ob du auf… Malfoy stehst", fuhr Harry fort. „Daran konnte ich mich ja gewöhnen, so oft wie du nach ihm gefragt hast, aber… ähm…"

„Oh, Harry. Sag ruhig, dass du die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben hast, ich würde merken, was er für ein schleimiger Bastard ist", brummte Sirius und schon wieder seufzte Harry.

„Schleimiger Bastard trifft es nicht ganz… Ich weiß, dass er deine… ähm… Gefühle schamlos ausnutzen wird", sagte Harry übertrieben besorgt. Zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte Sirius das niedlich gefunden. Erinnerte ihn an Lily. „Sich im richtigen Moment durch die Haare zu fahren, um ein ‚O' in Zaubertränke zu bekommen ist nicht wirklich schleimig."

„Doch, irgendwie schon. Und das funktioniert bei Sluggy? Hätte ich früher wissen müssen", murmelte Sirius vor sich hin.

„Nicht nur bei… Sluggy", nuschelte Harry und räusperte sich, als Sirius die Augenbrauen hob. „Verstehst du, was ich dir damit sagen will?"

„Dass ich Dracos Unschuld nicht mehr bekommen werde?", grinste Sirius und jetzt errötete Harry wie das Kind, das er war. Sirius tätschelte ihm in Gedanken die Wange und hing ihm ein Schild mit der Aufschrift ‚Jungfrau' um den Hals.

„Ähm, das weiß ich jetzt nicht so genau…"

„Diskutiert ihr Malfoys Jungfräulichkeit? Komm mir vor, wie in der Schule…" Mit einem viel zu breiten Grinsen kam Ron einfach reinmarschiert, als hätte er die Erlaubnis von Sirius bekommen sein Zimmer zu betreten. Unverschämtheit.

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Sirius griesgrämig, während Harry die Augen seufzend schloss und die Brille die Nase hochschob.

„Ähm…" Ron griff in seine Tasche und holte eine brandneue Zahnbürste heraus, drückte sie Harry in die Hand. „Malfoy hat sicher keine."

Sirius hörte seine Zähne knirschen, als er die Kiefer aufeinander mahlen ließ. Er mochte Ron. Er mochte Ron wirklich. Aber Ron ohne eine Mollyhafte Ader für Malfoy mochte er lieber.

„Sirius, du siehst echt übel aus", meinte Ron und musterte den Verband, der allmählich einen ekligen, roten Rand bekam. „Kümmert Malfoy sich da drum? Er kann das doch, oder Harry?"

Jetzt schien auch Harry seine Zähne knirschen zu hören. „Malfoy kann das _nicht_, Ron. Und er kommt hier auch nicht rein. Er wird sich auch nicht darum scheren, dass du dein letztes Hemd für eine Zahnbürste hergegeben hast, klar?"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „War Hermine", sagte er und schaute sich um. „Wo ist sie hin?"

„Ich kann drauf verzichten noch mehr von euch in meinem Zimmer zu haben", murmelte Sirius, drehte den Kopf und starrte die Wand an. Er mochte Ron, wirklich. Aber er mochte es nicht, wenn man sich über ihn lustig machte.

„Sag Hermine, dass Malfoy sich gar nicht erst ein Handtuch aussuchen wird; er bleibt nicht hier", sagte Harry und schmiss die Zahnbürste auf Sirius' Schreibtisch. Jetzt war der unordentlich, na toll…

„Er bleibt", sagte Sirius, falls er hier überhaupt noch etwas zu sagen hatte. „Weil ich sonst sterben muss."

Harry schoss ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Was?"

„Ich hab geschworen ihn zu beschützen", sagte Sirius und drehte sich wieder weg. „Ein Unbrechbarer Schwur, klar?"

„Warum machst du so nen Scheiß?", entfleuchte es Ron, während Harry schon wieder seufzte.

„Noch einer? Reicht Snape nicht?" Als Sirius sich wieder drehte rieb Harry sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht, richtete sich die Brille und stand auf.

„Ich dachte, nur Malfoy hat schwören müssen, Sirius nicht zu verraten!", sagte Ron und starrte Harry sauer an, als könne der was dafür. „Wusstest du das?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du wusstest das."

„Ron, ich wusste das nicht! Sonst hätte ich es euch erzählt", sagte Harry, brachte Ron dadurch aber nur zum Schnauben. „Was machen wir da jetzt? Kann man den irgendwie lösen?"

„Dann wäre er ja wohl kaum unbrechbar", meinte Ron schmollend. „Ich sag ja, Dad hat Fred und George fast gekillt, als sie mir sowas anhängen wollten. So ein magischer Vertrag ist ne ernste Sache."

„Und deswegen bleibt Malfoy hier, wo ich ihn am besten im Auge behalten kann", sagte Sirius und fing an mit den etwas längeren Haarsträhnen zu spielen, weil ihm jetzt schon langweilig wurde. Ob er lange im Bett liegen musste? Sowas passte ihm gar nicht. Er war nie jemand gewesen, der seine Zeit mit schlafen vertrödelt hatte.

„Aber wir brauchen dich doch, Sirius", versuchte Harry es jetzt auf diese Tour. „Malfoys Bodyguard zu sein wäre ein Vollzeitjob und wir sind mitten im Krieg! Ich hab mich auf dich verlassen."

„Ja, so sehr, dass ich zu Hause auf dich warten kann und dir dann eine heiße Schokolade mache, ja?", meinte Sirius bitter. „Eben warst du noch so erwachsen, Harry. Ernsthaft, ich bin nicht deine Mummy."

„Und Malfoy wird nicht mit dir zusammen hier warten und die passenden Kekse liefern, klar?" Man konnte förmlich die Vorstellung von Malfoy mit Keksblech in der Hand hinter Harrys Augen aufleuchten sehen. Sirius fand das derweil gar nicht so schlecht, außer Draco kam auf die irrsinnige Idee etwas unter der Schürze tragen zu wollen.

„Harry, kümmer dich um deine Sachen", sagte Sirius und seufzte auf diese Weise, für die Remus und Harry ihn wegen Plagiat verklagen mussten. „Malfoy ist eben meine Sache."

„Malfoy ist niemandes Sache", mischte Ron sich wieder ein. „Harry, hast du ihm nicht von den Gerüchten erzählt?"

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Ich kann mich an Gerüchte erinnern, die mich als Erben Slytherins abgestempelt haben", sagte er und verschränkte abweisend die Arme vor der Brust, versuchte Sirius' Blick einzufangen, aber der fixierte lieber Ron. „Sirius, du lässt am besten eh die Pfoten von Malfoy. Der… gräbt nur da, wo es sich lohnt, weißt du?"

„Ich hab ja gehört, dass er eigentlich die Unschuld in Person ist", ließ Ron sich aber nicht davon abhalten mal zum Besten zu geben, was er wusste. „Dazu würde dann auch passen, dass man ihn seit Jahren nicht mal mehr an Parkinsons Hand gesehen hat."

„Klatschtante", murmelte Harry. „Vielleicht hat er auch gemerkt, dass sie dumm wie Stroh ist?"

„Erzähl ruhig weiter, Ron. Muss ja was über meinen Schützling wissen", sagte Sirius und bekam dafür einen fast verletzten Blick von Harry zu sehen.

„Muss das sein?", fragte er.

Sirius ließ die Augenbrauen hüpfen. „Sorry, aber wenn du eine andere Möglichkeit weißt, dann sag's ruhig. Ich muss auf ihn aufpassen. Wie ich das jetzt für meine ganz persönlichen Vorteile nutze kann dir ganz egal sein."

„Ich will nur nicht, dass…" Er seufzte auf. „…dass man dir wehtut." Sirius musste auflachen und die Bewegung seiner zuckenden Schultern ließ ihn dann auch noch stöhnen. Harry setzte diesen „Geschieht dir Recht"-Blick auf und starrte zur Seite. „Malfoy ist unter deinem Niveau."

„Sieht er sicher anders", grinste Sirius. „Ich mach doch bis jetzt gar nichts, Harry."

„Schwörst du mir auch nichts zu machen?"

„Na, na, na… Von solchen Dingen lass ich erstmal die Finger", redete Sirius sich raus. „Und wie lange muss ich hier jetzt liegen?" Er versuchte das Thema zu wechseln, aber wenn Harry nicht wollte, dann würde er das einfach ignorieren.

„Frag doch Malfoy", sagte Ron und Harry schnaubte auf.

„Kannst du endlich mal mit Malfoy aufhören? Er ist doch nicht umsonst geflogen!"

Sirius räusperte sich, ehe Ron den Mund aufmachen konnte. „Was soll das mit dem geflogen? Hm? Raus mit der Sprache." Er schaute erwartungsvoll zwischen den beiden umher und wartete auf eine Antwort.

Harry seufzte und schob sich die Brille hoch. „Malfoy wollte Heiler werden nach seinem Abschluss dieses Jahr", sagte er. „Frag mich nicht wieso. Passt absolut nicht zu ihm, aber was soll's. Geschafft hat er es eh nicht. Zwei Monate, oder so, und dann haben sie ihn hochkant rausgeworfen. Seitdem hängt er wieder an Daddys Rockzipfel. Deswegen sollte er auch lieber die Finger von deinem Rücken lassen."

„Wieso ist er rausgeworfen worden?", fragte Sirius, der durchaus beurteilen konnte, dass es gar nicht so schlecht war, was Draco da mit seinem Rücken gemacht hatte. Außerdem wirkte der Kleine ziemlich selbstsicher in der Hinsicht. „Muss was Schlimmes gewesen sein. Früher haben sie denen in der Probezeit so einiges durchgehen lassen."

Harry und Ron tauschten einen Blick und zuckten synchron mit den Schultern. „Lucius Malfoy hat genug gespendet, damit da nie wieder irgendjemand ein Wort drüber verliert", sagte Harry und Ron nickte.

„Malfoy soll trotzdem fertig gewesen sein. Hat schon nach seinen ZAGs alles drangesetzt und ständig davon gelabert. Konntest du kaum überhören", sagte er und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Na ja… Man muss auch schon zugeben, dass er auch ohne dieses ‚Ich fahr mir durch die Haare und alle fallen um'-Getue die nötigen UTZe geschafft hätte. Verteidigung, Kräuterkunde, Verwandlung, Zauberkunst und Zaubertränke braucht man glaub ich und soweit ich's weiß, hatte er da auch noch überall die Bestnote… Hat aber auch geprahlt damit wie sonst was… Hermine hat sich grün geärgert, als er sie Zaubertränke ausgestochen hat. Aber das gibt sie natürlich nicht zu. Du siehst nur dieses Funkeln in ihren Augen und…" Ron räusperte sich. „Na ja, weißt schon."

„Wir haben ihn mal gesehen im St. Mungos, als Ron seine Augenbraue verloren hatte", sagte Harry und brachte Rons Ohren zum Glühen, was er aber gar nicht zu bemerken schien. „Aber nachdem sie ihn rausgeworfen haben hat man gar nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Hat sein tolles Haus wahrscheinlich einfach nicht verlassen."

„Oh…", machte Sirius und stützte das Kinn wieder auf der Handfläche auf. „Der arme Kleine. Hat Depressionen bekommen?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und warum hast du nur ein einziges ‚Ohnegleichen' mit nach Hause gebracht, Harry?", fragte Sirius übertrieben grinsend. Harry errötete leicht. „Verteidigung ist aber auch das Wichtigste für dich, was?" Noch ein Rotton dunkler. „Warte, kommt jetzt wieder die Geschichte, wie sie deine Prüfung sabotiert haben?"

„Sirus, das ist jetzt nicht fair", presste Harry hervor. „Meinetwegen geh mit Malfoy spielen. Ich hab dich gewarnt. Malfoy wird dir sobald wie möglich ein Messer in den Rücken rammen und dich verbluten lassen."

„Das lass mal ruhig meine Sorge sein", gab Sirius zurück und beobachtete ganz genau, wie Harry aufstand. „Darf mein Hausheiler jetzt zu mir, Mummy?"

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Wir bringen dich sobald wie möglich ins St. Mungos, Sirius. Ich trau Malfoy nicht."

Ron hinter Harry verdrehte die Augen und grinste Sirius zu. Ja, wenn der ihm jetzt Draco herschleifte, dann war Sirius sich sicher, dass da ein paar Sympathiepunkte bei raus springen würden.

„Wo ist Hermine jetzt?" Harry drehte sich um und sofort versuchte Ron sich an einer ernsten Miene, während er ahnungslos den Kopf schüttelte. „Kreacher?", versuchte Harry es und Ron schien sich gerne eine Hand vor die Stirn zu schlagen.

„Klar, Kreacher… Hätte ich mir denken können."

Harry winkte wiedermal ab. „Ich geh sie holen. Remus müsste auch bald hier sein", sagte er und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

„Und du holst mir jetzt Draco?" Sirius setzte seinen Hundeblick auf, als Ron ihn anschaute.

„Ähm…"

„Oder musst du immer genau das tun, was Harry dir sagt?"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich… red nur nicht gerne mit Malfoy", sagte er.

„Ach, papperlapapp! Geh ihn mir holen. Mein Rücken tut weh", behauptete Sirius und setzte eine Leidensmiene auf.

Ron kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Sirius… Vielleicht kommt er ja, wenn du ganz laut rufst?"

Die Augenbrauen hebend legte Sirius den Kopf schief. „Er beißt doch nicht. Die paar Meter in das andere Zimmer, Ron. Mach schon."

Schwer schluckend drehte Ron sich um und schlurfte aus dem Zimmer, ließ Sirius kopfschüttelnd zurück. Die Jugend heutzutage, die verstand er gar nicht mehr…

* * *

Die Arme auf der Fensterbank verschränkt ließ Draco den Blick über die schneebedeckte Straße gleiten und schwenkte immer wieder in den gegenüberliegenden Park. Ein paar Muggelkinder tollten dort herum und ließen sich ständig in den lockerflockigen Schnee fallen, um ihn fest zu pappen. Draco zückte seinen Zauberstab, zielte auf die Mütze des Muggelmädchens und schoss die kurzerhand in die Büsche. Das Kreischen war bis zu ihm zu hören und er gluckste amüsiert, als die Kinder wie vom Blitz getroffen ins Haus rannten.

„Das macht man nicht, Malfoy."

Draco drehte sich langsam um, stützte sich rücklings auf der Fensterbank ab und reckte das Kinn leicht. „Ronald", grinste er, „was für eine Überraschung."

Das Wiesel schluckte und blieb im Türrahmen stehen. „Sirius, ähm… würde gerne mit dir reden… Also… beweg deinen Arsch zu ihm." Er machte schon einen Schritt rückwärts, als Draco sich nach hinten auf die Fensterbank zog und mit den Beinen baumelte. „Hast du mir zugehört?"

„Immer doch", sagte Draco und klopfte die Finger auf das Holz des Fensterbrettes.

„Dann… schieb deinen Arsch da runter."

Draco schüttelte bedächtig den Kopf. „Wieso sollte er dich schicken, hm?"

Weasley erbleichte leicht. „Warum sollte ich das denn sonst sagen?"

„Aufmerksamkeit, Ronald", hauchte Draco und ließ die Augenbrauen hüpfen. „Wie immer. Lass mich raten…" Übertrieben offensichtlich runzelte Draco die Stirn und fuhr nachdenklich mit dem Zeigefinger über das Holz auf dem er saß. „Potter und Granger wiedermal nur zu zweit unterwegs? Alleine irgendwo in den dunklen Tiefen dieses Hauses?"

Weasley antwortete nicht.

„Du fühlst dich nicht ausgeschlossen? Oh, Ronald! Wir machen Fortschritte." Draco hob den Blick und suhlte sich innerlich in dem Hass, der aus Weasleys blauen Augen strömte.

„_Wir_ machen gar nichts", presste er hervor.

Draco strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus den Augen. „Nicht?", raunte er und schmunzelte leicht.

„Ich spiel das nicht mehr, Malfoy", brüllte das Wiesel ihn plötzlich an, drehte sich um und raste aus dem Zimmer. Draco befeuchtete sich die Lippen, drehte den Kopf über die Schulter und schaute aus dem Fenster. Unten auf der Straße spazierte, die Hände tief in den Manteltaschen verborgen, Remus Lupin entlang. Diesmal alleine. Keine Nymphadora Tonks in der Nähe. Draco lächelte kurz, glitt geschmeidig von der Fensterbank und schlich sich in den Flur. Er hörte die trampelnden Schritte auf dem Dachboden und durfte dem Wutausbruch des Wiesels lauschen. Den brachte er immer wieder gerne zur Weißglut.

Blacks Zimmertür gegenüber stand offen und er wartete wahrscheinlich voller Sehnsucht darauf, dass Draco ihn besuchen kam, aber darauf hatte er nun wirklich keine Lust. Ein bettlägeriger, alter Mann war genauso langweilig wie Staubkörner zählen. Mit dem Zauberstab tippte er sich gegen die Schuhsohlen, murmelte „_Silencio_" und schlich sich dann an Blacks Zimmer vorbei. Er hörte ihn leise stöhnen und schüttelte sich angewidert. Merlin, wenn er daran dachte, dass er sowas direkt ins Ohr gehaucht bekommen würde, wollte er kotzen.

Den Zauber auf seinen Schuhen wieder lösend marschierte Draco die Treppen herunter und erreichte gleichzeitig mit Lupin den Eingangsbereich. Sich mit einer Hand am Treppengeländer festhaltend ließ Draco sich zum Gruß zulächeln.

„Sind die anderen bei Sirius?", fragte Lupin mit heiserer Stimme.

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. Normalerweise fragte man in so einer Situation zuerst nach dem Befinden des angeblich besten Freundes. „Auf dem Dachboden, glaub ich."

„Und wolltest du das nutzen um dich rauszuschleichen?", fragte Lupin lächelnd, zog sich den Mantel aus und ging in die Küche.

Draco folgte ihm. „Wäre kaum möglich, nicht wahr?"

„Ich denke, die paar Schutzzauber würdest du schon lösen können", sagte Lupin und schaute immer noch lächelnd über die Schulter. „Vorausgesetzt es sind nicht vier Ordensmitglieder im Haus, ja… Nun, lassen wir das."

„Professor, ich hatte gehofft, dass Sie Potter und Black plausibel erklären könnten, warum es extrem unmenschlich ist mich hier festzuhalten", sagte Draco und lehnte sich gegen die Küchentheke, während Lupin sich ein Glas Wasser einschenkte.

„Auch eins?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Können Sie?"

Mit einem Seufzen ging Lupin auf den langen Küchentisch zu und setzte sich hin. Draco blieb stehen und hielt Blickkontakt, als Lupin ihn mitleidig betrachtete. „Ich könnte es versuchen", sagte er und Draco ließ seine Mundwinkel kurz zucken, worauf Lupin seufzte. „Aber ich denke nicht, dass es funktionieren würde. Wenn Sirius sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, dann kann er da sehr stur sein. Harry wird mich ebenfalls mit Argumenten in den Boden stampfen."

„Und darauf haben Sie keine Lust?", fragte Draco leicht enttäuscht. Er drehte sich um und starrte gegen den Küchenschrank. „Ich kann hier aber nicht versauern…"

„So schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht", sagte Lupin bemüht freundlich. „Du und Sirius scheint euch ja auch ganz gut zu verstehen, nicht wahr?"

Mit einem Schnauben fuhr Draco herum und schenkte Lupin einen angefressenen Blick. „Sie wissen gar nichts. Black will nur etwas zum Spielen und Sie wollen dabei zu gucken wie er nochmal dasselbe mit mir macht wie in dieser scheiß Höhle damals?"

Lupin blinzelte etwas verwundert und legte neugierig den Kopf schief. „Du meinst am Ende deines vierten Schuljahres, hm?" Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Sirius spricht nie wirklich darüber. Ich habe ihn darauf angesprochen, sogar Dumbledore habe ich mal gefragt, aber es scheint… nun ja, eine Art Geheimnis zu sein." Er lächelte etwas traurig, wie ein Wiesel, das sich ausgeschlossen fühlte. „Du möchtest sicherlich auch nicht darüber sprechen."

„Sie würden das nicht hören wollen", sagte Draco kalt. „Und ich möchte einfach nur weg hier." Er versuchte sich an einem flehenden Blick, war aber keinesfalls zufrieden damit. Betteln lag ihm nicht, egal wie sehr er es versuchte. Gut, es schien echt zu wirken, aber solange Draco nicht zufrieden war, versuchte er es zu vermeiden.

Lupin senkte jedenfalls den Blick und drehte das Wasserglas zwischen den Fingern. „Tonks – du erinnerst dich?" Er wartete Dracos Nicken ab. „Sie hat mir erzählt, was im St. Mungos passiert ist."

„Sie spionieren mich aus?" Draco schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Entschuldige, Draco, aber niemand ignoriert die auffällig glitzernde Hundemarke. Allerdings hat das nichts mit dieser Situation hier zu tun. Zumindest sehe ich keine Zusammenhänge." Weil du blind bist, Werwolf… „Dafür wird Harry genug phantasievolle Schlüsse ziehen."

„Und derweil bin ich gut genug um Blacks Bett zu wärmen?", spuckte Draco aus. Lupin räusperte sich und senkte den Blick, zuckte leicht zusammen, als Draco die Fäuste auf die Tischplatte schlug, das Wasserglas zum Erzittern brachte. „Das können Sie nicht zulassen, Professor. Sie wissen, dass er das will, oder? Sie kennen ihn doch. Lassen Sie das nicht zu." Er versuchte Lupin in die Augen zu schauen, aber der starrte stur auf die Tischplatte.

„Sirius tut dir nichts", sagte er heiser. „Er übertreibt es vielleicht mal mit seinen Sprüchen, aber wie sagt man so schön? Bellende Hunde beißen nicht."

Draco ballte die Hände auf dem Tisch so fest zusammen, das Lupin die Fingerköchel weiß hervorstechen sehen konnte.

„Sirius wird dir nichts tun", wiederholte Lupin.

„Versprechen Sie's?", fragte Draco mit leiser Stimme.

Mit einem Seufzen hob Lupin den Blick. „Was…" Er stockte und musterte Draco kurz, aber eingehend. „Hast du wirklich Angst vor ihm, Draco?"

Die Lippen aufeinander pressend drehte Draco den Kopf weg. „Ich…" Er hätte fluchen können, als er die Vordertür hörte. Wer musste ausgerechnet jetzt stören? Hastig drehte er sich zu Lupin und schaute in die müden, blauen Augen. „Bitte, Remus."

Lupin öffnete verwundert den Mund, nickte dann etwas abwesend und fügte ein „Ich versprech's" hinzu, worauf Draco schwer ausatmete.

Das Poltern im Flur wurde lauter und Draco drehte sich um, nahm überdeutlich das Scharren der Stuhlbeine war, als Lupin aufstand. Herein gestolpert kam Seamus Finnigan, dicht gefolgt von Dean Thomas, der nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass sein Freund stoppen würde und gegen ihn knallte. Um die Unfähigkeit dieses gesamten Ordens noch zu unterstreichen purzelten sie auf den Boden und blieben schwer keuchend sitzen.

„Professor", keuchte der eine.

„Wir haben… Neville verloren", stieß der andere schwer atmend aus.

„In Malfoy Manor", sagten sie gleichzeitig, schnappten nach Luft und schienen jetzt erst Draco zu bemerken, fixierten ihn mit großen Augen.


	7. The mysteries of psychoanalysis…

**Kapitel 7**

_The mysteries of psychoanalysis…_

„Neville ist tot?", entfuhr es Lupin im Schock. Mit großen Augen starrte er über Dracos Schulter hinweg auf das Finnigan-Thomas-Bündel am Boden und schüttelte dann fassungslos den Kopf, was die beiden ihm gleichtaten.

„Nein! Wir haben ihn nur… verloren", wiederholte Thomas und rappelte sich mühselig hoch. „Als wir…" Sein Blick fiel auf Draco, der eine Augenbraue hob, als er so intensiv und feindselig gemustert wurde. Finnigan tat das vom Boden aus, wo er wohl einfach gerne saß.

Lupins Hand legte sich derweil auf Dracos Schulter. „Du kommst mit mir", sagte er und schob Draco aus der Küche. „Setzt euch erstmal", rief er noch über die Schulter den verstörten Jungen zu.

Draco bedachte Lupins Hand mit einem kurzen Blick, aber er ließ nicht zu, dass man ihm ansah, ob er das Gefühl einer Wolfskralle in der Nähe seiner perfekten Haut mochte. Genauso wenig ließ er nicht zu, dass Lupin irgendwas in seinem Gesicht lesen konnte, als er ihn umdrehte und beim Treppengeländer festhielt. Sein Vater hatte schon seine Gründe, wenn er sich Longbottom zum Spielen aussuchte und natürlich wäre er mit Finnigan und Thomas fertiggeworden, aber wenn der Orden jetzt so eine dämliche Rettungsaktion startete, dann könnte Lucius in arge Bedrängnis kommen.

„Malfoy Manor…", begann Lupin, aber Draco hob abwehrend eine Hand.

„Hab ich schon eine Weile nicht mehr von innen gesehen", sagte er und hielt festen Augenkontakt mit Lupin. „Wenn der Orden das Haus beobachtet wird man Ihnen das sicherlich bestätigen können."

Lupins Mundwinkel zuckten kurz. „Malfoy Manor ist groß, Draco. Da übersieht man etwas Unwichtiges schon mal."

Draco begnügte sich damit Lupin innerlich zu würgen. Provokation. Reine Provokation. Er war wichtig, sonst würde man ihn hier nicht festhalten. Lupin wollte nur irgendeine verdächtige Gefühlsregung zu fassen bekommen und darauf aufbauen.

„Dann brauchen Sie eine gute Brille um Longbottom wiederzufinden", sagte er kühl, wischte barsch die Hand von seiner Schulter und marschierte die Treppe hoch. Ihm entgegen kam das Heldentrio; Potter und Granger nebeneinander und Wiesel murrend hintendran, die Ohren immer noch hochrot.

„Ah, Harry!" Lupin meldete sich natürlich sofort zu Wort, was Potter davon abhielt Draco anzuschnauben. Er schob sich an Potter und Granger vorbei und schaute über die Schulter. „Perfekt, wir haben Neuigkeiten. Kommt in die Küche."

„Huh?", machte Potter und Granger fing zu kichern an.

„Huh? Harry!" Sie klopfte ihm auf Schulterblatt, was Potter zum Husten brachte.

„Was denn?", grummelte er, während er ganz gewichtig die Treppe runter marschierte und vollkommen übersah, dass Draco Wiesel am Arm packte.

„Siehst du?", hauchte er in das hochrote Ohr, bevor er die blauen Augen fixierte. „Sie brauchen dich nicht."

Weasleys blaue Augen glitzerten verräterisch, als er sich an einem bösen Blick versuchte, sich ruckartig losmachte und Draco anrempelte, bevor er Potter nachrannte. Er schaute noch einmal kurz über die Schulter und Draco lächelte einfach, ließ die Augenbrauen hüpfen und schlenderte dann seelenruhig die Treppe hoch.

Er wollte gerade den Schweigezauber auf seine Schuhe legen, damit Black ihn nicht hörte, wenn er zurück in sein Zimmer ging, als er ebendiesen an seinem Türrahmen lehnen sah. Er taumelte leicht, stolperte nach vorne und wäre mit voller Wucht auf den Boden geknallt, wenn Draco nicht sofort die Arme ausgestreckt hätte. Mühselig hielt er Black auf den Beinen und schüttelte ihn leicht. Den Blick hebend grinste Black, als er Dracos Augen traf.

„Was soll der Unsinn, Black? Du musst liegenbleiben", schnaubte Draco und zog den bekloppten Kerl wieder auf die Beine, versuchte ihn richtig zu stützen.

„Ich hasse es tatenlos rumzuliegen", raunte Black ihm ins Ohr. Sein Arm schlang sich fest um Dracos Hüfte und verursachte eine unangenehme Gänsehaut. Am liebsten hätte er sich geschüttelt und dann wäre es ihm auch egal gewesen, wenn Black einfach am Boden liegen geblieben und gestorben wäre. „Wenn du verstehst…"

„Nein." Draco verdrehte die Augen und schleppte Black auf das Bett zu, bugsierte ihn wieder hinein und wurde fest am Handgelenk gepackt. Er konnte gerade noch ein ersticktes Keuchen von sich geben, dann fand er sich auf die warme Matratze gepresst wieder und starrte hoch in Blacks vielleicht zwei Zentimeter entferntes Gesicht.

„Ich bin nicht verletzt genug um…"

„…deine Pfoten nicht von mir zu lassen?" Draco legte eine Hand auf Blacks Brust und hielt ihn auf Abstand. Sein rechtes Bein hing von dem Bett, das andere hatte er angewinkelt und Black lag genau dazwischen. Salazar, warum musste immer ihm so eine Scheiße passieren?

„Unter anderem", sagte Black grinsend, streckte eine Hand aus und fuhr durch Dracos Haare, worauf der den Kopf zur Seite drehte. „Ron sollte dich doch zu mir schicken…" Draco spürte Blacks Nasenspitze über seine Ohrmuschel fahren und verzog die Mundwinkel.

„Weasley hat mir keinen Ton gesagt", behauptete Draco und sofort hob Black den Blick, zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und musterte den blassen Jungen unter sich argwöhnisch.

„Nicht?" Er schüttelte leicht verwirrt den Kopf. „Aber…"

„Black, lass mich das nachgucken", sagte Draco und tippte knapp über der Verletzung auf Blacks Rücken. „Ist wohl wieder aufgegangen."

„Oh…" Black fuhr sich mit der Zunge langsam über die Lippen. „Du brauchst dich nicht sorgen oder dir die Schuld geben, immerhin hab ich mich für dich entschieden."

Draco würgte. „Black…" Er presste gelassen eine Hand auf die Lippen, die Black gerade erwartungsvoll spitzte. „Lass den Scheiß. Potter bringt mich wahrscheinlich um, wenn ich dich hier verbluten lasse."

„Harry würde es am liebsten haben, wenn du deine Finger von mir lässt", plapperte Black in Dracos Hand, bevor er einfach drüber schleckte.

Draco schüttelte sich und wischte die feuchte Hand an dem Bettlaken ab. „Du machst aber genau das Gegenteil…"

„Ich lass mir ja nichts von einem kleinen Jungen sagen", sagte Black. Allmählich schienen seine Kräfte ihn zu verlassen oder er legte sich einfach so auf Draco und raubte dem so fast den Atem. „Außerdem machen verbotene Dinge viel mehr Spaß."

„Du wirst gar keinen Spaß mehr haben, wenn du mich nicht nach deiner Verletzung schauen lässt, Black. Fluchwunden sind keine Lappalien", sagte Draco, fasste Black fest an den Schultern und hievte ihn von sich runter. Heiser schrie der Verletzte auf und sank fluchend auf seine Matratze, als Draco aufgestanden war. „Siehst du?"

„Ah… Aber… Du bist doch geflogen", versuchte Black zu klingen, als würde es ihm gar nichts ausmachen. Draco riss ihm dafür extra brutal den Verband vom Rücken und musterte die aufgerissenen Wundränder. Merlin, jemand wie Black musste gelähmt werden, damit so eine Wunde verheilte. „Hab ich gehört…" Er keuchte schwer, aber Draco interessierte sich gerade gar nicht für irgendwelche Schmerzen.

„Ich habe meine Ausbildung abgebrochen, ja. Wenigstens habe ich mal eine begonnen. Da wäre ich in diesem Haus wohl der einzige", sagte Draco, während er mit dem Zauberstab die blutenden Stellen nachfuhr. „Wenn ich dir jemand anderen holen soll, bitte."

„Nein!" Black hob den Oberkörper an, als er sich hochstemmte, sackte aber schnell wieder zusammen. „Scheiße… Nein… Bleib bloß hier." Er drehte den Kopf auf dem Kissen und starrte leicht verträumt zu Draco hoch, der sich aber ganz auf die Wunde konzentrierte. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte Blacks Lippen und weil er dabei sogar die Klappe hielt, gefiel Draco das ganz gut.

„Du hättest das nicht tun sollen", sagte Draco schließlich, verband die Wunde wieder und setzte sich an Blacks Bettkante. „Das war dumm."

„Hätte ich lieber dich das abkriegen lassen sollen?" Black grinste wieder sein dämliches Lächeln, für das Draco ihn am liebsten schlagen würde.

„Black, ich weiß, dass du das nicht kannst", sagte Draco, aber Black brauchte anscheinend einen Moment um sich an den Schwur, den er geleistet hatte, zu erinnern. „Aber es gibt andere Methoden jemanden zu beschützen. Du steigst nicht in meiner Achtung, wenn du dein Leben so schnell wegwirfst."

Black stützte den Kopf mit der Hand ab und musterte Draco wieder. „Wegen deiner Mummy?"

Draco erstarrte.

„Selbstmord spricht sich rum. Zumindest hört man… Gerüchte", sagte Black und ließ die Augenbrauen hüpfen. „Würde außerdem passen. Das Leben ist etwas wertvolles, ne? Diese Schiene fährst du jetzt?"

„Halt's Maul, Black", schnaubte Draco und richtete sich auf.

„Wo willst du hin?" Hätte er gekonnt, dann wäre Black ihm wohl nachgehechtet, aber der Schmerz fesselte ihn zum Glück ans Bett.

„Ich ertrag dich nicht länger als eine halbe Stunde", zischte Draco ungehalten. „Also –"

„Da liegt noch was für dich", sagte Black hastig und deutete auf seinen Schreibtisch.

Draco hob eine Augenbraue und drehte sich um. „Eine Zahnbürste?" Er gluckste. „Ja, Black, ich will. Das ist so unglaublich romantisch."

„Die ist von Ron", sagte Black und Draco zog auch die andere Augenbraue hoch, während er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. „Oder war's Hermine? Ich hab's mir nicht gemerkt. Aber bleib doch bitte. Mir ist langweilig."

Draco warf einen zögerlichen Blick zur Tür. Er wusste, dass er gehen sollte. Blacks Nähe ließ ihn zu unruhig werden, lockte den unvernünftigen Teenager wieder aus ihm heraus und das wäre fatal. Trotzdem kam er nur bis zu dem Schreibtischstuhl und ließ sich darauf nieder. Black grinste zufrieden.

„Bild dir nichts ein", wollte Draco ihm diesen Triumph sofort wieder nehmen. „Du bist momentan auch nicht mehr als ein Mittel gegen Langeweile für mich."

„Ein eingeplantes Mittel?", fragte Black weiterhin grinsend.

Draco legte den Kopf schief. „Worauf willst du hinaus?"

„Auf das, was aus dir geworden ist", sagte Black und befeuchtete sich die Lippen, worauf er wohl nicht darauf abzielte, dass Draco davon ganz warm wurde. Wieso riss Black jetzt plötzlich keine widerlichen, dreckigen Scherze mehr? Das hielt man ja nicht aus… „Ich hab dich – wie gesagt – noch sehr gut in Erinnerung, Draco. Früher war das alles bei dir mehr intuitiv, jetzt wirkt es ein bisschen, als hättest du ein Textbuch auswendig gelernt. Kein Widerspruch, das funktioniert alles so wie es soll. Du weißt anscheinend genau was du tust, aber ich vermisse den Jungen, der sich auch mal aus der Fassung bringen ließ, bevor er versucht hat wieder die Kontrolle zu übernehmen."

Draco reckte das Kinn und hatte nur einen kalten Blick für Black übrig.

„In diesen Zeiten kannst du schlecht planen, Draco", fuhr Black nach einer kurzen Pause fort und ließ Draco dabei nie aus den Augen. Er mochte diesen Blick nicht. Diese tiefgrauen Augen schienen ihn zu durchbohren und im Moment war da nicht der kleinste Funken Verlangen oder eine der anderen Emotionen, die Black sonst fast sabbern ließen, wenn er ihn anschaute. „Da braut sich etwas zusammen. Du kannst die wilde Magie richtig durch deine Adern prickeln spüren, wenn du an den Orten vorbeikommst, wo sie gekämpft haben. Hier helfen nicht einmal mir noch Erfahrungen, das ist etwas ganz Neues. Unberechenbar. Solche Magie nimmt sich einfach was sie braucht und bildet dann ganz neue Muster, wobei keiner von uns wissen kann, was dabei herauskommt. Sie spielen alle damit rum, als würden sie das nicht merken, aber dafür musst du ja nicht einmal sehr sensibel sein."

„Merkt man an dir, Black", sagte Draco und hob den rechten Mundwinkel leicht. „Hast du dem Orden davon berichtet oder hat jemand vom Orden dir das erzählt?" Schweigen, aber Black biss sich leicht auf die Lippen. „Lass sie ruhig weiter diesen Krieg führen und irgendwann werden sie schon alle sehen, was sie davon haben, wenn sie so zügellos mit ihrer Magie umgehen. Mir ist das einfach egal. Ich plane absolut nichts."

„Du planst viel zu viel", sagte Black und grinste wieder. „In allen möglichen Hinsichten. Du wirst dich irgendwann in deinem eigenen Netz verheddern."

„Selbst wenn, du verstehst nicht, was hier drin vorgeht", sagte Draco und tippte sich gegen die Stirn. „Das ist meines. Ganz allein."

„Draco, vergiss nicht, dass wir nicht mehr in dieser beschissenen Höhle hocken", sagte Black und bedachte Draco jetzt wieder mit diesem hungrigen Blick. „Ich bin jetzt der Jäger." Leise schnaubend richtete Draco sich, fuhr herum und stapfte nahe dran an einem Wutausbruch aus dem Zimmer. „Und diesmal laufe ich nicht mehr weg!"

Draco schlug seine Zimmertür hinter sich zu und dämpfte so den letzten Satz von Black. Schwer atmend lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und vergrub die Hände in den Haaren, bevor er frustriert an ihnen zerrte, wobei der pulsierende Schmerz auf seiner Kopfhaut ihn kaum interessierte.

* * *

Sirius wartete vergeblich darauf, dass Draco wiederkommen würde. Stattdessen trat Remus nach einer Ewigkeit, die ihm wie zwei vorkam, in sein Zimmer. Es gab Zeiten, da hatte Sirius sich wie ein Kind auf seinen ersten Schultag auf Remus gefreut, aber dieser Zauber war verflogen. Nichts erinnerte mehr an Versprechen von ewiger Freundschaft nach Hogwarts und diesen ganzen Kram, den sich Jugendliche eben an die Köpfe warfen, wenn sie den ersten Schritt ins richtige Leben machte.

Remus schaute ihn an, wie eine lange verdorrte Pflanze und dafür musste er sich wohl schon überwinden. Ihm wäre es sicherlich am liebsten gewesen, wenn Sirius nie ausgebrochen wäre, damals. Wenn er geblieben wäre, wo man ihn vergessen konnte. Es gab eine Zeit, da hätte Sirius Remus zu gerne den Gefallen getan und ihm nicht ständig durch seine bloße Anwesenheit vor Augen geführt, was sie alles in der Vergangenheit falsch gemacht hatte. Aber er konnte Remus auch mit solchem Vorwurf in den Augen beobachten, wenn er wollte. Immerhin gab es genug ungeklärte Dinge zwischen ihnen, die vielleicht nie an einen tödlich endenden Verrat an Freunden herankäme, aber für die Zukunft reichen würden.

„Moony, machst du dir Sorgen?", fragte Sirius grinsend, als Remus sich den Stuhl vom Schreibtisch an Sirius' Bett zog und sich setzte. „Mir geht's prima."

„Ja, das hat man mir schon gesagt", sagte Remus und reckte den Hals ein bisschen, um den Verband ansehen zu können. „Was machst du auch immer für Sachen, Tatze… Man kann dich immer noch keine Sekunde alleine lassen."

„Hab's nur für Draco gemacht", meinte Sirius und seufzte auf. „Auch wenn er das wohl nicht zu schätzen weiß."

Remus wurde ernst, das erkannte man bei ihm immer daran, wenn er diesen wehleidigen Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzte. „Warum akzeptierst du das denn nicht?", wollte er wissen und brachte Sirius zum Stutzen. „Wenn er nicht will…"

„Du redest von was anderem, als ihn zu beschützen, nicht wahr?" Sirius lachte auf und starrte auf sein Kissen. Vom ewigen auf dem Bauch liegen taten ihm die Rippen weh. „Das kannst du dir sparen, klar?"

Jetzt entfuhr Remus auch ein kurzes Glucksen. „Du musst nicht eifersüchtig sein", sagte er und hob beinahe beschwichtigend eine Hand.

„Was?!" Sirius schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Auf dich? Auf Draco? Keines von beidem. Ihr habt ja nicht einmal zehn Minuten alleine miteinander verbracht."

„Was dir trotzdem schon zu viel zu sein schien", sagte Remus, aber Sirius winkte ab. Wenn sein Auftreten gestern Nacht merkwürdig gewesen war, dann lag das eher an Dracos Knie, das ihm sicher die Möglichkeit genommen hatte einen Black'schen Erben zu produzieren, als an Remus Lupin. „Du neigst leicht dazu, obsessiv zu werden, Sirius. Und dann kannst du auch schon mal furchteinflößend werden. Ich…"

„Du willst mir sagen, dass ich meine Pfoten von dem Kleinen lassen soll?" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist erwachsen."

„Er ist verletzlich."

Sirius lachte auf, so sehr, dass er wieder den Schmerz seine Wirbelsäule entlang zucken fühlte, aber das zeigte er dieses Mal nicht. „Draco und verletzlich? Hast du den Jungen gesehen?"

Remus verdrehte seufzend die Augen. „Das bemühte Ausstrahlen solch einer… anziehenden Energie deutet des Öfteren auf ein ganz bestimmtes traumatisches Ereignis in der Vergangenheit hin." Sirius verdrehte ebenfalls die Augen. Remus Lupin und sein Bedürfnis den Pädagogen mal wieder rauszulassen. „Weißt du, was ich meine, Tatze?"

„Null Ahnung", murmelte Sirius und versuchte den scharfen Blick zu ignorieren. Er hatte Klein-Draco damals nicht traumatisiert. Der Junge hatte ihn angegraben, als würde er dadurch irgendwann auf Gold stoßen. Fünfzehnjährige Teenager waren vielleicht nicht der beste Umgang für ihn, aber deswegen hatte er ihn ja auch nicht gleich in der Höhle vernascht. Wäre es damals nach Draco gegangen, dann hätte er durchaus weitermachen können, aber ja, Sirius Black besaß auch eine sehr, sehr leise Stimme der Vernunft.

„Vergewaltigung."

Das haute Sirius jetzt wirklich um. „Was?! Du denkst er wurde…" Gut, er hatte keine Erfahrung mit sowas und diese Psychogeschichten waren zu kompliziert, als das er mehr als einen kurzen Gedanken daran verschwenden würde, aber sein Draco war doch nicht so jemand!

Remus räusperte sich. „Ich denke, er hatte eine unfreiwillige… Erfahrung in der Hinsicht, ja. Und ich bin der Ansicht, dass er deswegen dieses doch recht… durchschaubare Verhalten an den Tag legt, weil er unter anderem denkt, dass er wohl nur so Aufmerksamkeit bekommt." Er schenkte Sirius einen weiteren scharfen Blick, den der nicht verstand.

„Das ist Schwachsinn, Moony", sagte er heiser. „Wer vergewaltigt denn kleine Jungs?"

Remus runzelte die Stirn, bevor er die Hand an die Schläfe hob und seine übliche Massageprozedur begann. „Es gibt Menschen, die verstehen ein ‚Nein' gerne mal als ‚Ja'", murmelte er dabei kaum hörbar und schaute Sirius wieder an.

Nachdem der dem Blick einen Moment standgehalten hatte, machte es urplötzlich ‚Klick' hinter seiner Stirn und Sirius fuhr wutentbrannt hoch, ignorierte den Schmerz einfach. „Du verdammter Bastard denkst, ich hätte ihn…" Er konnte das Wort nicht aussprechen und knurrte nur aggressiv. Wenn Remus in Reichweite gewesen wäre, dann würde er Bekanntschaft mit Sirius' Fäusten machen. „Raus. Sofort."

„Sirius, ich –"

„Nein!", fuhr Sirius dazwischen. „Wage es nicht, Remus Lupin. Ich lasse mir eine Menge Dinge an den Kopf werfen. Besonders von dir. Aber beschuldige mich niemals wieder, dass ich kleine Jungs vergewaltigen würde!"

Abwehrend hob Remus die Hände. „Hör zu, Askaban hat –"

„Askaban hat damit nichts zu tun!", brüllte Sirius und setzte sich in einem Adrenalinschub auf. Remus wich leicht zurück. „Meine Psyche ist nicht so zerrüttet, dass ich zu einer wilden Bestie werde, wenn ein hübscher Junge vorbeiläuft!"

„Aber du fandest ihn damals schon attraktiv und junge Menschen können schnell verstört werden, wenn jemand in deinem Alter sie –"

„Remus, ich zeige dir gleich mal wie animalisch ich werden kann, wenn man mich reizt, verstanden?", presste Sirius hervor und verzog zornig das Gesicht.

„Dass du jetzt dermaßen in deine ganz typische Abwehrhaltung gehst, zeigt mir –" Sirius' Faustschlag unterbrach Remus. Er hatte genug von diesem Gelaber gehabt und instinktiv gehandelt. Klappe stopfen indem man die Faust reinrammte. So funktionierte das am besten. Auch bei Remus, der sich jetzt schockiert die anschwellende Stelle am Kiefer rieb. Schmerzenstränen glitzerten in seinen blauen Augen, als er Sirius schockiert anstarrte. „Du hast mich geschlagen?" Fassungslos schüttelte er den Kopf.

Sirius knurrte leise. „Raus. Nochmal wiederhole ich mich nicht."

Die Augenbrauen fest zusammen ziehend erhob Remus sich und schaute Sirius eher enttäuscht als ärgerlich an. Aber Sirius hatte im Moment kein Mitleid für ihn übrig, egal wie sehr Remus sich das immer wünschte.

„Wir machen einen kleinen Ordensausflug. Nichts mit Action, also nichts für dich", sagte Remus bemüht ruhig. „Außerdem bist du eh verletzt und bleibst am besten hier."

„Übrigens sehr nett, dass du dich erkundigt hast, wie es mir geht", rief Sirius voller Sarkasmus hinterher, als Remus endlich das Zimmer verließ. Er atmete tief durch, zog sich sein Kissen heran und brüllte lauthals hinein. Als er es wieder sinken ließ durchzuckte ihn der geballte Schmerz seiner Verletzung. Sirius wollte nach hinten tasten, aber soweit schaffte er es gar nicht mehr. Sein Blickfeld verschwamm und er fiel vornüber von seinem Bett.

* * *

Eine kühle Flüssigkeit berührte seine Lippen und glitt seinen Hals hinunter. Sirius schnappte nach Luft und öffnete schwerfällig die Augen. Er spürte die Wärme eines anderen Körpers und sah Dracos Gesicht noch etwas verschwommen. Als er sich aufrichten wollte drückte Draco ihn zurück und Sirius realisierte, dass sein Kopf einen Ehrenplatz auf den Oberschenkeln des ehemaligen Slytherins bekommen hatte.

„Liegen bleiben", meinte Draco bestimmt.

Gerade als Sirius etwas sagen wollte hielt man ihm die nächste Phiole an die Lippen. Er schluckte die hellgrüne Flüssigkeit herunter und blinzelte ein paar Mal. Sein Blickfeld wurde wieder klarer und der Schmerz verebbte allmählich. Langsam erinnerte er sich auch wieder an seinen schönen Streit mit Remus und das ließ ihn erneut aufstöhnen, was Draco wohl als Zeichen für weitere Schmerzen nahm. Jedenfalls griff er wieder neben sich und begutachtete eine neue Phiole, aber Sirius wandte den Kopf ab, als er die auch noch austrinken sollte. Zaubertränke waren bitter und klebten so eklig am Gaumen.

„Selber Schuld, Sirius", sagte Draco, grub die Finger tief in Sirius' Kiefer und zog den Kopf herum, zwang den Älteren dazu noch einmal das eklige Zeug zu trinken. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du liegen bleiben sollst. Warum hörst du nicht?"

„Das war was anderes", nuschelte Sirius und wischte sich ein paar Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn, bevor er freie Sicht auf Draco hatte. Der Junge sah recht blass aus und Sirius glaubte tatsächlich etwas mehr als sonst. Sein Haar war ziemlich zerzaust und wo er am Scheitel die Kopfhaut sehen konnte, machte er gerötete Stelle aus.

„Die anderen sind alle weg. Du hättest draufgehen können, Black", sagte Draco ruhig und ließ die Hand, die eben noch Sirius' Kiefer umschlossen hatte, auf dessen Wange gleiten. „Es war pures Glück, dass ich in dein Zimmer geschaut habe."

Sirius grinste etwas schief. „Wolltest wohl kuscheln kommen."

Die grauen Augen verdrehend schob Draco kurzerhand Sirius' Kopf von seinen Oberschenkeln und kümmerte sich nicht darum, dass man den Knall, mit dem Sirius auf dem Boden aufkam, sicherlich bis ins Nachbarhaus hören konnte.

„Aua… Ich bin doch verletzt", quengelte Sirius.

„Ja, ich weiß", seufzte Draco, rappelte sich auf und half Sirius hoch. „Ich muss mir deinen Rücken nochmal ansehen. Er ist ganz fusselig und sowas… Hemd aus."

„Das geht romantischer, Draco", sagte Sirius. „Und wieso muss ich es diesmal ganz ausziehen?"

„Sag nicht, du schämst dich." Draco klang amüsiert. „Du lagst auf dem Boden, Black. Und er scheint nicht sehr oft saubergemacht zu werden. Ich will sichergehen, dass du keine Infektion bekommst."

Sirius grinste, zog sich vorsichtig das Hemd über den Kopf und pfefferte es auf sein Bett. „Du darfst ruhig weiter ‚Sirius' sagen." Er drehte sich um und hielt gleichzeitig mit Draco die Luft an. Es sollte ihm Sicherheit geben, dass der Junge ihn gerade schamlos anstarrte, aber irgendwie verspürte er gerade eher das Bedürfnis sich sein Hemd vor die Brust zu halten und dabei hochrot zu werden.

„Dann, _Sirius_…" Merlin, er brauchte jedesmal eine kalte Dusche, wenn Draco seinen Namen sagte. „…dreh dich doch um, weil ich hier…" Draco streckte die Hand aus und legte sie auf Sirius' Brust, direkt über sein Herz, worauf der Ältere scharf einatmete. „…keine Verletzungen sehen kann." Draco grinste und ließ die Hand auf Sirius' Schulter fahren. „Außer natürlich du rechnest das Herz, welches ich dir gebrochen habe, dazu." Damit packte er zu und drehte Sirius herum, sodass er jetzt auf den immer noch verletzten Rücken starrte.

Er sollte antworten. Sirius schluckte hart. Merlin, er sollte irgendeine scheiß Antwort geben, egal was für eine. Er hatte immer das Bedürfnis ja weiter ein Gespräch mit Draco zu führen. Vielleicht waren es dämliche Dialoge, aber die beschützten ihn vor dieser Stille. Eine Stille, die jede Möglichkeit fand all seine Schutzwälle zu überwinden.

Aber diese eine Berührung von Dracos Hand, direkt auf seinem Brustkorb, brachte ihn vollkommen aus dem Konzept. Es fühlte sich an als hätte Draco ein Loch hinein gebrannt und jede noch so kurze Berührung der schmalen Finger auf seinem Rücken machte es nur noch schlimmer.

„Junge, wozu hast du einen Zauberstab?!", platzte es aus ihm heraus und sofort waren Dracos Finger weg. Sirius atmete schwer und schloss langsam die Augen, versuchte runterzukommen. Langsam drehte er sich um und grinste schief, als Draco ihn mehr als verdattert anschaute. „Sorry, Klammeräffchen. Aber deine Hände – auf _meinem_ Körper! Wie soll ich da ruhig bleiben?"

Draco hob eine Augenbraue und setzte diesen typischen, skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Unterdrückte Aggressionen sind nicht gut für dein Herz, Black", sagte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Und ich rede jetzt nicht davon, dass ich auch nicht gut für dein Herz bin."

Sirius musste schmunzeln. „Bei Gryffindor, was haben die mit dir im St. Mungos gemacht? Eine Woche in der Abteilung für von Flüchen Langzeitgeschädigte?"

Draco senkte den Blick, schien sich etwas in Erinnerungen zu verlieren. „Das läuft alles nicht so, wie alle immer denken. Die meiste Zeit bin ich jemanden hinterher gerannt, der schon mindestens ein Jahr da war", sagte er und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Das interessiert dich gar nicht."

„Doch." Sirius grinste und bekam dafür wieder einen skeptischen Blick geschenkt. „Wenn ich für dich sterbe – und das scheint irgendwie unvermeidbar – dann will ich mehr über dich wissen", sagte er und lehnte sich etwas vor. „Deine Lieblingsweinsorte hab ich mir schon gemerkt."

Dracos verführerischer Mund öffnete sich leicht und Sirius musste sich beherrschen die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen nicht noch zu verringern. Anscheinend konnte er nämlich gerade ein bisschen Eis zum Schmelzen bringen und dieses Funkeln in Dracos Augen war einfach nur atemberaubend.

Bis Sirius bemerkte, dass es sich dabei wohl keineswegs um ein rührseliges, ich-erinnere-mich-gerade-an-bessere-Zeiten-Funkeln handelte.

„Hör auf über Sachen zu reden, die du nicht verstehst, Black", presste Draco hervor, packte Sirius grob und drehte ihn herum. „Was weißt du denn? Du hattest doch nie einen anderen Traum als Todesser im Kampf abzuschlachten. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn der einzige Traum, den man je hatte, zum Platzen gebracht wird? Nein, das weißt du nicht. Sowas wie du hat doch gar keine Träume mehr." Er holte gerade tief Luft, da drehte Sirius sich wieder herum und presste Draco kurzerhand an sich. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Draco sich nicht mehr dagegen sträubte die Wange gegen Sirius' nackte Brust zu drücken. Allerdings blieb es dabei. Sirius bekam keine Hände zu spüren. Aber dieser Moment hier reichte ihm schon – zumindest für eine Weile.

Dracos Körper fühlte sich wie für seine Arme gemacht an. Der schmale Rücken weckte in ihm das Bedürfnis ohne Kleidung darüber zu fahren, die sicherlich weiche Haut zu ertasten, den Schweiß zu schmecken. Sirius atmete tief ein und nahm so den wunderbaren Geruch von Dracos Haaren wahr, wo er sofort die Nase drin vergrub. Seine Wange rieb leicht an Dracos Schläfe und er wünschte sich plötzlich, dass er sich besser rasiert hätte, um das hier besser zu genießen. So weich, so schön… so perfekt.

„Draco…"

„Black, das wird jetzt ein bisschen merkwürdig", zerstörte Draco fast die beinahe romantische Stimmung. Sirius bekam das aber gar nicht so richtig mit, zu sehr war er vertieft in seine Gedanken.

„Sag mir doch, warum ausgerechnet du Heiler werden wolltest", murmelte er in Dracos Ohr. Noch immer sträubte der Junge sich nicht gegen die Umklammerung, aber er verkrampfte sich auch nicht. Fast war es, als würde ihn das einfach kalt lassen, während Sirius innerlich zu verbrennen drohte.

„Weil ich nicht der bin, für den mich alle halten", sagte Draco kühl.

„Du bist kein manipulierender, kalter Massenmörder?", gluckste Sirius und er konnte sich richtig ausmalen, wie Draco die Augen verdrehte. „Der Mantel und die Handschuhe verleihen dir dieses Image."

„Nur weil du deinen Geschmack vor zwanzig Jahren verloren hast, muss das bei mir nicht auch so enden", sagte Draco tonlos. „Jetzt lass mich los. Ich muss mir deinen Rücken…"

„Warst du noch nicht fertig?", raunte Sirius und drehte langsam den Kopf. Draco tat es ihm gleich, aber leider in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, weshalb Sirius die Hand auf Dracos Wange legte und ihn in seine Richtung zog. Die Lippen leicht öffnend beugte er sich vor und sah Dracos Augenlider flackern.

„Lass das, Black." Dracos Hände pressten sich gegen seinen Bauch, übten aber nur wenig Druck aus.

„Ich will aber nicht…" Sirius spürte schon Dracos Lippen, die sich gegen seine öffneten, als von unten ein rumpelndes Geräusch zu hören war. Draco lehnte sich sofort zurück, schupste Sirius dann beinahe sanft von sich und schaute ihn mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an, bevor er sich umdrehte und fast hektisch aus dem Zimmer stürmte. Sirius grinste.

„Damit schoss der Jäger dem Kaninchen in die Pfote…"


	8. United in regret…

**Kapitel 8**

_United in regret…_

Sich die blonden Haare raufend sank Draco auf das Bett von Blacks Bruder und schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft. Genau die hatte ihm eben komplett gefehlt. Merlin… Er starrte auf den Boden, den er im Dunkeln kaum ausmachen konnte. Warum hatte er es so weit kommen lassen? Warum hatte er Black an sich rangelassen und ihn nicht einfach weggeschupst? Beim Dunklen Lord, er hätte ihn einfach verrecken lassen sollen!

Aber das konnte er nicht. Draco verzog die Mundwinkel. Er konnte seinen Kopf mit irgendeiner Ausrede beruhigen, wie, dass Potter ihn nicht lebendig hier rauslassen würde, wenn er irgendwie seinen Paten auf dem Gewissen hätte, aber sein Herz protestierte vehement gegen solche Einsprüche. Es war schon immer so gewesen, dass er eine kleine Schwäche für Sirius Black gehegt hatte, vor allem, als er ihn noch für Voldemorts rechte Hand gehalten hatte, aber die Flausen hatte sein Vater ihm ja schnell wieder ausgetrieben, wie Lucius Malfoy es mit so vielen anderem auch getan hatte. Aber Lucius war nicht hier…

Schwer atmend hob Draco den Blick und starrte nach vorne. Lucius sah nicht, wenn er Black einen längeren Blick schenkte, weil sich nicht verleugnen ließ, dass er immer noch ausgesprochen gut aussah und… Die Augen zusammenkneifend schüttelte Draco hastig den Kopf, als könne er die Gedanken so loswerden. Aber stattdessen konnte er nur daran denken, wie er sich angefühlt hatte sich an Sirius' Brust lehnen zu können und dessen Herz richtig gegen den Brustkorb hämmern zu fühlen.

„Scheiße…" Am liebsten hätte er sich selbst mit dem Cruciatus belegt für solche Gedanken. Er war nicht so jemand. Eine seiner besseren Eigenschaften – auch vom Hut für Slytherins besungen – war seine Loyalität. Er ging fest davon aus, dass sich das nicht plötzlich ändern würde. Vielleicht zog er gerne einen Nutzen daraus, wenn Frauen und Männer ihn attraktiv fanden, Salazar, das tat er sogar bei seinem Vater, aber…

Draco rieb sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht und schnappte nach Luft. Man konnte ihm nichts vorwerfen. Er spielte nur ein bisschen und testete seine Grenzen aus. Er hatte doch jemanden. Jemanden, den er sehr gern hatte und das war nun wirklich nicht Black. Sirius Black war eine kleine, fette Made, die es nicht wert war, dass er sie gesund pflegte. Er war alt, verrückt und hatte nicht mal die Hälfte von Goyles Intelligenzquotienten. Man konnte nicht mit Black reden ohne angegraben zu werden und erst Recht gab es keine Sekunde, in der er nicht mit Blicken ausgezogen wurde. Sowas Niveauloses musste Draco sich nicht geben.

Vor allen Dingen hatte er gar keine Zeit für so etwas. Das Dümmste, was er tun könnte, wäre eine tiefe emotionale Bindung zu einem Ordensmitglied aufzubauen. Abstand halten lautete die Devise. Zu allen. Alleine bleiben… Einsam sein…

Draco rollte sich auf das schmale Bett und vergrub das Gesicht im Kissen. Im Moment vermisste er nichts mehr als den Schlafsaal in Hogwarts, als das Gefühl mal eben in das Bett gegenüber schlüpfen zu können und sich wärmen zu lassen. Er wollte nicht nach Hause, er wollte einfach zurück nach Hogwarts. Aber er würde jetzt nicht anfangen zu weinen, nur weil er sich so ausgeliefert fühlte. Er hatte gewusst, worauf er sich einlassen würde und war sich bewusst gewesen, dass er das alleine durchziehen musste.

Aber es war mitten im Krieg, wie er heute erst wieder gemerkt hatte. Wenn er hier fertig war und zurückkam, dann gab es bestimmt Verluste zu betrauern und… Draco rollte sich ganz klein zusammen und starrte an die Wand, atmete schwer. Er wollte gar nicht dran denken. Er _konnte_ jetzt nicht plötzlich an sowas denken. Das passte gar nicht zu ihm und so mochte er sich auch nicht. Das war alles Blacks Schuld. Dieser miese Bastard manipulierte ihn. Er hatte etwas vor, oder? Wusste, dass Draco etwas vorhatte…

„Du wirst paranoid, Draco", flüsterte er sich selbst zu und atmete tief durch, spürte den dicken Kloß in seinem Hals, der das Schlucken erschwerte. Er war müde und sollte sich ausruhen. Eine Nacht nicht daran denken, wie er sich bei wem verhalten musste und einfach entspannen. An schönere Tage denken und sich keinen Stress machen. Sich die Wärme eines vertrauten Körpers im Rücken vorstellen und mit diesem Gefühl zur Ruhe kommen…

* * *

Sirius hatte sich inzwischen oft genug angehört, dass er liegenbleiben sollte, aber er verstand erstens nicht warum, da es ihm schon wieder viel besser ging und zweitens hörte er von unten Stimmen. Er wollte wissen, was da ohne ihn besprochen wurde, weshalb er sich in den Flur schleppte. Zwar versuchte er den Schmerz zu ignorieren, aber das fiel ihm mit jedem Schritt schwerer. Warum kamen die denn nicht auch einfach hoch und sagten ihm Bescheid? Glaubten die wirklich er sei so alt, dass er um diese Zeit schon im Bett lag und selig schlummerte? Oder machte Remus das mit Absicht?

Bei dem Gedanken an seinen Freund knurrte Sirius leise. Er kam da schwer drüber weg, dass Remus so etwas von ihm dachte. Gut, er konnte sich daran erinnern Draco ein bisschen sehr auf die Pelle gerückt zu sein und vielleicht sogar ein bisschen zu sehr, aber er hatte nie ‚Nein' gesagt und ‚Ja' auch nicht, weshalb Sirius nichts hatte verwechseln können.

Ächzend zog er sich an der Wand entlang und warf einen Blick auf die gegenüberliegende Zimmertür. Remus sollte denken was er wollte, es war nicht die Schuld von Sirius Black, dass aus Draco so jemand geworden war. Und irgendwo unter dieser Schale war er noch immer ein niedlicher, kleiner Junge, der gerne ein bisschen Aufmerksamkeit bekam.

Ohne es selbst richtig bemerkt zu haben lugte Sirius schon in das Zimmer, das früher seinem Bruder gehört hatte. Es war stockfinster und der Mond schien sich genau Dracos weiche Haare ausgesucht zu haben, um die zu beleuchten. Er lag da, sah aus, als hätte er Bauchschmerzen und atmete ruhig, war wohl eingeschlafen, bevor er sich hatte zudecken können.

Sirius hätte das gerne für Draco nachgeholt, aber etwas in ihm drohte damit, dass er dann nicht mehr zurückgehen können würde, weshalb er sich lieber wieder umdrehte und sich auf sein Ziel – das Erdgeschoss – konzentrierte.

„Black?"

Die Augen zusammenkneifend drehte Sirius sich wieder um. Draco hatte sich aufgesetzt und seufzte auf, irgendwie klang es aber ganz und gar nicht genervt.

„Ich wollte nicht spannen", sagte Sirius schnell. „Hab nur kurz… Na ja…"

„Warum stehst du dann auf?", fragte Draco und rutschte an die Bettkante. Die zerzausten Haare richtete er sich wieder und fixierte Sirius dann aus seinen grauen Augen, die im fahlen Mondschein noch heller wirkten. „Ich sage dir, du sollst liegenbleiben und es geht in das Ohr rein, wird irgendwo in der Mitte von dem Flubberwurm, der dein Gehirn gefressen hat, geschluckt und deswegen torkelst du hier durch die Gegend?"

Sirius lachte kurz auf, aber Dracos Miene blieb ernst. „Als ob du dir wirklich Sorgen machen würdest."

„Wenn du immer wieder aufstehst, wird das nie heilen", sagte Draco. „Ein Tag, Black. Ein Tag und ich musste schon unzählige Male nach dir schauen. Man könnte fast meinen, dass du das mit Absicht machst."

Mit einem Klacken schloss Sirius die Tür hinter sich. „Mir ist langweilig, okay? Faul rumliegen ist nie was für mich gewesen", sagte er und ließ sich anstarren. „Was denn?"

„Du machst die Tür zu und bleibst dann da stehen?" Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf und klopfte neben sich. „Komm her."

Jetzt machte Sirius große Augen. Das musste er träumen, oder? „Bin ich dein Hund, oder was?" Argh, verdammt… Warum konnte er jetzt nicht einfach zu Draco huschen und sich auf ihn stürzen? Oh, weil er das gerne unverletzt genießen würde natürlich…

„Ja, bist du. Jetzt mach Platz." Ein leichtes Grinsen aufsetzend winkte Draco ihn zu sich und bei dem Blick musste man schon aus Stein sein, um nicht zu gehorchen. Manchmal machte es Sirius doch schon ein bisschen Angst, wie schnell er seine Kontrolle verlor, wenn Draco in der Nähe war.

Mit einem Seufzen bewegte er sich auf das Bett seines Bruders zu und stellte fest, dass der eine viel gemütlichere Matratze als er hatte. Sehr unfair, aber Regulus war immer von ihren Eltern bevorzugt worden. Wahrscheinlich wäre er sogar Draco lieber.

„Was immer da unten los ist hat doch bestimmt bis Morgen Zeit, Black", sagte Draco und brachte doch wieder etwas Abstand zwischen sich und Sirius, als der ihm zu nah aufgerutscht war. „Bist du immer so ungeduldig?"

„Worauf genau ist die Frage jetzt bezogen?", fragte Sirius grinsend. Er musste die Hand zur Faust ballen um Draco nicht das Haar aus der Stirn zu streichen. Merlins Bart, er benahm sich wirklich wie ein verknallter Teenager. Harry hatte Recht…

„Nicht darauf, dass du mich zwei Tage wieder um dich hast und schon in meinem Bett liegst", sagte Draco und Sirius gluckste.

„Erstmal ist das hier Regulus' Bett und zweitens warte ich drei Jahre darauf, okay? Das würde ich als sehr geduldig bezeichnen", sagte Sirius und richtete den Blick nach vorne. Draco blieb eine Weile stumm, weshalb Sirius sich schnell durch die Haare fuhr. „Ich warte nicht wirklich drei Jahre auf das Bett. Ich wollte am Anfang nur… Ähm… Ach, ist doch auch egal."

Draco seufzte. „Wenigstens sagst du, was du denkst…"

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Sirius und musterte den Jungen von der Seite. Er sah irgendwie traurig aus und schon wieder wuchs das Bedürfnis ihm das Haar aus der Stirn zu streichen oder ihn auf andere Art und Weise zu trösten. Hatte er vorhin so viel falsch gemacht, dass Draco jetzt derartig deprimiert wurde? Dafür wollte er nie im Leben der Grund sein…

Draco lächelte schief und senkte den Blick. „Ich meine nur… Es ist doch bescheuert sich ganz lange bedeckt zu halten, wenn man mit einem einzigen Satz alles verändern könnte", sagte er heiser. „Dadurch verliert man so viel Zeit…"

Sirius streckte die Hand aus, legte sie dann aber doch nicht auf Dracos Schulter. „Nicht jeder Mensch hat so ein Selbstbewusstsein wie Sirius Black", sagte er und grinste stolz, als Draco ihn ansah. „Andererseits haben viele Menschen Angst vor Veränderungen, egal ob positiv oder negativ."

Draco wandte den Blick wieder ab.

„Woran denkst du denn grad?", fragte Sirius nach einer halben Ewigkeit, in der keiner ein Wort gesagt hatte. Sirius konnte sich denken, auf was diese Aussage sich bezog, aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Draco mit ihm über so etwas redete und dann wollte er sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass es jemanden gegeben hatte, mit dem Draco sein Bett geteilt hatte. Es war mehr als unwahrscheinlich, so wie er aussah, aber auch nicht unmöglich.

„Alte Zeiten", sagte Draco leise.

„Oh, mach ich auch öfter." Sirius grinste Draco an, als der den Blick hob. „Vorzugsweise an blonde Jungs, die mich in meiner Höhle besuchen gekommen sind."

Jetzt verdrehte Draco ganz typisch die Augen und brachte Sirius zu einem ehrlichen Lächeln. So gefiel ihm das gleich besser. „Du bist bescheuert, Black." Draco knuffte ihn in die Seite und lehnte sich dann leicht zurück. „Eigentlich müsste der Trank noch wirken, aber wenn du Schmerzen hast, geb ich dir noch einen."

Sirius winkte ab. „Ich laufe ja nicht rum, weil ich vor Schmerz nicht ruhigbleiben kann."

„Aber es wird nicht besser werden", sagte Draco, zog die Beine auf die Matratze und machte es sich mit dem Rücken am Kopfende bequem. „Du solltest schlafen." Sirius hob die Augenbrauen, als Draco ihm bedeutete näher zu kommen. „Jetzt mach schon."

„Ähm…" Sirius wurde an den Schultern gepackt und fand sich kurz darauf zwischen Dracos Beinen wieder, die Wange gegen den flachen Bauch gedrückt. Er spürte Dracos Finger an seinem Verband rumzupfen und dann eine Hand auf seinem Hinterkopf liegenbleiben.

„Es ist kalt", sagte Draco und seufzte. Er fummelte irgendwie an der Decke rum und zog sie bis zu Sirius' Verletzung.

„Mir nicht", hauchte Sirius und hörte Draco schnauben.

„Black, ich merke, dass dich das nicht kalt lässt", sagte er und räusperte sich etwas angespannt.

„Oh… Sorry." Sirius grinste und hob den Kopf um Draco anzuschauen. Der fixierte einen Punkt hinter Sirius und zupfte dabei in dem schwarzen Haar herum. „Was soll das?"

„Ich dachte, so bleibst du vielleicht liegen", sagte Draco und presste die Lippen aufeinander.

Sirius runzelte die Stirn, verharrte einen Moment in dieser Position und bettete die Wange etwas höher, auf Dracos Brust, wo er den gleichmäßigen Herzschlag hören konnte. Er war kurz davor das hier ausnutzen, aber andererseits hatte er das Gefühl, er würde einen schwachen Moment ausnutzen und das wollte er nicht. Remus mochte anderes denken, aber es ging ihm nicht immer nur um das Eine.

Wenn er sich zwischen einer einzigen Nacht und dem Knöpfen eines zarten Bandes entscheiden musste, dann würde er auf jeden Fall Letzteres wählen. Draco war ein attraktiver, junger Mann, aber er war es auch wert, dass man sich um seine Zuneigung bemühte.

Sirius musste schmunzeln, als er bemerkte, dass Draco sich schon wieder einfach ausrechnete, wie er ihn beeinflussen konnte. Diese Position würde Sirius jedenfalls die ganze Nacht nicht mehr verlassen…

* * *

Eine unangenehme Kälte hatte sich in Dracos Magen ausgebreitet, als er die Augen im Morgengrauen aufschlug, während sein Brustkorb sich anfühlte, als hätte man ein kleines Feuer darin entfacht. Black schlummerte tatsächlich immer noch ganz ruhig. Durch das leichte Hemd, das Draco trug, spürte er die Bartstoppeln auf seiner Brust und genauso merkte er, dass Black mal wieder zum Friseur musste. Er trug die Haare kürzer, aber im Nacken konnte Draco ganze Strähnen zwischen den Fingern hindurch gleiten lassen und er mochte kurze Haare.

Die Augen zusammenkneifend stoppte Draco damit, über Blacks Hinterkopf zu streichen. Was war nur los mit ihm? Er hatte sich gestern zu oft gehen lassen. Erst hatte er Black beinahe erlaubt ihn zu küssen und dann ließ er ihn bei sich schlafen, weil er sich nach ein bisschen Nähe sehnte?

Das hier fühlte sich an wie Hochverrat und trotzdem krallte Dracos linke Hand sich auf Blacks Schulterblatt, knapp neben dem Verband, zusammen, als er ansatzweise daran dachte ihn einfach aus dem Bett zu werfen. Er wollte das Richtige tun, aber irgendwas in ihm sträubte sich dagegen.

Und dann wachte Black auch noch von dem festen Griff auf. Draco ließ augenblicklich lockerer, als der andere schmerzhaft aufstöhnte. Er drehte den Kopf von Black weg, als der sich schwerfällig aufrichtete, die Hände neben Dracos Hüfte abgestützt. Fast die ganze Nacht hatte er in einer aufrechten Position verbracht und sobald er aufstehen würde, konnte er mit einem grässlichen Schmerz rechnen. Warum also nicht noch ein bisschen im Bett bleiben?

Vielleicht weil er nicht in Blacks Augen sehen musste, um den Blick zu verstehen? Draco schloss einen Moment die Augen, als die große Hand sich auf seine Wange legte, sie vollkommen bedeckte und wärmte. Als er den warmen Atem auf seinen Lippen spürte schlug er die Augen auf und sah direkt in die grauen, fast schwarzen Tiefen, die Black als seine Augen bezeichnen durfte. Einen Moment sahen sie sich einfach nur an und mit jeder Sekunde wuchs das Gefühl der Reue in Draco, wurde aber sofort weggespült, als er sich küssen ließ.

Black lehnte sich vor, überbrückte die kurze Distanz zu Dracos Lippen und drückte seine ganz sanft dagegen. Als Draco den Druck erwiderte öffnete Sirius den Mund und fuhr mit der Zunge lockerleicht die Konturen von Dracos Lippen nach. Sich an der breiten Schulter festklammernd rutschte Draco automatisch tiefer, als Sirius sich hochschob und ihn fast vollkommen unter sich begrub. Draco keuchte leise, als die andere Zunge sich in seinen Mund schob. Mit jeder Sekunde entwickelte der Kuss sich mehr in Richtung leidenschaftlich und Draco spürte überdeutlich, dass Black wieder ungeduldig wurde.

„Stopp." Es war das Erste, was Draco Black sagte und es bedeutete mehr, als der sich vorstellen konnte. Das hier ging zu weit. Er fühlte sich wohl und geborgen, merkte aber gleichzeitig den schweren Stein, der sein Herz unter sich zermalmte und noch dazu erdrückte die Aussichtslosigkeit dieser Situation jedes warmaufflammende Gefühl sofort. „Black, du…" Draco biss die Zähne zusammen, als er Sirius' Hüfte gegen seine drücken fühlte.

„Sag meinen Namen und ich reiß mich zusammen", raunte Sirius ihm ins Ohr, bevor er auf Anhieb die Stelle mit den Zähnen erwischte, die Draco aufstöhnen ließ. „Draco…"

Merlin, er wollte nichts weniger, als das hier beenden. „Hör auf, Sirius." Mühselig drückte Draco den schweren Mann von sich runter und setzte sich auf. Mit beiden Händen rieb er sich übers Gesicht und spürte wie Sirius neben ihn rutschte.

„Was?", fragte er, klang dabei keineswegs bedrängend, sondern einfach neugierig, aber auch das in keiner nervigen Weise, wie Draco es normal von ihm erwartet hätte. Wenn Black so auf erwachsen machte, fiel es bestimmt einer Menge Menschen schwer ihm zu widerstehen.

Draco zuckte zurück, als Sirius eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. „Hast…" Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf und versuchte sich zu sammeln. Draco drehte sich zu Sirius und fasste ihn an der Schulter, warf einen Blick auf den breiten Rücken. „Lass mich das anschauen und…"

„Hey, hey…" Sirius packte Draco am Handgelenk und legte eine Hand auf seine Wange, brachte ihn dazu ihm in die Augen zu schauen. „Hab ich was falsch gemacht?", fragte er sehr leise, als hätte er Angst irgendetwas allein durch zu lautes Reden kaputt zu machen.

Draco versuchte dem Blick aus den grauen Augen standzuhalten. Er wünschte so sehr, er hätte es niemals so weit kommen lassen. Es schien nicht so, als würde Black mit ihm wieder drei Schritte zurück auf den Ausgangspunkt machen… Aber Draco würde das nicht ertragen. Black war niemand, der sich auf Abstand halten ließ und Draco sehnte sich jahrelang nach nichts mehr als ebendieser Nähe, die Sirius ihm richtig aufzwang. Das machte alles so kompliziert…

„Ich hab was falsch gemacht", seufzte Black und nahm die Hand von Dracos Wange, ließ das blasse Handgelenk los. „Zu schnell, oder?"

Draco atmete tief durch. „Du verstehst das nicht, Black", sagte er und hoffte, dass Sirius einfach gehen würde. Am liebsten würde er ihm das Gedächtnis löschen und diese ganze Nacht ungeschehen machen. Das war das Schlimmste, das ihm hätte passieren können. Nicht nur, dass er sich zu Black hingezogen fühlte, damit wäre er zu Recht gekommen, aber er begann zu realisieren, dass da mehr war, als eine Teenieschwärmerei für den Kerl, der Black nie gewesen war…

„Erklär's mir", sagte Sirius und lächelte, als Draco ihm einen Blick zuschoss.

„Wieso sollte ich?", fauchte er. „Glaubst du, ich kapier nicht, was das hier werden soll? Die verständnisvolle Nummer, damit du mich ins Bett kriegst, was? Aber so einfach ist das nicht. Du interessierst dich doch gar nicht für mich! Du –"

Sirius presste ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Ganz ruhig", sagte er und grinste. „Wenn du mich erst kennenlernen willst und umgekehrt, dann warte ich gerne." Draco errötete leicht, als Sirius' Finger über seine Lippen fuhr. „Weil ich –"

„Nein!" Draco fuhr hoch und wich zurück, hob abwehrend die Hände. „Raus." Sirius öffnete den Mund. „Geh! Sofort! Verschwinde! Lass mich in Ruhe! Ich will dich nicht sehen!" Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und hörte für eine ganze Weile nur das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen. Als er die Hände sinken ließ war er alleine und schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft.

Frustriert, die Gedanken nur so durch seinen Kopf wirbelnd, sank Draco zu Boden und lehnte sich gegen den breiten Kleiderschrank, war kurz davor seinen Kopf gegen das harte Holz schlagen, um sich wie ein Hauself selbst zu bestrafen. Wie konnte er so dumm sein? Er war nicht mal wegen Black hier und trotzdem brachte der alles durcheinander.

Draco bemerkte die Tränen erst, als sie schon seine hochroten Wangen mit einer nassen Schicht überzogen hatten. Wie lange er hier saß und leise schluchzte wusste er nicht, aber er hatte es verdient so dafür zu leiden, dass er sich nicht beherrschen konnte.

Plötzlich waren da Arme, die sich um seinen bebenden Rücken schlangen. „Pscht, Draco… Was ist los?"

Lupin… Draco stöhnte vor Enttäuschung, krallte sich aber fest und vergrub das Gesicht in der Halsbeuge des anderen Mannes, ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf auf Lupins Hemd. Er hob den Blick, bemerkte wie Lupins blaue Augen besorgt auf dem durcheinandergebrachten Bett lagen, dann über Dracos zerknitterte Kleidung schweiften und auf den zerzausten Haaren liegenblieben, bevor er die Lider mit einem Seufzen zusammenkniff.

„Es ist gut, Draco. Versuch nichts zu unterdrücken."

Aufschluchzend sackte Draco zusammen. „Wa…" Er hickste. „Warum hab ich das zugelassen? Warum… hab ich nicht…" Er schniefte und Lupin strich ihm sachte über den Rücken.

„Du kannst doch nichts dafür", sagte er heiser.

Draco schüttelte heftig den Kopf und versuchte den Mann wegzudrücken. „Was wissen Sie denn?!", brüllte er und versuchte sich loszumachen, aber Lupin drückte ihn wieder an sich. „Sie haben doch gar keine Ahnung… Sie… Sie…" Er biss sich auf die zitternde Unterlippe und wischte sich die Tränen an dem beigen Hemd ab, das sein Blickfeld einnahm. „Ich halt das nicht aus", keuchte er und klammerte sich fest. „Ich kann das nicht… Ich bin nur schwach und… meine Schwäche ist schuld, dass alles schief geht… Immer… Immer meine Schuld…"

„Ruhig, bitte", murmelte Lupin und zog Draco mit hoch, schob ihn auf das Bett zu. „Ruh dich erstmal aus, ich hole dir was zu essen und eine heiße Schokolade, hm?"

Draco schniefte und rollte sich auf der Matratze zusammen, nickte abgehackt. Heiße Schokolade, wie früher bei Mutter. Als alles noch gut war. Er schloss die Augen und hörte die Tür ins Schloss fallen. Das Gesicht in der Decke vergrabend nahm Draco einen unbekannten, aber sehr angenehmen Geruch wahr.

Draco schluckte hart. Black…

* * *

„Morgen, Ron", krächzte Sirius, als er in die Küche kam. Er hatte sein Hemd vergessen, was ihm erst aufgefallen war, als Remus ihn auf der Treppe so komisch angeguckt hatte. Jetzt schob er es aber einfach auf seinen Verband, dass er oben ohne rumlief. Außer Ginny errötete auch niemand. „Ginny, Dean." Er nickte den Frühaufstehern zu und schlurfte zum Schrank, um sich eine Tasse zu holen. Es ging ihm schon wesentlich besser, in körperlicher Hinsicht. Ansonsten fühlte er sich wie ausgekotzt, nachdem Draco ihn so abgewiesen hatte. Keine Ahnung, was er falsch gemacht hatte, aber wahrscheinlich lag es an dem Kuss. Er hätte warten müssen, aber als Draco ihn so verschlafen angesehen hatte und die sanften Streicheleinheiten, da hatte er nicht widerstehen können.

An seinem Kaffee nippend drehte er sich um und seufzte auf, als Dean einen Kuss von Ginny bekam. Merlin, das wäre zu schön, wenn er so neben Draco sitzen konnte. Seinetwegen konnte Remus auch wie Ron daneben sitzen und aussehen, als würde er gleich… schnarchend in sein Müsli fallen.

„Wo sind die anderen?", fragte er und setzte sich an den Tisch.

„Hermine ist in der Bibliothek", sagte Ginny und schaute zu Ron. „Harry schläft noch. Dad ist bei der Arbeit, Mum einkaufen und Seamus hält die Augen bei Malfoy Manor offen."

„Snape wollte gleich vorbeikommen", fügte Dean hinzu. „Professor Lupin meinte, wir lassen lieber ihn die Sache im Manor überprüfen."

Sirius hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Er scheint ja dicke mit Malfoy Senior zu sein", sagte Ginny, aber Sirius hob nur die andere Augenbraue.

„Kann euch nicht ganz folgen", sagte er und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. War das die Ordenssache von der Remus gestern gesprochen hatte? Ging es dabei irgendwie um Draco?

„Das brauchst du auch nicht", hörte er Remus' heisere Stimme und drehte sich langsam um. Erstaunt wich er zurück, als er regelrecht mit Blitzen beschossen wurde, so sauer sah Remus aus. Merlin, was hatte er jetzt denn schon wieder getan?

„Ach?" Sirius nahm noch einen Schluck Kaffee.

„Ron?" Remus wandte sich an den Jungen im Halbschlaf, der jetzt ein nicht identifizierbares Geräusch von sich gab. „Bringst du Draco etwas zu Essen hoch?"

„Nah…" Ron schob die Unterlippe vor. „Wieso muss immer ich zu Malfoy?", maulte er und erhob sich schwerfällig, als Remus ihm nur so einen bettelnden Blick zuwarf. „Mag er noch Sahne im Kakao?"

„Hä?", machte Sirius und warf dem Jungen einen verwirrten Blick zu. Wahrscheinlich schlief der wirklich noch.

„Sirius, jetzt beweg deinen Hintern zu mir. Wir müssen reden", sagte Remus scharf, ignorierte Rons Frage und ließ den ziemlich ratlos am Schrank stehen.

„Will er jetzt Sahne?", rief es aus der Küche nach, als Sirius Remus aus selbiger folgte.

„Du verdammter…" Remus fuhr herum und schien drauf und dran auf Sirius herunter zu spucken, als die Eingangstür aufgerissen wurde. Sirius lugte Remus über die Schulter und stöhnte auf, als Snapes dunkler Umriss im Türrahmen auftauchte.

„Black… Wieder auf den Beinen?", kam es von Schniefelus, als er ganze Schneewehen mit hereintrug. Es fielen dicke Flocken und hätte er gerade bessere Laune, dann würde Sirius einen Witz über Schuppen auf Snapes Schultern machen.

„Nicht jetzt, Severus", knurrte Remus und _das_ wollte was heißen. Remus knurrte nicht mal als liebes, kleines Wölfchen viel.

Snape zog auch dementsprechend eine Augenbraue hoch und wandte sich der Treppe zu, als Ron aus der Küche lugte.

„Will Malfoy jetzt Sahne?", fragte er und schaute von einem Mann zum Nächsten.

„Malfoy?", entfleuchte es Snape und er drehte sich Ron zu. „Draco Malfoy?" Er kam bedrohlich nahe, ignorierte Remus' Versuch ihn zurückzuhalten und stellte sich direkt vor Ron, der schwerfällig blinzelte.

„Ähm, weiß er das gar nicht?", fragte Ron Remus, der aufseufzte.

Snape wirbelte herum. „Draco Malfoy befindet sich hier und ich erfahre nur durch Zufall davon?", spuckte er aus und fuhr mit der Hand in die Innentasche seines Umhanges.

Sirius verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Sollte Remus sich mal ruhig mit einem Snape, der kurz vorm Explodieren zu stehen schien, abgeben. Seine Sache war das jetzt wirklich nicht. Außerdem war er noch sauer auf Remus.

„Ich hatte noch keine Zeit dich zu kontaktieren, Severus", seufzte Remus. „Du weißt, wie schwer das bei dir ist."

„Sicherlich", sagte Snape und reckte das Kinn. „Hättest du es für nötig befunden, wäre ich bestimmt informiert worden. Aber da dem nicht so ist, ehrwürdiger Mr. Lupin, sollte ich vielleicht lieber fragen, bevor ich mich nach oben begebe und Draco einen Besuch abstatte?"

Remus schloss einen längeren Moment die Augen. „Das ist gerade schlecht."

„Ich könnte Mr. Weasley die heiße Schokolade abnehmen."

„Severus, es ist gerade schlecht."

„Ich denke –"

„Verdammt, halt die Klappe, Schniefelus!", polterte Remus und Ron ließ die Tasse, die er getragen hatte, erschrocken fallen. Sirius starrte Remus überrascht an, während Snapes Augen sich auf eine unnatürliche Größe weiteten. „Ich bin beschäftigt! Ich habe mir dir –" Er rammte die Faust in Sirius' Brustkorb, sodass der gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde und schmerzhaft aufkeuchte. „– ein ernstes Wörtchen zu reden, Sirius Black! Wie kannst du es wagen diese Situation so schamlos auszunutzen?! Der Junge ist vollkommen verstört und du willst mir einreden du würdest so etwas nicht tun, Sirius?! Glaubst du, ich bin vollkommen blind, oder was?! Ich kenne dich doch! Er ist dir egal, solange du mal wieder deinen Schwanz irgendwo reinstecken kannst, was?!"

„Remus, verdammt! Was willst du von mir?", keuchte Sirius, der langsam die Wand runterrutschte. Sein Rücken brannte, als hätte er den Fluch nochmal ganz frisch abgekriegt. „Ich hab ihm nichts getan!"

„Lüg mich nicht an!" Remus streckte die Hände nach Sirius aus, aber Snape schupste ihn an der Schulter zurück.

„Lupin, was soll der Aufstand?", fragte er relativ ruhig. „Sie verstören mit Ihrer vulgären Aussprache Mr. Weasley." Ron stand immer noch mit offenem Mund im Türrahmen, schreckte jetzt auf und hockte sich neben Sirius, zog den an der Schulter zurück, um sich den blutdurchtränken Verband auf dessen Rücken anzusehen.

„Igitt… Voll eklig", würgte er hervor und nahm wieder Abstand.

„Aufstand?!", beachtete Remus diesen Einwand gar nicht. „Sirius vergewaltigt unter meinen Augen Kinder und ich darf keinen Aufstand machen?!"

„Was?!" Sirius wollte hochfahren, aber der Schmerz hielt ihn am Boden. „Ich habe niemanden angefasst!"

„Ich wusste schon immer, dass ein triebgesteuertes Tier in dir schlummert", sagte Snape und klang leicht amüsiert. „Und wen haben wir uns gegriffen?"

„Du findest das nicht mehr lustig, wenn ich dir sage, dass es wohl leider Draco erwischt hat, Severus", warf Remus ein und tatsächlich erstarb Snapes Lächeln sofort.

Er fuhr zu Sirius herum und packte ihn am Kragen. „Hast du ihn angefasst?", zischte er.

„Hab ich doch –"

„Sei ruhig, Lupin!", schnauzte Snape nach hinten und wandte sich wieder Sirius zu, der leicht zurückwich. „Hast du mit ihm geschlafen, Black?!"

„Nein, verdammte Hippogreifscheiße nochmal!", begehrte Sirius auf. „Ich hab nichts getan!"

Snape ließ lockerer und atmete beinahe erleichtert auf, was Sirius die Stirn runzeln ließ. Er sackte aber gleich darauf wieder zusammen und stöhnte schmerzhaft auf. Ron schien ihm helfen zu wollen, aber das Bedürfnis sich zu übergeben war wohl größer.

„Krieg dich wieder ein, Lupin", sagte Snape jetzt und rempelte den Werwolf an, als er wieder auf die Treppe zuging. „Ich werde nachschauen, ob es Draco gut geht."

„Nein, werden Sie nicht", kam es vom Treppenabsatz und Harry lehnte sich über das Geländer, musterte Snape mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck. „Dumbledore mag Ihnen vertrauen, ich aber nicht. Und solange kommen Sie nicht in die Nähe _meiner_ Geisel."

Snapes Wutpegel stieg wieder in ungeahnte Höhen. „Deine Geisel, Potter? Seit wann ist das hier dein Haus, dass du mir Befehle geben kannst?" Er schaute zu Sirius, der das nur verschwommen wahrnahm. Schwer atmend spürte er, wie eine eiskalte Hand ihn langsam in eine Ohnmacht ziehen wollte und wehrte sich nach Leibeskräften. „Black?" Dieser erwartungsvolle Unterton von Schniefelus wäre ihm normalerweise eine ganze Menge wert gewesen.

„Ich…"

Remus schnaubte auf. „Du bist erbärmlich, Sirius", presste er hervor und wandte sich ab. „Dass du so tief sinkst hätte ich nie gedacht. Ich erkenn dich gar nicht mehr wieder."

Sirius ging es da ähnlich. Atemlos suchte er Remus' Blick, aber der wandte sich einfach von ihm ab. Er verstand einfach nicht, was er falsch gemacht hatte, dass Remus ihm nicht mehr vertraute. Überhaupt nicht mehr. Dabei schien es vor ein paar Monaten doch wieder so gut zwischen ihnen gewesen zu sein. War das jetzt wirklich das Ende?

„Aber ich…"

„Sirius, Mann… Du solltest nicht so viel reden", sagte Ron neben ihm und schaute hoch zu Harry. „Ey, ich glaub, er verblutet."

Sirius lachte auf. „Quatsch…" Er dachte zuerst, Snape wäre mit seinem weiten Umhang in sein Blickfeld gestolpert, aber die eiskalte Hand hatte gewonnen und er verlor schon wieder das Bewusstsein.


	9. Nothing as it seems…

**Kapitel 9**

_Nothing as it seems__…_

Die Sterne auf der Seeoberfläche glitzern zu sehen und sich dabei gegen einen warmen Körper schmiegen zu können gehörte mit zu den wenigen Dingen, die Draco ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberten. Hogwarts' Lichter waren hier draußen zwar noch zu erkennen, ließen den beiden Jungen aber genug Schatten um sich verborgen zu halten. Draco klammerte sich an den auf seiner Brust überkreuzten Armen fest und legte den Kopf an die schmale Schulter hinter sich.

„Nimm die ab, Theo", sagte er, hob die Hand und tastete nach dem Gestell der Brille mit den dunklen Gläsern. Lange Finger schlossen sich um seine und drückten seine Hand wieder herunter.

„Dann kann ich dich nicht mehr sehen", murmelte Theodore ihm ins Ohr, streckte seine Beine aus, zwischen denen Draco es sich gemütlich gemacht hatte, und strich ihm wieder und wieder über den Handrücken.

„Ich kann dich auch nicht sehen", raunte Draco nach hinten und drehte seine Hand herum, wartete darauf, dass Theodore ihre Finger ineinander verschränkte, was er sofort tat. „Und das Ding nervt mich. Es piekt." Für das leise Lachen, das er zu hören bekam, schnaubte Draco auf. „Ich kann auch wieder gehen."

„Nein…" Den linken Arm fester um Dracos Oberkörper schlingend presste Theodore die Lippen gegen die blasse Wange. „_Du_ wolltest _mich_ hier draußen haben", sagte er und Draco räusperte sich etwas verlegen. „Dabei werde ich den ganzen Ärger kriegen, wenn wir erwischt werden."

„Ich bin Schulsprecher, Theo", gluckste Draco. „Ich darf mir ein bisschen was rausnehmen." Sich etwas herumdrehend schaute Draco direkt auf die riesenhaften, dunklen Gläser und stöhnte auf. „Salazar, das ist so unromantisch." Er packte die Brille und riss sie herunter, aber Theodore kniff sofort die Augen zusammen. „Theo…" Draco legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange. „Augen auf."

Er schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Ich will dir in die Augen sehen", murmelte Draco leicht eingeschnappt. „Und ich finde es nicht abstoßend." Zärtlich fuhr er über das Netz von Narben, das sich über die Augenpartie des Anderen zog. Er lehnte sich vor und drückte einen Kuss auf eine besonders wulstige Vertiefung, spürte ein Zittern durch den anderen Körper gehen. „Theo… Sieh mich an." Mit den Fingerknöcheln fuhr er so lange über Theodores Wange, bis der langsam die Augen öffnete und trübe, sehr helle Iriden offenbarte.

„Ich kann dich doch eh nicht sehen", murmelte Theodore und schloss die Lider wieder halb. Die Verlegenheit ließ seine Wangen glühen und Draco strich weiter mit den Fingern über die warme Haut.

„Du hast mich lange genug beobachtet", sagte er und lehnte seine Stirn gegen Theodores. „Wahrscheinlich kannst du dir das alles ganz genau vorstellen…"

Theodores Mundwinkel hoben sich leicht und er legte die Hände auf Dracos Hüfte, fuhr leichte Kreise auf dem dünnen Hemd nach, traute sich aber nicht darunter. Draco musste darüber schmunzeln.

„Ich werd dich echt vermissen…"

Sofort erstarben Theodores Bewegungen und er drehte den Kopf so, dass er ganz bestimmt nicht in Dracos Richtung schaute.

Draco seufzte. „So meinte ich das gar nicht." Theodore schnaubte leise. „Sei nicht eingeschnappt." Jetzt schob er auch noch die Unterlippe vor und Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Zicke."

„Hey…" Theodore drehte ihm den Kopf wieder zu und bekam sofort Dracos Lippen auf seine. „Das ist unfair…"

„Mir egal", lächelte Draco, hob die Hand und fuhr durch die schmutzigblonden Haare, um die Theodore sich mal wieder wenig gekümmert hatte. Draco hatte fest vor ihm für den Abschlussball zu helfen, immerhin konnte er so gut aussehen, wenn er sich nicht immer hinter diesen dunklen Gläsern verstecken würde. Er seufzte auf und zupfte weiter beschäftigt in Theodores Haaren herum.

„Was?"

Draco spürte seine Wangen warm werden. „Ich…" Er verzog die Mundwinkel, lehnte die Schläfe gegen Theodores Schulter und ließ sich die Arme um den Oberkörper legen. „Die Schule ist bald vorbei und… ich…" Er schüttelte ratlos den Kopf, als er nicht sagen konnte, was er so lange vor dem Spiegel geübt hatte.

„Dann willst du das hier beenden", sagte Theodore heiser und räusperte sich um seine Fassung bemüht.

Draco schnaubte und boxte ihm gegen die Schulter. „Einmal kriegst du deine Klappe auf und dann kommt nur Schwachsinn raus", sagte er und seufzte. Theodore hob verwirrt die Augenbrauen und legte den Kopf schief. „Nie und nimmer würde ich dich…" Draco atmete tief durch und lehnte sich vor, um Theodore ins Ohr wispern zu können. „Ich liebe dich."

Theodore drehte den Kopf und öffnete erstaunt den Mund, was Draco wieder mit den Augen rollen ließ. „Deswegen sollte ich die Brille abnehmen! Damit ich dein Gesicht jetzt nicht sehen kann."

„Oh, du bist so unromantisch, Theo!", beschwerte Draco sich und wollte noch etwas dranhängen, aber Theodores Lippen dämpften seinen Protest. Draco grinste, als er so überschwänglich und unkoordiniert geküsst wurde. Abwehrend presste er die Hände gegen Theodores Brust und brachte ihn auf Abstand. „Pass auf deine Zunge auf…" Er wischte sich über den nassen Mund und tätschelte Theodores Hinterkopf, als der sich an seine Brust presste. Haltsuchend klammerte Theodore sich zwischen seinen Schulterblättern fest und Draco hörte ihn irgendetwas, das an ‚Traum' erinnerte, murmeln, was ihn noch breiter grinsen ließ.

„Du verlässt mich nicht… Du verlässt mich nicht? Oh, Draco…"

Einen Kuss auf Theodores Stirn pressend streichelte Draco behutsam über die blonden Haare. „Niemals", versicherte er. „Was denkst du von mir?"

„Dein Vater…"

„Mein Vater kann mich von vielem abhalten, aber nicht davon dich zu sehen", sagte Draco mit fester Stimme, dem krassen Kontrast zu Theodores kaum noch vorhandener. „Ich werfe zwei Jahre nicht einfach so weg."

„Siebzehn."

Draco räusperte sich. „Ich meinte nicht, dass ich als Baby deine Bauklötze umgeworfen habe."

Theodore lachte auf und hob den Kopf, suchte mit der Hand Dracos Wange, fand sie aber erst mit dessen Hilfe. „Umgekehrt."

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Jedenfalls…" Er räusperte sich und lehnte sich gegen Theodores Hand. „…solltest du schon irgendwie… Ja, ich will, oder so, sagen…"

„Aber ich liebe es, wenn du unsicher bist", murmelte Theodore und Draco errötete leicht. „Und wenn du rot wirst."

„Ich bin nicht unsicher", schmollte Draco und wurde noch einen Rotton dunkler. „Du… Du bist gemein, Theodore. Weißt du, wie viel Überwindung mich das gekostet hat?"

Theodore nickte nur.

„Oh, tu nicht so", schnaubte Draco. „Du weißt gar nichts…" Er lehnte sich vor und atmete tief durch. „Du weißt nicht, wie sehr ich dich will…"

„Draco…" Theodore drehte den Kopf zur Seite, aber Draco konnte die anderen Lippen noch erreichen. Dieser Kuss war anders als die vorigen, nicht verspielt und unschuldig, sondern leidenschaftlich und voll brennender Sehnsucht, die beide zum Keuchen brachte. Trotzdem löste Theodore sich und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, versuchte zu ignorieren, dass Draco sein Gesicht mit Küssen bedeckte. „Nein…"

„Wir können doch kurz vorher aufhören", presste Draco atemlos hervor und fuhr mit den Händen über Theodores Brust, suchte die Hemdknöpfe, während er wieder versuchte einen Kuss auf die anderen Lippen zu drücken.

„Ich schaff das nicht." Theodore fasste Draco an den Schultern und versuchte ihn wegzuschieben. „Mach das nicht."

Draco stöhnte frustriert, vor allem, als er die Hände nach unten fahren ließ und merkte, dass Theodore genau das wollte, was er sich wünschte. „Ich kann nicht mehr…" Schwer atmend presste er sich dichter gegen den Anderen. „Ich bin achtzehn Jahre alt… verliebt… und ich hab genug davon Jungfrau zu sein. Kannst du denn nicht verstehen…" Er schob die Hüfte vor und lauschte Theodores Atem, der sich bei diesem engen Kontakt beschleunigte. „Ich will dich doch nur spüren…"

Theodores Hände fuhren von Dracos Schultern auf seinen Rücken und er drückte ihn fest an sich, stoppte damit jegliche Versuche Kleidung loszuwerden. Draco holte zitternd nach Luft und schmiegte die Wange gegen Theodores Schulter, ließ sich leicht hin und her wiegen.

„Ich hasse Vater dafür, dass er uns das angetan hat…", presste er hervor. „Und ich kann ihn trotzdem nicht… Salazar, ich bin so schwach, Theo. So schwach… Ich breche beim kleinsten Windhauch."

„Nein…" Theodore gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. „Zweige brechen nur einzeln. Und ich lass dich nicht allein."

Draco seufzte wohlig auf und schmiegte sich enger gegen den Anderen. „Du wirst nicht ewig warten können…"

„Doch", sagte Theodore sofort. „Ich warte doch schon ewig…" Draco hob zögerlich den Blick und lächelte leicht, rutschte erwartungsvoll näher. „Ich… Ich lie–"

Ein Klirren ließ sie auseinander fahren. Draco fuhr herum und starrte genauso erschrocken die Gestalt ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt an, wie der sie.

„Wiesel?"

„Jaah, Malfoy. Jetzt wach auf!" Weasley fuhr fort an Draco zu rütteln, bis der sich aufsetzte. Er schaute sich einen Moment desorientiert um, dann hob er eine Hand an seine Stirn und seufzte auf, als er realisierte, dass das nur ein Traum gewesen war. Er war wieder alleine und befand sich in einer misslichen Lage, anstatt in der Ruhe vorm Sturm.

„Was soll das?", fragte Draco und vermied den Blick zu Weasley. Er fühlte sich wie ausgekotzt, nochmal gegessen und wieder rausgewürgt.

„Sirius braucht deine Hilfe."

Draco horchte auf und schämte sich einen Moment später für den Funken Sorge, vor allem aber dafür, dass er Weasley diesen gezeigt hatte. „Was hat er jetzt wieder gemacht?", fragte Draco betont genervt. Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und schupste Ron zur Seite, um aufzustehen. Dabei versuchte er sich einzureden, dass er sich nicht sorgte und einfach nur alles schnell hinter sich bringen wollte.

„Eher gesagt Lupin…", murmelte Weasley und Draco fuhr herum. „Die haben sich gestritten."

„Lupin und Black?" Schon wieder? Diese ach so perfekte Freundschaft löste sich ja schneller auf, als Weasleys Schuhe. Merlin, der Kerl lief ja schon fast auf seinen Socken. Draco lachte auf. „Sehr amüsant, Wiesel. Kann ich jetzt weiterschlafen?"

„Das war kein Scherz", sagte Weasley und schmollte kurz. „Harry will auch nicht, dass du zu ihm gehst, aber er blutet echt heftig und… Na ja, Harry will's nicht einsehen, aber er ist eben mies in Heilzaubern."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Und du vertraust mir?", fragte er skeptisch.

„In der Hinsicht", nuschelte Weasley und räusperte sich mit doppelter Lautstärke, Dracos Grinsen versuchte er zu ignorieren. „Geht mir um Sirius."

Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend lehnte Draco sich vor. „Sirius, ja?", hauchte er und verfolgte wie Weasleys Ohren hochrot anliefen. „Bist du dir da sicher?"

„Häh?" Weasley wich zurück, als Draco ihm so auf die Pelle rückte.

„Vielleicht", hauchte er, „bist du ja schüchtern geworden. Lass mich dir also helfen: Ich fühle mich sehr geehrt, dass du meinetwegen Potter ein Messer in den Rücken rammst, aber das ganze Blut widert mich ein bisschen an." Er verzog die Mundwinkel und richtete sich wieder auf.

„Ha, ha", machte Weasley. „Hör auf damit, Schwuchtel."

Draco grinste, streckte die Hand aus und fuhr kurz über die glühendheiße Wange, auf der man die Sommersprossen kaum noch erkennen konnte. „Vergiss nicht, dass das unter uns bleibt, Schätzchen." Er zwinkerte und Weasley schüttelte sich. „Black ist gegenüber?"

„Jaah", murrte Weasley.

„Du sorgst dafür, dass keiner hochkommt, der mich nicht dort drin will?"

Weasley schnaubte. „Jaah…"

„Braves Wiesel." Die Hände in die Hosentaschen steckend marschierte Draco erhobenen Hauptes in den Flur und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, bevor er Blacks Zimmer betrat. Den schlechten Verband, der schon längst wieder durchgeblutet war, erkannte er vom Türrahmen aus. Black schreckte hoch, als er die Tür zugehen hörte. Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln, als er Draco erkannte.

„Sehnsucht?", fragte er und grinste dann breit.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Egal, wie sehr ich es mir wünsche, ich glaube, ich kann nicht zurück, Sirius", sagte er und atmete tief durch. Er wurde angestarrt, als hätte er Sirius gerade eine Liebeserklärung gemacht. „Aber ich bin nur hier, um mir deinen Rücken anzusehen."

„Und du denkst, das lass ich mit mir machen?"

Auflachend beugte Draco sich über den breiten Rücken und entfernte den sehr lockeren Verband. „Das war nicht unser erster Kuss. Nichts Besonderes", sagte er. „Du solltest das lieber vergessen." Draco stockte, als er den blutüberströmen Rücken betrachtete. Sirius wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, als Draco dazwischen fuhr: „Und verdammt nochmal auf dich aufpassen solltest du auch! Was hast du da gemacht, Idiot?" Hastig seinen Zauberstab ziehend verschloss Draco jede offene Hautstelle und presste Sirius' Gesicht fest ins Kissen, als der über die Schulter schauen wollte. „Wenn du unbedingt sterben willst, dann sag es und ich lasse dich in Ruhe, aber das ist sogar für dich extrem unverantwortlich."

Sirius konnte nur ein paar dumpfe Laute von sich geben, weshalb Draco allmählich lockerer ließ und sich auf die Bettkante setzte. „So schlecht geht's mir gar nicht", versuchte Sirius ihn wirklich zu beruhigen, aber Draco warf ihm einen ärgerlichen Blick zu.

„Glaub ich dir nicht. Du bist ganz blass und so viel Blut, wie du seit gestern verloren hast, kann ein ganzes Rudel Vampire zum Überleben gebrauchen."

Sirius streckte die Hand aus und stupste Draco an, worauf der eine Augenbraue hob. „Ich mach das nur, damit du zu mir kommst", sagte er und grinste. „Also ist die Lösung ganz einfach."

Einen Moment starrte Draco ihn an, schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf und wandte sich dem Fenster zu. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Diese merkwürdigen Dialoge, die er mit Black geführt hatte, waren in solch weite Ferne gerückt, dass er sich kaum noch an sie erinnern konnte. Warum musste er sich sorgen? Wie sollte er so noch ausnutzen können, dass Black sich gerne vor ihn warf, um ihn zu retten? Er sah sich schon heulend zusammenbrechen, wenn Sirius nochmal etwas passierte, sollte der dämliche Mistkerl nicht schon an dieser kleinen Verletzung zu Grunde gehen.

„Hast du Angst vor mir?", fragte Sirius in einem merkwürdig ernsten Ton.

Draco drehte sich ihm langsam zu und gluckste. „Vor dir? Du bist ein alter, verletzter Mann. Ich muss nur pusten und du fällst um", sagte er und erwartete eine schlagfertige Antwort, aber Sirius legte die Stirn gegen seine auf dem Kissen überkreuzten Unterarme.

„Anscheinend wirke ich ganz anders, als ich immer gedacht habe", murmelte er.

„Dir ist aufgefallen, dass es keinesfalls attraktiv ist, wenn dir ein bisschen Sabber aus dem Mund tropft?" Sirius prustete kurz und zischte dann schmerzhaft auf. „Hier…" Draco griff auf den Schreibtisch, wo er gestern noch ein paar Phiolen Stärkungstrank hingestellt hatte. „Trink das." Als Sirius sich nicht zu ihm drehte fasste er ihn wieder am Kiefer und zog ihn herum. „Sei kein Mädchen, Black…"

Sirius schluckte jetzt widerstandslos. „Würdest du mich dann mögen?", fragte er und starrte Draco unentwegt an. „Ich seh nicht schlecht aus. Zumindest für eine Nacht hätte es dir reichen müssen."

„Black…" Draco seufzte auf. „Das hat doch nicht ernsthaft so sehr an deinem Ego gekratzt, oder?"

Sirius wandte sich dem Kissen zu, das er ja gerne knutschen konnte. Draco würde nicht eifersüchtig sein. „Ich bin so verwirrt", hauchte er und schüttelte den Kopf. Draco gefiel dieser Tonfall gar nicht und er kümmerte sich lieber darum Sirius' Rücken übertrieben sorgfältig mit Murtlap-Essenz vollzuschmieren. Er bemühte sich nur die verletzte Haut zu streifen, weil er die Gänsehaut nicht mochte, die jede andere Berührung auslöste. „Remus denkt, ich hätte dich… ich…"

Draco räusperte sich. „Setz dich auf. Ich mach dir einen besseren Verband." Ohne zu murren setzte Sirius sich auf, wobei er aber Unterstützung von Draco brauchte, damit er nicht wieder auf die Matratze sackte. Allerdings vermied Draco jeden Blick in die grauen Augen seines Gegenübers, war sich aber bewusst, dass die nur auf ihn gerichtet waren. Stumm wickelte er den Verband um Sirius' Oberkörper und ertappte sich dabei sogar ungewöhnlich vorsichtig zu sein, wenn er merkte, dass Sirius Schmerzen hatte. Merlin, was war nur los mit ihm?

„Er denkt, ich hätte dich vergewaltigt", flüsterte Sirius da heiser.

Dracos Augen weiteten sich und er schaute hoch, starrte Sirius entgeistert an. „Was?", keuchte er. „Du?!" Sirius' Gesichtszüge wurden sanfter, was Draco erröten ließ. „Ich meine… du hättest fast."

„Nein, verdammt!", schnauzte Sirius und packte Draco grob am Handgelenk. Erschrocken über diesen Wutausbruch zuckte Draco zusammen und wirkte wohl so verängstigt, dass Sirius ihn sofort los ließ. „Ich würde so etwas niemals tun. Ich… doch nicht…" Er kniff die Augen zusammen und Draco merkte, wie sich etwas in seinem Brustkorb zusammenzog. Den sonst immer starken Black so verletzlich zu sehen machte ihm irgendwie zu schaffen.

„Lupin hat nur etwas falsch verstanden", sagte Draco und wandte den Blick ab, als Sirius ihn ansah. „Wahrscheinlich ist er eifersüchtig."

„Hör auf damit, Draco", sagte Sirius scharf. „Da war nie mehr als Freundschaft. So standhaft, wie du das behauptest, könnte man meinen, du seist eifersüchtig."

Draco schmunzelte. „Das hättest du doch gerne", presste er hervor und erstarrte, als warme Finger seine Wange streiften.

„Ja." Sirius zog Dracos Kopf herum, damit er ihn ansehen konnte. „Weil ich dir dann etwas bedeute." Er grinste und streichelte über Dracos Wange, als könne er einfach nicht genug davon bekommen. „Obwohl du dich ja eh schon ziemlich um mich sorgst."

„Du ziehst Schwierigkeiten aber auch magisch an", sagte Draco, fasste nach Sirius' Hand und zog die von seiner Wange, allerdings keinesfalls grob. „Siehe Lupin."

Sirius wandte den Blick ab. „Danke für den Verband."

Schmunzelnd schüttelte Draco den Kopf. „Warum erzählst du mir das, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich nachfrage?", wollte er wissen. „Machst du wieder einen auf starken Mann?"

Die Augen verdrehend drehte Sirius sich jetzt ganz weg. „Ich bin nun mal ein Mann. Dafür, dass dir das nicht passt, kann ich nichts."

Draco lachte auf. „Jetzt wirst du wieder zweideutig?", fragte er und Sirius schnaubte auf. Anscheinend war er wohl wirklich nicht gut drauf. „Ich kann nun mal nichts dafür, dass ich nichts für Männer in meinem Bett übrig habe."

„Und vorhin?" Sirius drehte sich wieder um und wollte näher rutschen, aber Draco drückte ihn sanft auf die Matratze, deckte ihn sorgfältig zu. „Du schwimmst schon noch zu mir, Draco. Ich seh immerhin ganz gut aus." Dass er das aber auch ständig betonen musste…

„Für einen alten Mann, ja", sagte Draco schmunzelnd. Sirius versuchte sich das Grinsen zu verkneifen, drehte den Kopf und schaute zu Draco. „Du hast es also auch gar nicht nötig jemanden zu vergewaltigen. Wenn du es so nötig hättest, dann würde sich hier bestimmt jemand anderes finden lassen, der alles mit sich machen lässt, was du ihm ins Ohr hauchst."

„Funktioniert das mit dem Hauchen? Dann mach ich das öfter bei dir", sagte Sirius und grinste jetzt breit. Insgeheim freute Draco sich darüber, dass es Black wieder besser ging.

„Eigentlich…" Draco seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht, was du von mir willst. Wir kennen uns kaum. Dass du trotzdem so hartnäckig bist…" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn, dann willst du mich nur so lange, bis du mich gehabt hast."

Sirius hob die Augenbrauen. „Und die Vorstellung gefällt dir nicht? Lass mich ran und ich lass dich in Ruhe. Wäre doch praktisch."

„Ich bin immer noch keine Hure, Black", meinte Draco leicht ärgerlich. „Bedeutet dir das so viel, dann weißt du ja, was du tun musst." Er reckte mit einem spöttischen Lächeln das Kinn. „Vergewaltigen?" Sirius schnappte nach Luft. „So wie damals, als du in dieser Höhle über mich hergefallen bist, hm?"

„Du hast dich an mich geklammert!", fuhr Sirius ihn an, aber Draco ließ sich nicht aus der Raison bringen.

„Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr an davor?", raunte er und lehnte sich etwas näher. „Hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass Gryffindors nicht automatisch die Guten sind? Ich merke das gerade sehr deutlich. Ihr haltet mich hier fest, ohne irgendeinen Verdacht oder Grund, und dann darf ich nicht mal frühstücken, weil das Wiesel sich wegen dir die Augen ausheult. Vielleicht solltest du es bei ihm versuchen. Scheint einsam zu sein, der Arme." Draco seufzte übertrieben.

„Du gewinnst keinen Comedy-Preis, Draco", brummte Sirius. „Und damals… da wollte ich dich nur necken. Du warst ein Kind… Teenager. Die kann man mit sowas aus der Fassung bringen. Jetzt bist du…" Er stöhnte auf. „Weißt schon…"

„Jaah, mir wurde in Hogwarts auch schon mal hinterher gepfiffen. Ich weiß also, was du meinst", sagte Draco arrogant grinsend, was Sirius irgendwie zum Seufzen brachte. „Aber es interessiert mich wenig, wenn du nur auf meinen tollen Arsch stehst. Das tun viele und deswegen macht es dich nicht zu etwas Besonderem."

„Und dass du schon ewig auf mich stehst auch nicht?"

Dracos Augen weiteten sich. Black redete Unsinn. Er stand nicht auf ihn und vor allem nicht schon seit Jahren. Schwer schluckend drehte Draco sich von Sirius weg, konnte das triumphierende Grinsen so kaum sehen. Gut, ja. Er war ein obsessiver Black-Fan gewesen, aber Sirius stellte sich darunter etwas vollkommen Falsches vor. Ja, er war in seinen jungen Jahren nicht vor sehr verstörenden Träumen verschont geblieben, aber das ging doch jedem Teenager so. Und ja, er hatte sich von Lucius fast den Kiefer brechen lassen, als der im falschen Moment in sein Zimmer geplatzt war, aber das war alles vorbei. Vor allem als die schreckliche Wahrheit auf ihn eingeprasselt war, dass Black das weiße Schaf der Familie war.

„War das wirklich so unschuldig, wie du behauptet hast?", raunte Sirius ihm ins Ohr. Der plötzliche heiße Atem in seinem Nacken ließ Draco herumfahren und er fand sich gerade mal zwei Zentimeter von Sirius' Lippen entfernt wieder.

„Du solltest liegenbleiben", sagte er und hatte eigentlich nicht so leise klingen wollen.

„Schlechtes Ausweichmanöver", sagte Sirius und grinste, was Draco mehr spürte, als dass er es sah. „Nervös?"

„Wieso?"

„Jungfrauen sind immer niedlich, wenn sie so aufgeregt quieken", raunte Black und Draco wich schnaubend zurück, wandte sich zu Sirius' Enttäuschung von ihm ab.

„Jungfrau?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Da kommen Blacks Hobbys ans Licht, ja? Wird das nicht irgendwann langweilig?"

„Du willst doch bestimmt, dass ich ehrlich zu dir bin, Draco", sagte Sirius und seufzte auf, als müsse er Draco gerade zum tausendsten Mal erklären, wie man einen _Episkey_ richtig ausführt. „Es geht mir nur um das eine Mal, das wir nachzuholen haben. Du brauchst auch keine Angst haben, ich werde ganz sanft sein. Immerhin kenne ich mich aus."

Draco schnaubte erneut. „Geht's noch, Black?!" Er fuhr hoch und wich ein paar Schritte von dem Bett zurück. Wie hatte er vor ein paar Minuten noch darüber nachdenken können eine normale Unterhaltung mit Sirius Black zu führen? Wie hatte er es zulassen können ihn ansatzweise sympathisch zu finden? Merlin, er war kurz davor gewesen in alte Schwärmereien zurückzufallen. „Wenn du mich willst, dann wirst du dir das wohl mit Gewalt nehmen müssen, denn ich habe nicht vor jemals deine dreckigen Finger an meine Haut zu lassen, verstanden? Die stärkste Emotion, die ich für dich aufbringen kann, ist Hass. Weil du mich vielleicht nicht vergewaltigt hast, aber deine Faust mein Jochbein so oft getroffen hat, dass ich die Delle immer noch spüre! Du bist ein Bastard, Black. All das, was Gryffindors nicht sein wollen, verkörperst du."

„Ich… Draco, warte doch!"

„Bleib liegen, verstanden?!", schnauzte Draco nach hinten. „Nächstes Mal überlege ich mir, ob ich dein Leben rette." Damit knallte er die Tür hinter sich zu und lehnte sich einen Moment dagegen, atmete tief durch.

Ein Gutes hatte die ganze Sache ja jetzt. Draco grinste schief. Er konnte sich nun wieder voll und ganz auf die wichtigen Dinge konzentrieren. Einen lüsternen Kerl, der ihn zu Tode nervte, brauchte er nicht. Black würde im Notfall sein Schutzschild sein und mehr nicht.

Als er die Treppen nach unten stieg kam ihm eine Idee. Es war kindisch, es war abgrundtief grausam und genau das, was Black jetzt verdient hatte. Draco lugte vorsichtig in die Küche und machte Weasleys rote Haare aus, die aber gleich darauf von Lupin verdeckte wurden, als der in den Flur trat, die Tür hinter sich zu ziehend, worauf die Stimme verebbten.

„Draco, kann ich dir helfen?", fragte er und setzte sein ewiges, sanftes Lächeln auf.

Zögerlich die Hand hebend fuhr Draco sich über die Unterlippe, senkte den Blick und öffnete den Mund. Lupin wartete geduldig, aber Draco schüttelte ruckartig den Kopf, drehte sich um und konnte gerade mal zwei Schritte machen, bevor Lupin ihn am Arm packte.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als Draco über die Schulter schaute. „Draco?"

Sich auf die Unterlippe beißend ließ Draco ein paar Tränen in seine Augen steigen. „Professor… Er…" Mit einem Aufschluchzen warf er sich nach vorne und hatte Glück, dass sowas Dünnes wie Lupin ihn auf den Beinen halten konnte. Die Arme fest um Lupins Nacken schlingend presste er die Stirn gegen dessen Schulter und vergoss falsche Tränen auf dem dünnen Stoff.

„Hey… pscht…" Lupin tätschelte ihm etwas unbeholfen den Rücken. „Ich bring dich nach oben, hm?"

Draco schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Bitte nicht", flehte er so gut er konnte. „Bitte nicht zu ihm… E-Er…"

Lupins Finger krallten sich schmerzhaft tief zwischen seine Schulterblätter. „Er? Sirius?"

Draco erstarrte einen Moment, schnappte hörbar nach Luft und wollte sich losmachen, aber Lupin konnte ihn unerwarteterweise festhalten. „Lassen Sie mich", presste er hervor und drückte mit beiden Händen gegen die andere Brust. „Es ist nichts. Lassen Sie mich los."

„Hat er dir was getan?", fragte Lupin ruhig, aber Draco glaubte trotzdem ein leichtes Zittern in der heiseren Stimme hören zu können. Ein Zeichen dafür, wie sehr ihn das wohl mitzunehmen schien. Selbst Schuld, wenn er Dinge sehen wollte, die nicht da waren. Draco konnte sich das Grinsen schwer verkneifen und presste deswegen das Gesicht fest gegen Lupins Brust.

„Machen Sie, dass es aufhört", flüsterte er und klammerte sich wieder fest.

Es musste ein Impuls sein, oder sonst etwas, aber Draco spürte einen kurzen Moment die trockenen Lippen, die sich gegen seine Schläfe pressten. Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn. Black hatte doch gesagt, dass da nichts gewesen wäre, allerdings war es schier unmöglich, dass Sirius Black etwas Schwules durch seine Finger hatte schlüpfen lassen.

Dann blieb wohl nur eine Möglichkeit…

Draco schniefte leise. „Remus…", hauchte er und hob den Kopf, streifte mit der Nase das Kinn seines ehemaligen Professors, der augenblicklich leicht zurückwich. Zu schnell, als dass es ihn nicht interessieren würde, wie nah Draco ihm war.

„Ich… bring dich hoch. Schlaf tut dir sicher gut", krächzte Lupin und machte sich von Draco los, fasste ihn gleich darauf sanft am Arm und zog ihn neben sich her.

Mit Genugtuung beobachtete Draco den Blick, den Lupin aufsetzte, als sie an Blacks Zimmertür vorbeiliefen. So stellte man sich einen wütenden Wolf vor und einen Moment später war da wieder das sanfte Lächeln, als Lupin Draco in das gegenüberliegende Zimmer schob.

„Bitte, ich…" Draco sträubte sich leicht und versuchte aus dem Zimmer zu kommen, aber Lupin zog ihn zurück.

„Keine Angst. Ich bleibe, bis du eingeschlafen bist", sagte Lupin, schob Draco auf das Bett zu und zog sich einen Stuhl heran, aber bevor er sich setzen konnte, packte Draco seinen Hemdsaum. Mit einem Ruck hatte er den Werwolf aufs Bett gezogen, schnellte vor und bettete den Kopf in Lupins Schoß, klammerte sich an dessen Oberschenkeln fest, während er sich ganz klein zusammenrollte. Lupin zögerte einen Moment, seufzte dann und tätschelte Dracos Kopf, bis der wirklich beinahe entspannt die Augen schloss.

Er wusste, dass er jetzt ein leichtes Spiel hatte. Was war Black auch so dumm gewesen und lieferte ihm die nötigen Informationen? Jetzt war alles nur noch eine Frage der Zeit und davon hatte Draco genug. Niemand hier hasste ihn wirklich. Die hatten doch alle gar keine Ahnung, wie Hass aussah.

Draco schlief tatsächlich noch einmal ein und träumte von dem Augenpaar, das ihn immer so voll leidenschaftlichem Hass betrachtet hatte. Er spürte Lucius' Hand auf seiner Schulter, als sei sie wirklich da und als er den Kopf drehte, da sah er wirklich das so düster wirkende Haus vor sich.

„Ich will hier nicht bleiben, Vater", flüsterte er und fing den Blick des anderen Jungen auf, der sich irgendetwas von seinem Vater erzählen lassen musste, das ihn nicht zu interessieren schien. „Theodore hasst mich."

Lucius drückte seine Schulter. „Sei nicht albern, Draco. Niemand hasst dich."

„Aber…" Draco schluckte und starrte Theodore direkt an. Ihm wurde immer ganz merkwürdig schlecht, wenn er sich dem Glühen auf der blauen Iris ausgeliefert sah. Das musste Hass sein. „Bitte, Vater", sagte Draco leise und griff den Ärmel seines Vaters, suchte den Blick aus den grauen Augen. „Lass mich jetzt nicht allein."

„Oh, Draco…" Lucius schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Jetzt stell dich nicht so an. Du bist mir doch nicht so ein Klotz am Bein wie deine Mutter, oder?" Draco senkte den Blick. „Merke dir gut, was mit schwachen Leuten passiert. Zeige Nott nicht, dass du um jemanden wie deine Mutter trauerst, dann hat er kein Recht dich zu hassen."

Draco holte zittrig Luft. „Aber ich…" Er atmete schwer aus.

„Du willst traurig sein?", fragte Lucius und Draco nickte. „Nun, dazu hast _du_ kein Recht."

Die Lippen fest aufeinander pressend straffte Draco die Schultern und versuchte alles, um jetzt nicht niedergeschlagen zu wirken.

„Es ist nicht alles, wie es zu sein scheint, Draco", sagte Lucius und drehte seinen Sohn mit sich herum, zog ihn neben sich her. „Merke dir, dass Menschen oft unbewusst Dinge tun, um an einer Fassade festzuhalten. Wenn du das kontrollieren und durchschauen kannst, dann stehen dir alle Wege offen, mein Sohn."

Draco hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, was sein Vater ihm sagen wollte. Je näher er dem glühenden Hass in Form von Theodore Notts Augen kam, desto größer wurde das Bedürfnis sich umzudrehen und einfach wegzurennen. Das Bedürfnis schwach zu sein…


	10. Pride and Prejudice…

**Kapitel 10**

_Pride and Prejudice…_

„_In Ihren Augen ist es danach keine gute Eigenschaft, den Bitten eines Freundes ohne viel Fragen nachzugeben?"_

„_Es spricht für keinen von beiden, wenn der eine dem anderen nachgibt, ohne zu wissen, warum er es tut."_

„Sirius? Was machst du da?" Rons Stimme ließ Sirius aufschauen. Mit einer lockeren Bewegung wischte er sich das Haar aus der Stirn, klappte das Buch, das auf seinem Kissen lag, zu und räusperte sich etwas übertrieben. „Liest du?", fragte Ron ungläubig und setzte sich auf den Stuhl in der Nähe von Sirius' Bett.

„Ja, und?" Sirius schob leicht schmollend die Unterlippe vor. War es merkwürdig, dass er las? Er konnte es, dann durfte er es auch mal anwenden. „Mir ist langweilig." Den Ellenbogen neben dem Buch aufstützend seufzte er auf.

„Mir auch…", sagte Ron und schaute sich um, als es still wurde. Sirius nickte bedächtig vor sich hin und klatschte reflexartig die Hand auf sein Buch, als Ron danach greifen wollte. „Zeig doch mal."

„Hast du Draco da draußen weinen gesehen?", fragte Sirius und versuchte wiedermal aus dem Türspalt in den Flur zu linsen. Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Oder lachen?" Noch ein Kopfschütteln. „Oder einfach nur seine schimmernde Präsenz wahrgenommen?"

„Ähm… Was?"

Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Ich war nicht nett zu ihm und er ist abgehauen. Jetzt ist mir langweilig", sagte er und seufzte. „Kommt Harry mal hoch?"

„Der zofft sich mit Snape", sagte Ron und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Da geht er gerade voll drin auf."

Seufzend versank Sirius für einen kurzen Moment in Gedanken, wie er jetzt Schniefelus ärgern würde, wenn der in der Nähe wäre. War er aber nicht. Das einzig andere interessante Objekt hockte ein Zimmer weiter und weinte, weil er ihm gerade das Herz gebrochen hatte. Sirius fuhr sich erneut seufzend durch das schwarze Haar. Was hatte er auch so eine Scheiße von sich geben müssen? Er hatte sich seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr so wohl in jemandes Gegenwart gefühlt, wie jetzt in Dracos, und dann warf er ihm übertrieben unsensibel an den Kopf, dass er nicht mehr wollen würde, als ihn flachlegen. Na ja, aber es hätte auch anders ausgehen können. Draco hätte sich ja nicht wie eine kleine Drama-Queen benehmen und abhauen müssen…

„Und warum zoffst du dich nicht mit?", fragte Sirius Ron, der sich schon wieder interessiert umschaute. Er mochte Ron. Das betonte er ja ständig, aber es fiel ihm unglaublich schwer ein Gespräch mit dem Jungen anzufangen, dementsprechend wünschte er sich gerade die Ruhe wieder, um in dem Buch zu lesen, das James vor vierundzwanzig Jahren gekauft hatte, weil er Lily darin lesen gesehen hatte. Dann hatte er aber rausgefunden, dass es langweilig war und weil er nie über das erste Kapitel hinausgekommen war, hatte Sirius es ihm geklaut.

„Hab ich", sagte Ron und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber Hermine meinte ich solle mich nicht einmischen, da war ich dann nicht ganz so nett zu ihr – aber was muss sie mich auch anzicken? – und hab mich verzogen."

„Ah…" Sirius setzte sich schwerfällig auf. Der Verband war fest und verrutschte kein Stück, was es schon mal angenehmer machte sich zu bewegen. Trotzdem wollte er schnell wieder fit werden. „Läuft da endlich was?"

Rons Ohren liefen wiedermal rot an, was Sirius grinsen ließ. „Na ja…" Ron senkte den Blick und versteckte sein Gesicht hinter ein paar roten Haarsträhnen. „Sie hat ja Harry."

„Na, das wär mir aber neu!", lachte Sirius und wollte Ron auf die Schulter klopfen, aber der prickelnde Schmerz, der sich dabei über seine Schultern zog, ließ ihn in der Bewegung innehalten. „Harry hat da doch gar keinen Kopf für. Er schaut ja nicht mal Ginny nach."

Ron blinzelte verwirrt. „Hä?"

„Ach, ich denke nur, dass das wahrscheinlicher wäre, als Hermine", sagte Sirius in allwissendem Tonfall. „Die Haarfarbe, der Name – das nennt man dann wohl Ödipuskomplex."

Ron gab ein würgendes Geräusch von sich. „Aber Ginny ist nur ein Spitzname."

„Aber im Kern hast du verstanden was ich meine, oder?" Sirius seufzte auf. Ihm fiel die Decke auf den Kopf und Ron ließ sich gleich mit zerquetschen, anstatt etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. „Erzähl mir von der Ordenssache", bat er in der Hoffnung noch etwas Sinnvolles mit seiner Zeit anfangen zu können.

Sich leicht unwohl fühlend wand Ron sich. „Professor Lupin meint, wir sollen dir lieber nichts erzählen."

Sirius' Augen weiteten sich. „Bitte was?", platzte es aus ihm heraus. Oh, wenn er den kleinen, beleidigten Werwolf erwischte, dann würde er ihn solange knuffen, bis er um Gnade winseln würde.

„Na ja… Snape meint auch, wenn wir, ich zitiere…" Ron räusperte sich. „Hitzkopf Black einweihen, dann torkelt er sofort raus in den Schnee, um den Helden zu spielen. Wo er bei den Verletzungen tot zusammenbrechen wird und dann würde unser richtiger Held zu weinen anfangen und das wollen wir doch nicht, oder?" Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Hm, und dann haben Harry und er angefangen sich anzugiften. Die üblichen Sachen. Veritaserum versus Misstrauen. Die Stimmung da unten kannste schneiden…"

„Ich fall also wirklich aus?", murrte Sirius und ballte eine Hand zur Faust. „Und weil ich außer ein paar netten Flüchen nichts draufhabe, sagt ihr mir am besten gar nichts, ja? Früher war das anders. Als ich noch gesucht wurde, da konnte ich auch nicht raus und trotzdem hat man mir alles erzählt."

„Du kannst ja Charlies Briefe entschlüsseln", sagte Ron, griff in seine Tasche und legte einen dicken Packen Briefe auf Sirius' Bett.

„Decodieren? Ich?" Sirius schnaubte. „Keine Lust…"

„Oh…" Ron packte die Briefe wieder ein. „Ich glaub, er wollte auf jeden Fall vor Weihnachten mal wieder vorbeischauen. Vielleicht hat er ja etwas für dich zu tun. Bis dahin sollten wir die… Ordenssache, die du nicht wissen darfst, auch erledigt haben."

Sirius schnaubte. Er hoffte nicht, dass er noch so lange im Bett bleiben musste. „Auf einen Drachenwärter kann ich verzichten." Er lachte auf und wartete vergeblich darauf, dass Ron mehr tat als ihn doof anzuglotzen.

„Hä?", machte er schließlich.

Sirius drehte die Hand um das eigene Gelenk. „Weißt schon… Ein Witz. Wegen Draco." Ron legte den Kopf schief. „Ich mag Draco."

„Ja, das haben wir gemerkt", grinste Ron. „Aber wo ist der Witz?"

„Ähm… Sein Name?" Sirius wartete auf den Klickmoment. „Bedeutet… Drache?"

„Keine Ahnung. Musst du ihn fragen", sagte Ron schulterzuckend.

Sirius stöhnte auf. Er mochte Ron, wirklich, aber er wollte sein Klammeräffchen wieder, das hatte schönere Gesprächsthemen auf Lager. „Ja, jedenfalls will ich nicht, dass Charlie mir meinen Drachen wegnimmt, wenn er vorbeischneit. Da war der Witz."

„Ach, so…" Ron blickte trotzdem nicht besonders begeistert drein. „Aber wieso sollte er das tun?"

„Na ja, Charlie ist ja…" Sirius runzelte die Stirn und starrte Ron verwundert an. „Du kannst dir schon denken, warum er nie eine Freundin mit nach Hause gebracht hat?"

„Drachen sind zeitaufwendig", sagte Ron.

„Jaah, das auch…" Sirius hüstelte gekünstelt. Vielleicht sollte er lieber nicht…

„Oh!" Zu spät. Es hatte Klick gemacht. „Du meinst er ist auch schwul? Mann, das scheint sich auszubreiten. Jetzt kenn ich schon… vier. Krass."

„Wenigstens nimmst du es besser auf als Molly damals", seufzte Sirius. „Und wieso vier? Ich bin nicht schwul. Und dann fehlen immer noch zwei. Oder meinst du Dean und Seamus haben was am Laufen? Die sind mir manchmal unheimlich…"

Ron wich leicht zurück. „Nee, aber Malfoy und sein… Hups!" Er presste sich die Hand auf den Mund und seine Ohren hätten in der Dunkelheit geleuchtet, so rot wurden sie.

Sirius verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Draco betont doch ständig… Hä?"

„Hä?" Ron wich wieder zurück, als Sirius sich vorlehnte.

„Hä?"

„Ah… Geh weg!" Abwehrend die Hände hebend rutschte Ron mitsamt Stuhl von Sirius weg. „Ich hab nichts gesagt. Malfoy bringt mich um."

Sirius knurrte leicht. „Ich dich auch."

Schwer schluckend starrte Ron eine Weile zur Seite. „Okay, aber das hast du nicht von mir. Warte…" Er kramte wieder in seiner Umhangtasche herum, legte einen Schokofrosch auf Sirius' Bett, der einen Moment später in Sirius' Mund verschwand und von dem Packen Briefe ersetzt wurde. „Hier."

Sirius runzelte die Stirn, als Ron ihm ein Foto reichte. „Warum trägst du ein Foto von Draco mit dir rum?", rutschte es ihm mit einem Hauch Eifersucht in der Stimme heraus.

„Das kann ich benutzen, wenn er mich ärgert", sagte Ron grinsend. „Wenn ich es seinem Vater zeige, dann ist er tot."

„Du erpresst ihn?", fragte Sirius verwundert. Das hätte er nie von Ron erwartet.

„Nee." Der schüttelte auch sofort den roten Haarschopf. „Aber er ist ein bisschen… netter, wenn er weiß, dass ich sein Leben in der Hand habe. Der ist so blond, der schnallt gar nicht, dass ich das nie machen würde."

Sirius hob die Augenbrauen. Wahrscheinlich wusste Draco das ganz genau und Ron wähnte sich umsonst in Sicherheit. Aber dafür hatte Sirius jetzt einen Beweis, dass er Draco nicht erst das Schwimmen ans andere Ufer beibringen musste…

„Willst du nicht drauf gucken?", fragte Ron verwirrt.

Sirius befeuchtete sich die Lippen. Wollte er sehen, was auch immer dieses Bild zeigte? Nein, wollte er nicht. Draco gehörte ihm. Niemand hatte ihn vor ihm angefasst und niemand danach. Keiner konnte ihm die Genugtuung nehmen Dracos erste Liebe gewesen zu sein und das war er, mochte Draco es auch gerne abstreiten. Teenager konnten sowas ja gar nicht beurteilen.

„Weiß nicht… Sieht der Kerl gut aus?", fragte Sirius und linste auf den Rand des Fotos, schaute aber weg, bevor er mehr als ein paar Umrisse wahrnehmen konnte.

„Nee", sagte Ron mit hörbarem Grinsen. „Das ist ja das merkwürdige. Für sowas wie Malfoy schwimmt ja fast jeder ans andere Ufer, aber der sucht sich das hässliche Entlein aus?"

„Uh, das ist aber ne hübsche Geschichte, Ron. Läster da nicht drüber", sagte Sirius und schwelgte einen Moment in Erinnerungen. Er musste wieder mehr lesen. Muggelgeschichten waren immer so absurd und niedlich…

„Aber sein… keine Ahnung, Freund…" Ron zuckte die Schultern. „Den bemerkt man gar nicht. Keine Ahnung, warum der. Wenn schon so Schlafsaalgeschichten, dann hätte er doch Zabini nehmen können, denke ich."

„Uh, mit Zabinis schläft man nicht, Ron", sagte Sirius und hob mahnend den Finger. „Hinterher bist du tot. Charlie hat mal versucht alle toten Ehemänner von der Alten aufzuzählen, aber das schafft man nicht mal nüchtern."

„Ähm…" Ron schien im Moment jeden Gedanken an seinen Bruder beiseite schieben zu wollen. „Ich vermute so ne Slytherin-Sache. Wahrscheinlich erpresst Nott ihn… Hups!" Und schon wieder schlug Ron sich die Hände vor den Mund.

Sirius klappte langsam den Mund auf. „Nott? Nott ist steinalt! Der ist nicht mal Lucius' Jahrgang!" Ron presste sich die Hände fester gegen die Lippen. „Jetzt raus mit der Sprache, Ronald!" Er warf das Foto nach Ron, aber der schnappte es sich aus der Luft und steckte es weg.

„Ich hab nichts gesagt, Sirius. Malfoy bringt mich um", sagte er und räusperte sich. „Und du kannst das ja nicht für dich behalten."

„Der lief da rum, oder?", presste Sirius hervor. „Wahrscheinlich ist der schuld, dass ich hier liegen muss, weil ihn die Eifersucht überwältigt hat, was?"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir haben den da nirgendwo rumlaufen sehen, also eher nicht. Harry meint, das waren Avery und Mulciber, von denen wissen wir ja auch, dass sie Todesser sind. Nott Junior –"

„Hah! Also nicht der Alte?" Sirius atmete erleichtert aus. „Ich hatte schon Angst er würde auf alte Männer stehen. Dann hätte ich keine Chance."

Ron gluckste, aber diesmal hatte Sirius keinen Witz gemacht und funkelte ihn ungehalten an. „Sorry…"

„Und wieso weißt du davon und Harry plus Hermine nicht?", wollte Sirius argwöhnisch wissen. Seines Wissens nach erzählten die sich doch alles. „Hermine meinte, Draco würde nie mit dem reden."

„Jaah, ich bin auch nur zufällig über die gestolpert", meinte Ron. „Und irgendwie… ich weiß nicht." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Bringt Harry ja nicht weiter, wenn er sich mit Malfoys Liebesleben beschäftigt und Hermine wird wieder sagen, ich würde Schwachsinn erzählen. Dann macht sie ne Liste mit Punkten, die beweisen, dass Malfoy hetero ist." Er seufzte. „Hermine hat ne Menge Listen…" Wieder seufzte er.

Sirius grinste. „Wird schon noch", sagte er aufmunternd. „Es braucht nur einen Klick-Moment." Genau wie bei Draco und ihm. Dieser Augenblick, bevor er endlich wieder die schmalen Lippen hatte berühren dürfen, war perfekt gewesen und hatte Draco sicher deutlich gemacht, wie perfekt sie füreinander waren. Leider hatte Sirius Black, Volltrottel vom Dienst, das ja wieder kaputt machen müssen…

„Nur – Uwah!" Ron wäre fast vom Stuhl gefallen, als eine heftige Erschütterung den Boden zum Beben brachte. „Was'n das?"

Sirius schüttelte ahnungslos den Kopf und richtete sich vorsichtig auf. Seiner Meinung nach konnte er ruhig mal nachschauen gehen, wer da sein Haus auseinander nahm und im Gegensatz zu Draco versuchte Ron auch nicht mal ansatzweise sich Sorgen zu machen. Gleich hinter Harrys bestem Freund hastete Sirius aus seinem Zimmer und schaute am Treppenabsatz über die Schulter, als er ein Rumpeln aus Regulus' Zimmer hörte. Eine Sekunde später stolperte Draco heraus, schloss die obersten Knöpfe seines dunklen Hemdes und ordnete sich die zerzausten Haare, während er an Sirius vorbeirannte. Perplex schaute Sirius dem Jungen nach, der ihn einfach ignorierte, Ron jetzt am Arm packte und ihn fragend anzischte. Kurz zuckte der Größere mit den Schultern und folgte Draco dann die Treppe runter.

„Solltest du nicht liegenbleiben?"

Sirius erstarrte. Wie in Zeitlupe drehte er sich wieder um und fixierte Remus' blaue Augen. Ihm entfuhr ein heiseres Lachen und er klammerte sich haltsuchend am Geländer fest. „Das ist nicht wahr", keuchte er geschockt und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Remus." Sein Blick wanderte nach unten, wo er Dracos blonden Haarschopf aufblitzen sah. „Sowas tust du mir nicht an, oder?"

„Du redest wirr, Sirius. Geh wieder ins Bett", ignorierte Remus ihn einfach, schob sich an ihm vorbei und wollte die Treppe runtersteigen, aber Sirius wirbelte herum und rammte seinen Freund mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand.

„Sag mir nicht, was ich zu tun habe, du elender Verräter!", schnauzte Sirius so laut, dass man ihn bestimmt unten gehört hätte, wenn dort nicht ebenfalls ziemlich hörbar gestritten werden würde. „Wie kannst du mir das antun, obwohl du ganz genau weißt, was er mir bedeutet?! Wann ist so ein scheiß Bastard aus dir geworden!"

Remus' Augen weiteten sich. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest." Geschickt wand er sich aus Sirius' Griff und hastete die Treppe herunter, Sirius gleich hintendran.

„Und ob du das weißt!", polterte Sirius wutentbrannt. „Glaubst du, ich bin blind, oder was? Und rechnen kann ich auch! Du schleuderst mir so heftige Dinge an den Kopf und nutzt das dann schamlos aus? Was ist in dich gefahren?!"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest, Sirius. Jetzt leg dich hin oder ich lasse dich liegen, wenn du die Treppe runterfällst."

„Ja, das würde dir in den Kram passen, was?" Sirius versuchte Remus an der Schulter zu packen, aber der wich schnell aus. „Bleib gefälligst stehen, wenn –"

„– du mir eine Szene machst?" Remus schüttelte den Kopf und seine Gelassenheit ließ Sirius wütend knurren. „Du erniedrigst dich selbst mit deinem peinlichen Verhalten."

„Peinlich?! Ich bin nicht peinlich, sondern du!" Sirius zitterte vor Wut und Enttäuschung, dazu kam jetzt auch noch Scham, weil ihm keine schlagfertige Antwort einfiel. Wie konnte Remus ihm das antun? Er hatte Draco doch nur angefasst, um ihm eins reinzuwürgen…

„Was ist hier los?", ignorierte Remus ihn einfach, als er in der Eingangshalle angekommen war. Bei so einem Chaos wie hier herrschte, war Sirius froh, dass er in einem Wutausbruch vor ein paar Wochen das Portrait seiner Mutter einfach zerstört hatte. Seitdem hatte sie sich in das ehemalige Elternschlafzimmer verzogen und schmollte dort vor sich hin, während Kreacher auf dem Dachboden vergammelte.

„Der da ist los!", brüllte Harry, der verzweifelt versuchte sich aus Rons festem Griff zu lösen. Seine grünen Augen hafteten auf Snape, der an der gegenüberliegenden Wand kauerte und halb von Draco verdeckt wurde, der sich über ihn beugte. Eine deutliche Delle in der Wand zeugte von der Wucht, mit der Snape dagegen geprallt sein musste. Sirius hätte Harry dafür gratuliert, wenn er ansatzweise in der Stimmung für sowas gewesen wäre.

„Herrje…" Remus fuhr sich durch die Haare und betrachtete das Szenario, bis Sirius ihn zur Seite schupste und sich vor Snape stellte. Draco drehte den Kopf und schaute zu Sirius hoch, seine Augen gerötet und jetzt vollkommen emotionslos wirkend. Sirius versuchte sich an einem zornigen Gesichtsausdruck und erhaschte einen Blick auf Snapes blutende Schläfe, die Draco gerade verschloss. Kurz darauf wurde der Junge weggeschupst und Snape fuhr hoch.

„Das wird ein Nachspiel haben, Potter", zischte er und glättete sich den Umhang. Dracos Blick wanderte wieder zu Sirius, der die Lippen fest aufeinander presste. Was sollte dieser anklagende Blick? Er hatte nichts getan!

„Ich freu mich drauf!", polterte Harry hinter ihm. „Jetzt lass mich los, Ron!" Er riss sich barsch los, als Sirius über die Schulter schaute, und stampfte davon. Remus seufzte auf und ging Harry nach, sah dabei noch einmal kurz zurück. Sirius wandte sich schnell ab, bevor ihn ein tadelnder Blick traf, was er kurz darauf bereute, als er das kleine Lächeln über Dracos Gesicht huschen sah.

Während Snape Draco am Arm packte und hochzog, starrte Sirius auf den Boden, lauschte auf das heftige Pochen in seinem Brustkorb. Warum tat das so weh?

„Draco?", hörte er Snapes Stimme und sah auf. Die Augenbrauen zusammen ziehend beobachtete er, wie Draco den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich rede nicht mit Ihnen", sagte er und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Vor allem, weil Potter Sie dann wirklich umbringt." Ohne noch einen Blick zu Sirius oder Snape zu werfen drehte Draco sich auf den nackten Sohlen um und marschierte die Treppe wieder hoch. Keine Schuhe mehr… Keine Socken… Sirius kniff die Augen zusammen und fuhr sich schwer atmend durchs Haar. Auf einmal spürte er den brennenden Schmerz auf seinem Rücken überdeutlich und wollte sich am liebsten hinsetzen.

„Black?"

Sirius stöhnte auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht jetzt, Snape. Nicht jetzt…" Was immer Schniefelus ihm zu sagen hatte, er wollte es nicht hören. Erschöpft machte er sich an den endlos erscheinenden Aufstieg. Wie hatte er es innerhalb von wenigen Tagen geschafft sein ganzes Leben derartig gegen die Wand zu fahren?

Als er schweratmend im obersten Stockwerk angekommen war, sah er Draco sich an der Wand festklammern, als brauche er eine Stütze. Sirius wäre ihm gerne eine, aber er konnte sich ja selbst kaum auf den Beinen halten und noch dazu wollte Draco ihn ja gar nicht. Da war er vielleicht nicht der Erste, aber es war das erste Mal, dass es Sirius so weh tat.

Dabei war er doch selbst schuld…

Die Hände zu Fäusten ballend setzte er seinen Weg fort und ging einfach an Draco vorbei, der den Kopf hob, als Sirius' Schulter seine streifte. Zaghaft umklammerte Dracos Hand seinen Oberarm und zwang ihn zum Stehenbleiben.

„Sirius…"

„Was?" Als er sich umdrehte ließ Draco ihn los. Sirius vermied den Blick in die glänzenden Augen und fixierte einen Punkt knapp neben Dracos rechtem Ohr, zählte die dahin tropfenden Sekunden voll unangenehmer Stille.

„Warum schaust du mich so an?", fragte Draco misstrauisch.

Sirius schnaubte. „Warum fickst du meinen besten Freund?"

Aufkeuchend stolperte Draco einen Schritt zurück, starrte Sirius aus großen Augen an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Du bist also nur eifersüchtig, beziehungsweise neidisch?"

„Ich bin nicht neidisch, sondern froh darüber, eine widerwärtige Hure wie dich nicht rangelassen zu haben", gab Sirius zurück und glaubte, dass Draco noch eine Nuance blasser um die gerade Nase wurde. Merlin, was tat er denn jetzt hier schon wieder?

„Hörst du auf mich so zu nennen? Ich bin kein Mädchen." Draco versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und Sirius bildete sich durchaus etwas darauf ein ihn ab und an mal aus der Raison bringen zu können.

„Ja, und sobald Remus das gemerkt hat, wird er wieder verschüchtert Tonks' Hand nehmen", presste Sirius hervor. „Daran arbeite ich lang genug und du machst das nicht kaputt, Klammeräffchen."

„Du bist ein Bastard, Black", brachte Draco mit zittriger Stimme heraus und schoss Sirius einen tödlichen Blick zu, den der kalt erwiderte.

„Und du machst alles kaputt", knurrte er. „Ich lasse nicht zu, dass mein bester Freund mich deinetwegen hasst. Das bist du nicht wert."

„Du wirst erfreut sein zu hören, dass ich deinen _besten Freund_ nicht anfasse, angefasst habe oder anfassen werde", sagte Draco tonlos. „Niemand fasst _mich_ an." Er rempelte Sirius an, als er sich an ihm vorbeischob.

„Ach?" Sirius lachte auf, aber es klang nicht annähernd echt. „Heißt Nott Junior ‚Niemand' mit Vornamen?"

Draco erstarrte. Einen Wimpernschlag später wirbelte er herum und grinste. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst. Vielleicht solltest du dich lieber hinlegen." Der Junge war ein verdammt guter Schauspieler. Sirius stellte gerade fest, dass er ihm ohne zu zögern geglaubt hätte, würde er es nicht aus verlässlicher Quelle besser wissen. Aber… da fragte man sich doch gleich, ob Ron eine verlässliche Quelle war.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Komm mir nicht wieder auf die ‚ich-bin-nicht-schwul'-Tour", sagte er. „Ich weiß genau, dass du auf Schlafsaal-Orgien stehst."

Dracos Augen weiteten sich und er packte Sirius schneller am Kragen, als der blinzeln konnte, zog ihn ruckartig näher. „Bilde dir nicht ein, du würdest das ansatzweise verstehen können. Du kennst mich nicht", fauchte er und schupste Sirius wieder weg, achtete nicht darauf, dass der fast übers Treppengeländer fiel. „Du weißt nichts über mich." Er fuhr herum und riss die Tür zu Regulus' Zimmer auf.

„Schön! Ich will auch nichts über dich wissen!", rief Sirius ihm nach. „Du widerst mich jetzt schon an!" Er zuckte zusammen, als Draco die Tür mit einem lauten Krachen hinter sich zuknallte. Einen Moment blieb er in seiner Position, dann raufte er sich stöhnend die Haare.

Warum fuhr er ständig gegen dieselbe Wand?

„Black?"

Sirius fuhr herum. „Snape, ich hab doch gesagt, ich will jetzt nicht!", polterte er, wurde aber grob am Arm gepackt und in sein Zimmer gezerrt. „Was soll der Scheiß?! Raus aus meinem Zimmer, du verdammter Dreckssack!"

„Oh, bitte…" Snape schupste ihn in den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Ich muss mit dir reden, Black, ob ich will, oder nicht. Und das alleine."

Mit großen Augen starrte Sirius den dürren Mann vor sich an, bot ihm keinen Sitzplatz an und ließ sich auf die Bettkante nieder. „Die Sache ist, dass ich überhaupt Shampoo benutze und nicht nur Wasser", murmelte er und Snape verdrehte die Augen.

„Sehr amüsant, Black. Wenn wir dann jetzt zum Thema kommen könnten…"

„Das da wäre?" Sirius' Kopf fühlte sich so schwer an, dass er ihn am liebsten hängen lassen wollte, aber er riss sich wegen Schniefelus zusammen. Vor dem würde er keine Schwäche zeigen.

„Draco", sagte Snape und schaute sich dabei unauffällig um. Wahrscheinlich hoffte er ein Bild von einem gewissen rothaarigen Mädchen zu entdecken, aber wenn, dann klebte es nicht an Sirius' Wänden. Er würde Snape aber gerne eines von James mitgeben. Das würde ihn dann an seiner Statt nerven. „Du hast dir den Feind ins Bett geholt."

„Bis jetzt nur ins Haus", murmelte Sirius.

Snape verdrehte schon wieder die Augen. Da bekam man ja einen Drehwurm von. „Aber seine Gefühle für dich lassen sich ausnutzen und –"

„Was?" Sirius schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Gefühle? In romantischer Hinsicht?"

„Ja", sagte Snape genervt. „Mit dieser Bürde lebt der arme Junge schon ewig und das können wir gebrauchen. Bevor er sich also… Hörst du mir zu, Black?"

„So halb…" Sirius hätte fast gegrinst. Sowas von Schniefelus zu hören musste also bedeuten, dass da wirklich viel war. Snape übersah sonst jedes Anzeichen von romantischen Begebenheiten. „Ähm… Aber wie soll das dem Orden nützlich sein? Darauf willst du hinaus, was?"

„Du denkst mit, Black, wie überaus freundlich von dir", sagte Snape ölig, während er ein Bild von James betrachtete, der von Sirius beim Lesen gepiekt wurde. Und er las kein Buch, nein, niemals… „Dass Draco etwas vorhat werdet ihr alle gemerkt haben." Sirius hob skeptisch die Augenbrauen, aber Snape ignorierte. „Ich weiß nicht was, mir vertraut man schon lange nicht mehr so wie früher, das Thema hatten wir ja aber oft genug."

Sirius nickte still vor sich hin. Das war ein großes Problem. Snape war ihr einziger Spion und in letzter Zeit kam er mit immer weniger Informationen zu den Treffen. Diese Doppel- oder Trippelrolle war ihm vielleicht nicht über den Kopf gewachsen, aber den anderen und deswegen vertraute ihm so gut wie niemand mehr.

„Wir könnten in der Hinsicht also jemanden gebrauchen", fuhr Snape fort.

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Du willst Draco überreden sich in das Zeug einzumischen?"

„Black, hörst du mir doch nicht zu? Er steckt mittendrin!", sagte Snape ungehalten, aber Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. Das hätte er doch gemerkt. „Und er würde niemals für den Orden spionieren. Selbst nicht, wenn du es von ihm wollen würdest. Er ist ein Malfoy und auch wenn ich nicht für Verallgemeinerung bin, so ist es immer noch von vorneherein klar, dass Draco nur Sachen tun wird, die ihm in irgendeiner Weise nutzen. Und auch dadurch kann… euer zartes Band uns helfen."

„Wie meinst du…" Sirius fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Was willst du von mir, Snape? Ich kann im Moment eh nichts tun, ich falle aus."

„Genau dadurch kannst du an dem arbeiten, was dem Orden helfen wird", sagte Snape und zeigte sein süffisantes Grinsen. „Versuch es diesmal nicht zu verbocken und erschleiche dir Dracos vollstes Vertrauen. Du bist wahrscheinlich der Einzige, bei dem er nicht alles auf die Goldwaage legt."

Sirius' Mundwinkel zuckten. „Ja, das war jetzt auch in etwa mein Plan, aber was soll das bringen?", fragte er.

„Er wird dir vertrauen und dann spielst du… den Märtyrer. Da hast du ja Übung drin", sagte Snape und Sirius öffnete sprachlos den Mund. „Diesmal eben nur in der anderen Richtung. Lupin und du habt… Probleme, der Orden… schließt dich aus, du fühlst dich ungerecht behandelt, erzählst Draco einfach, er würde dir alles bedeuten und dann…" Snape grinste.

„Du willst…" Sirius schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Du willst, dass _ich_ zu Voldemort gehe?" Snape musste vollkommen durchgedreht sein. Endgültig.

„Du bist ein Black", sagte Snape, als würde das alles erklären, aber er war so nett und erläuterte seine Aussage: „Dein ganzes Image läuft schon irgendwie auf diese Position hinaus."

„Niemals!", begehrte Sirius auf. „Ich spiele keine Doppelrolle! Ich kann nicht so tun als würde ich solche Ideale verfolgen!"

„Musst du auch nicht. Du schiebst deine…" Snape seufzte übertrieben auf. „…unendliche Liebe zu Draco als Hauptgrund vor. Das kauft man dir auf jeden Fall ab."

„Nein", blieb Sirius stur. „Das kann ich nicht."

„So wärest du sehr nützlich."

„Nützlich hin oder her, ich will nicht als Arschloch dastehen!", schnauzte Sirius. „Du würdest ja nicht alleine mit mir reden, wenn irgendwer anders davon erfahren sollte."

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Natürlich nicht. Das gefährdet deine Tarnung."

„Nein, nein, nein! Ich mache das nicht!" Sirius schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Mein Ruf ist fast wiederhergestellt. Ich bin ein freier Mann. Dadurch würde ich alles kaputt machen."

„Dein Ruf war dir sonst immer egal, Black", sagte Snape. „Aber es war ein Vorschlag. Du kannst selbst einschätzen wie wichtig jemand in den Reihen des Dunklen Lords für uns wäre. Draco bietet dir die Gelegenheit und du würdest ihn durch deine… Bekehrung aus seinem Trott und damit Plan bringen, was immer dieser auch beinhaltet. Ich habe Vermutungen, aber zu wage um sie zu äußern. Es wäre die klügste Lösung auszunutzen, dass Dracos Schwäche für dich mit deiner Pseudo-dunklen-Seite wachsen würde."

Sirius presste sich beide Hände an den Kopf und schüttelte ihn erneut. „Umgekehrt wäre doch auch…"

„Ich wiederhole mich nicht", sagte Snape. „Man sieht sich." Er drehte sich um und ließ Sirius zwei Sekunden zum Nachdenken.

„Okay", sagte er heiser und kniff die Augen zusammen, würde Snapes Blick nicht ertragen können. „Ich mach's."


	11. Runaway from love…

**Kapitel 11**

_Runaway from love…_

Selten hatte Draco sich derartig geschämt, so wie jetzt für die bitteren Tränen die er aufs Kissen vergoss. Er konnte einfach nichts dagegen tun, dass ihm schon eben auf dem Flur die Augen gebrannt hatten. Sirius' Worte waren nicht weniger schmerzhaft als oftmals davor gewesen und es war nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass er ihn als ‚Hure' betitelte, aber es tat diesmal so weh. Weil Sirius so ernst geklungen hatte? Oder weil Draco nicht mehr länger leugnen konnte, dass er Sirius' Zuneigung nicht verlieren wollte?

Er war so erbärmlich, so jemanden konnte man gar nicht mögen, egal wie gut er aussah.

Draco verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl, während er so vor sich hin heulte. Manchmal lag er minutenlang einfach nur da und ließ vollkommen ruhig den Tränen ihren Lauf, dann wieder schien sein Körper unter den heftigen Wellen regelrecht einzubrechen. Vielleicht schlief er manchmal kurz ein, er konnte es nicht sagen und es war ihm auch egal.

Ihm gefiel die ganze Situation nicht mehr. Es war so spannend gewesen. Noch vor ein paar Tagen hatte er es kaum erwarten können und jetzt wollte er am liebsten nach Hause, wo er dann unter dem geballten Schmerz der letzten Monate zu Grunde gehen konnte.

Hure… Merlin, er wünschte so sehr, dass er eine sein könnte. Dann wäre alles noch gut…

Mit einem Ruck setzte Draco sich auf und schüttelte hastig den Kopf, starrte auf einen unsichtbaren Punkt in der Dunkelheit. Er durfte nicht anfangen so zu denken. Das bestätigte nur jeden, der ihn für schwach hielt. Er war nicht schwach. Er brauchte keinen Sirius Black, der ihn anhimmelte. Sollte der Kerl ihn doch abartig finden, das änderte nichts daran, dass sie nicht so leicht voneinander loskamen. Ein Unbrechbarer Schwur ließ sich niemals lösen. Es brachte auch nichts, wenn man deswegen weinte. Das wusste er schon lange.

„Draco?" Als er Blacks Stimme hörte fuhr er herum und starrte mit großen Augen auf den dunklen Umriss im Türrahmen. Einen Moment später wurde das Licht eingeschaltet und Draco wandte sich wieder ab, damit er Sirius nicht die Genugtuung seiner geschwollenen Augen gab.

„Was willst du?", krächzte er, hörte die zaghaften Schritte und hopste auf der Matratze nach oben, als Sirius sich neben ihn fallen ließ.

„Du kommst ewig nicht hier raus…", murmelte Sirius und stupste gegen Dracos Oberarm, worauf der sich selbst festumklammerte. „Harry musste mir den Verband wechseln. Der rutscht…"

„Deswegen kommst du wieder angekrochen?" Draco schüttelte den Kopf und starrte auf das Kopfkissen, versuchte zu ignorieren, dass aus dem vorsichtigen Stupsen ein zärtliches Streicheln wurde. Sirius' Hand fuhr über seinen Arm und blieb auf Dracos Schulterblatt liegen. Mit der freien Hand packte er Draco an der Hüfte und zog ihn mit einem Ruck zu sich herum.

„Es tut mir Leid", krächzte er und hielt Dracos Blick fest, versuchte ihn noch näher zu ziehen, aber dagegen sträubte Draco sich.

„Schön für dich", schnaubte Draco, presste die Hände gegen die breite Brust und versuchte Sirius auf Abstand zu halten. „Aber du unterstreichst deine Glaubwürdigkeit nicht wirklich, wenn du ankommst, damit ich deine Hure spiele!"

Sirius schlang die Arme fest um Draco und brachte ihn dadurch zum Erstarren. „Ich war ein bescheuertes Arschloch", murmelte er dicht neben Dracos Ohr. „Und es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht…"

„Zum Heulen bringen?"

Sirius seufzte. „Verärgern." Er lehnte sich leicht zurück und wischte mit dem Handrücken über Dracos noch nassglänzende Wange. „Hast du… wirklich…"

„Halt's Maul, Black." Draco drehte sich weg und kniff die Augen zusammen. Das warme Gefühl, welches von Sirius' Armen ausging, wollte er am liebsten mit Eiswasser überschütten, damit es verschwand. „Ich bin nicht… nicht dein weiblicher Part."

„War das…"

„Erwähn nie wieder seinen Namen", hauchte Draco, bevor er die Wange gegen Sirius' Schulter drückte. Er schloss die Augen, als man ihm so wunderbar sanft über den Rücken streichelte, dass er sofort müde wurde und einschlafen wollte. Warum hatte er sich dagegen gewehrt, wenn es sich so gut anfühlte?

„Hat er dir wehgetan?", fragte Sirius vorsichtig.

„Niemand tut mir weh…"

Sirius seufzte. „Ich habe dich verletzt…"

Schwer schluckend drehte Draco den Kopf und vergrub das Gesicht in Sirius' Hemd, klammerte die Hände in dessen Seiten. Er konnte die Hitze spüren, die von Sirius ausging und das ließ ihn schwer atmen. Tief einatmend sog er den markanten Geruch ein und begann testend mit den Händen auf und ab zu fahren.

„Wie ist das mit dem ‚niemand fasst mich an'?", fragte Sirius, während er Draco dichter an sich zog. „Wird das von dir auch einfach ignoriert?"

„Sirius…" Draco versuchte so viel mit seinen Fingern zu ertasten, wie ihm möglich war, ohne unter das Hemd zu gehen. „Du verstehst das nicht. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass… dass ich dich… ich…"

„Warum? Weil du etwas vorhast?", fragte Sirius und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als Draco hochschaute. Allerdings wurde sein Ausdruck bald darauf weicher und er strich ermutigend über Dracos Wange.

„Weil ich dir nicht geben kann, was du willst", presste Draco hervor und drückte sich wieder gegen Sirius, fuhr sehnsüchtig über die breite Brust. „Egal wie sehr ich will…"

Sirius umfasste sein Gesicht und hob es an, damit er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. „Du willst?", fragte er und seine Mundwinkel hoben sich leicht.

„Das ist so überdeutlich, dass ich mich schäme", presste Draco hervor und versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten, kniff die Augen fest zusammen.

„Komplimente liegen dir wohl auch nicht, Draco", murmelte Sirius und bekam einen Klaps gegen die Brust.

„Hast du auch nicht verdient, du…" Draco stoppte, als Sirius sich vorlehnte. „…du…" Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Hauchen kurz bevor Sirius ihn ganz daran hinderte weiter zu reden. Anscheinend reichte ihm die Äußerung von etwas ohnehin schon sehr Offensichtlichem aus, damit er seine ganze Sehnsucht nach Dracos Lippen stillte. Und Draco konnte nicht anders als sich auf diesen Kuss einzulassen. Im Moment könnte er sich wahrscheinlich gegen gar nichts zu Wehr setzen, so wie ihm zumute war, aber dann auch noch gegen Black? Nie und nimmer.

Mit einem dumpfen Keuchen verkrallte Draco die Hand in Sirius' schwarzen Haaren und hielt sich gerade noch davon ab die andere auf den breiten Rücken zu legen. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und seufzte, als die warmen Lippen jetzt jeden Millimeter seines Halses zu berühren schienen. Sirius' Hände brachten sein Haar durcheinander, wanderten auf seinen Rücken und zogen ihn näher, dicht gegen den anderen Körper. Draco sträubte sich nicht und lächelte, als er feststellte wie wunderbar er sich gegen Sirius schmiegen konnte.

„Draco…" Sirius schob das vom Schlaf zerknitterte dunkle Hemd hoch. „Ich…"

„Hör auf", presste Draco hervor und wand sich jetzt etwas, versteifte sich vollkommen. „Ich kann das nicht."

„Vertraust du mir nicht?", fragte Sirius mit heiserer Stimme.

„Um Vertrauen geht es nicht. Ich kenn dich nicht… sondern finde dich nur… anzieh… attraktiv." Draco schluckte hart, als Sirius' Finger nach vorne auf seine Brust fuhren. „Immer schon…"

„Dabei war ich so hässlich, als wir uns das erste Mal getroffen haben", raunte Sirius und Draco schloss die Augen. Vielleicht war Black damals nicht hübsch anzusehen gewesen, aber er war faszinierend in seiner ganzen Art gewesen und er wusste nichts über Fotos aus alten Familienalben… über Zeitungsausschnitte… über Draco Malfoys Jugendsünden und Obsessionen. Jetzt könnte er das alles haben und durfte nicht.

„Lass mich nur sehen", meinte Sirius und riss in einem Ruck Dracos Hemd auf. Die Protestlaute verwandelten sich in ein angespanntes Keuchen, als raue Hände über seine Brust fuhren und ihm das Hemd von den Schultern streiften.

„Oh, Scheiße…" Draco kniff die Augen fest zusammen und klammerte sich an Sirius' Oberarm fest, während der sehnsüchtig jeden Zentimeter Haut erkundete, den Draco ihm zeigte. Da das anscheinend noch nicht reichte bemerkte Draco einen Moment später die Hände an seiner Hose.

„Du bist wunderschön…", murmelte Sirius wie in Trance, bevor er Draco die Hose herunterzog, sich über ihn beugte und die anderen Lippen verschließen wollte, aber Draco drehte schweratmend den Kopf zur Seite. So viel Körperkontakt war zu viel für ihn. Die Hoffnung, dass Sirius einfach gehen würde, wenn er die Augen zukneifen und still abwarten würde, war allerdings gering.

„Das sagt man nicht, Black", meinte er mit aufeinander gepressten Zähnen.

„Aber es ist die Wahrheit." Dracos Bauch spannte sich automatisch an, als Sirius sich küssend den Weg nach unten bahnte. Langsam öffnete Draco die Augen, hob den Kopf und schaute Sirius entsetzt an, als der mit den Zähnen den Bund seiner Boxershorts ziemlich strapazierte.

Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf und versuchte nicht noch einen Rotton dunkler zu werden, als Sirius ihn nur breit angrinste. Allerdings ließ er von dem letzten Kleidungsstück ab, hob Dracos Bein an und schmiegte die stoppelige Wange gegen die weiche Haut auf der Innenseite seines Oberschenkels, bevor er sie küsste.

„Sirius", hauchte Draco, die Finger im Bettlaken verkrallend und Bedürfnis unterdrückend um etwas zu betteln, das er nicht haben konnte…

„Ich mache nichts", versprach Sirius und legte sich zwischen Dracos Beine, winkelte sie an und strich fortwährend auf und ab. „Und erst recht nichts, was dir nicht gefallen würde."

„Versuch gar nicht erst mich zu überreden." Draco platzierte seine Hand auf Sirius' Hinterkopf, als der die Wange auf seiner Brust bettete, und fuhr durch die schwarzen Haare.

„Wie gesagt, ich mach nichts", schmunzelte Sirius. „Außer nachzufragen… Woher kommen diese Komplexe, Klammeräffchen?"

„Ich habe keine Komplexe", murmelte Draco. „Hässlich bin ich nicht und darum geht es auch nicht."

„Ist es, weil ich dir… dich _so_ genannt habe?", fragte Sirius und erwischte mit den Fingern eine kitzelige Stelle bei Dracos Rippen, als er weiter über den entblößten Oberkörper streichelte.

Draco zuckte leicht zusammen. „Du hast dich schon entschuldigt…"

„Ich war… eifersüchtig. Da ist mir das rausgerutscht." Sirius hob den Kopf und Draco wich seinem Blick aus. „Glaubst du mir?"

„Warum sollte ich nicht?"

„Warum solltest du?"

Die Mundwinkel leicht anhebend schaute Draco in die grauen Augen, die ihn fixiert hatten. „Wenn du nicht mit mir schlafen kannst, dann hast du keinen Grund bei mir zu bleiben, also auch nicht, mich anzulügen."

„Ich hab's auch nicht so gemeint, als ich gesagt habe, dass ich nur… so ein Interesse an dir hätte", murmelte Sirius und klang beinahe, als wäre er verlegen, wahrscheinlicher war aber, dass er sich einfach unwohl fühlte. „Keine Ahnung, warum ich das überhaupt gesagt habe. Du hast mich provoziert! Ich… Ich hab mich… provoziert gefühlt und… Ja, vielleicht wollte ich dir irgendwie wehtun, aber ich hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass es dich verletzen würde." Draco hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue und Sirius seufzte auf. „Bei Merlins Bart, was weiß denn ich, was für ein Hippogreif mich da geritten hat. Ich will nicht, dass dir jemand wehtut."

„Außer dir selbst", fügte Draco hinzu. Sirius schüttelte leicht den Kopf, hielt dann aber inne und es wurde eine Mischung aus Nicken und Kopfschütteln. „Ich will niemanden, dem es nur etwas bedeutet mir zu schaden. Wenn das das einzige Stückchen Zuneigung ist, das du aufbringen kannst, dann solltest du jetzt besser gehen und mich weiter im Selbstmitleid baden lassen."

„Wenn du akzeptieren würdest, wie wunderbar gegenseitig unsere Zuneigung ist, dann könnten wir uns das alles sparen", meinte Sirius und grinste Draco an, als der mit den Augen rollte. „Jedenfalls geh ich bis dahin nicht weg."

Dracos Augen wurden groß und er streckte die Beine aus, wich mit dem Kopf leicht zurück, als Sirius noch weiter nach oben rutschte, sich ziemlich verträumt grinsend an seine Schulter kuschelte. „Ich kann so nicht schlafen."

„Du hast lang genug geschlafen."

„Ich hab nicht geschlafen. Wie spät ist es?"

„Irgendwas zwischen zehn und eins. Müssen kleine Dracos dann schon schlafen gehen?"

Draco klatschte seine Hand hart auf den schwarzen Haarschopf. Vor ein paar Minuten hätte man die Atmosphäre noch schneiden können, so groß war das Verlangen gewesen, jetzt trampelte Black es einfach nieder und machte einen auf unschuldigen, verliebten Teenager. Was sollte man davon halten? Was sollte man von all dem hier halten? Draco verstand gar nicht, wieso er sich überhaupt darauf einließ, obwohl er wissen müsste, dass das sein Untergang werden würde. Er verspürte jetzt schon nicht mehr das Bedürfnis seiner Aufgabe nachzukommen. Wahrscheinlich wäre er sofort dabei, würde Sirius vorschlagen einfach abzuhauen… Was er natürlich nie tun würde. Der brauchte den Krieg damit er glücklich war. Die Reihenfolge war also wenn schon Krieg, alter Potter, neuer Potter, Krieg, Krieg und dann kam irgendwann Draco. Lupin hatte er da ja schon rausgekickt…

„Okay, keine Antwort ist auch ne Antwort." Sirius richtete sich ächzend auf und wurde sofort von Draco zurückgehalten. „Ich dachte, du kannst so nicht schlafen?" Die Augenbrauen hebend beobachtete Sirius die blassen Hände, die sich an seinen Hemdknöpfen zu schaffen machten. „Ich dachte auch, du wolltest nicht…"

Draco schnaubte dazwischen. „Potters Verband ist wirklich schlecht", murmelte er, während er langsam errötete.

Sirius grinste, versuchte nicht zu zischen, als ihm das Hemd von den Schultern gestreift wurde und lehnte sich vor. Draco schluckte, als er das überdeutliche Geräusch des aufschnappenden Gürtels in der Stille, die im Haus herrschte, hörte. Wo Sirius' Hose landete bekam er aber gar nicht mehr mit, als er sanft geküsst wurde. Bevor er allerdings erwidern konnte, rollte Sirius sich auf die Seite, drückte Draco herum und kuschelte sich an seinen Rücken.

Mit großen Augen starrte Draco auf den Arm, der sich um seinen Oberkörper schlang und widerstand der Versuchung sich daran zu klammern nur schwer. „Was…"

„Anders kriegst du das bei mir nicht", raunte Sirius ihm ins Ohr, worauf Draco die Augen schloss und leise seufzte. „Ich bin nicht der kleine Löffel."

Das Lachen konnte Draco sich nicht verkneifen und Sirius' Schmunzeln war an seinem Hals spürbar. Glucksend drehte Draco den Kopf leicht herum, streckte den Arm aus und strich ein paar Strähnen aus Sirius' Stirn.

„Bitte was?"

Sirius grinste und suchte Dracos noch nicht beschäftigte Hand, umklammerte sie und presste die ineinander verschränkten Finger genau gegen die Stelle, wo Dracos schnell schlagendes Herz ihm Genugtuung verschaffen konnte. „Weißt schon…" Er räusperte sich. „Wo du doch mit dem goldenen Löffel im Mund aufgewachsen bist, müsstest du wissen, was das ist."

„Ha, ha…" Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Die waren silbern."

„Wie überraschend." Sirius seufzte auf und kuschelte sich so eng wie möglich gegen Draco, der sich wieder nach vorne drehte, die große Hand anstarrend, die seine festhielt. „Jetzt schlaf, mein Klammeräffchen. Ich halte böse Träume von dir fern."

„Nach diesem Spruch werden meine Träume im Pathos schwimmen, oh großer Löffel", gab Draco zurück, wofür Sirius ihm in den Nacken biss.

„Das kann ich noch besser", wisperte Sirius ihm ins Ohr. „Ich hab mich für dich entschieden, deshalb ist es mir egal was die anderen denken, solange ich dich beschützen kann bin ich glücklich… Und ich werde ohne zu zögern mein Leben geben, wenn ich deines beschützen kann."

Draco schluckte und klammerte sich fester an Sirius' linken Arm. Wenn er ihn beschützen wollte, dann sollte Black hier verschwinden, denn nichts war gefährlicher für Draco.

„Bisschen fest", murmelte Sirius und Draco bohrte extra schmerzhaft die Fingernägel in Sirius' Haut. „Oh, böses Klammeräffchen…"

„Ich muss aufpassen, dass du nicht auf den Rücken rollst", murmelte Draco mit hochroten Wangen.

„Sorge dich nicht, mein Schatz. Immerhin werde ich eh für dich sterben." Mit dem übertrieben theatralischen Ton seiner Stimme nahm er Draco trotzdem nicht das ungute Gefühl in seiner Magengegend. Dabei fühlte er sich gerade so gut mit Sirius an seiner Seite. So angenehm warm und einfach perfekt…

Schlafen konnte er allerdings nicht. Wie sollte man auch zur Ruhe kommen, wenn man im Rücken immer merkte, wie sehr es jemanden nach einem verlangte? Sirius' Atem ging ruhig und regelmäßig. Er schien keine Schmerzen mehr wegen seiner Verletzung zu haben und jetzt würde sogar Potter es hinbekommen ihn gesund zu pflegen. Also…

Draco löste die Umklammerung von Sirius' Arm und rutschte nach vorne, stand so leise wie möglich auf. Er konnte das einfach nicht. Er konnte nicht so starke Gefühle unterdrücken und dass er die hegte war ihm schon eine ganze Weile bewusst gewesen. Vater würde das verstehen und sogar begrüßen, dass er zurückkommen würde.

Hastig zog er sich an und schob die Tür auf, versuchte auf keinen Fall zurückzuschauen. Er hatte Angst, dass der Anblick ihn wieder schwach werden lassen würde.

Draco stoppte am Treppenabsatz. So schwach, wie er war, würde Lucius ihn sicherlich hochkant rauswerfen. Sorry, Vater, aber ich bin verliebt in Sirius Black und kann ihn einfach nicht hintergehen. Verstehst du bestimmt, oder?

„Scheiße…" Draco fuhr sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht. Er konnte nicht nach Hause zurück und zu Theodore erst Recht nicht aus Angst, was er dort wieder zu sehen bekommen würde. Ansonsten hatte er doch niemanden. Aber hierbleiben wäre schlimmer. Zwar war er gerne bei Sirius, andererseits brach es ihm jedes Mal das Herz, wenn er immer aufpassen musste, was er sagte. Gerade bei Black verspürte er das Bedürfnis einfach zu sagen, was ihm gerade auf der Zunge lag und vor allem… einfach… schwach zu sein…

Er schüttelte den Kopf und hoffentlich auch alle verwirrenden Gedanken damit ab, bevor er einfach die Treppe runter rannte. Dabei achtete er nicht wirklich darauf leise zu sein. So laut wie Weasley schnarchte hörte ihn eh niemand. Am Fuß der Treppe wollte er mit Riesenkaracho um die Ecke biegen und knallte mit voller Wucht gegen einen anderen Körper.

„Hoppala!" Muskulöse Arme packten Draco und hielten ihn auf den Beinen. Es schauderte ihn, als die rauen, mit Schwielen übersäten Hände seine bloße Haut berührten. „Das nenn ich mal ne stürmische Begrüßung. Und… von wem?"

Draco schaute auf, konnte in der Dunkelheit zwar keine genaueren Gesichtszüge dafür aber das feuerrote Haar ausmachen. „Weasley…"

„Nee, sicher nicht", gluckste Charlie Weasley. Draco hatte ihn zwar noch nie live gesehen, aber er wusste, dass Bill Weasley ein paar hübsche Narben abbekommen hatte, blieb also nur Charlie übrig. „Du musst Malfoy sein, hm? Dad hat's geschrieben. Und wo wollen wir hin? Türmen?"

Draco versuchte sich loszumachen, aber Hände, die geübt darin waren Drachen festzuhalten, hatten absolut keine Probleme mit ihm. Oh, und wehe der brachte jetzt ein Wortspiel.

„Lassen Sie mich los", presste er mit zitternder Stimme hervor. Seine Verfassung war unterirdisch. Er traf unbesonnene Entscheidungen und war drauf und dran einfach loszuheulen, weil er gemerkt hatte wie verfahren sein ganzes Leben war.

„Du bist _mir_ in die Arme gelaufen, Malfoy", sagte Charlie, packte Draco am Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her in die Küche. „Und da bleibst du erstmal ne Weile."

„Ich wollte mir nur was zu trinken holen", versuchte Draco sich rauszureden.

„Dann hast du einen sehr schlechten Orientierungssinn", meinte Charlie, bevor er Draco auf einen Stuhl bugsierte. „Aber find ich ganz praktisch. Muss ich Mum und Dad nicht wecken, damit sie mir ein bisschen was erzählen. Bin noch gar nicht müde." Er entzündete das Licht und atmete tief durch, ließ eine fette Tasche einfach auf den Boden fallen.

Draco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte den Drachenwärter misstrauisch. Er sah den Zwillingen ähnlicher als Ronald, stämmiger und etwas kleiner, aber selten hatte Draco einen so muskelbepackten Weasley gesehen. Da konnte man sich schon fürchten. Ein schimmerndes Feuermal prangte auf dem rechten Oberarm und die mit Sommersprossen überzogene Haut sah sonnengebräunt aus.

Fazit… Draco wandte sich schmollend ab. Er würde einen auf patzig und kindisch machen. Das musste seine Wirkung zeigen.

„Oh, willst du nicht mit mir reden, Malfoy?", fragte Charlie, stellte Draco ein Glas vor die Nase und setzte sich gegenüber hin. „Stellen wir uns vor, hm?" Er streckte die raue Hand aus, die Draco nicht noch einmal anfassen wollte. „Charlie."

„Draco", murrte er trotzdem. „Ich trinke sowas nicht." Der wollte ihn glatt abfüllen und stellte ihm Feuerwhiskey vor die Nase.

„Du fasst sowas wie mich auch nicht an, ja?" Charlie zog seine Hand zurück und schaute sich strahlend um. „Ah, ich hasse dieses Haus. Sirius sollte es endlich gemütlicher machen. Was genau biste denn? Ne Geisel? Ein reuiger Ex-Todesser?"

„Hat man dir das nicht geschrieben?", schnaubte Draco, aber Charlies Erwiderung bestand einzig und allein in einem Grinsen. „Ich bin hier, weil Black auf mich aufpassen muss, sonst stirbt er. Unbrechbarer Schwur. Mein… Bodyguard sozusagen. Leider ist er gerade außer Gefecht und wir dümpeln in ungewisser Schwebe herum."

Charlie hob die Augenbrauen. „Kein Todesser?" Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Informationen?" Noch ein Kopfschütteln. Draco fixierte das Glas voll Alkohol, der ihm jetzt die Kopfschmerzen nehmen würde. Normalerweise trank er sowas wirklich nicht, aber gerade lockte es ihn, damit er vergessen konnte, wie erbärmlich er war. „Wo haben die dich aufgegabelt?"

Draco seufzte und nahm das Glas in die Hand. „Es gab einen Angriff in der Nähe vom St. James's Park, wo ich reingestolpert bin. Professor Lupin und seine… Freundin haben mir da geholfen und jetzt sitze ich hier fest, weil keiner mir glaubt, dass ich ganz unschuldig bin." Er nippte an dem Whiskey und versuchte nicht zu husten, als seine Kehle von dem Getränk zu brennen begann.

„Remus hat eine Freundin?", fragte Charlie grinsend. „Die sagen mir immer nur die unwichtigen Dinge, ne?"

„Keine Ahnung, ob sie seine Freundin ist. Was ich weiß ist, dass sie meine Cousine ist", sagte Draco, erwartete gar nicht, dass Charlie das schnallte und trank diesmal einen größeren Schluck. „Die klebten eben aneinander."

„Tonks? Schau mal einer an…"

Draco dachte in etwa dasselbe. Er freute sich innerlich darüber, dass er mal wieder rechnen konnte. Darin war er gut und wenn er seine Variablen gerade richtig ausrechnete, dann hatte er hier eine kleine Dreiecksbeziehung. Soweit er wusste – und mitsamt einigem anderen Zeug auswendig gelernt hatte – waren seine liebe Cousine und Mr. Weasley im selben Jahrgang gewesen, und so wie der jetzt reagierte, würde er auf eine verflossene Liebe deuten. Hatte sie wahrscheinlich für seine Drachen fallen gelassen. Gut, aber dann konnte er zur Abwechslung mal darauf verzichten irgendwie schnuckelig auszusehen. Heteromänner waren ihm ab und an viel lieber, weil sie ihm nicht ständig auf den Arsch starren mussten. Da konnte er sich jetzt weniger konzentrieren und sich volllaufen lassen. Charlie schenkte ihm nämlich gerade gnädigerweise nach.

„Und du bleibst über Weihnachten?", fragte er dabei, genehmigte sich auch endlich mal ein Glas.

„Ich bleibe, bis Black genug gespielt hat", sagte Draco. „Und bis Potter kapiert hat, dass ich ihm nichts sagen kann. Eigentlich hab ich keine Ahnung."

„Dein Vater vermisst dich nicht?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin weg von da. Wurde mir zu heikel, wenn du verstehst", behauptete er und Charlie nickte ganz leichtgläubig. Ah, wie schön mal wieder ein einfaches Gemüt in der Nähe zu haben.

„So eine Nase bist du?", gluckste Charlie und Draco schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Von wegen… der ganze Krieg geht mich nichts an?"

„Sagt der Kerl, der zweimal im Jahr aus Rumänien vorbeischaut", schnaubte Draco und erntete einen verwirrten Blick. „Drachen, hm? Ich weiß was du machst. Dein Bruder ist eine Labertasche und es ist ja so cool, dass du Drachenmist wegschaufeln darfst."

„Und Sirius steht drauf so ein arrogantes Balg wie dich zu bemuttern?", fragte Charlie breit grinsend.

Draco fühlte sich leicht beleidigt und schnaubte auf. „Ja, tut er", gab er weiterhin übertrieben patzig zurück, leerte sein Glas in einem Zug, als der Gedanke an den schlafenden Mann ein paar Stockwerke über ihm zurückkehrte. „Wenn er keine romantischen Absichten hegen würde, dürfte ich schon längst wieder meinen eigenen Weg gehen."

„Ja, ja. Das weiß ich", sagte Charlie. „Aber ich hätte dich… deswegen… Na ja, ein schwuler Malfoy. Da hätte ich mit etwas femininerem gerechnet."

Dracos Augen weiteten sich und er schüttete ein weiteres Glas in sich hinein. Merlin, warum tat er das sonst nicht? Er fühlte sich viel besser, vor allem sein Magen war so wunderbar warm.

„Obwohl… Bei uns im Camp würdest du glatt als Mädchen durchgehen." Charlie lachte auf und Draco schnaubte. „Oder zertrampelt werden."

Draco blinzelte schnell hintereinander und wischte sich über die tränenden Augen. „Männer…", schniefte er. „Das ist so fies…"

Charlie starrte ihn verdattert an und lachte wieder auf. „Oje, du verträgst keine paar Gläser Alkohol? Irgendwie süß. Na, versteh schon was Sirius an dir findet. Hätte er dich nicht gepachtet würde ich es tun."

Draco hatte selten derartig geglotzt, aber wirklich verstehen warum, tat er auch nicht. Da war wieder so ein wirbelndes Chaos in seinem Kopf und mit dem beschäftigte er sich lieber, als mit dem Black'schen Chaos.

„Ich…" Jetzt war er verwirrt. So hatte er diesen Weasley nicht eingeschätzt. „…bin aber kein Ding, das ihr beliebig herumreichen könnt."

„Das –"

„Draco?!"

Vollkommen starr lauschte Draco dem Echo in seinem Kopf. Jetzt hatte er seine Chance verpasst abzuhauen. Was sollte er jetzt nur tun? Black konnte er hier ja schlecht aus dem Weg gehen und er wollte es doch auch gar nicht. Mit dieser Aussichtslosigkeit vor Augen schüttete er noch ein Glas in sich hinein, als Sirius in die Küche stürmte. Er sah besorgt aus, hatte sich grade mal eine Hose angezogen, aber nicht zugemacht, das Haar fiel ihm strähnig vor die Augen, die aufleuchteten, als er Draco am Tisch sitzen sah.

„Du hast mich vielleicht erschreckt", keuchte er, atmete tief durch und bemerkte dann den Neuankömmling. „Charlie! Was für eine Überraschung…" Abwehrend hob er die Hände, als Charlie aufstand und ihn anscheinend umarmen wollte. „Nicht den Rücken anfassen. Da hat mich ein netter Fluch getroffen." Daraufhin schüttelten sie beide breit grinsend Hände und drehten sich zu Draco, der etwas deprimiert die leere Whiskyflasche anstarrte. „Hast du ihn wach gemacht und abgefüllt?"

Charlie schüttelte den Kopf, hielt kurz inne und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Letzteres vielleicht. Aber rosige Wangen stehen ihm viel besser."

Sirius nickte zustimmend und bewegte sich vorsichtig auf Draco zu, der den Kopf in die entgegengesetzte Richtung drehte. „Wo warst du?", fragte er zögerlich.

Als Draco nicht antwortete übernahm Charlie das für ihn: „Hab ihn an der Tür aufgegabelt."

Sirius erstarrte, seufzte hörbar auf und ließ sich neben Draco fallen, schaute ihn fest an, aber Draco bekam das nur aus den Augenwinkeln mit. „Du wolltest abhauen?", fragte Sirius und klang sogar richtig verletzt. Davon wurde Draco richtig schlecht. „Warum? Draco, warum?"

„Ich…" Draco wollte ein Stück wegrutschen, aber Sirius hielt ihn am Arm fest. „Ich gehör hier nicht hin… und will nach Hause…"

„Dann komm ich mit dir", sagte Sirius. Ruckartig fuhr Draco herum und starrte Sirius entsetzt an, fuhr sich dann durch die Haare. „Ich muss doch auf dich aufpassen. Das hab ich geschworen."

Draco senkte den Blick und schloss die Augen, spürte dadurch das Prickeln an der Stelle seines Armes, wo Sirius ihn festhielt, so überdeutlich, dass er sich am liebsten sofort an ihn gepresst hätte.

„Ich geh mal auspacken", kam es von Charlie und er verließ die Küche, nachdem er sich seine Tasche geschnappt hatte. Daraufhin zog Sirius Draco herum und versuchte ihn an sich zu ziehen, aber der stemmte die Hände gegen die breite Brust. So schwach, wie der Alkohol ihn hatte werden lassen, könnte er Sirius gar nicht auf Abstand halten, aber der zwang ihn auch nicht dazu näher zu kommen.

„Ist es so schlimm hier?", fragte Sirius und strich Draco über die erhitzte Wange. „Egal was Harry sagt, du bist keine Geisel. Ich glaube dir, dass du nichts weißt, dass für uns wichtig sein könnte. Wenn du unbedingt gehen willst, dann finde ich schon einen Weg, hm?" Seine Hand fuhr über Dracos Wange, durch das blonde Haar und blieb in Dracos Nacken liegen. „Nach eben hätte ich das nur nicht erwartet."

Draco biss sich auf seine zitternde Unterlippe, rutschte vorwärts und presste das Gesicht gegen Sirius' Brust. Damit hatte der anscheinend nicht gerechnet, denn es dauerte einen Moment, bis er die Arme um Dracos bebenden Rücken legte.

„Ich hab Angst davor bei dir zu sein", presste Draco hervor. Der Alkohol hatte seine Zunge wohl etwas zu sehr gelockert. „Zurückgewiesen zu werden. Es wird uninteressant für dich sein, wenn du mich hattest… kennengelernt hast, mein ich…"

„Aber davor kannst du doch nicht weglaufen, Draco", sagte Sirius, drückte ihn an den Schultern weg und hob das spitze Kinn leicht an, damit er in die verquollenen Augen sehen konnte. „Ich will dich –"

„Davor kann ich weglaufen!" Draco fuhr hoch und versuchte an Sirius vorbei zu stolpern, aber der saß ihm direkt im Weg, außerdem war sein Gleichgewichtsgefühl irgendwie gestört.

„Komm her." Sirius packte ihn am Handgelenk und zog ihn auf seinen Schoß, was Draco quieken ließ. „Im Schlaf kann ich das nicht kontrollieren, aber ich vergeh mich schon nicht an dir, okay?" Dracos Blick wanderte über Sirius' Oberkörper nach unten und blieb an der offenen Hose hängen. Erst ein Glucksen ließ ihn aufschrecken. „Lass uns da drüber reden, wenn du… dich ausgeschlafen hast. Du kannst froh sein, dass ich dich vor Charlie gerettet habe."

Draco drückte sich zaghaft gegen Sirius' Brust und versuchte alles, damit er einfach den Moment genießen konnte. Mehr war das doch nicht. Es würde vorbeigehen, wenn er realisiert hatte, dass es wirklich nur die Vorstellung von einem Mann, den es gar nicht gab, war, von der er sich immer angezogen gefühlt hatte. Wenn Sirius das Interesse an ihm verloren hatte, dann würde ihn das schon gar nicht mehr beschäftigen, weil er dann verstanden hatte, dass Black ganz andere Werte verfolgte als er… Das war wichtig. Man konnte ja niemanden mögen, wenn das gar nicht passte. Dann war das immer nur vorrübergehende Anziehung.

„Wie hast du das gemeint… mit dem… mit mir kommen?", flüsterte Draco, der ganz schläfrig von den sanften Streicheleinheiten über seinen Haarschopf wurde.

„Du merkst doch, was hier los ist…" Sirius' Stimme klang merkwürdig angespannt. Draco gefiel das nicht und er klammerte sich an dem um seine Hüfte geschlungenen Arm fest. „Im Moment bist du mein einziger Lichtblick, Klammeräffchen." Er drückte Draco einen Kuss auf die Wange, worauf der den Kopf drehte und Sirius aus großen Augen anschaute. Einen Moment später bekam er Sirius' Lippen auf seine, allerdings zu kurz um zu erwidern, trotzdem fixierte sein Blick sich auf den verführerischen Mund, als Sirius seine Stirn gegen Dracos lehnte. „Solange du nichts Schlechtes von mir denkst ist alles okay…"

Leicht lächelnd schloss Draco die Augen. „Mit schlecht meinst du…"

„Ja, genau…" Sirius' Lippen waren ganz nah bei Dracos Ohr. „Ich würde dir nie weh tun. Das weißt du, oder?"

„Das hoffe ich…", murmelte Draco, kuschelte sich dicht an den warmen Körper und seufzte wohlig auf.


	12. Half a moment away from you…

**Kapitel 12**

_Half a moment away from you…_

Es schien so, dass Draco doch nicht die ganze Zeit geschlafen hatte, die er in seinem Zimmer verbracht hatte. Oder Sirius Black hatte eine einschläfernde Wirkung auf ihn, was er allerdings nicht hoffte. Sachte fuhr er über die vom Alkohol leicht rosige Wange und lächelte still vor sich hin. Äußerlich musste er wie der glücklichste Mensch auf der Welt wirken, aber innerlich zerriss es Sirius gerade. Es tat ihm richtig weh überhaupt daran zu denken seinem Klammeräffchen etwas vormachen zu müssen und er bekam es irgendwie auch nicht hin. Er persönlich fand, dass er wie ein perverser Onkel klang, der einen unschuldigen Jungen in sein Kämmerchen zerren wollte.

„Na, dann wollen wir doch mal", sagte er zu sich selbst, schlang einen Arm fest um Draco und den anderen unter seinen Kniekehlen hindurch, bevor er mit einem Ächzen aufstand. Merlin, früher war der Junge aber viel leichter gewesen. Und Sirius' Rücken protestierte auch mit brennendem Schmerz gegen dieses Vorhaben. Glück im Unglück, dass er im Flur auf Charlie traf.

„Perfekt", presste er schwer atmend hervor und übergab Draco in die vertrauenswürdigen Hände eines großen Bruders… eines Drachenwärters… eines schwulen… Sirius schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Nicht eifersüchtig werden, dazu hatte er gar keinen Grund.

„Der Kleine ist aber leicht", sagte Charlie und drehte sich probeweise mit Draco im Kreis, worauf der leise seufzte. Sirius war noch ganz fasziniert von diesem Geräusch, als sich schon wieder dieses brodelnde Feuer in seiner Brust ausbreitete, weil Dracos Arme sich um einen fremden Nacken schlangen. Da gehörten die nicht hin, verdammt!

„Ich werde nicht alt, ich bin verletzt", rechtfertigte Sirius sich für das Umpacken.

„Meinst du das jetzt im metaphorischen Sinne?", fragte Charlie und grinste, als Sirius ahnungslos die Augenbrauen hob. Anscheinend könnte der hier Stunden mit einem jungen Mann im Arm herumstehen, ohne irgendwelche Anzeichen von Erschöpfung zu zeigen. „Du weißt doch, was hier im Moment los ist, Draco", zitierte Charlie erfolglos. Hah! Sirius hatte ein besseres Gedächtnis, besonders wenn es sich um seine eigenen Sätze drehte.

„Du solltest nicht lauschen", sagte Sirius tadelnd. „Wenn ich das Molly erzähle…" Er schob Charlie auf die Treppe zu. „Jetzt bringen wir meinen Draco ins Bett."

Charlie lachte tatsächlich auf. „Oh, ja… Aber ihr wart so niedlich. Ich habe nur auf sein ‚Ich liebe dich' und dein ‚Nee, bitte nicht' gewartet."

„Was?" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Würde ich toll finden… Ein kleiner Malfoy sagt nicht einfach ‚Ich liebe dich'. Da kann man sich was drauf einbilden."

„Und du würdest zurück säuseln?"

Sirius spürte eine plötzliche Trockenheit in seiner Kehle und räusperte sich vergeblich, brachte Charlie damit schon wieder zum Grinsen. „Merlin, Charlie… Für diese Uhrzeit bist du viel zu munter", murmelte er.

„Zeitverschiebung", sagte Charlie nickend. „Säuselst du zurück?"

„Ein Black säuselt nicht", meinte Sirius und deutete auf den Abdruck an der Wand, wo bis vor kurzem noch seine Mutter herumgehangen hatte. „Wir schreien Zeter und Mordio. Wenn ich ihm meine Gefühle beichte, dann kriegst du das selbst in Rumänien mit."

„Oh, wie goldig." Charlie pustete Dracos Haare durcheinander, als er schwer aufseufzte. „Du liebst ihn."

Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Schreib es an die Toilettenwand…" Er schüttelte resignierend den Kopf, als Charlie leise lachte. Ja, okay. Er musste zumindest zugeben, dass er verliebt war. Über den Punkt mit dem ins Bett kriegen und aus war er leider schon hinaus. Wenn er sich den Kleinen einfach gleich geschnappt hätte, als er hier aufgetaucht war, dann wäre es vielleicht nicht so weit gekommen, andererseits… war das vielleicht auch wieder nur irgendeine Ausrede.

„Was hält Harry davon?", fragte Charlie, hielt vor der Treppe in den zweiten Stock inne und ließ Sirius den Vortritt. „Alter vor Schönheit", meinte er und bekam dafür einen Stups in die Seite von Sirius.

„Er ist erwachsen. Damit würde er genauso leben müssen, wie mit der Tatsache, dass ich mir von ihm nichts sagen lassen werde", meinte Sirius und warf einen Blick über die Schulter auf Harrys Zimmertür. Er hatte nie offen darüber geredet, was er von Draco wollte, genauso wenig hatte er allerdings ein Geheimnis aus seinen Absichten gemacht. Harry liebte Rätsel, also hatten ihn Sirius' kryptische Aussagen ein paar Monate beschäftigt und dann vom Stuhl geworfen. Aber er hatte sich wieder eingekriegt und jetzt würde Sirius ihm in den Arsch beißen müssen, weil er sich an etwas versuchte, das viel zu hoch für ihn war. Ob Harry über so einen… Pseudoverrat jemals hinwegkommen würde, war ungewiss, aber ein Leben ohne Risiko wäre langweilig.

„Macht er dir Stress?", fragte Charlie und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Wieso?"

„Weil du gesagt hast, dass, ich zitiere, Draco dein einziger Lichtblick sei."

„Merlin, Charlie. Du sollst schnulzige Privatgespräche nicht belauschen", gluckste Sirius.

„Willst du ihn so nur rumkriegen?", hakte Charlie nach und Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Oder ist es wegen Remus? Ihr habt euch ganz schön gezankt, als ich Ostern hier war."

„Da hatte Remus seine Tage. Wird er immer ungemütlich", antwortete Sirius.

„Du weichst aus. Das ist irgendwie gar nicht deine Art."

„Charlie, du weckst mein Klammeräffchen, wenn du weiter ununterbrochen plappern musst", seufzte Sirius.

„Er schläft selig. Und seine Lippen sind wunderbar weich." Sirius fuhr blitzschnell herum und fixierte Charlies Hals, gegen den sich Dracos halboffenstehende Lippen pressten. Der blonde Haarschopf war auf der breiten Schulter gebettet und bot einen viel zu schrillen Kontrast zu dem feuerroten Haar. Sirius war sich ganz sicher, dass Dracos Haare nur durch seine die perfekte Ergänzung finden würden. „Irgendwie niedlich wie eifersüchtig du bist", gluckste Charlie.

„Ich hab einfach ungerne einen monatelang abstinent lebenden schwulen Sack in der Nähe von meinem unerfahrenen, leicht naiven Draco", presste Sirius hervor und deutete auf die Zimmertür seines Bruders. „Da rein."

„In deiner Vorstellung", schmunzelte Charlie und trug Draco, als würde er nicht mehr als eine Feder wiegen, in das dunkle Zimmer, schaute sich kurz suchend nach dem Bett um.

„Er ist unerfahren", sagte Sirius beharrlich und drückte Charlie sofort weg, als der Draco losgelassen hatte. „Naiv vielleicht nicht, aber… Merlin, er hat sich eben von dir abfüllen lassen. Eigentlich sollte ich dich dafür schlagen. Was hattest du vor?" Charlie machte ein ganz unschuldiges Gesicht, als Sirius über die Schulter schaute.

Schnaubend drehte er sich wieder zu Draco, achtete sorgsam darauf, dass Charlie ihm nichts weggucken konnte, als er ihn auszog, und deckte ihn liebevoll zu. Er konnte sich schon vorstellen, was da passiert wäre. Sein armer, aufgelöster und verwirrter Draco wäre im betrunkenen Zustand den lüsternen Griffeln des Drachenwärters vollkommen ausgeliefert gewesen.

„Gänzlich unerfahren oder nur… du weißt schon?"

Sirius fuhr einen Moment abwesend über Dracos nackte Schulter, beobachtete wie der sich lächelnd ins Kissen kuschelte und musste davon selbst leicht grinsen. „Ich weiß nicht… Es ist mir auch egal", log er ohne rot zu werden, griff Dracos Hand und umschloss die langen Finger.

„Ich bin gut in sowas", meldete Charlie sich wieder zu Wort. „Weißt schon, so… von wegen, alles okay? Es ist gleich vorbei, blah…"

„Pfoten weg, Weasley", knurrte Sirius. „Das ist meiner." Er strich Draco das Haar aus der Stirn und lehnte sich herunter, presste einen sanften Kuss gegen die schmalen Lippen.

Draco schmiegte sich lächelnd gegen die Kissen. „Theo…", entwich es ihm in einem Seufzer und Sirius erstarrte. Theo? Theo?! Wer bei Merlins Bart war Theo und was hatte er in Dracos Kopf zu suchen?!

„Oh, oh…", machte Charlie. „Da scheint deine Zuneigung doch nicht ganz so auf Gegenseitigkeit zu beruhen, hm? Oder ist Theo dein Kosename?"

„Theodores Kosename, vermute ich", presste Sirius zwischen aufeinander mahlenden Kiefern hervor. „Dieser Bastard, der schuld an meinem Rücken ist." Bloß eine Vermutung, aber wenn man jemanden hassen wollte, dann sollte man es auch richtig tun. „Ich bring ihn um." Blitzschnell fuhr Sirius hoch und wäre aus dem Zimmer gestürmt, hätte Charlie ihn nicht an den Schultern gepackt.

„Mach mal langsam, Sirius", meinte er schmunzelnd, was Sirius gerade nur aufregte. „Mit der Verletzung solltest du lieber keine Träume von deinem Draco umbringen."

„Und wo soll ich meine Wut dann raus lassen? An dir?" Charlie zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Du nerviger Bastard. Ich mach das nicht mehr…" Er lugte zu Draco, der friedlich mit dem Kissen schmuste. „Argh…" Er linste wieder zu Charlie und schnaubte. „Ein letztes Mal noch." Damit schob er den grinsend Charlie aus dem Zimmer. „Und ich denke an meinen Draco."

„Du willst nicht wissen, an was ich denke."

„Nicht an Draco."

* * *

Es war so merkwürdig kalt in Dracos Rücken, dass er sich leise murrend herumrollte, dabei seine dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen zu spüren bekam und stöhnend eine Hand gegen seine Stirn presste. Er musste sich einen Trank gegen diesen Kater machen und dann sollte er auch mal wieder etwas essen.

„Sirius?" Vorsichtig tastete er die andere Seite des Bettes ab und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als dort niemand lag. Er hätte fest damit gerechnet, dass Black sich auch ungefragt in sein Bett schleichen würde, aber vielleicht schätzte er ihn wirklich falsch ein. Es wäre schon irgendwie niedlich, wenn er aus Rücksichtnahme in seinem Zimmer geschlafen hätte, aber Draco wäre nicht ausgeflippt, wenn Sirius bei ihm geblieben wäre. Eigentlich… hätte er ihn sogar gerne hier gehabt.

Draco lächelte leicht und öffnete langsam die Augen, wurde zum Glück nicht von all zu grellem Licht geblendet. Vielleicht würde ja doch noch alles gut werden. Er könnte bestimmt alte Wunden heilen lassen, wenn er nicht alleine sein musste. Vielleicht konnte er mit Sirius ja einfach ganz neu anfangen. Alles andere, der ganze Krieg und dieses kindische Drumherum, erschienen ihm plötzlich derartig sinnlos. Solange er Sirius hatte, war ihm das alles vollkommen egal…

Er setzte sich etwas zu ruckartig auf und stöhnte leise, als sein Kopf sich anfühlte, als würde er gleich platzen. Aber er konnte ja auch nicht ewig im Bett rumliegen und nichts tun. Er würde zu Sirius gehen und ihm sagen, dass er bei ihm bleiben wollte. Dann würde er ihm erzählen, was er vorgehabt hatte und wenn er dann nicht hochkant rausgeworfen wurde, dann konnte er Sirius auch noch beichten, warum er vielleicht eine ganze Weile warten musste, bevor sie miteinander schlafen konnten. Und das wollte er. Dracos Brust füllte sich alleine schon bei dem Gedanken daran mit einer prickelnden Wärme, die ihn dazu antrieb sich blitzschnell anzuziehen und ins gegenüberliegende Zimmer zu stolpern.

Die Wärme wurde aber sofort weggespült, als er einsehen musste, dass er Sirius doch nicht falsch eingeschätzt hatte: Ein unsensibles, arrogantes, sexbesessenes Arschloch. Draco hätte sich für seinen schnellen Herzschlag ohrfeigen können, als er die feuerroten Haare neben Sirius' auf der Matratze aufgestützten Arm erkannte. Die eindeutigen Hüftbewegungen wurden leider nicht vollkommen von der Decke verborgen, stoppten aber abrupt, als Sirius den Kopf drehte.

„Oh, Fuck…", keuchte er, die Wangen hochrot, fast so rot, wie das Blut, das Draco über seine Handinnenflächen strömen fühlte, als er die Fingernägel tief in seine Haut bohrte.

„Ich wollte nicht stören", presste Draco heiser hervor und drehte sich auf den Absätzen um. Er stürmte durch den Flur, erreichte aber gerade mal den Treppenabsatz, als zwei Arme sich um seine Hüfte schlangen.

„Lass mich das erklären", hörte er Sirius sagen und strampelte wild.

„Fass mich nicht an!", brüllte er, versuchte aber vergeblich sich loszumachen. Mehr als ein paar Zentimeter kam er nicht weg. „Lass mich los, du elender Bastard! Ich hab gedacht du würdest mich mögen! Ich dachte… Lass los!"

„Hör mir doch zu!" Draco spürte die nackte Brust in seinem Rücken, als Sirius seinen Griff verstärkte, und wehrte sich heftiger gegen die Umklammerung.

„Nein! Nein, verdammt! Lass mich!" Mit einem Ruck riss er sich los, stolperte nach vorne und wurde mit voller Kraft gegen die Wand gerammt. Er keuchte auf, als er herumgedreht wurde und wandte den Blick zur Seite, um Sirius nicht ansehen zu müssen.

„Draco… es ist nicht so wie du denkst", sagte Sirius eindringlich. Er hatte sich die sicherlich verschwitzte Decke um die Hüfte geschlungen, was Draco die Mundwinkel verziehen ließ. „Das ist nichts Ernstes. Und… sozusagen nur ein… Abschied. Weil ich jetzt dich hab."

Draco schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Du fasst mich nicht an, Black", sagte er leise, aber mit fester Stimme. „Behalte deine Bettgeschichte. Das passt besser zu dir, als das… was ich wollte…"

„Präsens, Draco. Bitte", seufzte Sirius und stemmte die Hände neben Dracos Kopf auf, ließ seinen eigenen leicht hängen. „Bitte…"

„Geh mir aus den Augen", presste Draco hervor.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann ich gar nicht."

„Mir doch egal! Dann stirbst du eben! Es interessiert mich einen Scheißdreck!", brüllte Draco, holte aus und rammte die Faust mit voller Wucht gegen Sirius' Schulter. Der schmerzhafte Gesichtsausdruck ließ Draco kurz zufrieden grinsen, aber bevor er das wiederholen konnte wurde sein Handgelenk mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand gedrückt.

„Spiel dich nicht so auf. Wenn du mich rangelassen hättest, dann hätte ich das gar nicht nötig gehabt", knurrte Sirius ihm ärgerlich entgegen.

Draco schnaubte. „Wusste ich es doch… Nur darauf warst du aus…", murmelte er und jetzt war es an Sirius zu schnauben. „Typisch Mann, was? Wenn ich könnte, dann würde ich sicherlich auch alles vögeln, dass sich meinem Charme nicht entziehen kann…"

„Was?", fragte Sirius nach, die Stirn in tiefe Falten gelegt. „Wenn du könntest?"

„Du stinkst, Black. Geh weg von mir." Draco suchte sich einen Punkt hinter Sirius und fixierte den. „Meinetwegen vögel dir deinen Pseudokummer raus."

„Draco…" Sirius seufzte angestrengt. „Was machst du mir so eine Szene? Mehr als zu sagen, dass es mir Leid tut, kann ich nicht. Ich konnte doch nicht ahnen, dass du in mein Zimmer stolperst."

„Oh, entschuldige bitte. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass du dir auch nicht zu schade für einen Weasley bist!", platzte es voller Sarkasmus aus Draco heraus. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, als er das Brennen bemerkte. Merlin, er würde jetzt nicht anfangen zu flennen. Wieso musste das aber so wehtun? Wieso musste immer ihm so eine Scheiße passieren?

„Draco, bitte…" Sirius' Hände fuhren über seine Brust, klammerten sich fast verzweifelt fest. „Du verstehst das nicht. Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie es ist, nicht klar denken zu können, weil… weil… Ich will dich." Draco reckte mit kaltem Gesichtsausdruck das Kinn, als Sirius' Lippen sich gegen seinen Hals pressten. „Ich bin zu alt und einfach nicht der Typ dafür so viel Rücksicht zu nehmen – ich weiß doch nicht mal, warum du so prüde bist!"

„Ich bin nicht prüde", sagte Draco ungerührt.

„Ein kalter Bastard bist du! Wie dein Vater!" Sirius umfasste Dracos Gesicht und machte Anstalten ihn zu küssen, aber Draco konnte sich gerade noch wegdrehen.

„Wage es nicht mich zu küssen", presste er hervor. „Es ist schlimm genug, dass du mich mit den Händen anfassen musst. Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, wo du die hattest."

Sirius schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand, aber Draco zuckte nur kurz zusammen. „Als ob du überhaupt dazu in der Lage wärst, dir irgendwas in der Richtung vorzustellen!", schnauzte er.

Draco verzog keine Miene. „So wie sich das anhört, macht es dir nichts aus, dass meine Zuneigung gerade verpufft ist." Er räusperte sich. „Könntest du mich jetzt loslassen? Ich habe Hunger."

„Verpufft, so, so?" Sirius ließ ihn tatsächlich los. „Das werden wir ja noch sehen." Damit verzog er sich zum Glück und Draco lehnte sich gegen die Wand, schnappte zittrig nach Luft. Und er hatte gedacht… er hatte… Draco schüttelte heftig den Kopf und fuhr sich durch die zerzausten Haare. Wieso nur hatte er gedacht Sirius wäre etwas für ihn?

„Musstest du ihm so nen fetten Korb geben?"

Draco schnaubte. Jetzt tat dieses bescheuerte Wiesel so, als wäre das alles seine Schuld, dabei war der hier her gekommen und hatte alles kaputt gemacht.

„Halt dich da raus, Scheißkerl", zischte er und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, überragte Charlie so um ein paar Zentimeter. „Wenn du anscheinend weißt, dass wir… dass ich… Wieso macht man dann sowas?"

„Sirius war einsam, alleine… Letzteres war ich auch. Das findet sich eben." Charlie klopfte ihm viel zu fest gegen den Oberarm. „Falls es dich interessiert, er hat auch schon früher gerne mal deinen Namen rausgehauen."

„Das ist sein Problem", murmelte Draco und drehte sich um. „Ich gehe frühstücken."

„Hey, Kleiner!" Charlie packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn herum, aber wie auch bei Sirius schaute Draco ihm nicht in die Augen. „Du solltest da nicht so zickig sein. Versetz dich mal in seine Lage. Man kann eben nicht wählerisch sein, wenn man… bestimmte Interessen verfolgt. Nicht jeder Typ fühlt sich geschmeichelt…"

„Halt die Klappe", fuhr Draco dazwischen, versuchte aber ruhig zu bleiben. „Er braucht mich ja nicht, wenn er schon eine schwule Hure hat." Den Spitznamen konnte er getrost an Charlie weitergeben, dann musste er sich nicht mehr von Sirius damit nerven lassen.

„Irgendwie süß, wie eifersüchtig du bist." Draco war ganz baff, als der sich über ihn lustig machen musste. „Geh jetzt zu ihm, fall ihm um den Hals und säusel ihm süße Worte ins Ohr."

„Hey…" Draco sträubte sich, als er herumgedreht wurde und auf Sirius' Zimmer zugeschoben wurde. „Ey! Ey, ich geh da nicht rein! Lass mich los!"

„Was hältst du von einer Schleife?" Charlie hob ihn kurzerhand hoch, bahnte sich den Weg in Sirius' Zimmer und warf Draco auf das frischgemachte Bett – zum Glück. „Sozusagen als Geschenk." Er zückte den Zauberstab und schwang ihn grinsend, präsentierte Draco dann einen Spiegel.

„Du bist so eine scheiß Schwuchel, Weasley", presste Draco hervor, als er das rosafarbene Band musterte, das um seinen Oberkörper gewickelt war. „Jetzt lass den Unsinn. Ich habe Hunger."

„Sirius auch. Na ja… wohl eher Appetit, aber du verstehst schon." Charlie wedelte wieder mit seinem Zauberstab rum und beschwor noch ein paar dünnere Bänder herauf, die Draco kurzerhand ans Bett fesselten. Mit großen Augen starrte Draco an die Decke, drückte den Rücken durch und versuchte sich loszumachen, aber die Bänder schienen sich nur fester um seine Handgelenke und Knöchel zu wickeln.

„Weasley, mach mich los!", presste Draco hervor.

Charlie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht, ehe du Sirius vergeben hast und ihr euch versprochen habt zu heiraten, zwei Babys zu produzieren und mir ein Zimmer unterm Dach zu reservieren."

Draco blinzelte und starrte den völlig verrückten Kerl an, als wäre er der mit der Schleife. „Was?"

„Ich denke, so ein Baby hätte was. So oft, wie ich mich um Ron hab kümmern müssen kann ich sehr gut mit Kindern und mit Sirius' Ego hab ich auch Erfahrung. Außerdem kann ich es behalten, wenn es volljährig und schwul geworden ist." Charlie grinste und Draco schnaubte.

„Sehr witzig, wirklich." Bevor er sein Kind einem Weasley anvertraute musste aber noch eine Menge passieren. Erstmal musste die Eule das Kind vorbeibringen…

„Ich bin witzig und hab rote Haare – was willst du mehr?" Charlie nickte sich selbst zufrieden zu. „Außerdem ist mein Job so cool." Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und legte eine Hand auf Dracos Oberschenkel, während er über Drachen zu philosophieren begann.

„Hallo?" Draco versuchte verzweifelt auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. „Weasley! Ey, ich hab Hunger! Mach mich los."

„…schlug der Kurzschnäuzler plötzlich aus und nur so knapp an mir vorbei, aber ich bin ja…"

Draco verdrehte die Augen und spannte seinen Oberschenkel, auf dem immer noch Charlies Hand lag, leicht an, worauf der Redeschwall endlich stoppte. „Du redest mehr und sinnloseres Zeug als eine Frau", schnaubte Draco. „Kein Wunder, dass Sirius dich flachlegt, damit du die Klappe hältst."

„Versuchst du jetzt dasselbe?", fragte Charlie und grinste schon wieder so breit, dass man auf ihn einprügeln wollte. „Im Camp lebe ich die meiste Zeit alleine, da könntest du nur mit Drachen reden. Hab also eine Menge nachzuholen."

Draco behielt die Bemerkung, dass ein zur Abwechslung mal schweigsamer Weasley ihm lieber wäre, für sich. „Bind mich los."

„Wenn ich ein Baby kriege."

„War das so nach dem Motto ‚wenn Flubberwürmer fliegen lernen', oder soll ich losgehen und dir ein Baby klauen?"

Charlie lachte auf und klopfte Draco aufs Bein. „Du bist ja lustig, Draco." Damit stand Charlie auf und bewegte sich auf die Tür zu, brachte Draco dazu sich wie wild gegen die Fesseln zu sträuben.

„Ey, du kannst mich doch nicht hier… Komm zurück, verdammt!"

Charlie winkte kurz. „Ich dachte, du hast Hunger…" Er knallte die Tür hinter sich zu, ohne Draco eine Erklärung für diese sinnlosen Worte zu geben.

Stöhnend ließ Draco den Kopf auf die Kissen sinken und wartete ab. Was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig, als abzuwarten, bis Sirius ihn befreien würde?

„Was machst du… in meinem Zimmer?" Wenn man gerade an ihn dachte. Draco seufzte und hob den Kopf.

„Mach schon, Black."

Sirius stand da, als würde ein riesiger Stein auf ihn zu rollen. Die schwarzen Haare hingen ihm noch leicht feucht in die Stirn, bevor er sie mit einer lässigen Handbewegung zur Seite wischte.

„Das ist mir schon peinlich genug." Draco fühlte wie seine Wangen rosa anliefen und wandte den Blick ab, als Sirius lachen musste.

„Der Rotschimmer passt nicht zu der Schleife", sagte er und setzte sich neben Draco auf die Matratze, legte seine Hand genau auf die Stelle, die noch warm von Charlies Fingern war. „Ich mag tiefrot aber viel lieber…"

Draco drehte seinen Kopf noch weiter von Sirius weg, als er die warmen Lippen auf seiner Wange spürte, bekam sie aber gleich danach auf den Hals. „Das war nicht meine Idee."

„Nicht? Ich hätte dir ne Menge Respekt über den Kopf geschüttet, wenn du dich ganz alleine fesseln könntest."

„Mach mich los", sagte Draco heiser. „Das ist erniedrigend. Besonders, weil ich deine Gegenwart nicht ertrage."

„Ich lass dich erst gehen, wenn du mich wieder magst", sagte Sirius, legte eine Hand auf Dracos Wange und zog ihn herum, damit sie sich ansehen konnten, wenn Draco es nicht vorgezogen hätte an die Decke zu starren.

„Es ist verdammt pervers, dass deine Affäre mich dazu zwingt, dir deinen Seitensprung zu verzeihen."

Sirius lachte kurz auf. „Hör mal, Kleiner. Wir… haben doch noch gar nichts miteinander."

„Was?" Draco hob den Kopf und zerrte erneut an den Bändern. „Haben wir also nicht? Was war das dann für dich, gestern? Muss man dir erst so einen Ja-Nein-Vielleicht-Zettel zustecken?"

Mit erhobenen Augenbrauen wich Sirius leicht zurück. „Ich hätte ‚Vielleicht' angekreuzt", sagte er schulterzuckend. „Aber wenn du ‚Ja' haben willst, dann kriegst du ‚Ja'."

„Ich bin für ‚Nein'", schnaubte Draco ärgerlich. „Ich verabscheue dich, Black."

„Fragt sich wie lange…" Sirius verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und beobachtete Draco eine geraume Weile beim Schmollen, bis es klopfte.

„Zimmerservice." Damit schob Charlie mit den Fuß die Tür auf und grinste. „Sirius, du hast mein Geschenk für dich gefunden!" Er strahlte richtig und stellte das Tablett auf den Schreibtisch.

„Ja, aber ich glaube, es weigert sich ausgepackt zu werden", seufzte Sirius.

Draco schüttelte angeekelt den Kopf. Wie konnten die so locker miteinander reden, wo er sie in flagranti miteinander erwischt hatte?

„Du darfst nicht aufgeben", sagte Charlie ermutigend. „Mum hat euch Frühstück gemacht. Sie wollte zwei Tabletts, aber ich hab ihr gesagt, dass ihr ab jetzt nur noch eines braucht."

„Was?!" Draco versuchte alles um sich loszureißen, aber damit schien er die anderen nur zu amüsieren.

„Okay, gut. Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass ich zwei Tabletts nicht tragen kann, nachdem sie mir fünf Rippen bei ihrer stürmischen Begrüßung gebrochen hat." Charlie seufzte. „Ich würde euch ja gerne weiter beim Turteln zu sehen, aber da unten bin ich die größte Sensation seit Ginnys Treppenhausknutscherei mit Dean." Er drehte sich herum und machte sich zum Glück davon. „Das Rampenlicht wartet auf mich!"

„Boah, was für eine nervige Schwuchtel", presste Draco hervor und brachte Sirius zum Lachen.

„So kann er zweimal im Jahr sein. Man sollte ihm seinen Spaß lassen", sagte er und lächelte Draco an, was der fast erwidert hätte. Wie sollte man bei dem vielen Charme aber auch widerstehen können? „Ach, Draco… Du weißt doch sicher, wie das ist… Wenn du deinen… Freund…" Er schien sich am liebsten übergeben zu wollen. „…über die Ferien nicht gesehen hast. Sobald man wieder irgendetwas zum Vögeln… äh, Vollquatschen hat, tut man das."

Draco starrte Sirius voller Hass entgehen. „Du bist widerlich, Black", spuckte er aus und drehte den Kopf weg, wurde aber sofort wieder auf die andere Seite gezogen.

„Hat er dir nicht gerne zugehört?", versuchte Sirius ganz freundlich nachzufragen, aber Draco sah eine Ader an der blassen Schläfe heftig pulsieren. Eifersucht? Okay, das passte nicht zu dem, was Black abzog, aber er hatte sie verdient.

Draco presste die Lippen fest aufeinander. Nein, über Theodore würde er trotzdem nie im Leben mit Black reden. Man konnte das auch nicht so Verallgemeinern. Theo und er hatten ja nicht mal in Hogwarts ganz offen miteinander reden können, da hatte es keine Wiedersehensfreude gegeben, außer Draco hätte riskieren wollen, dass sein Vater angerannt kam und alles umbrachte, das es wagte sich seinem Sohn zu nähern. Ansonsten… war Theo nie sehr gesprächig gewesen. Und Draco hatte das oft genossen.

„Hey…" Sirius strich ihm vorsichtig über die Wange. „Was denn? Wunder Punkt?"

„Du bist ein wunder Punkt", zischte Draco. „Wie kannst du so… so… auf normal machen! Ist es dir vollkommen egal, dass ich zusehen musste, wie du… wie… hier!" Er presste einen Moment die Lippen aufeinander und fuhr dazwischen, als Sirius den Mund öffnen wollte. „Bastard! Widerwärtiger, ekelerregender, mieser, perverser Bastard! Ich hasse dich!"

„Ich liebe dich…" Sirius fuhr über die offenstehenden Lippen und ließ die Hand auf Dracos langsam heiß werdender Wange liegen.

Das wahrscheinlich einzige, was er von Sirius Black ganz sicher nie erwartet hätte, waren diese Worte gewesen. Draco verspürte das dringende Bedürfnis zu lachen und seine zuckenden Mundwinkel ließen Sirius aufseufzen.

„Wieso lachen Leute immer, wenn man ihnen das sagt? James ist ein ganzes Wochenende nicht aus seinem Zimmer gekommen, als Lily ihn deswegen regelrecht verspottet hat." Sirius zupfte an dem rosafarbenen Band um Dracos Oberkörper und zog die Schleife auf. „Hass mich nicht, Draco. Das halte ich nicht aus."

„Spinnst du, Sirius?", hauchte Draco entsetzt. „Wie kannst du sowas sagen?"

„Wieso nicht?", fragte Sirius ganz unschuldig.

Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Weil sowas doch Zeit braucht."

„Ich hatte über drei Jahre Zeit", gab Sirius schulterzuckend zurück. „Wenn du währenddessen jemand anderen hattest – okay. Ich meine… warst ja jung… musstest dich… entfalten… aber ich brauch das nicht mehr."

Eine Augenbraue hebend ließ Draco sich durch die Haare fahren, aber großartig wehren konnte er sich ja auch nicht. „Glaubst du, damit kannst du mich um den Finger wickeln? Was soll das werden, Black?"

„Ich dachte nur, dass ich dir die passende Antwort auf ‚Ich hasse dich' gebe", sagte Sirius und grinste etwas verkrampft, was Draco die Augenbrauen skeptisch zusammen ziehen ließ. Er wollte Sirius vielleicht glauben, aber es fühlte sich nicht so an. Bei Theodore zum Beispiel… Er hatte Theodore geliebt, ein Teil von ihm liebte ihn noch immer und jeder Tag ohne ihn in der Nähe tat weh, aber… vielleicht lag es an der Persönlichkeit, dass es bei Theo einfach ehrlicher geklungen hatte, denn daran, dass Draco anders fühlte, konnte es nicht liegen. Er merkte schon, dass da etwas war. Es fühlte sich frischer an, aufregender und… wie etwas sehr Großes.

„Bind mich los", verlangte Draco und Sirius seufzte auf.

„Bist du mir noch böse?", fragte er.

„Ich bin verletzt! Du magst es für unmöglich halten, aber ich dachte… seit gestern… wäre da etwas Wichtiges zwischen uns. Aber anscheinend trittst du das mit Füßen, sobald du die Möglichkeit hast." Draco befeuchtete sich die Lippen. „Du hast gesagt, ich wäre… dein Lichtblick und ich hab dir diesen Kitsch abgekauft, nur damit du dich umdrehst und ans andere Ende des Tunnels sehen kannst, wo so eine scheiß Fackel leuchtet!"

„Mach den Mund auf." Sirius hatte sich das Tablett geschnappt und hielt Draco eine Gabel Rühreier vor die Nase.

„Black!" Draco drehte sich weg.

„Mollys Eier sind die Besten!"

„Oh, ich dachte, du bevorzugst Charlies?!"

„Ah, sei ruhig und iss…" Sirius packte ihn am Kiefer und stopfte Draco die Gabel in den Mund. „Brav." Aber nur solange bis Draco ihm die Eier ins Gesicht spuckte. „Böse…" Sirius wischte sich über die Wange und schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf.

„Mach mich los! Oder ich schreie!"

„Niemand wird kommen", seufzte Sirius. „Du musst erst sagen, dass du mir verzeihst."

„Und das wir zwei süße Babys produzieren werden?", schnaubte Draco, worauf Sirius verdutzt blinzelte.

„Du scheinst wirklich noch Jungfrau zu sein… und Lucius hat dich nie aufgeklärt." Sirius räusperte sich, während Draco die Augen verdrehte. „Bis jetzt hat Snape sich noch nicht dazu bereiterklärt derartige Experimente durchzuführen, aber wenn es soweit ist, dann probieren wir das natürlich als Erste aus."

„Oh, Merlin…"

„Ja, das wäre süß, nicht wahr? Es könnte genauso gut wie du mit Essen werfen." Sirius gab endlich nach und befreite Draco von seinen Fesseln. „Ich kann dich nicht zwingen… aber ich würde gerne." Damit verknotete er die Bänder ineinander und knüllte sie zusammen, spielte solange damit, bis Draco genug hatte, sie ihm wegnahm und quer durchs Zimmer warf.

„Ich will mir nicht nochmal wehtun lassen", murmelte er und fixierte Sirius' plötzlich zornig funkelnden Augen.

„Dann hat der dir wehgetan?", knurrte er.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Was geht es dich an?"

„Ich will nicht, dass man dir wehtut."

„Vielleicht solltest du dann damit aufhören!", schnauzte Draco und atmete tief durch. „Merlin… Du bist so ein Bastard, Black." Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und rieb sich stöhnend über die Augen. „Deinetwegen wollte ich… Ich wollte…"

Sirius wartete eine Weile ab, bevor er nachfragte. „Was wolltest du?"

„Ich hab genug davon." Draco schnappte zittrig nach Luft. „Ich wollte dir vertrauen… So auf diese… diese ‚wir erzählen uns alles'-Art." Sirius zog Draco die Hände vom Gesicht, worauf der die Matratze anstarrte. „Ich wollte dir alles erzählen…"

„Sorry, Draco", sagte Sirius tonlos und schlang die Arme um Dracos Rücken, als der sich gegen ihn lehnte. Das Schluchzen zu unterdrücken fiel Draco schwer, als er sich so gegen die breite Brust drücken konnte. Aber noch mehr vor Sirius demütigen brauchte er sich nicht. Für dieses Jahr hatte er das oft genug getan.

„Du hast es verbockt, Sirius." Draco klammerte sich an Sirius' Hemd fest und atmete tief durch, versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Wegen Black klappte gar nichts mehr. Warum nur hatte der sich überhaupt einmischen müssen? Draco erkannte sich seitdem gar nicht mehr wieder.

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht." Beinahe liebevoll tätschelte Sirius ihm den Rücken. „Wir kriegen das schon hin."

Draco hob den Kopf. „Was denn? Auf einmal ist da was zum Hinkriegen?" Sirius nickte und lehnte sich vor, wollte Draco küssen, aber der drehte sich weg. „Nicht…"

Aufstöhnend legte Sirius den Kopf in den Nacken. „Zicke…"

„Bastard", gab Draco zurück.

„Du wirst schon noch sehen, was du davon hast", sagte Sirius und ließ ihn los, richtete sich auf. „Ich dekoriere das ganze Haus mit Mistelzweigen."

„Ich hasse Weihnachten", presste Draco hervor.

Sirius grinste ihm zu. „Weihnachten am Grimmauld Place kannst du nur lieben." Er streckte die Hand nach Draco aus und setzte einen bettelnden Blick auf. „Bitte, Draco. Gib mir noch ne Chance."

Draco fixierte den Blick auf die große Hand. „Ich will mal wieder raus", sagte er. „Mir fällt die Decke auf den Kopf und ich brauche frische Luft, um nachzudenken…"

„Verstehe…" Sirius nickte kurz, packte Draco am Arm und zog ihn zu sich. „Wir gehen spazieren." Draco wollte widersprechen, aber Sirius presste ihm einen Finger gegen die Lippen. „Ich riskiere nicht mein Leben, indem ich dich gehen und am Ende abhauen lasse. Außerdem… mache ich mir Sorgen." Verwirrt runzelte Draco die Stirn, errötete leicht, als Sirius sein Gesicht umfasste. „Zweimal, Draco. Direkt in deiner Gegenwart explodiert irgendwas… Ich will nicht, dass dir was passiert."

Draco verzog die Mundwinkel, lehnte sich nach vorne und presste sich gegen Sirius. „Du darfst doch noch gar nicht raus…" Seine Hand klammerte sich knapp unter der Verletzung an Sirius' Rücken fest.

„Harry zwingt mich eh ins St. Mungos zu gehen. Das schieben wir ein", meinte Sirius. Er presste eine Hand auf Dracos Hinterkopf und fuhr sanft durch die weißblonden Haare. „Und ich muss noch Weihnachtsgeschenke besorgen. Sozusagen… unser erstes Date."

Die Lippen gegen Sirius' Hals atmete Draco tief durch. Jetzt roch Sirius wenigstens wieder gut… Ganz frisch gewaschen, als hätte er diese kleine Eskapade einfach auslöschen können. „Ich hasse dich, Black…"

„Heißt das, ich muss mich nicht erst jahrelang zum Deppen machen, bevor du mit mir ausgehst?"

„Ich will nur frische Luft schnappen", verteidigte Draco sich.

Sirius drückte ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Schläfe. „Mit Händchen halten."

„Nein", schnaubte Draco sofort und zog seine Hand weg, als Sirius die greifen wollte.

„Doch…"

„Nein, verdammt!"

„Gut, dann steck ich meine Hand in deine Hosentasche."

Für die viel zu tief wandernde Hand bekam Sirius erstmal eine schallende Ohrfeige…


	13. First date, last chance…

**Kapitel 13**

_First date, last chance__…_

„Ich hasse Charlie."

„Ich hasse Charlie auch."

Ronalds Kopf ruckte herum und er verengte die blauen Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Wage es nicht so über meinen Bruder zu reden, Malfoy."

„Wiesel…" Draco verdrehte die Augen, stützte die Ellenbogen auf dem Treppengeländer auf und fuhr fort in die Eingangshalle zu starren, wo eine Unmenge an Leuten sich versammelt hatte – übertrieben viele mit roten Haaren. „_Du_ hast damit angefangen."

„Aber _ich_ darf das auch sagen!", fuhr Ronald ihn an.

„Ändert aber nichts daran, dass ich deinen Bruder hasse", seufzte Draco, schenkte Ronald einen abschätzenden Blick und zupfte an dem kastanienbraunen Wollpullover herum. „Na ja… Wenigstens hat er einen besseren Klamottengeschmack als du…"

Die roten Ohren unterstrichen perfekt Ronalds Scham und brachten Draco zum Grinsen. „Das sagst du nur, weil du auf Leder stehst." Er stupste zaghaft gegen Dracos Oberarm. „Und du trägst doch selber Wolle! Wer im Glashaus sitzt…"

„Da sitzt du ganz alleine drin, Wiesel", sagte Draco und drehte sich herum, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Geländer. „Das ist Kaschmir. Wahrscheinlich gerade das erste Mal, dass du sowas angefasst hast."

Ronald murrte leise vor sich hin: „Du bist eh der einzige Mann auf der Welt, der ganze Klamottenberge in seinen Taschen mitschleppt."

„Wiesel…" Entnervt fuhr Draco sich durch die Haare. „Höchstwahrscheinlich bedeutet das, dass ich längere Zeit unterwegs sein wollte, bevor ihr mich aufgegabelt habt." Leise ‚God Rest Ye, Merry Hippogriffs' singend strich Draco den schwarzglänzenden Stoff glatt und strich sich schließlich mit dem Ärmel über die Wange, was Ronald schnauben ließ.

„Du nervst."

Draco drehte grinsend den Kopf. „Entschuldige, Wiesel. Warum hasst du denn deinen eigenen Bruder? Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen?", fragte er übertrieben interessiert, was Ronald aber überhörte.

„Er sagt allen, dass er schwul ist, nur mir nicht!", nöhlte er. „Was soll die Scheiße?"

„Wahrscheinlich hatte er Angst vor deinem geballten Wieselzorn", gluckste Draco.

„Sehr witzig", schnaubte Ronald und warf stöhnend die Hände in die Luft. „Immer! Immer bin ich der Letzte, der irgendwas mitkriegt." Er drehte sich zu Draco herum und schien kurz davor ihn zu erwürgen. „Hör verdammt nochmal auf dieses bescheuerte Lied zu singen!"

Draco verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust. „Traditionen sollte man pflegen, Wiesel."

„Aber es nervt."

„Mir egal."

„Sing es woanders!"

„Geh doch einfach weg." Draco grinste. „Immerhin war ich hier zuerst. Meine musikalische Begabung lässt sich nicht bestreiten und du solltest dankbar sein, dass ich ausgerechnet dir ein Lied geschrieben habe." Er stimmte wieder ‚God Rest Ye, Merry Hippogriffs' an, als Ronald sich schmollend abwandte. Einen Moment später kam Sirius auch endlich die Treppe runter, dicht gefolgt von seinem Patensohn.

„Das hab ich gehört. Wieso schreibst du Ron ein Lied?", knurrte Sirius und ignorierte Ronald einfach, baute sich direkt vor Draco auf.

„Sirius! Ich war noch nicht fertig…", schnaubte Potter und stellte sich neben Sirius, der Draco anstupste, der weiter vor sich hinsummte.

„Ach, Harry… Du bist doch nicht mein Moony!" Sirius schüttelte genervt den Kopf, aber Potter ließ sich so nicht abwimmeln.

„Aber Remus würde mir zustimmen!"

„Es ist Vollmond. Alles was Remus tun würde wäre jaulen", gab Sirius zurück.

„Trotzdem…" Potter schaute zu Draco, der aufhörte sein Lied zu singen und den festen Blick erwiderte. „Wieso willst du ihn denn mitnehmen?"

„Weil ich jemanden brauche, der mir beim Weihnachtsgeschenke tragen hilft."

Potter hob die Augenbrauen. „Bringst du Neville auch eines mit?"

„Oh, auf einmal soll ich euch da helfen?", schnaubte Sirius und drehte sich von Draco weg, der kopfschüttelnd den Boden anstarrte. „Ich falle aus, Harry. Du hast wie Molly vor meinem Bett gestanden und darum gebettelt, dass ich ins St. Mungos gehe. Jetzt mache ich das, will dabei noch was anderes erledigen, und es passt dir auch wieder nicht. Erstmal hast du das ja gar nicht zu entscheiden. Zweitens können wir nicht immer wochenlang Trübsal blasen, wenn Longbottom sich wiedermal in die Scheiße geritten hat. Snape sorgt regelmäßig dafür, dass er da wieder rauskommt."

„Und was wenn diesmal nicht?! Wenn Snape sein wahres Gesicht zeigt, während du… Weihnachtsgeschenke kaufst?!", schnauzte Potter so laut, dass Dracos Ohren klingelte. Ronald hielt sich seine einfach zu, was Draco beinahe lachen ließ.

„Mann, Harry…" Sirius schlug sich eine Hand vor die Stirn. „Snape hat hinter der hässlichen Fratze keine noch hässlichere…"

„Nur weil Dumbledore das –"

„Harry, verdammt! Ich werde einen Tag weg sein und es wird euch eh nicht auffallen! Wo ist dein scheiß Problem?!"

„Dass du deinen Nachmittag alleine mit dem da verbringen willst!"

„Ich dachte, das hätten wir geklärt!"

„Du denkst doch, dass ich von vorneherein mit allem einverstanden bin, was du machst!"

„Wer hat dich hier denn zum Boss gemacht, dass ich meine Entscheidungen mit dir abklären muss?!"

„Warum schreist du mich an?!"

„Weil du mich anschreist!"

Draco atmete erleichtert auf, als endlich einen Moment Stille herrschte, indem Sirius und sein überalles geliebter Patensohn sich anstarrten, schwer keuchend.

„Okay, meinetwegen", lenkte Potter schließlich ein und schob sich zwischen Sirius und Ronald durch. „Ron kommt mit euch."

„Was?!" Ronald ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und Draco würde ihn küssen, wenn er auch nur eine davon direkt in Potters hässliche Visage rammte. „Wieso denn ich?"

„Weil ich dir vertraue, Ron!", brüllte Potter das halbe Haus zusammen, lauschte einen Moment in die danach herrschende Stille und schaute über das Geländer in die Eingangshalle, wo ein halbes Dutzend roter Haarschöpfe nach oben lugte. „Ich meine… Gott… Jetzt ist meine Stimme weg." Potter rieb sich die Kehle, hustete kurz und drehte sich einfach um, stiefelte die Treppe herunter.

„Das kommt davon, wenn man alles und jeden anschreit", seufzte Draco. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns doch lieber alle an den Händen fassen und ‚God Rest Ye, Merry Hippogriffs' singen."

„Ich liebe das Lied", strahlte Sirius und wollte Dracos Hände packen, aber der verschränkte schnell die Arme vor der Brust. „Draco…" Es würde jedem in der Seele wehtun sich von diesem Lächeln verabschieden zu müssen, aber Draco tat so, als würde ihn Sirius' Leidensmiene nicht interessieren. „Du siehst gut aus…", murmelte er und zupfte selbst an seinem Hemd herum, als erwarte er ein „Merlin, bei deinem Anblick schmelze ich dahin, Sirius", was er von Draco aber auch nicht bekommen würde.

„Das ist ein bisschen eng, Black. Du scheuerst dir deine Verletzung auf", presste er hervor und drehte Sirius den Rücken zu, worauf der einen schweren Seufzer ausstieß. „Wir wollen ja nicht, dass du plötzlich einfach umkippst. Wiesel wird dich nicht tragen können und ich werde es nicht versuchen."

„Ich will nicht mit…", maulte Ronald dazwischen, wurde von Sirius aber genauso geflissentlich ignoriert, wie Dracos Abneigung. „Ihr werdet euch ständig befummeln – wie jetzt!"

Draco quietschte auf, als Sirius die Hände unter seinen Armen durchschob und auf seiner Brust die Finger ineinanderschob, das Kinn auf Dracos Schulter abstützend. „Wiesel! Potter meinte, dass du sowas verhindern sollst!"

„Ron, du kannst in dein Zimmer gehen. Ich tu so, als verstecktest du dich unter meinem Umhang."

„Geht nicht. Harry benutzt das Zimmer um… Na ja, er grübelt. Legilimentik sollte man können."

Draco seufzte auf. „Schön, aber werde ich heute trotzdem nochmal losgelassen?"

„Hilfe, nein. Deswegen gehen wir doch aus…" Sirius' Finger strichen langsam auf und ab. „Und dann hättest du nicht sowas Weiches anziehen sollen."

„Das ist Kaschmir", warf Ronald ein.

Sirius gluckste. „Ich weiß, aber trotzdem danke." Er drehte den Kopf leicht und Draco spürte die warmen Lippen, die sich gegen seinen Hals drückten, worauf er sich kurzerhand losmachte und auf die Treppe zumarschierte. Eigentlich hatte er einen Spaziergang zum Nachdenken nutzen wollen, aber mit den ganzen Menschen konnte er sich ja kaum konzentrieren. Immer so eine verdammte Hippogreifscheiße…

Er wollte kein ‚Date' mit Sirius Black. Er durfte gar kein ‚Date' mit Sirius Black haben! Warum konnte der Kerl nicht einfach weggehen und ihn in Ruhe lassen? Das wäre für sie beide besser…

„Jetzt warte doch!" Schon glitt eine große Hand in seine und Draco schnaubte auf.

„Fass mich nicht an, Black", zischte er Sirius entgegen, der sich aber nur an ihm vorbeimogelte und ihn hinter sich herzog. „Black, ich sagte –"

„Sirius, hier." Die fette Wieselwurfmaschine stellte sich ihnen in den Weg und knallte Black einen Zettel in die Hand. „Wenn du wieder mal entspannst, dann kannst du auch etwas Nützliches einschieben. Wir brauchen noch ein paar Sachen, wenn ich in dieser Bruchbude mal etwas Vernünftiges an Weihnachten zu Stande bringen soll. Meine armen Kinder… Müssen an so einem düsteren Ort feiern…" Anscheinend kurz davor sich zu schnäuzen bewegte Mrs. Weasley sich wieder in den einzigen Raum, der genug Platz für ihren fetten Hintern bot: die Küche.

„Widerwärtig…" Draco verzog die Mundwinkel und lehnte sich leicht zurück, senkte den Blick ein Stück. „Schon besser…", murmelte er und versuchte nicht zu grinsen, als er sich lieber auf Sirius' Rückseite fixierte.

„Molly kann manchmal anstrengend sein, aber… Wo schaust du hin?" Sirius packte ihn am Kinn und brachte ihn dazu ihm in die Augen zu schauen.

„Auf den Boden. Hauptsache, ich muss dein Gesicht nicht sehen", zischte Draco und Sirius seufzte schwer auf.

„Du machst es mir nicht gerade einfach."

„Hast du auch nicht verdient", murrte Draco. Er bekam das Bild von heute Morgen verdammt schwer aus dem Kopf – wenn überhaupt! Wie konnte Sirius nur so tun, als sei alles genau wie… gestern… „Lass mich jetzt los."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein." Er zog Draco durch den engen Flur zur Tür. „Jetzt komm und mecker nicht mehr so viel. Früher hat man dafür gezahlt mit mir auszugehen."

„Jetzt bist du nicht mal mehr einen Knut wert, Black. Wiesel kann sich dich also leisten. Und er fühlt sich ausgeschlossen, weil du nur meine Hand hältst", schnaubte Draco mit einem kurzen Blick über die Schulter, wo Ronald sich eine dämliche Wollmütze aufsetzte, bevor er Sirius und Draco aus der Tür folgte.

„Ich bin definitiv zu jung, um zwei Kinder an den Händen durch die Gegend zu schleppen."

„Ich bin kein Kind mehr." Draco blieb schmollend stehen, aber Sirius zog ihn einfach weiter die schneebedeckte Straße entlang. Der gegenüberliegende Park war mit einer perfekten weißen Schicht überzogen, die in solch aufrührerischen Zeiten tagelang nicht von spielenden Kindern zerstört werden würde. Gut, vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass sie glaubten, es würde hier spuken, weil Draco einem neulich die Mütze weggeblasen hatte…

„Du benimmst dich wie eines", gab Sirius zurück und schnappte Draco die Handschuhe weg, die der mit der freien Hand aus der Manteltasche fingerte.

„Das sagt der Richtige." Vergeblich versuchte Draco seine Handschuhe wiederzubekommen, aber die fanden ihren neuen Platz in Sirius' Hosentasche, der hinteren. „Meine Finger sind kalt."

„Deswegen hast du ja meine Hand." Sirius grinste ihn an, was Draco mit einem finsteren Blick strafte. „Wenn du sie wieder willst, musst du sie dir holen." Damit klopfte er sich auf den Hintern und strahlte Draco wieder an.

„Wiesel?" Draco schaute nicht über die Schulter, von wo er ein fragendes Geräusch hörte, sondern starrte Sirius fies grinsend an. „Wusstest du, dass dein Bruder – ey!" Sirius wollte ihm tatsächlich eine Hand auf den Mund pressen, aber Draco konnte den Kopf gerade noch rechtzeitig wegdrehen. Trotzdem drängte Sirius ihn gegen die nächstbeste Häuserwand und presste ihn dagegen.

„Das sagst du lieber nicht", wisperte er, Dracos Augen fest fixierend. „Oder ich muss dir wehtun."

Draco presste die Hand gegen Sirius' Brust und hielt ihn auf Abstand. „Sehr schönes erstes Date. Mit Drohungen und einem nachlaufenden Wiesel."

„Das wird übrigens langweilig", mischte Ronald sich ein und die bis eben aufeinander fixierten grauen Augen wandten sich ihm zu. „Immer packt ihr euch an, starrt euch in die Augen und seit kurz davor… noch perversere Dinge zu tun."

„Ron, ich geb dir fünfzig Pfund und du kaufst dir was Schönes." Hätte Ronald gewusst, wie viel Geld das war, dann hätte er sicher nicht den Kopf geschüttelt.

„Außerdem starren wir uns nicht ständig an", murmelte Draco, der langsam spürte, wie heiß seine Wangen wurden.

„Doch!" Ronald verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und setzte einen äußerst dämlichen Blick auf, bevor er den Mund öffnete und den Kopf schief legte. Draco verdrehte die Augen, als ein schmatzendes Geräusch folgte.

„Also, Draco sieht dabei aber niedlicher aus…", seufzte Sirius und schrie schmerzhaft auf, als Draco ihm dafür gegens Schienenbein trat.

„Malfoy sieht nie niedlich aus." Ronald wedelte wild mit den Armen herum, als versuche er Sirius beizubringen, wie man zwei plus zwei addierte.

„Ja, eher… heiß…" Okay, jetzt starrte Sirius ihn relativ merkwürdig an, aber Draco konnte nicht anders als das zu erwidern.

„Seht ihr!" Ronald umklammerte die Bommel seiner Mütze und schien sie zerquetschen zu wollen. „Ich halt das nicht aus. Immer bin ich das dritte Rad am Wagen."

„Fang nicht wieder damit an, Ron", sagte Sirius, packte Dracos Hand, ehe der sie wegziehen konnte, und marschierte weiter. „Harry vertraut dir doch so sehr, dass er dich an uns klettet."

„Damit will er dich nur loswerden, Wiesel. Wahrscheinlich knutscht er mit Granger, genau wie zu den Zeiten in denen er ‚in seinem Zimmer sitzt und grübelt'", stichelte Draco.

Jeder Protest wurde allerdings von Sirius' bellendem Lachen übertönt. „Du bist so fies, Draco."

„Sagt der Kerl, der vor meinen Augen einen anderen flachlegt", murmelte Draco kaum hörbar und Sirius seufzte schon wieder auf. „Lass das…"

„Erst, wenn du mit diesen Anschuldigen aufhörst", grummelte Sirius, drückte Dracos Hand fest, worauf der den Blick abwandte und sich auf einen an der Hausmauer klebenden Schneeball fixierte.

„Das kann ich nicht, weil du mir wehgetan hast", presste er hervor und räusperte sich schnell. Wenn Sirius jetzt nicht merkte, dass er dadurch einen Schritt auf ihn zugehen wollte, dann hatte er selbst schuld.

„Es tut mir Leid."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Hör auf das zu sagen. Es macht nichts besser", sagte er mit plötzlich heiserer Stimme. Sirius drückte wieder Dracos Hand, aber diesmal sanfter… liebevoller. Ein Lächeln zuckte über Dracos Gesicht und er drehte vorsichtig den Kopf, errötete leicht als Sirius ihn einfach nur ansah. Draco spreizte die Finger leicht und ließ Sirius seine Finger dazwischenschieben.

„Boah, nicht schon wieder!"

Sirius schloss mit einem genervten Stöhnen die Augen, worauf Draco die Mundwinkel verzog, weil er keinen Blick mehr geschenkt bekam. „Ron, ich mag dich wirklich. Aber wenn du nicht sofort die Klappe hältst, dann stopf ich sie dir."

„Du magst mich?" Ronald klang ganz verdattert. „Ich dachte, du hasst mich."

Sirius schaute zu Ronald und Draco schnaubte leise. Was sollte das denn jetzt? Er ließ hier seine Hand halten und Sirius schaute lieber den scheiß Rotschopf an? Ah, da hatte er das Problem: die roten Haare. Demnächst würde er sich einen Dreier antun müssen. Sirius und _zwei_ Wiesel. Hah! Und danach einen Zehner, was? Sirius und _alle_ Wiesel!

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich dich hasse, Ro– Aua!" Sirius' sonst so wunderschöne Augen schwollen auf eine widerliche Größe an, als Draco fast seine Hand zerquetschte. Und dabei gab er sich nur Mühe ihm alle Finger einzeln zu brechen. „Draco… Darf ich das als… ah… Verlust…ängste… au…"

„Ich wollte dir nur verdeutlichen, wie peinlich es ist, dass du mit einem Mann händchenhaltend durch die Stadt läufst", presste Draco hervor. „Oder glaubst du ernsthaft, ich würde deine Hand nehmen, weil ich das schön finde?"

Sirius' Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von physischem Schmerz zu psychischem, aber er ließ Dracos Hand nicht los. „Bin ich dir peinlich? Ist es, weil ich etwas älter bin? Denkst du, man könnte dich für das quengelige Kind halten, das du bist und das an der Hand seines Daddys durch London gezogen werden muss?" Anscheinend hatte er Sirius wirklich getroffen. Wenn er nur wüsste, wieso dem das so nahe ging, dann könnte er es wieder und wieder tun.

„Ich sagte dir bereits einmal: Du hättest wohl gerne den Posten meines Vaters." Mit einem Ruck versuchte Draco seine Hand wieder zu bekommen, aber diesmal fühlte es sich an, als würde Sirius ihm die Finger brechen wollen.

„Dann müssten wir aber erstmal Inzucht legalisieren", knurrte Sirius.

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Dagegen hättest du doch eh nichts, _Cousin_."

Aufschnaubend winkte Sirius mit der freien Hand ab. „Das zählt nicht. Meine Eltern waren enger verwandt als wir."

„Ach?" Draco schenkte Sirius einen abschätzenden Blick. „Kein Wunder, dass da sowas wie du bei rausgekommen bist."

„Dass ich dabei rausgekommen bin, ist der einzige positive Aspekt an sowas", gab Sirius leicht ärgerlich zurück, worauf Draco grinste.

„Ihr…"

„Ihr seid so egozentrisch!", mischte Ronald sich ein. „Ich bin auch noch da. Darf ich mal was sagen, oder so? Ich meine, ihr zieht hier brutal euer Ding durch und alle anderen Menschen sind Luft! Das ist nicht nett…"

„Ich würde es toll finden, wenn Draco und ich als Einheit egozentrisch sein könnten", sagte Sirius grinsend.

„Seid ihr doch!" Ronald steckte die Hände in die Jackentaschen. „Und nervig. Mann… Können wir nicht wenigstens Apparieren?"

„Ich riskiere keine deiner Augenbrauen", sagte Sirius und Draco gluckste leise. „Wie Musik… Ach, Draco, wenn du doch nur immer so sein könntest."

„Schnauze."

Sirius seufzte. „Na ja… Was soll's. Ich dachte, wir gehen zuerst ins St. Mungos und dann –"

„Ich hab aber Hunger!", kam es von Ronald. „Gehen wir zuerst was Essen. Mum hat gesagt, Sirius zahlt alles."

„Ich hab einen Tisch im romantischsten Lokal der Stadt reserviert." Sirius drehte den Kopf und glotzte Draco verträumt an, worauf der mit den Augen rollte. „Aber erst um Acht."

„Das ist doch erstunken und erlogen, Black." Draco seufzte auf. „Wann solltest du das getan haben?"

„Hab Hedwig missbraucht. Draco, du musst ‚Ja' sagen. Da freu ich mich schon ewig drauf." Sirius schaute ihn bettelnd an, aber Draco hatte trotzdem Probleme ihm das abzukaufen. „Ich hab das ganz genau durchgeplant. Wir essen fein, reden dabei, trinken dann etwas, etwas zu viel, reden dann nur noch über schmutzige Sachen und wenn du zu betrunken bist um nach Hause apparieren zu können, steigen wir in einem teuren Muggelhotel ab, weil die so hübsche Laken haben." Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Das kannst du knicken", haute Draco kalt raus und Sirius schrumpfte leicht in sich zusammen, seufzte deprimiert. „Ich lasse kein Wiesel zu sehen, wenn wir in einem… Hotel absteigen."

„Oh, aber du hast nichts dagegen in einem Hotel abzusteigen?" Sirius schöpfte Hoffnung aus einer fast ausgetrockneten Quelle.

„Mit getrennten Zimmern, nein." Das fiese Grinsen verging Draco, als etwas Kaltes ihn im Nacken traf. „Ey!" Er fuhr herum und funkelte Ronald zornig an, der leise pfeifend die Hände wieder in die Hosentaschen steckte. „Hast du das auch geplant, Black?"

„Merlin, Ron." Sirius fuhr sich durch die Haare und strich so die kleinen Schneekristalle, die sich in den schwarzen Strähnen verfangen hatten, heraus. Draco betrachtete das fasziniert und fing Sirius' Blick auf, als der den Kopf drehte um Ronald anzusehen, was er aber nicht mehr schaffte, weil er an Dracos Gesicht hängen blieb. „Wie soll denn romantische Stimmung aufkommen, wenn du meinen Draco ärgerst?"

„Ich bin nicht _dein_ Draco." Er legte eine Hand auf Sirius' Brust, als der sich zu ihm drehte und ein kleines Stückchen näherkam.

Sirius grinste. „Noch nicht…" Draco spürte sein Herz im rasanten Tempo gegen seinen Brustkorb hämmern, als wolle es ihn anfeuern sich einfach vorzulehnen und Sirius zu küssen, aber da Sirius das eh schon übernehmen wollte, wartete er einfach ab und zählte ungeduldig jeden Millimeter.

„Hey! Da gibt es Crêpes!" Blitzschnell fuhren sie auseinander, als Ronald die zerbrechliche Atmosphäre mit einem imaginären Brecheisen zu kleinen Scherben zertrümmerte. „Essen wir doch Crêpes, Sirius."

Leise knurrend ballte Sirius die freie Hand zur Faust und diesmal würde Draco _ihn_ küssen, wenn er sie _Ronald_ ins Gesicht rammte. „Ich esse keine Crêpes. Das ist französische Scheiße. Ich bin Brite. Mein Hass gegen Frankreich ist tief verwurzelt. Die Schlacht von Azincourt werden wir nie vergessen. Ich und ein Crêpe? No chance!"

Draco grinste. „Pas de chance."

„Nein!" Sirius schlang einen Arm um Dracos Schultern und presste ihn an sich. „Mein Draco kann kein Französisch. Niemals!"

„Fleur hat mir auch mal Französisch beigebracht", meldete Ronald sich zu Wort.

Draco drehte langsam den Kopf und schmunzelte, als Sirius' Brustkorb vor unterdrücktem Lachen bebte. „Und dann bist du eifersüchtig auf Potter? Wenn du mit der Championne rumgemacht hast?"

„Draco, hör auf damit", murmelte Sirius.

„Ich dachte, das machen die Franzosen so… Rechts Küsschen… links auch noch…"

Draco runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Was meinst du, Wiesel? Das hier?" Er umfasste Sirius' Gesicht und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die rechte Wange, wollte zur Linken wechseln, erwischte aber Sirius' Mund, weil der sich unbedingt bewegen musste. Einen Moment starrten sie sich aus großen Augen an, die Lippen noch leicht aneinandergedrückt, dann zog Sirius Draco ruckartig an sich und küsste ihn stürmisch. Draco musste die Finger tief in die breiten Schultern graben, damit er sich auf seinen Beinen halten konnte, so weich, wie seine Knie wurden.

Als hätte man ein richtiges Feuer in seinem Brustkorb entzündet prickelte eine kaum auszuhaltende Hitze durch seine Venen, die noch stärker zu werden schien, als Sirius' Hand langsam über seinen Rücken fuhr, auf seinem Hintern liegen blieb. Draco holte aus und klatschte Sirius gegen die Wange, schnappte sofort nach Luft, da ihm die eben vollkommen ausgegangen war. Sirius rieb sich kurz über die Wange, während langsam die würgenden Geräusche von Ronald zu ihnen durchdrangen.

„Das war's wert", hauchte Sirius und starrte seine Hand an, als hätte die eben den Himmel berührt.

Draco presste sich Zeige- und Mittelfinger gegen die rotgeschwollenen Lippen und drehte sich langsam nach vorne. „Hm…"

„Und _das_ hab ich nicht mit Fleur gemacht. Wär aber cool…", mischte Ronald sich wieder ein. „Krieg ich jetzt nen Crêpe?"

„Ja, gut. Meinetwegen…" Sirius schnappte sich wieder Dracos Hand, was der widerstandslos geschehen ließ, und zog ihn über die Straße zu dem kleinen Stand an dem Ronald dreimal so viel bekam wie Draco. Dafür hatte der aber Sirius' gesamte Aufmerksamkeit und das bedeutete ihm mehr als drei dämliche französische Teigdinger.

„Starr mich nicht beim Essen an, du Bastard", spuckte er Sirius entgegen, der sich ganz verträumt auf dem Tisch abgestützt hatte und Draco anhimmelte.

„Dein Mund ist…" Draco erwartete eine dreckige Bemerkung und schenkte Sirius einen strafenden Blick, worauf der gluckste und den Kopf schüttelte. „Warte…" Er streckte die Hand aus und strich Draco mit dem Daumen über den Mundwinkel. „Hattest da was an deinem überaus verführerischen Mund."

„Black, du verdammter Bastard…" Draco senkte errötend den Blick. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich irgendwo in London mit dir rumstehe und… was esse. Das ist vollkommen absurd."

Sirius lehnte sich zu ihm, seine Schulter streifte Dracos und alleine davon fingen seine Hände an zu zittern. „Ohne Ron wäre es sogar etwas weniger absurd", wisperte er Draco ins Ohr, worauf der leicht lächelte. „Hab's mir bisschen anders vorgestellt, aber für mein erstes Date seit über zwanzig Jahren läuft es ganz gut."

Draco schüttelte skeptisch den Kopf. „Hast du dein Charlie-Schatzi nie ausgeführt?"

Sirius grinste über die hörbare Eifersucht in Dracos Stimme und warf einen vorsichtigen Blick zu Ronald, der ganz beschäftigt damit war alles voll zu krümeln. „Mein erstes und letztes Date hatte ich in der fünften Klasse mit Emmeline Vance – hat schrecklich zugenommen, die Kleine. Ich zeig sie dir, wenn sie mal wieder beim Orden vorbeischaut. Oh, aber es war schrecklich."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Du… Was?! Du hattest danach nie wieder eine Verabredung?"

„Na ja, wenn du die Episode in der sechsten Klasse auslässt, wo James und ich so getan haben, als seien wir schwul, damit er sich an Lily ranmachen kann…", sagte Sirius schulterzuckend. „Ich war nicht der Typ für regelmäßige Dates."

„Was?" Draco zerquetschte fast seinen Crêpe. „Du hast Potters Vater geknutscht?"

„Es ist irgendwie süß, dass du eifersüchtig auf jemanden bist, der… dir nun wirklich nicht mehr in die Quere kommen könnte. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte." Sirius lachte vor sich hin und zupfte Draco das Essen aus den Fingern, bevor es noch mehr leiden musste.

„Das ist doch widerlich", presste Draco hervor. „Er sah Potter doch so ähnlich. Das ist doch gar nicht dein Typ."

Sirius hob die Augenbrauen und gluckste amüsiert. „Was ist denn mein Typ, Klammeräffchen?"

„Heiß, strohdoof und leicht zu haben", sagte Draco kalt.

„Oh, mach dich nicht schlechter als du bist." Sirius legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter und presste ihn an seine Seite.

„Du hattest mich nicht", zischte Draco.

„Noch nicht", verbesserte Sirius. „Und immerhin kannst du dir was drauf einbilden, dass ich für dich versuche mein Date-Trauma zu überwinden."

„Du verpasst mir eines, weil wir das Wiesel mit dabei haben." Draco deutete auf Vielfraß Weasley, der gerade in seinen Crêpe biss und nicht darauf achtete, das unten die ganze Füllung rausfiel. „Merlin…" Draco nahm Sirius seinen Crêpe weg und biss ab. „Ich dachte ja, Vater hätte immer auf Lupin angespielt, aber wenn du Potter vorgezogen hast ergibt das Ganze Sinn…"

„Du hast deinen Vater über mich ausgefragt?" Sirius schien verblüfft und Draco war kurz davor ihm auf die Nase zu binden, dass er vor Jahren mal eine Collage in seiner Sockenschublade versteckt hatte.

„Ich dachte nur, du würdest Lupin immer noch flachlegen."

„Du hast deinen Vater über mich – was? Igitt! Wie oft denn noch? Niemals!" Sirius schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Wieso hast du deinen Vater über mich ausgefragt?"

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Ich hatte eine kaum erwähnenswerte Obsession für dich, als ich zwölf war."

„Ich bin erst ausgebrochen, da warst du dreizehn."

„Hast du Potters Vater flachgelegt?"

„Kannst du mir mal sagen, wieso du zwölf gesagt hast?"

„War er gut?"

„Draco!" Sirius nahm ihm den Crêpe weg und verdrückte den Rest schnell. „Wir haben ein Date. Ein richtiges. Da reden wir lieber darüber, dass du seit sechs langen Jahren unsterblich in mich verliebt bist, anstatt darüber, ob ich Harrys Mutter bin. Unter uns…" Er lehnte sich vor um Draco ins Ohr flüstern zu können. „Ich bin's nicht."

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Sicher? Ich will ungerne dabei sein, wenn du ihm die Wahrheit sagst."

Sirius zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und seufzte schwer auf. „Wenn du bei mir bist, schaffen wir es auch aus Harry einen vernünftigen Jungen zu machen." Er lächelte übertrieben verträumt. „Er hat meine Augen, findest du nicht?"

Eine Hand gegen seine Stirn pressend stöhnte Draco auf. „Black, sowas wie du ist so verdammt ungeeignet für Kindererziehung. Du musst Potters Vater flachgelegt haben um den Job als Paten zu kriegen."

„Worüber redet ihr?" Ronald hatte fertig gegessen, ignorierte seine Serviette und wischte sich die Hände an der Hose ab.

„Wir besprechen die Namen unserer Kinder. Sirius Junior und wenn es ein Mädchen wird Siri…a… Ist das ein Name?" Draco nickte stumm vor sich hin. „Cool… Wenn ich ein Mädchen geworden wäre, würde ich dann Siria heißen?" Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum nicht?"

Draco seufzte. „Darum. Können wir jetzt ins St. Mungos."

Sirius presste sich die Hände auf den Bauch. „Aber Schatz, es ist noch gar nicht soweit."

„Black!" Draco klatschte Sirius gegen den Bauch und schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Bastard…" Sirius zwinkerte und hielt Draco die Hand hin, grinste, als der sie augenrollend nahm.

„Fortschritte", trällerte Sirius und zog Draco neben sich her.

„Du… Black, du hast die falsche Hand", machte Draco darauf aufmerksam, dass Sirius' linke Hand mit seiner Linken verknotet war.

„Ja, dann kann ich das hier auch noch tun", sagte Sirius und legte seine freie Hand auf Dracos Hintern, worauf der sich räusperte. „Oh…" Sirius seufzte und schlang den Arm um Dracos Schulter.

„Besser", sagte Draco, kam sich zwar trotzdem noch dämlich vor, aber wenigstens war er nicht der Kerl, der hintendran trippelte und alle paar Minuten einen neuen Stand mit etwas Leckerem zu Essen fand. Sirius kaufte ihm meistens was er wollte, weil Ronald – hoffentlich – nicht mit vollem Mund redete.

„Ich überlege, was ich Harry zu Weihnachten schenke", murmelte Sirius vor sich hin. „Meistens benutzt er die Sachen gar nicht, die ich ihm schenke. Neulich hab ich seinen Koffer… aufgeräumt und immer noch den Zwei-Wege-Spiegel eingepackt gefunden. Es ist… drei Jahre her, dass ich ihm den geschenkt hab. Und ich hab mich immer gefragt, warum er ihn nie benutzt. Ich meine, manchmal hab ich Stunden vor meinem gesessen und gewartet…"

„Black, du bringst das alles hier in eine sehr… melancholische Richtung", sagte Draco schnell. „Da reden wir doch lieber darüber, ob du Potters Vater flachgelegt hast oder nicht."

„Ich würde dich über alles reden lassen, das dich betrifft", ging Sirius da schon wieder nicht drauf ein. Wahrscheinlich tat er es nicht, um Draco in dieser eifersüchtigen Schwebe hängen zu lassen… „Zum Beispiel wusste ich nicht, dass du Französisch kannst."

„Und es gefällt dir nicht. Viele Dinge an mir würden dir nicht passen, wenn ich sie dir sage", meinte Draco schulterzuckend. „Außerdem kann ich kein Französisch. Hab ich genauso aufgeschnappt, wie die paar Brocken verschiedener skandinavischer Sprachen, als Beauxbatons und Durmstrang in Hogwarts waren."

„Das Problem mit uns Muttersprachlern ist, dass wir uns wohl einfach nicht dafür interessieren andere Sprachen zu lernen, weil doch die meisten Menschen eh Englisch sprechen", plapperte Sirius vor sich hin. „Wusstest du, dass rund eine Milliarde Menschen Englisch sprechen? Mehr oder weniger gut…"

„Black, wusstest du, dass rund achthundert Millionen Menschen Mandarin sprechen?"

„Nein…"

„Und wen interessiert das?"

„Ich hätte gerne eine Mandarine!" Ronald zog urplötzlich an ihnen vorbei und blieb an einem Obststand stehen, sah mit bettelndem Blick zu Sirius, der die Augen verdrehte.

„Jaah…" Sirius klatschte Ronald im Vorbeigehen ein paar Pfund in die Hand und wandte sich wieder Draco zu. „Aber zurück zum Thema: Was würdest du Harry schenken?"

„Ich?" Draco schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Ich hasse Potter!"

„Es interessiert ihn eh nicht. Er wird es nie aufmachen", winkte Sirius ab.

„Dann schenk ihm doch eingepackte Watte", grinste Draco. „Oder etwas Nützliches."

„Zum Beispiel?" Sirius schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an, aber Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wozu hab ich dich denn mitgenommen?"

„Um mich flachzulegen", sagte Draco kühl.

Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Ich liebe deine brutale Ehrlichkeit." Er seufzte auf. „Es…"

„Sirius? Sirius!" Ronald packte Sirius am Arm und brachte ihn und Draco zum Stehenbleiben. „Können wir in den Buchladen? Ich hab noch kein Geschenk für Hermine und sie steht doch bestimmt auf Muggelbücher."

Draco verzog die Mundwinkel. „Igitt. Nie und nimmer geh ich da rein!"

Sirius seufzte auf und schaute von einem zum anderen. „Draco, stell dich nicht so an." Er zog ihn hinter sich her in den Buchladen, worauf Ronald strahlte. „Mädchen stehen drauf, wenn du auf intelligent machst und ihnen Bücher unter die Nase hältst."

„Dann soll er Granger ein vernünftiges Buch schenken. Oder ihr eines über die hässliche Rübe ziehen, aber –"

„Na, na, na… Draco." Sirius schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Das arme Mädchen. Sie ist doch gar nicht hässlich."

„Oh, dann leg sie doch auch flach!", schnauzte Draco. „Hässlicher als das Biest kann man ja nicht sein! Sie hat ein Nest auf dem Kopf und wo sonst will ich gar nicht wissen! Jeder Mann, der das ansatzweise attraktiv findet und ranlässt soll sich mal untersuchen lassen."

Sirius warf einen vorsichtigen Blick zu Ronald, der sich in die Hände der Verkäuferin begeben hatte, und seufzte auf. „Ach, Draco… Nicht jeder hat deinen natürlichen Charme. Hermine kann bestimmt was aus sich machen. Wenn sie wollen würde."

Draco verzog ärgerlich die Mundwinkel. „Will sie wohl nicht und vergiftet mit ihrem Anblick die Umgebung. Dass Weasley überhaupt glaubt, Potter würde sich auf so etwas einlassen wollen, ist… ist… Merlin! Wie kann man so blöd sein?"

Sirius gluckste. „Was'n mit dir los?" Er stupste Draco in die Wange und bekam dafür einen Schlag gegen den Handrücken. „Schon mal was von inneren Werten gehört?"

„Wunderbar! Dann geh doch und schmus mit ihren inneren Werten, bevor du merkst, dass ich keine habe! Ich bin ja nur ein bescheuertes Accessoire, das nicht mehr kann, als gutaussehen und herumgezeigt zu werden!" Draco verschränkte genervt die Arme vor der Brust, worauf Sirius die Augenbrauen hob.

„Sag bloß, du hast Komplexe wegen deinem… guten Aussehen."

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Es ist bloß nervig – und für mich vollkommen unverständlich – wie jemand wie die jeden kriegen kann, den sie will. Innere Werte, schön und gut, aber… Mann, die lernt doch nur auswendig und kriegt trotzdem diese scheiß Auszeichnung von wegen Jahrgangsbeste!"

Sirius legte blinzelnd den Kopf schief. „Aber du hast doch in all deinen Fächern einen UTZ bekommen…"

„Ja, und? Du weißt nicht, was für eine Schande es für meinen Namen ist, der Zweite hinter der Schlammblut-Schlampe zu sein!" Bei dem Wort blitzten Sirius' Augen kurz auf, aber Draco scherte sich wenig darum. Merkwürdigerweise klang Sirius noch ganz ruhig als er antwortete.

„Aber in Zaubertränke hast du sie geschlagen, hab ich gehört", meinte er grinsend. „Hat sie ganz schön gewurmt."

Draco öffnete wortlos den Mund und fixierte sich dann auf ein Bücherregal. „Was? Wirklich?"

„Mhm." Sirius fuhr ihm mit den Fingerknöcheln über die Wange. „Immer dieser Konkurrenzkampf. Die Krönung sind ja Harry und du… Aber er ist in Zaubertränke in der Fünften durchgefallen und kann deswegen nie Auror werden… Lily würde sich im Grab umdrehen…"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und blinzelte schnell hintereinander. „Ist doch auch egal… Meine Noten helfen mir jetzt auch nicht mehr…"

„Hey…" Sirius schnappte sich ein dünnes Buch und schlug es sanft auf Dracos Kopf. „Wenn du nicht mitkommen willst – ins St. Mungos – dann versteh ich das."

„Nein…" Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist nur…" Sein Blick fiel auf ein paar ausgelegte Zeitungen und er atmete tief durch. „Ich hab da so verdammt lange drauf hingearbeitet und jetzt… Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich tun soll."

Während er nach Ronald spickte legte Sirius Draco einen Arm um die Schulter. „Dein Vater hat doch sicher eh Vorstellungen gehabt. Bestimmt sogar einen ganzen Plan für deine Zukunft."

Draco dachte sich nichts dabei, als er antwortete. „Natürlich würde es Vater zusagen, wenn ich… in seine Fußstapfen trete."

„In Sachen… Todesser?" Die Art und Weise wie Sirius fragte machte Draco keinen Moment irgendwie stutzig und warum sollte er da nicht drüber reden? Sirius wusste über Lucius Bescheid und Draco… wollte mit ihm reden. Heute Morgen hatte er ihm noch alles erzählen wollen, aber jetzt… Mehr als ein paar kleine Schritte würde er einfach nicht hinbekommen.

„Natürlich…"

Sirius drückte seine Schulter. „Willst du das?"

„Ich wollte Heiler werden", sagte Draco sofort und kniff die Augen zusammen, bis das Brennen verschwand. „Mehr nicht…"

„Hey…" Sirius drückte ihn an sich und zog ihn hinter ein Bücherregal. „Nicht traurig sein…"

„Ach, halt's Maul, Black…" Draco klammerte sich fest und vergrub das Gesicht in Sirius' Halsbeuge, spürte seine Wimpern langsam feucht werden.

„Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst. Man kann leicht ausnutzen, wenn jemand sich verloren fühlt und nicht weiß, wie es weitergehen soll. Eine Gruppe, die einem da Halt geben kann ist –"

„Ich bin keiner", sagte Draco und drückte Sirius weg. „Aber schön, dass du diesen Moment ausnutzt um sowas in Erfahrung zu bringen."

„Draco…" Sirius streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. „Das meinte ich doch gar nicht…" Draco ignorierte Sirius' Geste. „Du kannst mir vertrauen."

„Pah! Nach heute Morgen?" Draco schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Ich meine…" Sirius fuhr sich wieder durch die Haare und Draco wandte den Blick ab, um sich davon nicht wieder ablenken zu lassen. „Beim Orden ist es genauso. Sie geben dir Halt in den richtigen Momenten und vor allem bist du nicht allein."

Draco zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Versuchst du mich abzuwerben?"

„Merlin, nein", gluckste Sirius. „Dass du immer solche Vorurteile hast. Hör auf in Schwarz und Weiß zu denken. Die Grau-Zone ist viel schöner."

Dracos Mundwinkel zogen sich zu einem leichten Lächeln. „Ausgerechnet wir beide in einer Grau-Zone? Ich bitte dich, _Black_." Er fuhr sich durch die Haare, bevor er die Hand ausstreckte und eine Strähne von Sirius' wunderbar weichem Haar durch die Finger gleiten ließ. Er bereute das kurz darauf, weil er am liebsten nie wieder aufhören wollte. „Besonders wir sollten uns wohl entscheiden."

„Ich pass dann aber eher schlecht auf die ‚helle Seite', was?" Sirius schlug die Augen nieder und atmete tief durch, was Draco ziemlich verwirrte. Er verstand auch nicht, was Sirius damit sagen wollte, aber er sollte in so einen Satz auch nichts hineininterpretieren. Egal, was er wollte…

„Das ist ein Kontrast, Sirius. Passt eigentlich wunderbar", murmelte er.

Sirius strahlte ihn plötzlich an. „Noch mehr Fortschritte. Mein Vorname…" Er seufzte auf und faltete die Hände. „Oh, ich warte sehnsüchtig auf den Moment, in dem ich meinen Kosename serviert bekomme."

Draco schmunzelte leicht. „Ich weiß nicht, ob mir da einer einfällt…" Etwas verlegen senkte er das Kinn, worauf Sirius eine Hand auf seine Wange legte, ihn sofort wieder dazu brachte ihn anzusehen und gleichzeitig wieder näher zog.

„Natürlich, Klammeräffchen." Sirius' lächelnde Lippen drückte sich gegen Dracos. „Lass dir Zeit…" Draco schloss die Augen und erwiderte die nächste Berührung zaghaft, spürte Sirius' Zunge federleicht über seine Unterlippe streichen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir viel Zeit haben", murmelte er, bevor er sich an Sirius' Seite festklammerte und ein Stöhnen unterdrücken musste, als er mit einem Ruck so dicht gegen Sirius gezogen wurde, dass er mehr als die Hitze des anderen Körpers spüren konnte.

„Dann sollten wir uns die Zeit nehmen." Sirius nutzte Dracos für ein Keuchen geöffneten Mund und brachte seine Zunge ins Spiel, die freudig begrüßt wurde. Wenigstens etwas, für das düstere Muggelbuchhandlungen gut waren…

Sirius' Hände fuhren sanft über seine Wangen und durch seine Haare, brachten die hoffentlich nicht zu sehr durcheinander, sonst sah er gleich aus, als wäre er gerade erst aus dem Bett gefallen. Allerdings wich er aus einem ganz anderen Grund zurück. Sirius schaute ihn fragend an, keuchte leicht und oh, diese wunderbaren roten Flecken auf den stoppeligen Wangen. Es fiel Draco unsagbar schwer abwehrend die Hände zu heben.

„Ich kann das nicht…" Er schaute Sirius einen längeren Moment in die Augen und drehte sich dann weg, als er nicht wusste, was er von diesem Blick halten sollte. Eine halbe Drehung später schrie er erschrocken auf, als direkt vor ihm das Wiesel auftauchte. Einen Schritt zurücktaumelnd prallte er gegen Sirius, der ihm die Hände auf die Schultern legte.

„Sirius, du hast doch Muggelgeld. Kannst du mir was leihen?" Anscheinend sah man ihnen die vorigen Ereignisse nicht an oder Ron war einfach bescheuert.

Sirius seufzte resignierend. „Zeig mir erstmal für was. Wenn du nen Fehler machst…" Er ließ Draco los und folgte Ronald. Draco kam einige Momente später nach und stellte sich an die Kasse, während Sirius und Ronald etwas weiter weg über das Buch diskutierten. Anscheinend passte es Sirius nicht…

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Die Kassiererin sprach Draco mit einem freundlichen Lächeln an, aber er winkte ab.

„Warte nur auf meine Begleitung."

Die Dame, die Ronald beraten hatte, stellte sich neben ihre Kollegin. „Und Begleitung in welchem Sinne?"

Er wurde rot, als er über die Möglichkeit nachdachte, dass man sie eben gesehen hatte. „Das geht Sie wohl kaum etwas an", zischte er.

„Oh, aber wir könnten es deinem Vater sagen, Malfoy."

Mit großen Augen fuhr Draco herum und starrte die Kassiererin an, die ihm immer noch zu grinste. Jetzt kam es ihm aber irgendwie bekannt vor. „Woher…" Die beiden Frauen tauschten einen Blick, bevor sie Draco wieder fixierten. „Oh, nein… Sagt mir nicht… Avery?" Die Kassiererin winkte weiter grinsend. „Mulciber?" Ronalds Beratung zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wer sonst?"

„Vielsafttrank", sagte die Kassiererin, beziehungsweise Avery. „Plus ein kleiner Zauber für Mr. Weasley, damit er unbedingt hier rein will."

„Hab ihm totalen Schrott untergejubelt", gluckste die Pseudoberatung, die auch absolut nichts mit Muggelliteratur anfangen konnte.

Draco stöhnte auf und warf einen Blick zu Ronald und Sirius, verstand jetzt, warum Letzterer sich über das Buch aufregte. „Ich hätte mich schon noch gemeldet."

„Malfoy, du kennst doch Lucius. Er wäre fast selbst gekommen." Avery gluckste. „Außerdem passen wir gerne auf unser Nesthäkchen auf."

„Hast du was?", fragte Mulciber.

Außer extremem Liebeskummer? Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Ihr solltet Snape endlich loswerden", sagte er mit gesenkter Stimme. „So wie ich das mitgekriegt habe ist er beim Orden unvorsichtiger. Agiert ganz anders."

„Ratte?" Avery schnaubte. „Na, toll…"

„Snape ist vielleicht ne Nummer zu groß für dich, Malfoy", sagte Mulciber. „Konzentrier dich lieber auf die wichtigen Dinge."

„Glaubt mir oder eben nicht. Aber ich weiß, was ich gesehen und gehört habe. Der Vergleich ist nicht so schwer durchzuschauen", schnaubte Draco. „Gut, außer für Idioten wie euch…"

„Oh, danke." Avery verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, bemerkte, dass er im Moment eine richtige Brust hatte und warf erschrocken die Hände in die Luft.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Ihr solltet Vater sagen, dass er vorsichtig mit Longbottom sein soll. Der Orden plant da wohl etwas."

Mulciber nickte. „Der Ire lungert da ständig irgendwo rum. Is' aber nich' sehr helle, der Kleine", winkte er ab.

„Snape aber schon. Und so wie es aussieht ist es sein Verdienst, dass die größte Niete von Hogwarts ständig so viel… _Glück_ hat", murmelte Draco. „Ich hab Black sagen hören, dass Snape ihn immer aus der Scheiße reitet."

„Ich will nich' wirklich glauben, dass Severus einer von denen is'", sagte Mulciber.

„Ich sag dir die ganze Zeit, dass er ne krasse Nummer fährt", zischte Avery.

„Oh, und vorher bei Salazars Bart soll ich wissen, was ‚eine krasse Nummer' übersetzt bedeutet?", gab Mulciber zurück. „Sprich so, dass man dich versteht."

„Ach, halt die Klappe…"

„Ich stopf dir deine gleich."

Draco fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Ansonsten scheint es… interne Spannungen zu geben. Wiesel war ohnehin klar. Der ist wie eine Fahne im Wind." Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte Draco, dass Sirius und Ronald sich für etwas anderes entschieden hatten und zu ihnen kamen. „Wie auch immer… Sagt Vater, dass es mir gut geht und ich hab sein Weihnachtsgeschenk in die zweite Schublade von links unten gelegt. Und er soll nicht auf den Dachboden gehen. Da ist ein Irrwicht. Und im Keller… Nein, ich will diesen merkwürdigen Stift nicht kaufen! Hören Sie auf mich zu belästigen." Draco drehte sich schmollend um, als Sirius neben ihm ein Buch auf die Theke klatschte.

„Das hier bitte. Und packen Sie's als Geschenk ein", sagte Sirius und Draco konnte es sich nicht verkneifen über die Schulter zu schauen, wo Avery und Mulciber einen ratlosen Blick tauschten. Die hatten noch nie im Leben ein Geschenk verpackt. „Willst du doch noch einen Stift, Draco?", fragte Sirius verwirrt, als er Dracos Blick bemerkte.

„Nein, danke", sagte Draco und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ähm, entschuldigen Sie, Sir", fiepte Avery. „Aber das Geschenkpapier ist aus. Das macht dann… ähm… ähm… Was heißt das da?"

„Das ist das Zeichen für Pfund, du Volltrottel", zischte Mulciber.

„Oh… Oh, das macht zwölf Pfund… Pfund… Pfund was?"

Sirius runzelte die Stirn, während Draco versuchte sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. „Alles in Ordnung, Miss?"

„Ja! Ähm…" Avery räusperte sich und wedelte hilflos mit der Hand herum. „Ähm… Zwölf Pfund… Gold!"

„Du verfluchter Trottel!", schnauzte Mulciber wutentbrannt und schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund, warf einen vorsichtigen Blick zu Sirius, der etwas verwirrt wirkte. „Er meint… _Sie_ meint, zwölf Pfund. Liebeskummer, wissen Sie, total durch den Wind. Ihr Freund hat sie gerade verlassen." Den letzten Satz knurrte er richtig. Avery schluckte seine Blamage herunter und setzte ein übertrieben süßliches Lächeln auf.

„Oh, ja…" Sirius grinste zurück. „Zwölf Pfund Gold hab ich auch nicht dabei." Er lachte bellend auf, was die beiden Todesser in schlechter Tarnung erwiderten. Etwas steif standen sie nebeneinander und betrachteten den Schein, den Sirius ihnen hinlegte. Einen Blick mit Mulciber tauschend widmete Avery sich dem Mysterium Kasse und kratzte sich nicht sehr damenhaft am Hinterkopf, während er die rechte Augenbraue hob.

Sirius klopfte allmählich genervt auf der Theke herum und schaute sich suchend um. „Wo ist Ron denn schon wieder? Der Junge macht auch nur Ärger. Ich geh ihn kurz suchen, Draco. Lässt du dir das Wechselgeld geben?"

Draco nickte, kassierte ein herzerwärmendes Lächeln von Sirius und lehnte sich seufzend gegen die Theke, sah dem sich langsam entfernenden Mann nach.

„Oh, Malfoy Junior starrt Black auf den Arsch", hörte er Avery glucksen.

„Kümmer du dich mal lieber um die Kasse", schnarrte Draco und drehte sich um, schüttelte resignierend den Kopf, als Avery kurzerhand die Kasse aufhexte. „Ich krieg einen Zwanziger, einen Zehner, einen Fünfer – ja, das sind die Scheine. Dann zwei Münzen. Einmal ein Pfund und einmal zwei… nein, das sind fünfzig Pence…" Er seufzte und ließ sich sein Wechselgeld geben, streckte die Hand nach dem Buch aus, aber keiner der Beiden verstand, was er von ihnen wollte. „Das Buch, bitte."

„Oh!" Avery schob es ihm hin.

„Plus Tüte."

„Ähm…" Avery schaute sich suchend um.

„Dort." Draco deutete neben die Kasse und bekam endlich sein eingepacktes Buch. „Ihr solltet das hier nicht als zweites Standbein benutzen", seufzte er. „Und vergesst nicht, was ich euch gesagt habe."

„Vergiss das jetzt nicht, Malfoy." Avery packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn fast über die Theke. „Lass die Finger von Black. Deinem Vater wird es nicht gefallen, wenn du dich auf den Feind einlässt."

„Ich lasse mich nicht auf den Feind ein!" Draco riss sich los und richtete sich den Kragen. „Und wenn, dann geht es euch nichts an."

„Wir kennen dich ne ganze Weile", sagte Mulciber. „Fühlen uns verantwortlich."

„Denk dran, was er mit Nott gemacht hat", fügte Avery hinzu.

Draco verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen und setzte zu einer Antwort an, als Sirius' Hand sich auf seine Schulter legte.

„Hab ihn gefunden. Bei den Erotikromanen."

„Sirius!", quietschte Ronald mit hochroten Ohren. „Hatte mich verlaufen."

Sirius grinste und Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Gehen wir. Frohe Weihnachten!" Strahlend winkte Sirius den beiden Todessern, bevor er Draco aus dem Laden zog. „Merkwürdige Ladys…"

Draco machte sich los und ging auf Abstand. „Muggel… Die haben sie nicht mehr alle."

Sirius schaute ihn verdattert an und starrte dann auf seine Hände, als hätte er damit irgendetwas falsch gemacht. „Draco, ich… Wegen vorhin." Er wollte Draco am Arm packen, aber der wich aus und knallte Ronald dabei die Tüte vor die Brust.

„Da. Können wir jetzt wieder gehen?" Er schaute Sirius nicht an, spürte aber dessen Blick im Nacken.

„Nein", sagte Sirius und ging so dicht neben Draco wie möglich, wenn er schon nicht seine Hand halten konnte. „Ich brauche noch ein paar Sachen und außerdem spüre ich allmählich meinen Rücken."

Blitzschnell fuhr Draco herum und betrachtete Sirius' leicht verschwitzte Stirn, versuchte verzweifelt den Funken Sorge auszutreten. Merlin, er würde es nicht aushalten, wenn Sirius wegen ihm etwas passierte. Und dabei hatte der das geschworen. Eine richtige Zwickmühle. Aber Draco könnte wenigstens verhindern, dass Lucius es extra drauf anlegen würde, Sirius aus dem Weg zu räumen, oder sonst was. Nochmal hielt er das nicht aus…

„Hey, keine Sorge." Mit den Fingerknöcheln fuhr Sirius über Dracos Wange, worauf der sich gegen die Hand lehnte, die daraufhin seine gesamte Wange bedeckte.

„Sirius…" Draco suchte den Blick aus den grauen Augen, glaubte zuerst, dass die glitzerten, aber das waren wohl nur die sich spiegelnden kleinen Schneekristalle. „Gehen wir ins St. Mungos. Bitte…" Das letzte Wort hauchte er.

Sirius sah ihn an, sagte aber nichts und legte ihm wieder einen Arm um die Schulter, bevor er ihn die schneebedeckten Straßen entlang zog, Ronald in dem Buch blätternd hintendran.


	14. Not touched, but aching to be…

**Kapitel 14**

_Not touched, but aching to be…_

Sirius' Augen lagen auf Draco, als sie das St. Mungos erreichten, und es tat ihm in der Seele weh, den Ausdruck auf dem blassen Gesicht sehen zu müssen. Bitterer Schmerz glitzerte in den so hellen grauen Augen auf und summierte sich in ein paar kleinen Tränchen, welche die dunklen Wimpern funkeln ließen. Sirius unterdrückte das Bedürfnis Draco an sich zu pressen, oder ihm einfach über die Wange zu streichen, damit das nasse Glänzen um die atemberaubenden Augen verschwand. Am besten war, wenn er sich nicht anmerken ließ, wie es Draco dabei ging, seinen alten Arbeitsplatz wieder aufzusuchen.

„Können wir in der Cafeteria warten, bis du fertig bist?", kam es von Ron und Sirius verdrehte die Augen. Er war heute schon ein paar Mal kurz davor gewesen dem nervenden Jungen eine runterzuhauen. Das waren seine Momente mit Draco. Momente, die er sich einprägen und vor allem ausnutzen wollte. Wenn er den Blick etwas tiefer wandern ließ, die roten Lippen fixierte, dann wäre es schon zu spät für seinen Verstand, der sich kurzerhand verabschieden würde. Als würde Draco merken, was Sirius gerade tat, fuhr er sich langsam mit der Zunge über Sirius' Objekt der Begierde. Und er dachte sofort an nichts anderes mehr, als daran Draco zu küssen.

„Ich warte nicht in der Cafeteria", sagte Draco und griff in einem plötzlichen Impuls Sirius' Arm, worauf der erstaunt den Mund öffnete. Er wusste immer noch nicht, was er genau von Dracos Gesten halten sollte, die manchmal absolut das Gegenteil von dem waren, was er sagte. Allerdings wusste er im Moment ohnehin nicht, was er überhaupt denken sollte. Alles, was er ganz sicher wusste, war, dass er Draco wollte und dass er in diesem ganzen bereits existierenden und sich anbahnenden Schlamassel am besten seinem Herzen vertraute.

„Aber ich hab Hunger!"

„Ron, du hast heute schon genug für dich und deine ganze Familie gefressen!", fuhr Sirius den Jungen ziemlich barsch an und bekam bei dem beleidigten Blick auch kein schlechtes Gewissen. „Meinetwegen warte wo du willst, Draco bleibt auf jeden Fall bei mir."

„Ich…"

Sirius legte einen Arm um Dracos Schulter. „Du hast leider keine Wahl, Klammeräffchen." Er grinste, als Draco ihn ansah. „Ich lass dich keinen Moment mehr aus den Augen. Nie wieder."

Dracos Griff wurde fester. „‚Nie wieder' ist ein Versprechen, das man selten halten kann." Damit zog er Sirius in das Gebäude, wo er sich übertrieben interessiert umschaute. Anscheinend versuchte er irgendwas zu überspielen, aber leider hatte Sirius keine Ahnung was. Es gab viel zu viele Emotionen, als dass man sich die alle merken oder gar identifizieren konnte.

„Was ist mit ‚niemand'?", fragte Sirius, aber Draco ignorierte ihn und bewegte sich todesmutig auf die Rezeption zu. „Draco, was ist…"

„Draco?" Die rundliche Hexe hinter der Theke schaute aus wässrigen Augen hoch und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Merlin, das ist ja ewig her. Komm her und lass dich drücken!"

„Doris, ich…" Dracos Protest ging vollkommen unter, als er in unzähligen Fettfalten verschwand, als die Empfangsdame sich kurzerhand über die Theke lehnte und ihn an sich presste.

„Mensch, Mensch, Mensch… Du bist ja viel zu dünn geworden. Ohne mich isst du einfach nicht richtig. Wir sollten gleich mal in die Cafeteria gehen und dir ein Stück Apfelkuchen besorgen."

Hinter Sirius gluckste Ron dämlich vor sich hin, aber irgendwie war es recht niedlich, besonders weil Draco so hochrot wurde.

„Ja, ähm…" Draco konnte sich endlich befreien und setzte ein verkrampftes Grinsen auf. „Ich bin leider nicht hier um Kuchen zu essen… Mein Freund hier hat sich verletzt."

Sirius strahlte richtig und seufzte auf, als Draco ihn als ‚Freund' bezeichnete. Er hatte auch keine Probleme sich von Empfangsdame Doris anstarren zu lassen, immerhin sah er phantastisch aus.

„Freund?" Ihre rosigen Wangen sahen beim Lächeln noch etwas dicklicher aus. „Das musst du Roger erzählen. Er ist im Vierten stationiert."

„Ah, da müssen wir auch hin", sagte Draco, trat aber zögerlich von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Aber schreibt er nicht seine Abschlussarbeit?" Der Funken Hoffnung wurde von Doris sofort ausgetrampelt.

„Du kennst ihn doch. Hier." Sie reichte Sirius ein Formular. „Ausfüllen, bitte." Damit wandte sie sich wieder Draco zu und textete ihn zu, was Sirius schnauben ließ. Deswegen wollte er nie ins St. Mungos. Der ganze Papierkram nervte ihn zu Tode. Er kritzelte das Blatt halbherzig voll, schob es Doris hin, musste drei Angaben nachtragen und durfte dann endlich wieder Draco anfassen. Fünf Minuten ohne Hautkontakt kamen ihm wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor.

„Also, wir warten dann in der Cafeteria", sagte Draco, als sie den vierten Stock erreichten. Ron jubelte schon, aber Sirius packte Draco am Arm und hielt ihn fest, klatschte Ron ein paar Goldstücke in die Hand.

„Ron geht, du bleibst", sagte Sirius. „Ich brauche eine zweite Meinung."

„Aber…"

„Und wenn dir was passiert, dann muss ich dich beschützen."

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Was soll mir hier denn passieren?", fragte er und seufzte auf.

„Das ist ein Krankenhaus", sagte Sirius grinsend. „Voller Krankheiten und verrückter Leute. Kauf mir nen Schokoriegel, Ron!" Er winkte dem Jungen, der sich mit knurrendem Magen ein Stockwerk nach oben verzog.

„Schokolade ist nicht gut für deine Gesundheit", murmelte Draco und senkte den Blick, starrte seine Schuhe an.

„Ron wird's eh vergessen", sagte Sirius und spielte mit Dracos Fingern, strich fasziniert über die weiche Haut. „Hauptsache er ist weg."

„Wir haben hier aber was zu tun und sind nicht hier, damit du meine Hand toll finden kannst", sagte Draco, grinste aber, als Sirius ihn anschaute.

„Du hast aber zu schöne Hände, um…"

„Draco?"

Sirius seufzte genervt auf. Immer diese bescheuerten Wiedersehen. Jetzt kam bestimmt Roger und versuchte Draco in seinen Fettfalten aus dem Haus zu schmuggeln. Der Kleine schien ganz schön beliebt gewesen zu sein. Aber dadurch fragte Sirius sich nur noch mehr, was er angestellt hatte, dass man ihn rauswarf.

„Roger…" Draco drehte sich gleichzeitig mit Sirius um, starrte aber weitaus weniger geschockt an das Ende des Korridors. Wieso bei Merlins Bart war Roger nicht fett? Sirius presste die Zähne fest aufeinander, damit er nicht losbrüllte, als Draco seine Hand losließ und sie nach dem Sirius sehr unsympathischen Kerl ausstreckte.

Heiler, so hatte Sirius das jedenfalls in Erinnerung, sahen generell nicht gut aus. Sein Draco natürlich ausgenommen, deswegen war er wahrscheinlich geflogen… Aber dann stand Rogers Rauswurf auch kurz bevor. Glänzende, perfekt liegende schwarze Haare, stahlblaue Augen und so ein stechender Blick, dass man glaubte, er würde einem bis in die Seele schauen können, wo er die brodelnde Eifersucht vorfinden würde. Sirius wusste gar nicht, was ihn so störte. Vielleicht gefiel ihm einfach nicht, dass seine schwarzen Haare gerade zerzaust waren und er nicht die ganze Aufmerksamkeit mit solchen Augen auf sich lenken konnte.

„Mann, warum hast du nicht Bescheid gesagt?" Roger war mit ein paar schnellen Schritten bei ihnen, ignorierte Sirius und presste Draco dicht an sich, was der diesmal sogar erwiderte. Aber bestimmt lag es nur daran, dass er bei Roger überhaupt mit den Armen um den Körper kam. Sirius hatte vor Askaban auch mal eine so tolle Figur gehabt. Nicht, dass er jetzt nicht mehr toll aussah, aber den Schokoriegel würde er jetzt doch nicht mehr essen…

„War eher spontan", murmelte Draco, befreite sich aus der Umklammerung und grinste schief, als ihm die Wange getätschelt wurde. „Wie geht's denn?"

„Stress pur", sagte Roger. „Hat sich nicht groß was geändert. Aber du hast dich nicht verletzt, oder?"

„Oh, das hab ich fast vergessen." Draco drehte sich herum, stellte sich neben Roger, und deutete auf Sirius, dem das gar nicht gefiel. Erstmal konnte man ihn nicht einfach vergessen und dann gehörte Draco neben ihn! An seine Seite! Nicht an die irgendeines bescheuerten Lernheilers, den Sirius gleich verprügeln würde, wenn er die Hand nicht von Dracos Schulter nahm. „Rückenverletzung. Kannst du dir das mal anschauen?"

Hallo? Jetzt war er hier nur noch ‚Rückenverletzung'? Er hatte einen Namen. Sirius Black war einer der bekanntesten Namen in der Zaubererwelt und dagegen konnte Roger Nachname unbekannt einpacken, denn Sirius hatte noch nie von dem gehört.

„Sicher", sagte Roger schulterzuckend. „Du darfst mich aber ruhig vorstellen." Er grinste Draco zu, worauf der errötete. Sirius ballte die Hände schmerzhaft fest zu Fäusten. Das war ganz allein sein Privileg.

„Ja, klar… Sorry." Draco räusperte sich und wich Sirius' Blick aus. „Das ist Roger Davies. Roger, das ist… Sirius Black."

Rogers Augen weiteten sich und er starrte Draco an, der sich erneut räusperte. Sirius verstand nicht, was seinem Draco zugeflüstert wurde, aber er wurde schon wieder rot und machte Roger das noch einmal, dann war er derjenige, der einen Heiler brauchte.

„Unglaublich." Roger streckte die Hand aus, aber Sirius starrte ihn nur zornig an, was dem blöden Kerl aber nicht das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht trieb. „Das ich mal eine richtige Berühmtheit behandeln darf. Ich dachte, was Besseres als Kirley Duke krieg ich nicht."

Draco keuchte auf, drehte sich zu Roger herum und packte ihn am Oberarm. „Du hattest Kirley Duke?" Roger nickte heftig. „Oh, Scheiße! Wann? Was hatte er?"

„Wer ist Kirley Duke?", fuhr Sirius dazwischen und erntete dafür zwei erstaunte Blicke. Draco sah mit so großen Augen unheimlich niedlich aus, aber Roger nur dämlich. Der sah ohnehin einfach dämlich aus. War gar nicht Dracos Typ. Na ja, irgendwo hoffte Sirius, dass Roger Dracos Typ wäre, weil sie sich ein ganz bisschen ähnlich sahen und er damit automatisch auch Dracos Typ wäre.

„Du kennst Kirley Duke nicht, Sirius?", fragte Draco und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Roger lachte auf. „Wie alt sind Sie nochmal, Mr. Black?"

Draco prustete los und Sirius knurrte leise. „Ja, klar. Dann kennt er ihn natürlich nicht", sagte er und bekam einen Stupser von Roger in die Seite. „Kirley Duke ist der Leadgitarrist der Schwestern des Schicksals."

Sirius starrte die beiden an und wartete hoffnungsvoll auf einen Themenwechsel. „Kirley ist aber ein Männername", sagte er und war einen Moment von Dracos schönem Lachen abgelenkt, bevor er realisierte, dass der ihn auslachte – zusammen mit Roger!

„Merlin, Sirius… Wo hast du die letzten Jahre gelebt? Im Exil?", presste Draco keuchend hervor. So gut hatte er sich noch nie in Sirius' Gegenwart amüsiert und es störte ihn, dass es unbeabsichtigt gewesen war.

„Sowas in der Art. Ja", schmollte Sirius.

„Der Name spielt auf die drei Hexen aus Shakespeares Macbeth an", sagte Roger und Draco nickte. „Ah, erinnerst du dich, als sie 94 auf dem Ball waren? Ced hat sich dermaßen die Kante gegeben und ich war so kurz davor ihn auf die Bühne zu kriegen."

Auflachend schüttelte Draco den Kopf und klatschte Roger gegen die Wange. „Das hättest du nie hingekriegt, so betrunken wie du warst!"

„Oh, das sagt der Richtige! Wer hat denn nach einem Whiskey schon das Brett von Parkinson befummelt?"

„Wer hat mir denn Whiskey gegeben, hä?" Draco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, grinste aber weiterhin. „Unverantwortlicher Bastard."

„Beschwer dich bei Harold Dingle. Er hat ständig diese krummen Dinger gedreht."

„Hallo?" Sirius winkte ziemlich ungehalten. „Schaut sich endlich mal jemand meinen Rücken an?"

„Oh, entschuldigen Sie, Mr. Black", sagte Roger und grinste. „Folgen Sie mir. Soll Draco bei Ihnen bleiben?"

„Wenn er meine Hand halten darf." Sirius grinste Draco an, aber der wandte sich etwas beschämt ab.

„Öhm… Wenn er mag…" Roger zuckte mit den Schultern, während Draco sich eine Hand gegen die Stirn presste. „Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Es ist gut, dass du… wieder jemanden gefunden hast, Draco. Die Sache mit –"

„Roger!", schnauzte Draco dazwischen. „Sei ruhig."

„Aber… Du kannst ihn doch auch kurz besuchen. Selbe Etage, selbes Zimmer wie immer. Du warst eine Weile nicht mehr da. Ich schicke Mr. Black zu dir, sobald –"

„Nein!"

Sirius blinzelte ganz perplex, versuchte Draco in die Augen zu schauen, aber der fixierte sich auf die Wand. „Was ist…"

„Hier rein bitte." Roger öffnete eine Tür und hätte sie Sirius auch ins Gesicht schlagen können, das würde ihn ebenfalls davon abhalten mal einen ganzen Satz zu sagen. „Machen Sie sich frei, damit ich mir Ihren Rücken besser ansehen kann."

„Ja, ja…" Sirius spickte zu Draco, der sich aber ungerührt auf einen Stuhl setzte. Wieso wurde der Kleine jetzt nicht rasend vor Eifersucht? Da wollte ihn ein Mann betatschen. Wäre Charlie das, dann würde Draco anfangen zu weinen.

„Was für ein Fluch war das genau?", fragte Roger, bevor er Sirius auf die Liege zuschob, weil der alleine keine Anstalten machte sich dort hinzusetzen. Warme Hände machten sich daran den Verband zu entfernen, während Sirius aufseufzte.

„Ich würde auf einen Brandzauber tippen", mischte Draco sich ein, als Sirius nicht antwortete. „Aber genau gesehen haben wir's nicht."

„Hm… Da hat aber jemand gute Vorarbeit geleistet", sagte Roger und grinste Draco zu, der daraufhin stolz das Kinn reckte. „Bis auf den hier." Roger warf Harrys liebevoll angefertigten Verband in den Mülleimer. „Das warst aber nicht du, oder Draco?"

„Nope." Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sieht ansonsten aber ganz gut aus", murmelte Roger vor sich hin und machte irgendwas, dass Sirius' Rücken ganz kalt werden ließ. „Wann ist das passiert?"

„Noch keine Woche alt."

„Na, dann ist alles wunderbar", sagte Roger strahlend. „Das hast du super gemacht, Draco. Er hätte draufgehen können."

„Oh, danke…", murmelte Sirius. „Das hat er mir selbst oft genug gesagt."

„Da hatte er Recht. Sie können nicht einfach mit so einer tiefen Wunde herumlaufen, Mr. Black", meinte Roger, während er sich daran machte Sirius einen ordentlichen Verband zu verpassen. „Den tragen Sie noch eine Weile. Draco wird schon sehen wann das wieder in Ordnung ist."

Draco räusperte sich. „Aber eigentlich musst du…"

„Ach, ich vertrau dir und Mr. Black hat sicher nichts dagegen", sagte Roger. „Allerdings könnten ein paar Narben zurückbleiben. Wenn Sie da…"

Sirius winkte ab. „Hab eh schon ein paar. Seht euch das da an." Er deutete auf eine weiße Linie unter seinem letzten Rippenbogen. „Da bin ich als Kind vom Dach gefallen. Hat mich glatt aufgespießt."

Draco verzog die Mundwinkel. „Igitt…"

„_Das_ hat mein Bruder auch gesagt", gluckste Sirius. „Dann ist er meinen Vater holen gegangen."

„Lass mich raten. Orion hat geseufzt und gesagt, dass das ganz typisch ist", sagte Draco und schmunzelte, als Sirius leicht mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Die Narbe sollte mich dran erinnern und ich bin auch nie wieder vom Dach gefallen… Das sind schöne Erziehungsmethoden, aber unser Baby werde ich trotzdem verhätscheln", sagte Sirius und Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Scheint ja was Ernstes zu sein", sagte Roger und klatschte in die Hände, als er fertig war. „So… Das wär's dann, Mr. Black. Wenn Sie einen Termin zur Geschlechtsumwandlung haben wollen, dann…"

„Ah, nein. Dann will ich ihn nicht mehr", sagte Draco. Sirius musste sich anstrengen, damit sein Lächeln nicht zu breit für sein Gesicht wurde. „Er hat nur einen seltsamen Humor. Fast so wie du." Sirius' Grinsen verschwand, als Draco lieber Roger anlächelte, anstatt ihn überhaupt zu beachten.

Roger klopfte Draco gegen die Schulter. „Du musst wieder öfter schreiben, Draco. Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, nachdem… du weißt schon." Er schaute auf seine Armbanduhr und seufzte auf. „Mann, wenn du heute Nachmittag gekommen wärst, dann hätten wir was trinken gehen können."

„Du weißt, was Vater davon hält", murmelte Draco, stand auf und ließ sich schon wieder in den Arm nehmen. Roger murmelte ihm etwas zu und ein Lächeln zuckte über Dracos Gesicht, worauf Sirius wieder die Hände zu Fäusten ballte.

„Ihr findet alleine raus?", fragte Roger, ließ sich von Draco zu nicken und verschwand zwinkernd. „Gute Besserung, Mr. Black!"

„Scheißkerl", schnaufte Sirius, als Roger die Tür geschlossen hatte.

„Sirius…" Draco schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Roger ist…"

„Die personifizierte Coolness? Der Typ, neben dem alle in der Schule sitzen wollten? Quidditchstar?"

Draco blinzelte. „Ungefähr."

Schnaubend packte Sirius Draco am Handgelenk, zog ihn näher und brachte ihn absichtlich zum Stolpern, damit er auf seinem Schoß landete. „Bis auf Letzteres trifft auch alles auf mich zu." Eine Hand in Dracos Nacken platzierend wollte er den glucksenden Jungen näher ziehen, aber der presste Sirius mit einer Hand direkt auf dem Herzen zurück.

„Ziehen Sie sich wieder an, Mr. Black", sagte er schmunzelnd. „Ich hab hier gearbeitet und so oft ‚Machen Sie sich frei' gesagt, dass ich das absolut nicht als erotisch empfinde."

Sirius schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor, was Draco zum breiten Grinsen brachte. „Aber ich bin cool. Nur weil ich nicht weiß, wer die Gebrüder Grimm sind…"

„Die Schwestern des Schicksals", korrigierte Draco und schüttelte den Kopf. „Unser einziger Lichtblick während des Krieges. Sie gehen auf Tour im März…"

„Nicht abschweifen", murrte Sirius, als Draco aufseufzte. „Schweif zu mir… Komm schon…" Er versuchte Draco verzweifelt näher zu ziehen, aber der drehte den Kopf zur Seite. „Keine Doktorspiele?"

Draco lachte auf. „Oh, Merlin… Hier kommt gleich jemand rein, wetten?"

Mit einer flinken Handbewegung zückte Sirius den Zauberstab und zielte auf die Tür. „_Colloportus_", murmelte er und in dem Augenblick, als das Klicken ertönte, wirbelte er Draco herum, presste ihn hart auf die Liege.

„Aua", beschwerte Draco sich, legte die Hände auf Sirius' nackte Brust und versuchte ihn wegzudrücken, aber jetzt war Sirius froh, dass er doch gerne mal einen Schokoriegel verdrückte. „Sirius, lass das. Beim ersten Date fällt man nicht auf einer Liege im Krankenhaus übereinander her."

„Ach? Aber es ist in Ordnung mich ständig so eifersüchtig zu machen?" Sirius fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen Dracos Gesichtskonturen nach, worauf der leicht lächelnd die Augen schloss. „Ein Heiler ist ne gute Partie, was? Da hab ich als reicher Mann mittleren Alters keine Chance."

„Ich würde eine Bratpfanne über den Kopf gezogen kriegen, wenn ich Roger anrühre", sagte Draco, schlug die Augen auf und drehte den Kopf, um zur Tür zu schauen. Sirius brachte ihn schnell wieder dazu ihn anzusehen. „Du wirst schnell eifersüchtig, Sirius. Soll ich dir einen Spitznamen geben, der darauf herumreitet?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Merk dir einfach, dass du mir gehörst."

Draco drehte den Kopf zur Seite und Sirius' Lippen landeten auf seiner Wange. „Hör auf", sagte er leise. „Ich will das nicht."

„Falsch…" Langsam strich Sirius über Dracos Oberschenkel, worauf der das Bein anwinkelte. „Musst du immer das Gegenteil von dem sagen, das du meinst?", fragte er, drückte die Lippen gegen Dracos Hals und wanderte langsam herunter, kostete jeden Millimeter der blassen Haut, den er erreichen konnte.

Draco seufzte leise. „Merlin…" Sirius grinste bei der kaum vorhandenen Stimme, aber Draco räusperte sich schnell. „Hör auf jetzt. Das macht man nicht. Hier sind kranke Menschen…"

„Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass Rogerlein nicht ab und an mal jemanden in so ein Zimmerchen zerrt", murmelte Sirius kaum verständlich, weil er herausgefunden hatte, dass Draco ganz besonders hübsch seufzte, wenn er den perfekt geschwungenen Nacken mit den Zähnen bearbeitete.

„Tut er nicht. Ist ne ganz treue Socke…" Draco vergrub die Finger in Sirius' Schultern und versuchte ihn erneut hochzustemmen. „Anders als du."

Sirius packte Dracos Handgelenk und presste seinen Arm auf die Liege, bevor er sich dicht gegen den zitternden Körper unter sich presste. „Ich wiederhol mich ja ungern, aber ich hätt sowas nie getan, wenn ich gewusst hätte… ach, scheiß drauf." Er suchte Dracos Lippen und verschloss sie hungrig. Draco versuchte sein Handgelenk aus Sirius' Umklammerung zu befreien und scharrte nervös mit den Füßen über die Liege, schob so immer wieder unabsichtlich seine Hüfte direkt gegen Sirius'. Aufknurrend intensivierte Sirius den Kuss, verstärkte seinen Griff um Dracos Handgelenk, bis der leise keuchte, und fuhr mit der freien Hand unter den offenen Mantel und Pullover.

Dracos Widerstand brach allmählich und er wehrte sich nicht länger gegen die Berührungen, erwiderte sogar Sirius' Kuss, worauf der sich ein Lächeln schwer verkneifen konnte. Zaghaft klammerte Draco sich unter dem Verband an Sirius' Seite fest und öffnete die andere Hand, sodass Sirius sein Handgelenk loslassen und die schmalen Finger greifen konnte. Langsam mit der Hüfte vorstoßend wollte Sirius Draco eigentlich nur einen kleinen Vorgeschmack geben, wurde dafür aber prompt von der Liege heruntergeworfen.

„Scheiße…", keuchte Draco und presste sich die Hände vor die Augen, rang nach dem Atem, der ihm eben vollkommen ausgegangen war.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?", fragte Sirius und wischte sich über die rotgeschwollenen Lippen, richtete sich langsam auf. Verletzte Männer schmiss man nicht einfach auf den Boden, das müsste Draco eigentlich wissen. „Draco?" Sirius fasste nach Dracos Unterarm und rüttelte ihn leicht. „Hallo?"

„Mistkerl…" Draco nahm langsam die Hände runter und starrte hochrot an die Decke.

„Was denn? Mann, Draco." Sirius erhob sich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Was willst du denn jetzt schon wieder? Passt dir das Ambiente so wenig?"

„Um meine Jungfräulichkeit zu verlieren? Ja, verdammt!", schnauzte Draco, setzte sich auf und wurde langsam wieder blass um die Nase, was Sirius etwas überraschte. Anscheinend schien ihm das Thema nicht unangenehm zu sein, aber was regte er sich dann so auf?

„Dann bist du wirklich…" Sirius drehte die Hand um das eigene Gelenk, worauf Draco seufzte. „Phantastisch." Grinsend setzte Sirius sich neben Draco, legte eine Hand auf den angespannten Oberschenkel und ignorierte die hochgezogene Augenbraue. „Dann gehört alles mir allein."

„Obsessiver Bastard", presste Draco hervor. „Und nein, das gehört dir nicht."

Sirius' Lächeln verschwand. „Warum? Wegen heute Morgen? Immer noch?! Merlin, Draco! Benimm dich nicht wie ein kleines Mädchen und –"

„Weil ich nicht kann, du Blödmann!", brüllte Draco ihn an und sprang auf. „Kapier's endlich. Wenn ich sage, dass niemand mich anfasst, dann meine ich das auch so!" Ohne Sirius einen weiteren Blick zu schenken zauberte er die Tür wieder auf, was Sirius ausnutzte um sein Hemd anzuziehen. Seine Jacke greifend lief er Draco nach, der ziemlich aufgewühlt aus dem Zimmer stürmte.

„Warte doch… Draco…" Sirius bekam ihm am Ende des Korridors zu fassen und drehte Draco zu sich herum. „Kannst du mir einfach sagen, was das genau heißen soll? Ich weiß doch nie, ob du irgendwas ernst meinst."

„Ich meine das ernst. Und es ist besser für dich, weil du wahrscheinlich eh draufgehst, sobald mein Vater erfährt, dass ich dich immer noch mag!" Draco presste er sich eine Hand vor den Mund. „Scheiße…"

Sirius blinzelte verwundert und strich Draco dann zärtlich über die Wange. „Was soll dein Vater mir denn tun? Ich bitte dich…" Er versuchte sich an einem aufmunternden Lächeln, aber das schien Draco nicht zu beruhigen.

„Du kennst ihn doch. Er hätte seine Methoden…" Draco senkte den Blick und fuhr sich durch die Haare, worauf Sirius es sich zur Aufgabe machte die durcheinander gekommenen Strähnen wieder zu ordnen.

„Aber er ist doch nirgendwo. Du bist erwachsen, Draco, und kannst deine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen", sagte Sirius und zog Dracos Gesicht auf eine Höhe mit seinem. „Ja?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Du verstehst das nicht." Er wollte sich umdrehen, aber Sirius packte schnell zu.

„Dann erklär's mir", verlangte er relativ barsch. „Ich könnte verstehen, wenn du sagen würdest, dass du Zeit brauchst oder so etwas, aber anscheinend hat es damit nichts zu tun! Wo ist also dein verdammtes Problem? Du machst dir doch nicht wirklich Sorgen, dass Lucius vorbeikommt, uns erwischt und mich dann… wegsprengt, oder?"

Dracos Blick war hart, aber die graue Iris glitzerte vor Tränen. „Es würde ihm schon reichen, wenn du nur meine Hand hältst."

Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Oh, bitte… Das ist doch nur eine faule Ausrede", sagte er ärgerlich. „Wenn du noch an deinem alten Freund hängst, dann sag das einfach, okay?"

Eine dicke Träne kullerte über Dracos Wange, als er blinzelte und er packte Sirius am Arm, zerrte ihn ohne ein Wort hinter sich her, bis sie eine Tür erreichten. „Da." Draco deutete auf sie und nahm sich dann selbst in den Arm. „Jetzt hör auf über ihn zu reden…" Leicht zitternd machte Draco gerade einen sehr zerbrechlichen Eindruck, aber Sirius verwirrte das alles gerade zu sehr, als dass er dem Bedürfnis ihn in den Arm zu nehmen einfach nachkommen würde. Vorsichtig schob er die Tür auf und warf einen Blick in das Krankenzimmer.

Das Erste, was er sah, war der leblos wirkende Arm, der unter der Decke hervorschaute, dann glitt sein Blick über das Bett und er schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Aber… Ist das…" Er drehte den Kopf zu Draco, der sich schnell über die Augen wischte und tief durchatmete.

„Mein alter Freund", gab Draco zynisch zurück und atmete tief durch.

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Theo?", fragte er ungläubig. „Theodore Nott?"

Draco schaute ihn erstaunt an. „Du…"

„Der liegt da drinnen?" Sirius lachte auf und Draco verzog die Mundwinkel, sah aus, als wolle er ihn gleich schlagen. „Sehr witzig."

„Du mieser Bastard", presste Draco hervor, wirbelte herum und wollte sich wieder verziehen, aber Sirius hielt ihn fest.

„Hör gefälligst auf mich zu verarschen, klar? Ich hab den doch gesehen! Als ich mir diese Verletzung zugezogen hab. Genau der Kerl. Dieselbe Haarfarbe, dieselbe Statur. Spiel keine Spielchen mit mir, Draco!", fuhr Sirius den Jungen an, dem jetzt heiße Tränen über die blassen Wangen strömten.

„Ich spiele keine Spielchen", sagte Draco mit heiserer Stimme. „Was weiß denn ich, was du gesehen hast. Ich hab dir gesagt, dass da niemand war, den ich gekannt habe. Wenn du Potter nur irgendwelche Hinweise hinwirfst, dann bastelt er sich daraus zusammen, was ihm gerade passt…"

Sirius schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf. „Das ist doch unmöglich. Ich hab den Kerl doch gesehen!"

„Dann kauf dir ne Brille!", schnauzte Draco. „Falls du's genau wissen willst, er wird nie wieder irgendwo rumlaufen können. Und das ist meine Schuld. Weil ich zu blöd war zu kapieren, was es bedeutet, wenn man mit mir zusammen sein will." Das Gesicht in den Händen vergrabend versuchte Draco nur leise zu schluchzen, aber es brach Sirius trotzdem das Herz. Die Arme ausstreckend zog er ihn an sich und ließ sich fest umklammern. Sein Hemd wurde an den Stellen klatschnass, wo Dracos Tränen aufkamen.

„Sorry…" Sirius strich sanft über den weißblonden Haarschopf und seufzte auf. „Tut mir Leid, Draco…"

Eine Weile brauchte Draco noch, damit die Schluchzer ihn nicht mehr davon abhielten reden zu können. „Das ist uralte Magie…", murmelte er, löste sich von Sirius und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht. Sirius durchwühlte jede erdenkliche Tasche nach einem Taschentuch, aber irgendwie fand er keines. „Er lebt noch… irgendwie… aber irgendwie auch nicht." Draco schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich schniefend ab. „Ich weiß nicht."

Sirius zog ohne einen weiteren Blick in das Zimmer die Tür zu und legte Draco eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Vielleicht kann ich ja helfen…"

Draco lachte auf. „Sirius, wenn einer viel über schwarze Magie weiß, dann bin ich das", sagte er und drehte sich wieder herum. „Es ist hoffnungslos. Eher entdecke ich eine Heilmethode für Lykanthropie…" Er atmete tief durch und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl in der Nähe fallen, Sirius setzte sich gleich daneben, traute sich aber nicht mehr, Draco einen Arm um die Schulter zu legen. „Außerdem willst du das doch eigentlich nicht."

„Ich will, dass du glücklich bist", meinte Sirius schulterzuckend und Draco lachte kurz auf.

„Natürlich…" Er schüttelte den Kopf und rieb sich mit beiden Händen über sein gerötetes Gesicht. „Was auch sonst?"

Sirius befeuchtete sich die Lippen. „Ist… Was ist passiert?", fragte er.

Draco schaute ihn kurz an, schien abzuschätzen, ob er etwas sagen konnte und wenn, dann was. „Theo und ich… Wir kennen uns seit… Ach, mein ganzes Leben. Wir haben als Kinder zusammen gespielt. Er hat mich immer zum Heulen gebracht, der fiese Kerl…"

Sirius musste bei der Vorstellung schmunzeln, dass Draco so lange weinte, bis er seinen Plüschdrachen wiederbekam.

„Aber in der Schule hatten wir nicht mehr so viel miteinander zu tun. Er hat sich ziemlich abgekapselt, nachdem seine Mutter gestorben ist. Ein merkwürdiges Kind, sowas eben… Keiner wollte mit ihm etwas zu tun haben und er wollte wohl auch nicht. Vor zwei Jahren…" Draco fuhr sich durch die Haare und fixierte die Augen auf die gegenüberliegende Tür. „Weißt du, als meine Mutter sich…" Er schnappte zittrig nach Luft und schaute zu Sirius. „Er war genau was ich gebraucht habe. Vater hatte irgendwas zu erledigen und ich hab die Ferien dann eben bei ‚Freunden der Familie' verbringen müssen. Da haben wir… wir…"

Sirius ignorierte den stechenden Schmerz in seinem Brustkorb und lächelte Draco zu, worauf der wieder nach vorne schaute. Er wünschte, dass er für Draco hätte da sein können. Als seine Cousine verstorben war, da waren seine Gedanken ganz und gar dabei gewesen, wie er wieder ein freier Mann werden konnte. Sonst nichts…

„Wir waren jung… hormongesteuert, was weiß ich." Draco hob beinahe abwehrend die Hände, als müsse er sich rechtfertigen. „Ich hab Nähe gebraucht, Theo hat sie mir gegeben und Vater hat alles zerstört. Er hat ihm… fast das Gesicht verbrannt. Seine Augen.." Draco schienen die Worte zu fehlen und er schüttelte einfach den Kopf.

„Deswegen die Brille", murmelte Sirius, erinnerte sich an das, was er zusehen geglaubt hatte. Als Draco nickte, wurde ihm das Ganze irgendwie unheimlich.

„Er hat mir nie die Schuld gegeben. Dabei war's meine…" Draco schob die Finger ineinander und verknotete sie im Schoß, um das Zittern seiner Hände zu verbergen, aber so wurde es für Sirius nur offensichtlicher. „Zwei Jahre waren wir sowas… wie zusammen. Es gab ne Handvoll Leute, die das mehr oder weniger gewusst haben… Aber mir war das egal. Ich liebe… hab ihn geliebt. Wirklich. Und deswegen hab ich nicht getan was das Beste gewesen wäre und ihn auf Abstand gehalten. Dann wäre das nicht passiert. Dann hätte Vater nicht…" Draco brach ab und wischte sich die neuen Tränen von den Wangen.

Merkwürdig zögerlich für ihn streckte Sirius die Hand aus und legte sie auf Dracos rechtes Schulterblatt, strich leicht auf und ab. Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als Draco sich gegen seine Schulter lehnte, das Gesicht in Sirius' Halsbeuge vergrabend.

„Alles meine Schuld. Weil ich so verflucht egoistisch gewesen bin." Draco schlang die Arme um Sirius' Nacken und schniefte herzzerreißend.

„Ach, Draco." Sirius drückte den bebenden Jungen an sich und fuhr wieder durch das seidige Blondhaar. „Das hättest du mir doch eher erzählen können, dann wäre ich kein Arschloch gewesen. Ich geb dir doch alle Zeit, die du brauchst."

Draco machte sich ruckartig los und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Du verstehst nicht", sagte er und atmete tief durch. „Ich…" Er drehte sich weg und ihm schien leicht schwindelig zu werden, als Sirius ihn wieder zu sich herum zog.

„Dein Vater kann mir nichts tun", sagte er vorsichtig lächelnd. „Wir können es versuchen, hm?"

Draco schlug die Augen nieder. „Nein", hauchte er, bevor er Sirius wieder ansah. „Selbst wenn ich… Vater hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich meine erste richtige Beziehung wahrscheinlich erst mit fünfzig führen kann."

Sirius legte den Kopf schief und blinzelte verwirrt. „Das ist ein bisschen eklig, wenn ich siebzig bin, aber gut…"

Aufschnaubend klatschte Draco ihm gegen den Oberarm. „Black, du Bastard."

„Draco, mein Klammeräffchen." Sirius lächelte leicht und beugte sich vor, lehnte seine Stirn gegen Dracos. „Du brauchst keine Angst davor haben mit mir zusammen zu sein."

„Doch", sagte Draco heiser. „Ich habe so große Angst, dass ich nicht widerstehen kann." Der Blick, den Draco ihm zuwarf, hätte Sirius normalerweise Luftsprünge machen lassen. „Ich hab geschworen, dass ich nie… dass ich…"

„Dass du nie jemanden verrätst, wo ich mich verstecke?", versuchte Sirius zu helfen.

Draco tastete nach Sirius' Hand und umklammerte sie fest, suchte den Blick aus den verwirrten grauen Augen. „Ich musste meinem Vater vor zwei Jahren schwören, dass ich niemals von einem anderen Mann… Menschen… Lebewesen…" Er räusperte sich und senkte jetzt doch den Blick, während seine Wangen rot anliefen. „…zum Orgasmus gebracht werde."

Sirius' Augen weiteten sich bei diesen Worten. Er bekam den Sinn erst gar nicht so richtig mit, weil das Wort aus Dracos Mund so wunderschön klang, dann schlug ihn die bittere Wahrheit aber beinahe vom Stuhl.

„Wenn ich mit dir schlafe, dann werde ich sterben, Sirius."


	15. I can smell the storm coming…

**Kapitel 15**

_I can smell the storm coming…_

Die stechenden Blicke, die Draco ihm immer wieder von der Seite zuwarf, schienen die Stille wie Schwerter zu zerschneiden. Der Kleine erwartete, dass Sirius ihm antwortete, einfach irgendetwas sagte, aber er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, weshalb er einfach aufgestanden und gegangen war. Draco blieb bei ihm, gleich an seiner Seite, die grauen Augen stur auf ihn gerichtet und mit jeder Sekunde eisiger werdend. Dabei war er gerade so wunderbar aufgetaut.

Und eigentlich wusste Sirius ganz genau, was er jetzt sagen musste. Sex sei nicht wichtig, oder so. Wahrscheinlich war das auch genau der inhaltslose Satz, den Draco hören wollte. Zumindest rechnete er bestimmt damit. Aber dann brauchte Sirius es ja auch nicht sagen. Er wollte es auch nicht sagen. Merlin, was war Lucius aber auch für ein inzestuöser Bastard, wenn er sowas von Draco verlangte, nur weil er sein Baby mit einem anderen Mann erwischt hatte…

Als sie den Eingangsbereich erreichten wartete Ron schon auf sie und steckte Sirius fröhlich grinsend den Schokoriegel zu, um den Sirius ihn eben gebeten hatte. Was er sagte ging allerdings einfach an Sirius vorbei, der mit den Gedanken ganz woanders war. Es war, als würde er alles durch Watte hindurch hören und er könnte sich dafür schlagen, dass er so erschüttert war. Dadurch gab er Draco das Gefühl, dass er nur das Eine von ihm wollte, was er sich manchmal wirklich noch wünschte… Das Problem war nur, dass jede Geste, jedes Wort von Draco irgendwie dazu beitrug, dass man sich mehr und mehr in ihn verliebte. Oder Sirius Black war einfach genauso verrückt, wie alle dachten.

„Schlechte Stimmung?", drang Rons Stimme zu ihm durch. Sirius drehte sich zu ihm herum und öffnete den Mund, gab aber nur ein ersticktes Keuchen von sich, als er jemanden umrannte.

„Oh, sorry", presste er hervor. Als er sich umdrehte bekam er Dracos entsetzten Blick mit, bevor der sofort zur Seite schaute. So viel Emotion zeigte Draco normalerweise nicht. Es war wie vorhin bei Roger, als er ausgelassen gelacht hatte, nur, dass es diesmal keine schöne Gefühlsregung war. Draco schien beschämt, seine Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa und er schien alles dafür zu geben im Boden zu versinken. Sirius wollte gerne die Ursache für dieses Verhalten kennen.

„Schon in Ordnung", wurde ihm entgegen gewispert, bevor ein Mann – etwa Rogers Größe – an ihm vorbeiraste, so schnell, dass Sirius kaum seinen Umriss wahrnehmen konnte. Anscheinend hatte er es verdammt eilig Dracos Gegenwart zu entkommen.

„Hey, war das nicht…", fing Ron an, aber Sirius fuhr dazwischen, bevor er überhaupt richtig realisierte, was gesagt worden war, und packte Draco am Arm.

„Kanntest du den?", fragte er, während Draco mit großen Augen auf seine Hand starrte. Aber ob die großen Augen noch von dem kurzen Zusammentreffen eben kamen oder weil Sirius ihn endlich wieder anfasste, das konnte man nicht genau sagen.

„Oh, bitte", zischte er plötzlich sauer und riss sich los. „Du hast doch gar keinen Grund eifersüchtig zu sein, Black. Immerhin stehe ich quicklebendig vor dir."

Sirius seufzte auf und folgte Draco ins Freie, packte ihn an der Schulter. „Bist du jetzt wieder drei Schritte zurück bei Black, Draco? So wird das nie was!"

„Lass mich!" Draco packte ihn am Handgelenk, so fest, dass Sirius aufzischte. „Falls du es nicht kapiert hast, wir können nie genügend Schritte vorwärts machen." Er sah zur Seite. „Außerdem warst _du_ sauer und wolltest nicht mehr mit mir reden."

„Ich hab nur…" Sirius seufzte und legte eine Hand auf Dracos Wange, die sofort weggewischt wurde, was mehr wehtat als der feste Griff wenige Sekunden zuvor. „…nachgedacht…"

„Über was? Es gibt nichts zum Nachdenken", wisperte Draco und setzte sich in Bewegung. Die Straße vor ihnen war bedeckt von einer neuen Schicht weißen Pulverschnees, der ihre vorigen Fußspuren längst hatte verschwinden lassen. In der Nachmittagssonne glitzerte das Weiß, als hätte man Pailletten darüber geschüttet. Kleine Wolken der feinen Eiskristalle wurden von Dracos Schuhen aufgewirbelt und stoben davon.

Sirius atmete tief durch, tauschte einen Blick mit Ron, der dämlich aus der Wäsche guckte, und folgte Draco. Er kramte den Schokoriegel aus seiner Tasche und riss das Papier ab. Nicht gefüllt, einfach pure Vollmilchschokolade. Zwar nicht sein Favorit, aber in der Not fraß der Teufel fliegen.

„Lauf nicht so schnell", sagte er und biss ab, als Draco ihn ansah. „Wir sollten darüber reden."

„Wieso?", presste Draco hervor, obwohl Sirius eher mit einem „Worüber?" gerechnet hatte. Er vergaß anscheinend ständig, dass Draco ein kluges Köpfchen war und mitdenken konnte – meistens sogar vorausdenken, was ihm aber nicht gut tat.

„Weil uns das beide angeht", sagte Sirius und erwiderte Dracos festen Blick, obwohl er sich fühlte, als würde er versuchen Stahl zu überwinden. „Ich hab doch nur Angst, Draco. Dass ich so viel für dich empfinde kann dich umbringen."

„Es wird –"

„Nein, es kann", sagte Sirius schnell. „Aber…"

„Jetzt komm nicht damit, dass Sex nicht wichtig sei", schnaubte Draco, die Hände in die Manteltaschen steckend. „Dass das bei dir nicht der Fall ist wissen wir beide." Sirius konnte sich natürlich denken, dass es schwer für Draco gewesen war eine Beziehung zu haben und das auch noch im selben Schlafsaal, ohne mehr als ein bisschen… Schmusen zu können. Aber das er jetzt wieder auf dieser Sache mit Charlie herumreiten musste… Mehr als sich tausendmal zu entschuldigen konnte er auch nicht tun, aber anscheinend würde er mit diesen ewigen Sticheleien leben müssen.

„So ist das nicht. Ich kann mich durchaus beherrschen", sagte Sirius und versuchte Draco anzusehen, aber der wagte keinen Blick in seine Richtung, sagte einen schier endlosen Moment auch nichts. Es lag nahe, dass er Sirius nicht abkaufte abstinent bleiben zu können, aber er hatte eine Bilanz von zweimal zirka fünfzehn Jahren aufzuweisen. Das konnte man sicherlich mit Dracos achtzehn Jahren vergleichen… Obwohl… Draco durfte ja nicht mal selbst Hand anlegen.

„Aber ich kann das nicht", sagte er passenderweise und schaute Sirius jetzt doch an, die grauen Augen verräterisch glitzernd. „Ich bin achtzehn Jahre alt und verdammte Scheiße, ich will endlich Sex." Er warf einen Blick zu Ron, der aber damit beschäftigt war einem Mädchen nachzustarren, das selbst bei diesen Temperaturen einen sehr kurzen Rock anhatte. Sirius interessierte das gar nicht und Draco schien das sogar zu bemerken, was ihm hoffentlich bewies, dass Sirius nicht der triebgesteuerte Bastard war für den ihn alle hielten.

„Du weißt nicht, wie das ist, Sirius. Ich will das nicht noch einmal durchmachen", sagte er und befeuchtete sich die schmalen Lippen, auf die sich Sirius' Augen automatisch fixierten. „Wenn ich mich ablenken kann, dann werde ich das tun. Jetzt, wo du davon weißt, solltest du mich in Ruhe lassen. Sollte ich dir wirklich etwas bedeuten, dann tu mir das nicht an, ansonsten kannst du mich gleich hier irgendwo flachlegen, dann hab ich wenigstens alles hinter mir."

Sirius hielt Draco kurzerhand den Schokoriegel vor die Nase. „Macht glücklich." Einen Moment starrte Draco ihn an, dann verdrehte er die Augen, lächelte aber und öffnete den Mund. Sirius wusste, dass er sich da einer schweren Aufgabe stellte, als er beobachtete, wie sich Dracos Lippen um die Schokolade schlossen. „Hast da noch was", murmelte Sirius und wischte mit dem Daumen über Dracos Lippen, einfach, weil er das jetzt tun wollte, nicht weil da irgendwo verschmierte Schokolade klebte.

Dracos Wangen wurden leicht rosa, als er sich wieder nach vorne wandte und die Finger gegen seine Lippen presste. „Trotzdem…"

„Vor dreieinhalb Jahren, in meiner kuscheligen Höhle…" Sirius griff vorsichtig Dracos Hand, als der sie sinken ließ, allerdings erwiderte er den Druck nicht. „War das… das einzige Mal?"

„Wirst du jetzt wieder obsessiv?" Der niedliche Rosaschimmer verwandelte sich in einen tiefen Rotton. „Ja…", presste Draco hervor. „Also… ähm… Ich muss dir gar nicht alles erzählen…"

„Was du alleine in deinem Zimmer getrieben hast?", fragte Sirius dreckig grinsend, allerdings verging ihm das sofort wieder, als Draco ihm einen kalten Blick zuschoss. „Lass mir wenigstens die Vorstellung."

Draco warf noch einen absichernden Blick zu Ron. „Merlin, Sirius… Du bist einfach zu notgeil für… diese Situation."

„Das ist eine vollkommen neue Situation für mich", sagte Sirius schulterzuckend. „Ich meine… anders als bei einem Keuschheitsgelübde hängt hier ja wirklich was dran. Sogar was, das mir viel bedeutet."

„Was…" Draco drehte den Kopf und schaute Sirius verwundert an. „Aber…"

„Es wäre pure Ironie, wenn ich, der dich beschützen soll, dein Ende bedeuten würde", sagte Sirius. „Außerdem würde es mir das Herz brechen."

„Du würdest drüber wegkommen", sagte Draco relativ leise. „Wie bei Potter Senior."

„Eifersüchtig?", fragte Sirius und Draco schnaubte. „Ich will nie wieder jemanden verlieren, den ich liebe."

„Du kannst mich nicht lieben, wenn ich dir nicht nahe sein kann", presste Draco bitter hervor. Im krassen Gegensatz dazu quietschte er hoch auf, als Sirius ihn an sich zog, die Arme fest um die schmale Hüfte schlingend.

„Aber das hier ist auch nah", raunte Sirius ihm ins Ohr. „Und es ist wunderschön…"

Draco schnaubte auf und machte sich los. „Du wirst kitschig, Black. Das ist widerlich…" Allerdings sagte der sehnsüchtige Blick aus den grauen Augen etwas ganz anderes. „Du meinst das wirklich ernst?", fragte er skeptisch.

Sirius grinste. „Hast du das endlich kapiert?"

„Du weißt, dass Liebe das ist, was uns in solchen Zeiten am gefährlichsten werden kann, oder?" Dracos Stimme war plötzlich wie Eis und nicht mal Sirius' Schmollmund brachte ihn zum Schmelzen. „Ich kann das nicht gebrauchen."

Eine Augenbraue hebend rückte Sirius so nah wie möglich an Draco, als der sich wieder in Bewegung setzte. „Doch ein kleiner Todesser?", haute er heraus, aber von Draco kam keine Reaktion. „Draco?"

„Ich bin keiner", sagte er schließlich nach einer langen Pause.

Sirius umklammerte Dracos Arm und versuchte die Gesichtszüge zu analysieren, aber da fand man gerade gar nichts. „Woher weiß ich, dass du mir die Wahrheit sagst?"

„Was interessiert es dich?", sagte Draco, den Kopf zu Sirius drehend. „Wo wäre der Unterschied?"

„Die Ansichten?"

Draco lachte auf und setzte dieses widerliche Grinsen auf, das Lucius auch so gerne zeigte. „Denk nicht, dass ich eine andere Meinung vertrete als der ganze Rest meiner Familie."

„Du findest also, dass man Muggel und Muggelgeborene abschlachten oder einkerkern sollte?", fragte Sirius so ruhig wie möglich nach.

„Nein", sagte Draco ungerührt, worauf Sirius die Augenbrauen zusammenzog. „Aber ich finde es nicht gerecht, dass sie dasselbe Recht auf zum Beispiel Hogwarts haben. Muggel interessieren mich nicht. Ich kann auch mit Staub in der Luft leben."

„Aber sie sind genauso wie wir Hexen oder Zauberer", murmelte Sirius. „Wie kannst du deinesgleichen ausgrenzen?"

„Du bist auch ein Mensch, trotzdem suchst du nicht fortwährend den Kontakt zu Muggeln", erwiderte Draco, was Sirius den Kopf schütteln ließ.

„Hast du dir alles schön zu Recht gelegt, was?", zischte er ziemlich ungehalten. „Dein kläglicher Versuch diese rassistische Einstellung zu rechtfertigen ändert aber nichts an der Tatsache, dass Voldemorts Leute ohne genauer drauf zu achten Muggel und Zauberer die von Muggeln abstammen wahllos umbringen."

„Wenn du mal Zeitung lesen würdest, dann könntest du feststellen, dass deine Freunde genauso viele unschuldige Menschen auf dem Gewissen haben", gab Draco zurück. Sirius knurrte leise, als er merkte, dass er gegen Dracos Art Argumente zu präsentieren und auszulegen, wie es ihm gerade passte, nicht gut ankam. Er war auch nie der Typ gewesen, der viel diskutiert hatte, sondern machte einfach. „Es ist Dumbledores Club gegen den des Dunklen Lords. Solange die sich gegenseitig abschlachten können ist alles gut. Dass es da auch noch andere Parteien gibt scheint allen mittlerweile vollkommen egal zu sein."

„Werd doch Politiker, Draco-Schatz", säuselte Sirius, als ihm das zu doof wurde. Er wollte nicht über sowas mit seinem Klammeräffchen diskutieren, weil er da ganz klar das Nachsehen haben würde und außerdem musste das früher oder später in einem heftigen Streit enden. „Dann stehst du auch nicht so zwischen den Fronten."

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Vater würde alles tun, damit ich nicht im Ministerium anfange", sagte er, schien diesen Satz aber einen Moment später zu bereuen. Sirius hätte gerne mehr von diesen Momenten, wo Draco etwas mehr von sich erzählte. Er schien oftmals so furchtbar beherrscht.

„Dein Vater schon wieder? Was verlangt er noch alles von dir? Deinen Erstgeborenen?", fragte Sirius angesäuert nach.

„Sehr witzig. Das ist wohl vollkommen unmöglich", sagte Draco, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend. Er ignorierte jeden noch so kleinen Versuch von Sirius wieder ihre Hände miteinander zu verknoten. „Außerdem ist mir inzwischen relativ egal was ich mit meinem Leben anfange, dann kann er es auch haben."

Sirius zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Bist du deswegen hier? Weil er das von dir wollte?"

„Ich bin hier, weil du mich aus Lupins Wohnung gezerrt hat", schnaubte Draco. „Damit kann kein Mensch rechnen."

„Draco." Sirius packte ihn an den Schultern und brachte ihn zum Stehenbleiben. „Ich…"

„Hey! Mir ist –"

„Ronald Bilius Weasley! Wir unterhalten uns hier gerade!", schnauzte Sirius nach hinten, wo Ron sofort in sich zusammenschrumpfte. „Bitte… Du hast dich so gut benommen bis eben."

„Aber es ist langweilig", beschwerte Ron sich und Sirius verstand ihn ja, aber mehr als Ron seine ganze Kohle geben konnte er nicht.

„Kauf dir doch noch was zu essen", seufzte Sirius und drückte Ron ein paar Scheine in die Hand. „Vielleicht auch noch Harrys Weihnachtsgeschenk. Mir fällt einfach nichts mehr ein."

„Fühl mich wie ein Schmarotzer", murmelte Ron, steckte das Geld aber trotzdem ein.

„Weil du einer bist", stichelte Draco, brachte Ron zum Schnauben.

„Draco und ich warten im Park vorm Grimmauld Place."

„Jetzt soll ich auch noch Mums Sachen einkaufen?", wimmerte Ron, als Sirius ihm den Zettel von Molly in die Hand drückte. „Wenn ich das Harry sage…"

„Du kannst auch gerne dabei bleiben", sagte Sirius grinsend.

Ron schaute einen Moment zwischen ihnen umher und winkte dann ab. „Alles, nur das nicht. Bis später." Er drehte sich herum und hüpfte weitaus fröhlicher davon, was wohl auch an der Gruppe Schulmädchen lag, die auf ihn zu trippelten und fasziniert von den feuerroten Haaren waren.

„Kein Wunder, dass Granger lieber Potter anstarrt", murmelte Draco, als er beobachtete, wie Ron sich den Mädchen aufdrängte. „Widerlich."

„Mir egal." Sirius zog Draco neben sich her. „Schau nicht zurück und versuch dich dran zu erinnern, wo wir stehengeblieben waren."

„Dabei, dass wir nichts gemeinsam haben", sagte Draco kalt.

„Ich dachte eher dabei, dass ich dein Lebenssinn werden muss, weil der komplett fehlt", gab Sirius zurück. Draco verdrehte nur die Augen. „Du kannst doch nicht einfach deinem Vater nach der Nase tanzen."

„Ich werd ihm sicherlich auch nicht auf der Nase herumtanzen", sagte Draco schulterzuckend. „Vater ist alles, was ich noch habe. Wenn es ihn glücklich macht, dass ich Muggel foltere, dann würde ich das tun."

„Und was wollte dein Vater zuletzt von dir?", fragte Sirius seufzend.

„Dass ich dich grüße", haute Draco raus und Sirius damit fast um.

„Was?", brachte er atemlos hervor, während Draco sich ihm zuwandte, das Gesicht ausdruckslos und wiedermal nur eine kalte Maske. „Lucius hat… hat…"

„Hat anscheinend gewusst, dass du mir in die Quere kommen würdest", sagte Draco, den Blick wieder nach vorne richtend. „Deinetwegen funktioniert nichts mehr…"

Sirius war noch viel zu baff, um nachzufragen, was genau funktionieren sollte.

„Du bist meine Schwäche, Black", sagte Draco leise, umklammerte vorsichtig Sirius' Arm und schaute ihn an, was aber nicht den dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck vertrieb, den Sirius immer noch zur Schau stellte. „Und Schwäche ist schlecht. Vater hasst Schwäche. Schwäche führt dazu, dass man wie meine Mutter wird und… das will ich nicht."

Sirius blinzelte, bemerkte Draco zaghaften Griff und grinste deswegen. „Du bringst dich ja nicht gleich um, wenn wir ein bisschen Zeit miteinander verbringen", sagte er und Draco schnaubte auf. „Ups… Du weißt, was ich meine."

„Du kapierst anscheinend nicht, was ich meine", seufzte Draco, lehnte den Kopf an Sirius' Schulter und schloss die Augen, vertraute so vollkommen darauf, dass Sirius ihn sicher über die Straße brachte. „Du riechst verdammt gut, Sirius, weißt du das?"

„Ich hoffe es", sagte Sirius und schlang breit grinsend einen Arm um Dracos Schulter, worauf der sich so gut es ging an ihn kuschelte. Sirius hatte eigentlich nicht vor seinen innerlichen Jubelschrei Draco zu präsentieren, aber ein kleines „Ja!" entfuhr ihm trotzdem.

Draco hob den Kopf und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als Sirius ihn unschuldig anlächelte. „Sirius, bist du nicht eigentlich ein starker Mensch?"

„Ich hab ein paar Hanteln. Aber meistens hau ich sie mir gegen die Nase also…" Sirius grinste, als Draco schnaubte.

„Ich meine charakterlich…", murmelte er kaum hörbar. „Und trotzdem lässt du das hier zu." Dracos Arme schlangen sich fest um Sirius' Oberkörper und er presste sich eng dagegen. Sirius schloss einen Moment die Augen, als er die schmalen Lippen über seinen Hals streifen fühlte. „Obwohl es vollkommen falsch, aussichtslos und gefährlich ist."

„Ich steh auf Gefahr", sagte Sirius, die Fingerspitzen durch Dracos Haar wandern lassend und dem leisen Seufzer lauschend. Dracos Gesichtsausdruck schien ganz im Gegensatz zu seinen Worten einfach sorglos. „Und auf dich."

Dracos Augen blitzten auf und er krallte die Finger tief in den Stoff von Sirius' Jacke. „Jaah, das hab ich schon gemerkt, aber…"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein aber…" Er blieb stehen und lehnte sich vor, hauchte die Andeutung eines Kusses auf Dracos willig geöffnete Lippen. „Dann hatte ich eben genug Sex für den Rest meines Lebens. Stört mich nicht…"

Ein verschmitztes Grinsen breitete sich auf Dracos Gesicht auf. Langsam fuhren seine Hände Sirius' Brust nach oben, verkrallten sich in dem Kragen und schlugen den immer wieder auf und ab. „Es heißt ja nicht…" Draco rückte etwas näher und presste sich dicht gegen Sirius' Körper, durch den ein richtiges Beben ging. „…dass du keinen mehr hast."

Sirius' Augenbraue schnellte automatisch nach oben, was Dracos Grinsen breiter werden ließ. „Ach?" Seine Hand rutschte von Dracos Schulter nach unten und drückte ihre Hüften noch ein Stück enger aneinander.

Draco biss sich leicht in die Unterlippe und das, plus der intensive Blick aus den grauen Augen, nebelten Sirius' Verstand vollkommen zu. „Apparieren", hauchte er.

Sirius schluckte. „Draco…"

„Oder ich zerre dich zum Haus zurück", sagte Draco, die Augenbrauen hüpfen lassend. Das ließ Sirius sich auch nicht zweimal sagen, allerdings wurde trotzdem einen Moment später an ihm gezerrt, als sie mit einem Plopp direkt vorm Eingang des Grimmauld Places auftauchten. Draco packte Sirius' Hand und brachte den älteren Mann bei so viel Enthusiasmus richtig zum Stolpern. Die Stimmen aus der Küche bekamen kurz seine Aufmerksamkeit, allerdings konnte er sie im ersten Stock schon gar nicht mehr hören und Draco hatte nicht vor ihn loszulassen, damit er nachschauen konnte, ob das nur ein banales Gespräch oder eine wichtige Diskussion gewesen war.

„Mein Zimmer ist aber gegenüber", machte Sirius darauf aufmerksam, dass Draco ihn in das Zimmer seines Bruders schupste.

„Ich halte mich von dem Bett aber fern", sagte Draco noch etwas bitter, grinste aber gleich wieder, als er die Tür hinter sich zutrat. „Außerdem ist das hier ordentlicher."

Sirius schnaubte kurz auf, aber für eine patzige Antwort hatte er keine Gelegenheit mehr, als die wunderbar perfekten Lippen von Draco sich sehnsüchtig gegen seine pressten. Die schmalen Hände rissen ihm die Jacke herunter und machten sich gleich darauf an den Hemdknöpfen zu schaffen. Sirius machte ein paar stolpernde Schritte rückwärts und wurde übermütig aufs Bett geschupst, während sein Hemd zu Boden segelte.

„Hältst du das für so eine gute Idee?", fragte Sirius schwer atmend. Draco überforderte ihn gerade ziemlich. Vor allem, weil er nicht wusste, was genau die Zutaten dieser Idee waren.

Draco grinste wieder, als er sich schwungvoll auf Sirius' Schoß setzte und den schwarzen Mantel abschüttelte. „Anscheinend gefällt dir meine Idee aber", raunte er Sirius ins Ohr, schob fieserweise seine Hüfte noch weiter vor und lauschte Sirius' schwerem Keuchen. Lange Finger gruben sich in schwarze Haare und zogen Sirius zu Dracos rotgeschwollen Lippen, die schnell verschlossen wurden.

Sirius schob die Hand unter Dracos wunderbar weichen Pullover und rollte ihn herum, presste ihn mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf die Matratze. Allerdings waren sie vorhin auch schon so weit gewesen und Sirius hatte keine Ahnung, was jetzt groß anders sein sollte. Er vertraute einfach darauf, dass Draco immer zu wissen schien, was er tat.

Was er eindeutig nicht tat, war genug essen. Sirius spürte die Rippen, wenn er über Dracos Oberkörper fuhr, der ansonsten so perfekt zu sein schien. Anscheinend bröckelte Dracos Fassade schnell, wenn man genauer hinschaute. Was er in den letzten Monaten durchgemacht hatte schien wirklich an ihm gezehrt zu haben…

Trotzdem ließ Draco sich den Pullover über den Kopf ziehen, was ihn mit verwuschelten Haaren zurückließ. Einen Arm um Sirius' Oberkörper schlingend ließ Draco leider nicht zu, dass man sich dieses furchtbar niedliche Bild einprägen konnte. Stattdessen begnügte Sirius sich mit dem Geschmack von Dracos Mund, der leider viel zu schnell zu seinem Hals wanderte. Sirius knurrte leise, was Draco statt mit einem verbalen Kommentar mit schmerzhaften Striemen über Sirius' Rücken strafte.

„Ich glaub… das ist wirklich keine gute Idee." Sirius zischte auf, als die aufgeschürften Stellen an der Luft zu brennen begannen. „Hey!" Draco hatte ihn kurzerhand herumgeworfen und machte sich an Sirius' Hose zu schaffen.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest das", gab Draco zurück, warf Sirius allerdings keinen Blick zu, als er die Hose von seinen Beinen zog.

„Ich will dich", sagte Sirius, fasste Draco am Handgelenk und zog ihn zu sich, durfte einen kurzen Kuss auf die schmalen Lippen drücken, bevor Draco sich abwandte.

„Das geht leider nicht", sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber ich schulde dir auch noch was."

Sirius hasste gerade seine breite Brust, weil die sich zu schnell hob, als dass er genau beobachten konnte, was Draco etwas weiter unten anstellte. Dafür spürte er die kalten Finger umso deutlicher.

„Ui!"

Draco hob eine Augenbraue und schaute Sirius an. „Ich hab doch noch gar nicht angefangen."

„Ich, äh…" Sirius grinste verkrampft. „Hab mich nur erschreckt. Deine kalten Hände können jetzt gerne weiter alte Rechnungen begleichen."

Da war wieder diese Art Lächeln, für die Sirius morden würde. Allerdings riss Draco im krassen Gegensatz dazu Sirius die Unterwäsche herunter. „Du darfst meine Hand auch gerne halten, wenn du Angst hast", sagte er und fuhr mit einer Hand über Sirius' Brust, während er sich langsam die Lippen befeuchtete. Dracos Mund war auch wunderbar warm und ließ Sirius mit einem dunklen Stöhnen den Kopf auf das Kissen knallen. Statt Dracos Hand zu nehmen vergrub Sirius die Finger in den weißblonden Haaren und versuchte sich einigermaßen aufzurichten, um die Aussicht zu genießen. Allerdings presste Dracos Hand auf seiner Brust ihn sofort wieder zurück, um ihn extra zu quälen.

Schwer atmend hob Sirius die Hüfte an um mehr von der feuchten Wärme zu spüren, aber Draco benutzte beide Hände und drückte ihn auf die Matratze zurück. Das einzige, was Sirius noch tun konnte, war die Beine anzuwinkeln und nervös mit den Fußsohlen über die Bettdecke zu scharren, bis er mit einem schweren Keuchen seinen Höhepunkt erreichte.

„Oh, Fuck…" Als er die Hände aus Dracos Haare befreite, bemerkte er einzelne blonde Strähnen zwischen seinen Fingern und schluckte. „Hab ich dir wehgetan?", fragte er und stemmte sich auf den Ellenbogen hoch, schluckte hart, als er freien Blick auf den rotgeschwollen Mund hatte, nachdem Draco sich mit dem Handrücken über die Lippen gefahren hatte.

„Ein bisschen", sagte er und krabbelte zwischen Sirius' Beine, lehnte sich vor um ihn zu küssen. Sirius vergrub gleich noch einmal eine Hand in den weißblonden Strähnen und küsste ihn heftig, bis er sich sicher war, dass er wieder nur Draco schmeckte. Erst als er das Schmunzeln auf den anderen Lippen spürte, löste er sich schwer atmend.

„Das hast du aber nicht das erste Mal gemacht", sagte er heiser und schlang einen Arm um Dracos Oberkörper, hoffte inständig darauf, dass Draco einfach nur ein Naturtalent war.

„Hm…" Draco küsste eine Weile fast jede Stelle von Sirius' linker Gesichtshälfte, bevor er auf die rechte wechselte, dabei mit der Hand die feuchten Stellen auf der anderen Seite wegwischte. Sirius genoss das zwar ungemein, allerdings packte seine Neugierde ihn und er umfasste Dracos Gesicht, zwang ihn dazu ihm direkt in die Augen zu schauen.

„Das hast du schon mal gemacht?"

Draco seufzte auf und verdrehte die Augen. „Ja." Als Sirius ihn losließ beschäftigte Draco sich einen Moment damit den schon wieder leicht stoppelig werdenden Hals zu küssen. „Männer packt man am besten da, wo sie ihr Gehirn haben", gluckste er gegen Sirius' Haut, bevor er sanfte Küsse auf der breiten Brust verteilte. Der feste Druck seiner auf- und abstreichenden Hände verriet eindeutig die angestaute Erregung, was Sirius mitleidig aufseufzen ließ.

„Draco…" Anscheinend interpretierte der das Geseufze aber falsch.

„Ja, du hast doch selbst immer gesagt, dass ich eine kleine Hure bin", gab Draco zurück und richtete sich schnaubend auf. „Gefallen hat's dir trotzdem. Hätte mir ja denken können, dass du mir gar nichts gönnst."

„Das hab ich doch gar nicht…" Sirius fasste Draco an der Schulter und presste ihn wieder an seine Brust. „Ist sicher hart für dich."

Draco gab ein langgezogenes Stöhnen von sich und schlang die Arme um Sirius' Nacken. „Scheiß Wortspiel."

„Oh…" Sirius tätschelte den durcheinandergekommenen Haarschopf. Für Wortspiele war er noch nicht wieder in der Lage. „Draco…" Zärtlich drückte er seine Lippen gegen Dracos Stirn, rollte ihn langsam zur Seite und gluckste, als Draco sofort wieder in dieselbe Position rutschte, so dicht wie möglich an Sirius, wie er konnte.

„Ich dachte, du würdest auch nur das hier von mir wollen", murmelte Draco, während er unsichtbare Linien auf Sirius' Brust nachfuhr. „Wie alle anderen… Die starren mir immer nur auf den Arsch, dabei hab ich auch tolle Haare!"

„Augen sagt man da, glaub ich…" Sirius grinste, als Draco ihm einen genervten Blick schenkte. „Dafür, dass du nicht willst, dass man dich nur als… eine Art Spielzeug betrachtet, zielst du aber ziemlich darauf ab."

Draco zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, bevor er das Gesicht in Sirius' Halsbeuge vergrub. „Vater meinte, wenn, dann kann ich das auch ausnutzen. Es würde helfen. Dabei mag ich das eigentlich nicht. Vor allem nicht bei Fremden. So auf verführerisch zu machen, nur damit…" Er schluchzte plötzlich auf und Sirius zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

„Hey…" Er presste Draco dicht an sich, streichelte sanft über den bebenden Rücken und zog schließlich die Decke über Draco, als der anfing zu zittern. „Sah immer aus, als hätte dir das Spaß gemacht. Ein bisschen spielen, du verstehst?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er ihn hob und Sirius ansah, eine Hand auf dessen Wange legend. „Ich will doch nur…" Sirius schloss einen Moment die Augen, als er die liebevollsten Streicheleinheiten seit langer, langer Zeit bekam. „Ich hab doch auch andere Sachen, die man mögen kann, oder?" Er wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln, bevor Sirius das für ihn übernahm, wodurch er Draco zu einem schiefen Lächeln brachte. „Da kannst du mir auch nicht weiterhelfen. Du kennst mich ja nicht…"

Sirius zog Draco zu einem Kuss näher, schob die Decke gleich höher, als die herunterrutschte. „Du bist intelligent, redegewandt und irgendwie… zerbrechlich. Das gefällt mir."

Draco prustete kurz. „Zerbrechlich?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Quatsch."

„Doch." Sirius nickte entschieden. „Mein zerbrechliches Klammeräffchen."

„Ich klammere nicht…"

„Oh, doch", wiederholte Sirius, wofür er ein Augenrollen zu sehen bekam. „Und du klammerst nur noch an mich, hast du verstanden? Dein Vater hat es gar nicht verdient, dass du ihn noch derartig… vergötterst. Man sollte nicht durch seine Kinder leben."

„Er will nur mein Bestes."

„Und deswegen sorgt er dafür, dass du keinen –"

„Sex ist nicht wichtig", fuhr Draco dazwischen. „Hast du selbst gesagt."

„Draco… Was ist mit deinem Theo? Hast du das schon vergessen?", fragte Sirius kopfschüttelnd. „Ich hätte meinen Vater umgebracht, wenn er so etwas gewagt hätte."

Draco kniff die Augen zusammen. „Er wollte doch nur…"

„Wieso verteidigst du ihn? Er versucht dein ganzes Leben zu kontrollieren!", platzte es aus Sirius heraus.

„Nein!" Draco schüttelte heftig den Kopf und fuhr hoch. „Du verstehst das nicht! Familie bedeutet dir doch nichts! Ich habe sonst niemanden mehr!"

Sirius schlang schnell die Arme um Draco, bevor der weglaufen konnte. Einen ewig scheinenden Moment sträubte Draco sich, klammerte sich dann aber schmerzhaft fest an Sirius.

„Du verstehst das nicht…", murmelte er ununterbrochen, als wären diese vier Worte ein Zauberbann, der ihn vor der bösen, bösen Welt beschützen würde, so wie Lucius es anscheinend auch versuchte. Auch wenn das sicher nur das war, was Draco über diese Sache dachte. Sirius kannte Malfoy zu gut um ihm die väterliche Fürsorge abzukaufen. Er hatte immer schon gesagt, dass Lucius sich nur eine kleine Marionette heranzog und er wünschte sich so sehr, dass er eher etwas unternommen hätte, wie er es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. Irgendwie war das alles seine Schuld. Er hatte ahnen müssen, dass es so kommen würde…

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte Sirius und unterbrach damit Dracos Wortwiederholungen. „Aber du hast doch jetzt mich. Ich pass auf dich auf, Draco, und ich kann nicht zulassen, dass irgendetwas dich derartig fertig macht. Das tut mir weh, verstehst du?"

Draco schmiegte die tränenverschmierte Wange gegen Sirius' nackte Brust. „Wieder so egoistisch, Black… Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich noch dafür verabscheuen…" Er atmete tief durch und kniff die Augen zusammen, während er Sirius' Gesicht umfasste. Langsam hob er den Kopf und schlug die Augen auf. „Ich… Ich…"

Sirius schluckte und strich langsam über Dracos Arm, bevor er das schmale Handgelenk umklammerte. In den funkelnden eisgrauen Augen stand bereits fettgedruckt geschrieben, was Draco sagen wollte und dementsprechend erwartungsvoll glitzernden Sirius' Augen. Allerdings schien Draco diesen Blickkontakt nicht halten zu wollen und wandte sich ab.

„Ich bin müde…", wisperte er und senkte das Kinn.

Sirius seufzte schwer auf. Sah er etwa aus, als würde er wegrennen, wenn man ihm sagte, dass man ihn mochte? Draco mochte ihn. Das war eindeutig. Sollte er es einfach sagen, dann wären sie beide glücklich.

„Bleibst du bei mir?", fragte Draco, als er sich auf den Rücken rollte und aus seiner Hose strampelte. Er schmiss den dunklen Stoff achtlos auf den Boden, als er sich wieder zu Sirius drehte und ihn bohrend ansah. Da konnte man nicht ‚Nein' sagen.

„Sicher…" Sirius grinste leicht und hob den Arm an, damit Draco sich an ihn kuscheln konnte. „Einen Nachmittag mit Kuscheln zu verbringen ist viel schöner, als draußen in der Kälte rumzustehen."

Draco atmete tief ein und gab ein wohliges Seufzen von sich. „Jetzt riechst du sogar noch besser", murmelte er, worauf Sirius' Grinsen breiter wurde. „Merlin, Sirius… Ich glaub du musst gehen oder ich kurz unter die Dusche."

Auflachend presste Sirius Draco dicht an sich. „Schön hiergeblieben." Er schmiegte die Wange gegen Dracos Stirn und sog den seiner Meinung nach viel schöneren Geruch ein. „Du brauchst ja nur meinen Vornamen sagen und ich brauch die kalte Dusche… Muss ja irgendwie fair bleiben."

„Es wird nie fair sein", murmelte Draco. „Aber im Gegensatz zu einem Kollegen von mir hab ich's auch nicht so mit Fairness."

„Der von vorhin?", fragte Sirius, während er ganz unbefangen mit Dracos Haaren spielte. Das könnte man aber auch Stunden machen…

„Roger? Nein…" Draco gluckste. „Du willst nicht wissen, wie er es geschafft hat mit Fleur Delacour zum Ball zu gehen."

„Mit gutem Aussehen?" Die Spur Eifersucht konnte Sirius nicht aus seiner Stimme bekommen.

„Hm…" Sirius spürte Dracos Lächeln an seiner Schulter. „Die neue Frisur steht ihm wirklich unglaublich gut…" Als Sirius knurrte gluckste Draco. „Als ob du begründet eifersüchtig sein müsstest. Ich kann doch gar nicht…"

„Du kannst schon irgendwie", sagte Sirius und seufzte auf. „Aber… du gehörst mir, Draco. Mir ganz allein… Ich bringe jeden um, der es wagt dich anzufassen."

„Weil du musst… Immerhin würde das meinen Tod bedeuten und damit deinen", sagte Draco etwas schläfrig.

Sirius drückte einen Kuss auf Dracos Scheitel. „Weil ich will. Vor allem, weil ich nicht will, dass du stirbst."

„Oh, Sirius…", nuschelte Draco im Halbschlaf. „Ich auch nicht…"

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Willst du, dass ich nicht sterbe oder dass du nicht stirbst?", fragte er, aber von Draco kam keine Antwort mehr. Sirius legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete den dösenden Jungen, der sicherlich gleich einschlafen würde. Er hätte stundenlang nichts anderes tun können, – vielleicht tat er das auch – aber schließlich rollte er Draco sanft zur Seite und stand auf. Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte ging er sicher, dass Draco tief und fest schlief, schön zugedeckt war und nicht merkte, dass Sirius vor Zorn fast seine kurzen Fingernägel bohrte.

Vorsichtig strich er Draco das Haar aus der Stirn und hauchte einen Kuss auf die blasse Stirn. „Das lass ich ihn zahlen", wisperte er, bevor er seine Jacke vom Boden sammelte und in den Flur trat.

Als er die Haustür magisch verschlossen hatte, ließ er den Zauberstab gleich gezückt. Immerhin brauchte er den gleich…

„Wo willst du denn hin?"

Sirius bemerkte Ron in der hereinbrechenden Dunkelheit, hatte aber kein Lächeln für ihn übrig, geschweige denn würde er ihm bei den schweren Einkaufstüten helfen. „Ich habe ein paar Rechnungen zu begleichen", presste er hervor.

Ron hielt ihm ein paar Münzen hin, als Sirius an ihm vorbeiging. „Brauchst du das?"

Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Nicht solche Rechnungen", zischte er.

„Ähm…" Ron schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Was genau hast du vor?"

„Einen Unbrechbaren Schwur brechen."

Ron lachte auf. „Ja, sicher. Als ob du…" Seine Augen weiteten sich. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder? Wen willst du denn…"

„Lucius hat schon viel länger den Tod verdient", murmelte Sirius und strich fast liebevoll über seinen Zauberstab, der freudig vibrierte, weil er gleich zum Einsatz kommen würde.


	16. My son, my dragon, my Draco…

**Kapitel 16**

_My son, my dragon, my Draco…_

Lucius Malfoys Leben ohne seinen Sohn hatte in wenigen Tagen seinen ganzen Glanz verloren. Nicht einmal die wenigen Aktivitäten, die ihn sonst immer aufgemuntert hatten, begeisterten ihn noch. Von Longbottom ganz zu schweigen. Der Junge ging ihm mittlerweile unglaublich auf den Geist und wenn er dürfen würde, dann brächte er ihn unverzüglich um die Ecke. Dann könnte er weglaufen und Lucius müsste ihn nicht mehr sehen. Vielleicht ließ er ihn auch einfach verhungern. Dabei fiel ihm ein, dass er ihm zuletzt vor zwei Tagen etwas zu Trinken gegeben hatte…

Seufzend starrte Lucius in sein Cognacglas und durch die bräunliche Flüssigkeit ins knisternde Kaminfeuer. Wieso hatte er sich nur darauf eingelassen Draco wegzuschicken? Wie er eben von Avery gehört hatte ging das anscheinend komplett in die Hose. Sein armer Draco in dieser Bruchbude der Blacks, noch dazu _mit_ Black. Der würde ihn anfassen. Lucius verzog die Mundwinkel. Der würde ihn ganz bestimmt anfassen oder anstarren oder… Ach, er wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken…

Er hoffte inständig, dass Draco mittlerweile wirklich erwachsen geworden war und sich nicht von einem gut aussehenden Mann aus der Fassung bringen ließ. Diese alte Schwärmerei würde sich schnell geklärt haben und wie man an Theodore gesehen hatte, legte Draco ja anscheinend keinen Wert darauf, wie jemand, dem er nahe kam, aussah.

Wenn man gerade dran dachte…

„Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius verdrehte genervt die Augen, stellte sein Glas auf den kleinen Beistelltisch und winkte den jungen Mann heran, ohne über die Schulter zu schauen. Die Finger ineinander schiebend fixierte er angestrengt das Kaminfeuer, bis er die Schatten bemerkte, welche die näherkommende Person warf.

„Immer diese unangekündigten Besuche, Theodore", sagte er mit einem übertriebenen Seufzen, schenkte dem Jungen aber immer noch keinen Blick. Aus den Augen bekam er mit, wie Nott die Hände zu Fäusten ballte und amüsierte sich da still drüber.

„Sie haben gesagt, ich soll kommen, wenn etwas ist", presste Theodore mit kaum unterdrückbarem Hass in der Stimme hervor.

Lucius interessierte sich da wenig für und fuhr alarmiert herum. „Ist etwas mit meinem Sohn?", zischte er Theodore an und schaute hoch in das blasse Gesicht. Das Kaminfeuer spiegelte sich in der dunklen Brille und bot so die perfekte Metapher für den hitzigen Zorn, der in dem Jungen vor sich hinbrodelte.

„Nein…" Dass das nicht ganz stimmte bemerkte man daran, wie Theodore das Gesicht abwandte. „Aber –"

„Dann stör mich nicht!", fuhr Lucius ihn an und schnaubte genervt auf. „Wir haben eine Abmachung, Junge. Wenn du versuchst mich hinters Licht zu führen, dann muss Draco demnächst wirklich im Krankenhaus Tränen vergießen." Er lächelte diabolisch und lauschte dem Knacken von Notts Fingerknöcheln.

„Wo wäre der Unterschied? Er denkt doch eh schon, ich bin Geschichte. Bringen Sie's einfach zu Ende."

Lucius schüttelte leise lachend den Kopf. „Nicht patzig werden, Theodore", sagte er und richtete sich auf, überragte Theodore um gut fünf Zentimeter, die den aber nicht davon abhielten ihn wütend anzufunkeln. „Du gehörst mir, vergiss das nicht. Und vergiss auch nicht, dass du schon längst Geschichte bist."

Theodore knurrte leise und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Black ist auf dem Weg zu Ihnen, Mr. Malfoy." Ein kurzes Lächeln zuckte über seine Züge. „Und er scheint sehr böse zu sein." Die Augenbrauen hüpfen lassend drehte er sich herum und verschwand in der Dunkelheit der Eingangshalle. Lucius wandte sich wieder dem Kaminfeuer zu und verschränkte die Arme hinterm Rücken.

Black? Auf dem Weg zu ihm? Er schüttelte entnervt den Kopf. Darauf hatte er absolut keine Lust, es sei denn, Black brachte ihm seinen Sohn wieder zurück. Ansonsten würde er ihn endlich dafür zahlen lassen können, dass er Draco auf diesen verruchten Pfad geführt hatte.

Mit der rechten Hand schnappte er sich seinen Spazierstock und machte sich auf den Weg in die Eingangshalle. Wie er Black kannte, würde er nicht sehr überlegt handeln und höchstwahrscheinlich mit Riesenkaracho…

„Malfoy, du Made!"

Die Augen verdrehend drehte Lucius sich herum und trauerte der Farbe seiner Haustür nach, als die mit einem lauten Rumps gegen die Wand donnerte.

„Black, freut mich auch, dich mal wiederzusehen", grüßte er und amüsierte sich prächtig über den dramatischen Auftritt von Sirius, der schwer atmend eine Hand gegen die zurückschwingende Tür schlug. „Ich habe leider nichts vorbereitet, aber wenn du dich geduldest, dann kann unser Hauself dir gerne –"

„Halt's Maul, du Bastard!", brüllte Sirius und kam mit gezücktem Zauberstab auf ihn zu. Eine reflexartige, fließende Bewegung später hatte Lucius den Zauberstab aus dem langen Gehstock gezogen und brachte Black damit zum Stehenbleiben. „Wie kannst du derartige Dinge von deinem Sohn verlangen?"

Eine Augenbraue hebend überlegte Lucius, was Black meinen könnte, skeptisch, ob Draco wirklich etwas verraten hatte. „Schokolade ist nicht gut für seine Zähne", gab Lucius lächelnd zurück. „Deswegen sollte er die Finger davon lassen."

„Scheint, dass die Verlockung aber schmerzhaft groß für ihn ist", zischte Black.

„Boah, könnt ihr so reden, dass ich es verstehe?!"

Lucius hob auch die andere Augenbraue und konnte sich ein Glucksen schwer verkneifen, als er einen Rotschopf hinter Black aufblitzen sah. „Potters Freund, nicht wahr?" Er beobachtete wie Weasley neben Sirius trat und ebenfalls an seinem Zauberstab rumfummelte. „Donald, würdest du das hier den Erwachsenen überlassen?"

„Ich heiße Ronald!", empörte er sich und schaute zu Sirius, der mit den Augen rollte. „Er sollte das wissen, Sirius! Er –"

„Er weiß es!", schnauzte Black, der anscheinend nicht sehr erfreut über seine Gesellschaft war. „Er will dich nur provozieren, Ron."

„Oh", machte Weasley und Lucius lachte auf. „Ich –"

„_Depulso_!", rief Lucius und ließ das störende Wiesel gegen die mittlerweile zugefallene Tür knallen. „Du hältst dich von meinem Sohn fern, Black. Hast du verstanden?"

Sirius interessierte sich nicht wirklich für Weasley, der sich den schmerzenden Schädel rieb, bevor er zusammensackte. Anscheinend war er wirklich mehr als wütend, was aber nur gut für Lucius war, der seinen kühlen Kopf bewahren würde.

„Um eines klar zu stellen, Malfoy. Ich bin nur aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund hier und lasse mich nicht durch dein Vorliebe für langes Gelaber aus dem Konzept bringen." Dafür redete er aber selbst ziemlich viel. „Heute wirst du für alles büßen, was du mir jemals angetan hast."

Lucius verdrehte die Augen. „Eben ging es dir noch um meinen Sohn, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Jetzt setzt sich dein Ego wiedermal durch." Er seufzte auf. „Wie jämmerlich, Black."

„Es ist jämmerlich, dass du sowas bringen musst, um dir das unschuldige Bild deines Sohnes zu bewahren!", fuhr Black ihn an. „Irgendwann hab ich mal geglaubt, dass du sowas wie ein Gehirn besitzt!"

„Ich glaube dir nicht, Black", ging Lucius nicht weiter auf diese läppische Beleidigung ein. „Du bist nicht gekommen, weil Draco dir Dinge anvertraut hat, die du nicht hättest hören sollen. Der einzige Grund, warum du hier bist, ist dein überdimensionales Ego. Du willst mich bestrafen, nicht, weil ich Draco gewisse Pflichten auferlege, sondern für Dinge, die ich dir angetan habe. Dir ist jeder Grund gut genug, um noch wütender auf mich zu sein."

Black lachte auf, klang dabei wie eine schlechte Version von Bellatrix und Lucius konnte auf beides verzichten. „Soll ich dir was sagen, Malfoy? Da hast du falsch gedacht!" Er feuerte einen schwachen Fluch ab, der leicht abzuwehren war. Wahrscheinlich zum Aufwärmen. „Dein Sohn bedeutet mir was. Deswegen bin ich hier."

Jetzt war es an Lucius zu lachen. „Mein Sohn bedeutet dir etwas, solange er dein Ego streichelt, Black. Ein achtzehnjähriger, attraktiver, intelligenter Junge, der dich anhimmelt; sag mir nicht, dass das nicht schmeichelhaft ist. Ich habe alles versucht, damit Draco einsieht, dass du keinesfalls aufopferungsvoll bist, aber er wollte ja nicht hören." Er winkte amüsiert ab und schüttelte den Kopf. „Selbsterkenntnis ist der erste Schritt auf dem Weg zur Besserung. Es ging dir immer nur um dich selbst. Wenn du jetzt gehen und darüber nachdenken möchtest: die Tür ist offen." Er winkte erneut ab und drehte sich um. „Auf bald, Black."

Er hörte das typische Knurren hinter sich, schaute verwundert über die Schulter und konnte sich gerade noch unter Blacks Faust ducken, die mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand knallte. Dunkle, graue Augen fixierten ihn und blitzten wütend auf, bevor Black sich entschied, dass er auch mal ausprobieren konnte mit Links zuzuschlagen. Lucius bekam den Schlag genau gegen den Kiefer und spuckte empört etwas Blut aus.

„Das ist unter meinen Niveau", zischte er, holte mit dem Zauberstab aus und rammte ihn in Sirius' Magen. „_Confringo_." Blacks Augen weiteten sich und er senkte den Blick auf den Zauberstab, bevor er durch die gewaltige Explosion davon geschleudert wurde.

Lucius seufzte auf. „Ja, das kommt davon, wenn man sich wie ein Muggel aufführen muss." Er betrachtete das Chaos in seinem Haus. „Und das bleibt wiedermal an mir hängen, was?" Was er dabei übersah war, dass Sirius durchaus noch in der Lage dazu war seinen Zauberstab zu heben.

„_Sectumsempra_!"

* * *

Es schneite immer noch und die schneebedeckten Straßen leuchteten weiß in der Schwärze der Nacht. Draco saß auf der Bettkante und beobachtete jede Flocke, die sich auf die Fensterbank legte, realisierte immer zu spät, wenn sich eine neue Eisblume auf dem Glas bildete. Seine Gedanken hingen bei dem Nachmittag, den er mit Sirius verbracht hatte. Der Nachmittag, der absolut nicht verlaufen war, wie er es geplant hatte.

Das war eine einmalige Sache und die Gewissheit ließ Dracos Herz schwer werden. Er hatte alles falsch gemacht indem er Sirius eine Kostprobe gegeben hatte. Sirius konnte jetzt weitergehen und ihn mit dieser verzehrenden… Liebe zurücklassen, an der er zu Grunde gehen würde. Das war keine feste Bindung zwischen ihnen, die auf so etwas wie Vertrauen beruhte und es würde nie eine werden.

Wie hatte er glauben können, dass das etwas Besonderes war? Dass es etwas Besonderes werden könnte? Sirius machte doch keine Ausnahme für ihn. Wahrscheinlich zog er diese Nummer ständig ab, wenn ihm ein hübscher Junge über den Weg lief. Wie konnte er sonst all diese pathetischen Phrasen raushauen, die einen glauben ließen, dass man der Einzige war?

Draco schloss die Augen.

Wie hatte er so dumm sein und dieses Gerede glauben können? Ein Zittern durchfuhr ihn und er fühlte sich, als hätte plötzlich jemand das Fenster aufgemacht. Er war zu schwach dafür, deswegen war Sirius auch gegangen, nachdem er bekommen hatte, was er haben konnte. Man durfte Black nicht unterschätzen. Natürlich hatte er sich ausrechnen können, dass Draco durchaus in der Lage war sich vor ihm zum Narren zu machen…

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete und ausatmete konnte er eine dichte Atemwolke im Dunkeln des Zimmers ausmachen. Es war so kalt um ihn herum, dass er sich zitternd selbst in den Arm nahm. Sonst war ja niemand da… Sirius würde nie bleiben. Nicht einmal dann, wenn Draco ihn darum bat.

Dracos Augen weiteten sich, als eine dunkle Flüssigkeit die Wände herunterlief. Die Augenbrauen fest zusammengezogen stand er auf und bewegte sich auf die Wand zu, konnte jetzt die rote Farbe wage ausmachen. Schluckend streckte er die Hand aus und strich darüber. Kurz tippte er gegen die sich verteilende Flüssigkeit und schreckte zurück, als er die Konsistenz von Blut erkannte.

„Was bei…" Er fuhr herum und schnappte keuchend nach Luft, als das eben noch makellose Bettzeug mit Blut getränkt war. Als hätte man ein Messer genommen und einen lebenden Körper statt dem Bett verletzt floss mehr und mehr rote Flüssigkeit hervor. Mit einem schnellen Satz war Draco bei der Tür, rüttelte an der Klinke, aber nichts tat sich. Fluchend drehte er sich herum und erstarrte, als er das mit Rot an die Wand geschriebene Wort erkannte.

„Nein… Nein… Ich… Nein!" Er fuhr schreiend hoch und schlug wild um sich, als zwei kräftige Arme sich um ihn schlossen.

„Ruhig, ruhig… Hey…" Jemand presste ihn fest an sich und ließ Draco so noch schlechter zu Atem kommen. „Nur ein Traum, Kleiner. Alles gut…" Im Gegensatz zu der festen Umklammerung wurde ihm wunderbar sanft und zärtlich über den Hinterkopf gestrichen. Dracos immer noch schwere Augen fielen langsam wieder zu und er lehnte die Stirn an die fremde Schulter, schlang schließlich zaghaft die Arme um den breiten Rücken.

„Sirius… Sirius, ich dachte du wärst weg…", murmelte er vollkommen außer Atem. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und er hatte Angst vor der Dunkelheit, die hinter seinen Lidern herrschte, fast so sehr, wie vor der, die ihn davor erwartete. Derselbe Raum wie in diesem… Traum. Draco konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, was er dort gelesen hatte, das ihn derart erschrecken konnte.

„Sirius ist nicht da. Sorry."

Draco riss die Augen auf und wich zurück, brauchte eine Weile, um Charlie Weasley in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen. Er spürte ihn eher, als dass er ihn identifizieren konnte. Die rauen Hände waren unverwechselbar, obwohl Draco sie bisher nur einmal wirklich wahrgenommen hatte.

„Charles…" Draco hob eine Hand an seine Stirn und presste sie fest gegen die pulsierende Front.

Charlie gluckste. „Charles? Hm, so hat mich noch niemand genannt", sagte er und legte die raue Hand auf Dracos eiskalte Wange. „Du zitterst… Alles in Ordnung?"

Fast hätte Draco gelacht, aber er schrumpfte nur in sich zusammen, musste sicherlich einen erbärmlichen Anblick bieten. „Nein… Nein, nichts ist in Ordnung", wisperte er und war auf einmal froh, dass Charlie da war. Dass dort jemand war, der ihm die Wärme zurückgab, die er in der Kälte seines Traumes eingebüßt hatte. „Wo ist er?" Die leere Seite des Bettes hatte er nicht nur geträumt.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Charlie mit leiser Stimme. Anscheinend wollte er beruhigend klingen und genauso waren seine Gesten auszulegen. Ein großer Bruder, der sich für den armen, zitternden Jungen verantwortlich fühlte. Zumindest glaubte Draco das, aber er hatte sich schon einmal fürchterlich in diesem Kerl getäuscht und sollte sich lieber nicht auf seinen Verstand verlassen.

„Du weißt nicht?" Draco versuchte sich zurückzuziehen, aber er war in Charlies Armen gefangen wie ein Drache in einem Käfig.

„Er ist nirgendwo im Haus. Wir haben gar nicht mitbekommen, dass ihr wieder zurückgekommen seid", erklärte Charlie immer noch sehr leise. „Ron ist auch nirgends zu finden. Du warst die ganze Zeit alleine, Kleiner."

„Oh, wie Recht du da hast", entfuhr es Draco bitter, bevor er sich zurücklehnen konnte.

Charlie drehte den Kopf leicht, schaute ihn kurz an und presste den blonden Haarschopf dann zurück an seine Schulter. Draco ließ es geschehen, suchte Halt an dem muskulösen Rücken und schmunzelte kurz, als er nichts anders konnte, als an eine fiese Bemerkung zu denken, die er über Sirius' Rücken ablassen konnte.

„Komm mal her…" Charlie zog ein Bein auf das Bett und Draco näher an sich, wog ihn leicht hin und her. „Sirius ist sicher nicht gegangen, weil er dich nicht ausstehen kann. Du bedeutest ihm eine Menge."

„Ich bedeute nur einem Menschen auf der Welt noch etwas", presste Draco hervor, klammerte sich an der Drachenlederweste fest, die so jemand wie Charlie immer trug, und warf furchtsame Blicke in die Dunkelheit, die ihn umschloss. „Im positiven Sinne. Den Hass, den man für mich empfindet, würde dein Bruder sicherlich gerne in Gold aufwiegen."

„Legst du's denn drauf an?", murmelte Charlie ihm ins Ohr und Draco glaubte einen Moment die ebenfalls irgendwie rauen Lippen an seinem Hals zu spüren.

„Anscheinend…" Draco drehte den Kopf und blickte in die momentan fast schwarz wirkenden Augen. „…leg ich es wohl mehr auf etwas anderes an." Er legte die Hand auf Charlies Wange, lehnte sich etwas vor und fuhr gleichzeitig durch die roten Haare. Eigentlich wusste er ganz genau auf welche Weise er schauen musste, wie er den Kopf schief legen musste und was seine Lippen tun mussten, damit jeder vorschnellen und ihn küssen wollte, aber Charlie brachte ihn dadurch, dass er einfach nichts tat, dazu, alles, was er gelernt hatte, auf Anhieb beiseite zu schieben. Trotzdem streiften Dracos Lippen Charlies nur kurz, dann drehte er den Kopf leicht zur Seite und prustete leise. „War ja klar…"

„Was?", fragte Charlie nach, eine Hand auf Dracos Arm legend, der schwach auf seiner Schulter ruhte.

„Du willst nur deinen tollen Black, hm?", presste Draco hervor und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Aber so toll ist er gar nicht… Er ist nur ein sexbesessenes Arschloch."

„Und denkst du ernsthaft ich sei anders?", fragte Charlie, worauf Dracos Kopf nach oben ruckte. Einen Wimpernschlag später erdrückte ihn die Hitze eines heftigen Kusses, der ihn von Grund auf erbeben ließ. Dracos Hände verkrallten sich in den roten Haaren, eher haltsuchend, als er auf die Matratze gepresst wurde, dadurch die Wärme des anderen Körpers noch besser spüren konnte. „Denkst du's?" Dracos rotgeschwollene Lippen zitterten, als Charlie sich beim Sprechen kaum bemühte Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen.

„Ja…" Und es wäre ihm egal. Sollte Charlie doch, dann…

„Dann muss ich dich enttäuschen", raunte Charlie und stemmte sich hoch, wäre sicherlich aufgestanden, wenn Draco ihn nicht zurückgehalten hätte.

„Charles…" Draco musste sich kaum bemühen Charlie herunterzuziehen, weshalb er sich relativ sicher war, dass er nicht enttäuscht werden würde. „Bleib bei mir…" Er legte all die Sehnsucht, die er zusammenkratzen konnte, in seine Stimme, was zu wirken schien, als er die unangenehm rauen Hände über seinen nackten Rücken tasten spürte. Draco schluckte die fast lähmende Angst herunter und versuchte wenigstens etwas zu genießen. Sein Traum hatte ihm ja gezeigt, dass er einfach nur schwach war und so etwas hatte es nicht verdient zu leben. Wie könnte er so jemals wieder seinem Vater unter die Augen treten und sonst… hatte er doch niemanden mehr…

„Warst du nicht aber… nun ja…" Charlie gluckste kurz. „Dein Erstes Mal solltest du nicht im Affekt verschwenden, Kleiner."

„Ich bin ein Kerl, Charles. Ich will keine Kerzen, ich will kein ‚ich liebe dich' und erst Recht will ich Black nichts mehr von mir geben; das wäre nämlich absolute Verschwendung." Draco winkelte die Beine an und fingerte an den Verschlüssen der Weste herum. „Jetzt zeig mir, ob du auch oben liegen kannst."

„Oho…" Charlie stemmte sich lachend hoch, wurde aber sofort wieder an Dracos Brust gezogen. „Du hast ja richtig Feuer. Wie ein kleiner Viperzahn, hm?" Draco schnaubte und öffnete den Mund, auf den sich aber sofort Charlies Finger pressten. „Du schnaubst auch so. Goldig."

„Mach deine Arbeit, Charles", presste Draco hervor. „Am besten still."

Den Kopf schüttelnd richtete Charlie sich wieder auf. „Ich lass das nicht mit mir machen", sagte er und fuhr Draco im krassen Kontrast zu so scharfen Worten zärtlich über die Wange. „Wenn du jemanden suchst, der deine Hand hält und sowas, dann kannst du mir Bescheid sagen."

Dracos Augen weiteten sich und er ließ die Hände auf die Matratze fallen. „Was?"

Mit einem Glucksen beugte Charlie sich wieder zu ihm herunter, die Lippen dicht an Dracos Ohr. „Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass du es gut bei mir hast", wisperte er so leise, dass Draco glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. „Wir haben darüber gesprochen. Dass es ganz praktisch wäre, dich dorthin zu bringen, wo du am wenigstens Schaden anrichten kannst."

„Nein…" Draco presste die Hände gegen Charlies Brust und starrte ihn entsetzt an. „Das ist Entführung. Das dürft ihr nicht."

Charlie grinste ihn an. „Wir haben auch nur drüber gesprochen", sagte er und ignorierte Dracos Keuchen, als er sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf ihn legte. „Bis ich nach Rumänien zurückgehe hast du Zeit dich besser zu benehmen und dann, ganz vielleicht, darfst du bei deinem Blacky bleiben."

Draco schnaubte erneut. „Ich will nicht bei Black sein. Ich hasse ihn. Immer lässt er mich allein und ist nie da, wenn ich ihn brauche." Dracos Hände glitten wieder auf Charlies Rücken und er klammerte sich fest. Die Augen berechnend auf Charlie gerichtet beobachtete er das beinahe zufriedene Grinsen auf dem mit Sommersprossen überzogenen Gesicht. „Möchtest du nicht bei mir bleiben?", säuselte er und grub die Finger tief in Charlies Rücken.

„Ich glaub, du möchtest nicht, dass ich bleibe", murmelte Charlie.

„Du hast nur Angst, dass Black dich umbringt, hm?" Draco machte sich entschlossen an der Lederweste zu schaffen. Er würde bekommen, was er wollte. Wenn nicht von Charlie, dann bot das Haus hier noch eine gutes Dutzend anderer Opfer.

„Willst ihm nur eins auswischen, hm?" Charlies Widerstand schien gebrochen, denn er ließ sich die Weste abstreifen und zog sich selbst das Hemd über den Kopf. „Wegen dem gestern Morgen."

Draco legte die Hand auf Charlies Oberarm, wo er ein auffälliges Feuermal in der Dunkelheit schimmern sehen konnte. Jeder wäre froh sowas wie Charlie in seinem Bett zu haben, da konnte Draco Sirius schon verstehen. Die angespannten Muskeln fühlten sich nicht nur phantastisch an, sondern sahen bei der gebräunten Haut auch noch richtig gut aus. Von allen Menschen denen Draco jemals nah gekommen war, hatte keiner so einen Körperbau gehabt. Drachen zu bändigen schien jedes Training zu ersetzen…

„Du hast gesagt, ich hätte es gut bei dir", sagte Draco, die Finger in das rote Haar fahren lassend. Das störte ihn auf jeden Fall. Aber er wollte ja nicht ununterbrochen vergleichen, nur um Sirius schlecht zu machen. Black sah auch nach Askaban gut aus, vorher aufgenommene Bilder hatten Draco fast umgehauen, trotzdem wäre es ihm auch egal gewesen, wenn Sirius immer noch so abgemagert ausgesehen hätte, wie vor ein paar Jahren, er würde ihn trotzdem noch… Nein, er würde kein Arschloch mögen… „Beweis es, Charles. Und dann darfst du dich auf ein sehr außergewöhnliches Exemplar für dein Reservat freuen."

„Oh, sehr amüsant", gluckste Charlie. „Drachen-Wortspiele. Darf ich die auch machen?"

„Du darfst die Klappe halten und endlich die Hose ausziehen", sagte Draco entschieden.

Charlie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, trotzdem befreite er sich aus der störenden Hose. „Ich weiß nicht, warum ich mich darauf einlasse…"

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf Dracos Gesicht. „Weil ich dir anscheinend gefalle…" Er versuchte nicht hörbar nach Luft zu schnappen, als er endlich mal wieder so intensiven Hautkontakt erlebte. „Anscheinend _sehr_ gefalle…" Schwer atmend begrüßte er die anderen Hände an seiner Hüfte indem er sie leicht anhob und sich die Boxershort abstreifen ließ. Im Moment störten die Schwielen an den Händen relativ wenig, auch wenn ihm andere Körperpartien deutlich lieber waren. Die Beine fest um Charlies Hüfte schlingend suchte und verschloss er die anderen Lippen, bevor er Charlie schwungvoll auf den Rücken rollte.

„Wow…" Charlies Grinsen schien wirklich fesgetackert zu sein, aber Merlin, Draco würde sich auch wundern, wenn der gerade ein Gesicht wie so ein faltiger Köter, alias Mops machen würde.

„Erwarte nicht noch mehr ‚Wows'", sagte Draco heiser, die Hände langsam über die angespannten Brustmuskeln fahren lassend. „Ich bin Jungfrau. Ganz unschuldig und unerfahren." Mit einem ruckartigen Stoß seiner Hüfte nach vorne brachte er Charlie zum Aufkeuchen.

„Drachenmist!" Er verkrallte die Finger tief in Dracos Hintern, presste ihn so dicht wie möglich an sich. „Von wegen… unschuldig…"

Draco genoss einen Moment lang die heftigen Bewegungen, mit denen er immer wieder gegen Charlie gezogen wurde, aber das war nicht das, was er wollte… „Nicht so, du Idiot", keuchte er eher gegen Charlies Nacken als in sein Ohr.

„Ach? Auch noch Ansprüche stellen?" Charlies Stimme zitterte und das brachte Draco mehr zum Grinsen, als die feuchten Küsse auf seiner Schulter, als sein ahnungsloses Opfer sich aufrichtete. Die Beine enger um Charlies Hüfte schlingend rutschte Draco auf den muskulösen Oberschenkeln nach vorne.

„Sowas wie mich kriegst du nie wieder, Charles. Du solltest dich anstrengen", murmelte Draco so verführerisch er konnte, was seine Wirkung nicht verfehlte, wie er an den zittrigen Händen an seiner Rückseite spürte. Die Umklammerung seiner Beine lösend rutschte Draco auf seine Knie und vergrub die Hände erneut in den feuerroten Haaren, dämpfte sein Keuchen an Charlies Schulter, als ein Finger vorsichtig in ihn eindrang.

Jetzt musste er sich anstrengen, damit das hier nicht zu schnell vorbei war. Zu lange hatte er auf so einen Augenblick gewartet und auch wenn es ihm gerade egal war mit wem das passierte, er wollte schon noch etwas davon haben. Charlie war schon eine gute Wahl für sowas. Der kannte sich aus…

Allerdings brachte Charlies Glucksen, als Draco seine Hüften kurz bewegt hatte, einen tiefen Rotschimmer auf Dracos Wangen. Was er ganz sicher nicht wollte, war, sich bei seinem Ersten Mal auslachen zu lassen.

„So stürmisch, Kleiner?" Bevor Draco antworten konnte wurde er in einen hitzigen Kuss verwickelt, während Charlies Hände zurück an seine Hüfte glitten. Mit einer geschickten Bewegung, als würde er einfach gar nichts wiegen, wurde er nach hinten auf die Matratze gepresst und seine Beine angewinkelt.

Draco schloss jetzt doch leicht angespannt die Augen und klammerte sich lieber an der Decke fest, als an Charlie. Er wusste ganz genau was er tat und handelte sicher nicht nur aus reiner Verwirrtheit oder Enttäuschung. Ein Wimmern entfuhr ihm, als Charlie in ihn stieß. Draco spürte deutlich, dass Charlie versuchte sanft zu sein. Es fühlte sich trotzdem erst unangenehm an und Draco war froh über den intensiven Kuss, der ihn ablenkte, bis er ihn aufgrund eines tiefen Stöhnens lösen musste. Er spürte Charlie zufrieden lächeln, als er mit der Hand über die braungebrannte Wange fuhr.

Jede weitere Bewegung schien die Luft aus Dracos Lungen zu pressen, sodass ihm selbst der kleinste Seufzer schwer fiel, zumindest nicht mehr schön klang, seiner Meinung nach… Charlie starrte ihn jedenfalls an, als hätte er sich wirklich ein ganz besonderes Exemplar an Land gezogen, und brachte mit den ruppigen Bewegungen das alte Bett zum Knarzen. Vielleicht waren es auch die uralten Holzdielen, so wie das Bett immer wieder darüber scharrte, bevor es mit einem kräftigen Knall gegen die Wand schlug.

Draco lachte auf und Charlie gab ein keuchendes „Hups" von sich, bevor er über Dracos halboffenstehende Lippen leckte. Den Kopf zur Seite drehend ließ Draco sich nicht richtig küssen und konzentrierte sich lieber auf das schier unbeschreibliche Gefühl in seiner unteren Magengegend. Er wollte nicht mal daran denken, was sich jemand dachte, der sie hören würde. Obwohl Black es verdient hätte…

Dracos Gedanken schweiften zu Sirius und einen Moment glaubte er, alles in Zeitlupe zu sehen, zu spüren… Und da gefiel es ihm gar nicht mehr. Wenn schon, dann hätte er heute Nachmittag mit Sirius… Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen und er versuchte das Stöhnen zurückzubeißen. Aber dann hätte er Sirius nichts sagen sollen. Es war doch klar gewesen, dass er dann abhaute und…

Draco stockte, löste die Umklammerung seiner Arme um Charlies Rücken und starrte mit großen Augen an die Decke.

„Was… Was ist?", keuchte Charlie und hielt in der Bewegung inne, als Draco vollkommen abwesend schien. „Hey, Draco?" Zögerlich strich er eine Träne aus Dracos Augenwinkel, worauf der schnell blinzelte.

„Runter von mir", presste Draco hervor und schupste Charlie kurzerhand aus dem Bett. Hastig zog er sich an, erwischte dabei Charlies Hose und knurrte genervt auf.

„Draco, was ist denn?" Völlig verwirrt richtete Charlie sich auf und beobachtete, wie Draco seine Sachen zusammen suchte. „_Lumos_", murmelte er und rutschte zur Seite, damit Draco nicht auf ihn trat. Anstatt sich jetzt aber gekränkt zu verziehen tat er es Draco gleich, zog sich an und hastete ihm ins Treppenhaus hinterher. Grob packte er ihn am Arm und wirbelte ihn herum, drückte ihn mit voller Kraft gegen die Wand. „Was ist los?", wiederholte er und fixierte Draco aus merkwürdig warmen, aber trotzdem ernsten braunen Augen.

„Ich weiß, wo Sirius ist", sagte Draco heiser und klammerte sich an Charlies Unterarm. „Ich…"

„Wo?", unterbrach Charlie ihn, als Draco nur noch zusammenhanglose Sachen brabbelte. „Draco, woher willst du das wissen?" Er umfasste Dracos Gesicht und zwang ihn hochzusehen. „Hey, hier bin ich. Ganz ruhig und verständlich bitte."

„Du glaubst mir doch eh nicht." Draco schlüpfte unter Charlies Arm durch und rannte die Treppe runter.

„Das weißt du noch nicht, wenn du es nicht ausprobiert hast!", rief Charlie und hastete ihm wieder nach.

Draco schaute mit abweisendem Blick über die Schulter. „Denk nicht, du musst dich jetzt irgendwie für mich verantwortlich fühlen. Wenn du wüsstest, warum ich das eben getan habe, dann –"

„Aus Eifersucht!", unterbrach Charlie ihn und winkte ab. „Ist doch jetzt egal. Du kannst nicht alleine –"

Draco zückte den Zauberstab und murmelte die entsprechenden Gegenzauber, damit die Tür auch für ihn aufging. Mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen drehte er sich zu Charlie um, der vollkommen baff im Flur stand.

„Du bist wirklich gefährlich. Snape hatte Recht", murmelte er, bevor er sich seine Jacke schnappte und auf Draco zu hastete, der verwirrt eine Augenbraue gehoben hatte. „Komm jetzt. Anscheinend hast du es eilig."

„Ich nehm dich nicht mit, Charles!", blaffte Draco, konnte aber nichts gegen den kräftigen Griff tun und musste sich ins Freie zerren lassen. „Das geht dich nichts an!"

„Wo Sirius ist, ist gerade wahrscheinlich auch mein Bruder", sagte Charlie und drehte sich herum, zog Draco grob dicht an sich. „Am Besten erklärst du mir jetzt erstmal, was dich dazu antreibt einfach aufzuspringen." Er verengte die Augen drohend zu Schlitzen, was Draco erwiderte.

„Ich glaube, Sirius hat vor seinen Pseudo-Beschützerinstinkt für mich bei meinem Vater auszulassen", sagte Draco und atmete tief durch. „Nach allem, was ich ihm heute Nachmittag anvertraut habe hätte ich eigentlich gleich darauf kommen müssen."

„Was?", hakte Charlie nach. „Was hast du ihm anvertraut?"

„Wie gesagt, es war vertraulich", schnaubte Draco. „Aber es reicht aus, damit jemand, der sich Gryffindor-like für einen Helden hält los in sein Verderben rennt."

Charlie runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Und das hast du nicht mit Absicht getan?"

Prustend riss Draco sich los. „Ich renne gerade nicht los um meinen Vater zu beschützen", presste er hervor. „Er bringt Black um, ebenfalls aufgrund eines Pseudo-Beschützerinstinkts für mich."

Kaum merklich den Kopf schüttelnd schmunzelte Charlie. „Bist ja ganz schön beliebt, Kleiner", sagte er und fasste Draco wieder am Arm. Mit einem Ruck zog er ihn an sich und küsste ihn so inniglich, dass die Hitze Draco zum Schwitzen brachte. „Malfoy Manor nehme ich an?"

Draco schnaubte eine nebelige Atemwolke gegen Charlies rotgeschwollene Lippen. „Zur Abwechslung mal richtig gedacht, Charles." Er verzog leicht die Mundwinkel, als ein kräftiger Arm sich um seine Hüfte schlang und ihn gegen Charlie presste. „Anscheinend denkst du falsch, wenn du annimmst, dass ich alleine nicht apparieren kann."

„Sorry, Kleiner, aber irgendwer muss aufpassen, dass Harrys Pseudo-Brücke zum Ziel nicht eingerissen wird", sagte Charlie, was Draco noch die Augen verdrehen ließ, bevor sie mit einem _Plopp_ verschwanden.

* * *

Die verschnörkelten Muster an der Decke von Malfoy Manor lenkten Sirius immer wieder ab. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass es Muster an der Decke gegeben hatte, als er das letzte Mal hier gewesen war… Und dann auch noch magische Malereien, die sich drehten und herum wirbelten, dass man Kopfschmerzen bekam. Wenigstens lenkten ihn die von dem brennenden Schmerz ab, der sich in seiner Magengegend ausgebreitet hatte. Er hatte den Fehler begangen und die klaffende Bauchwunde ertastet, als er den Zauberstab kraftlos hatte fallen lassen. Merkwürdigerweise war er immer noch mehr oder weniger bei Bewusstsein.

Das war eigentlich phantastisch gelaufen. Lucius hatte ihn in seiner überdeutlichen Lethargie vollkommen unterschätzt und konnte da hinten jetzt ausbluten, während Sirius hier ebenfalls vor sich hin blutete. Eigentlich wäre es ganz praktisch, wenn Ron sich mal dazu bequemen würde wieder wach zu werden, aber höchstwahrscheinlich blutete der auch.

Sirius gluckste, als ihm der Gedanke einer überschwänglichen ausblut-Party kam. Reinblüter aller Länder, ver…blutet euch!

„Ich würd's gern auf die Verletzung schieben, dass Sie so einen Schwachsinn reden, Black."

Oh, hatte er das laut ausgesprochen?

„Ja, haben Sie…"

Der Slogan war noch nicht perfekt, aber sobald er zu Hause war, würde er daran arbeiten.

„Schauen Sie mich vorher mal an." Sirius spürte einen eiskalten Hauch um seine Wangen, aber keinen Druck irgendwelcher Hände. Schnell hintereinander blinzelnd schaute er sich um und bemerkte, wie scheiße er aussah, als er in ein Paar dunkler Brillengläser schaute. Ganz blass und Blut klebte auf seiner Wange.

Moment. Das Gesicht hatte er doch neulich gesehen, aber Draco meinte…

„Nott?" Wenigstens realisierte er jetzt, dass er gesprochen hatte, auch wenn ihn das zum Husten brachte. Den Kopf zur Seite drehend spuckte er einen fetten, beinahe faszinierenden Klumpen Blut auf den teuren Marmorboden von Malfoy Manor.

„Gut so, Black. Schön wachbleiben."

Merlin, er musste fluoreszieren.

„Halluzinieren."

Und auch noch eine nervige Fluoreszenz.

Der Junge über ihm knallte sich eine Hand vor die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann Ihren Darm sehen, Black. Finden Sie das jetzt auch noch lustig?"

Sirius hob den Kopf und schaute an sich herunter. Seine Augen schwollen an, als er sein aufgerissenes Hemd sah. Das war sein Lieblingsteil gewesen… Das Lucius aber auch so einen gewaltigen Fluch benutzen musste. Erschöpft ließ er den Kopf wieder nach hinten fallen und stöhnte ob des Schmerzes auf, der ihn durchzuckte. Die Decke über ihm hatte ihre Muster verloren und strahlte in diesem perfekten Malfoy Manor Weiß, was ihn fast blendete.

„Oh, bitte… Nicht die Licht-Nummer… Gehen Sie nicht rein, Black. Draco kommt gleich und dann macht er heile, heile."

Ein dämliches Grinsen schlich sich auf Sirius' Züge. „Draco…" Der Klang des Namens reichte schon aus, damit er sich noch besser fühlte. Was sollte man da eigentlich heilen? Es ging ihm doch grandios. So lockerleicht hatte er sich seit Jahren nicht mehr gefühlt. Wie ein Windbeutel. „Mhm… Windbeutel…" Er leckte sich über die Lippen und verwechselte den bleiernen Blutgeschmack glatt mit etwas Süßem. „Windbeutel auf Draco, hm…"

„Merlins Bart, ey…" Seine Fluoreszenz schien mit den Nerven am Ende zu sein. „Black, hören Sie mir mal kurz zu, ja?" Wieder diese Kälte um seine Wangen, aber immer noch spürte Sirius nichts. Er sah auch immer weniger. Sein Blickfeld verschwamm und daran war vor allem dieses helle Licht schuld. „Gehen Sie nicht auf Snapes Vorschlag ein, verstanden? Draco würde Ihnen nicht verzeihen, wenn Sie ihn hintergehen. Schnappen Sie ihn sich einfach und bringen Sie ihn weg hier. Das braucht er jetzt…"

„Aloha wau iā ʻoe…"

„Das sagen Sie mal lieber Draco…"

„Draco? Aloha wau iā ʻoe…"

„Er redet wirr, Charles. Achte nicht drauf und gib ihm das hier…" Die Stimme gefiel Sirius viel besser. Er lächelte vor sich hin und keuchte auf, als ihm eine kalte Flüssigkeit eingeflößt wurde. „Schlucken, Sirius. Das ist nur gegen die Schmerzen."

„Draco?" Sirius blinzelte schnell hintereinander, aber er nahm nur verschwommene Schemen war.

„Ganz ruhig, Sirius. Das wird jetzt wehtun. Charles, wenn du kotzen musst, dann –"

„Passt schon." Das war wirklich Charlies Stimme. Und Sirius hatte fest mit Prinz Charles gerechnet. Oh… „Schieb's einfach wieder rein und… ach, du liebe Güte…"

Sirius schrie hemmungslos auf, als er den schrecklichsten Schmerz seines Lebens spürte. Es fühlte sich an, als würden ein Paar Hände einfach in ihm herummatschen. Wild mit den Beinen ausschlagend hätte er Draco sicherlich ins Gesicht getreten, wenn Charlie ihn nicht festgehalten hätte. Sein Körper fühlte sich auch eigentlich zu schwach an, damit er sich überhaupt bewegen konnte, weshalb er nach einer Weile einfach unter dem erdrückenden Schmerz liegenblieb.

„Draco? Draco, ist das normal? Draco!"

„Charles, ich _kann_ jetzt nicht, verdammt!" Sein armer Draco klang so angespannt. Sirius hätte ihm am liebsten auf die Schulter geklopft, oder so etwas… „Ich verschließ das jetzt, aber er muss auf jeden Fall sofort ins St. Mungos."

„Ron ist…"

„Ronald geht's gut. Ich muss zu meinem Vater."

Sirius spürte Charlies warme Beine unter seinem Kopf und konnte jetzt wieder besser seine Umgebung erkennen, vor allem hatte er durch die höhere Position einen besseren Ausblick. Leise stöhnend hob er den Kopf noch ein Stück und sah Draco viel zu weit von sich entfernt auf den Boden fallen. Der Boden sah so dunkel aus, das passte gar nicht zu dem sonst so hellen Marmor. Sirius streckte die Hand aus und fasste prompt in die Blutlache. Aber war das seines oder…

„Lebt er noch?", presste er schwer atmend hervor und schaute hoch zu Charlie, der ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte.

„Du bist noch wach?!", platzte es aus ihm heraus. „Merlin, Sirius… Was machst du für Sachen? Malfoy hat dich fast weggesprengt. Normalerweise wären jetzt nur noch Einzelteile von dir übrig."

„Lebt er noch?", wiederholte Sirius.

Charlie zuckte mit den Schultern. Er war merkwürdig blass um die Nase und seine Sommersprossen änderten da jetzt gerade auch nichts mehr dran. „Draco hat… hat sich erst um dich gekümmert, weil…"

„Weil er mich liebt?", hauchte Sirius hoffnungsvoll.

Charlie schaute kurz nach vorne, bestimmt auf Dracos Rücken. „Weil bei dir wohl noch was zu machen war…"

Zufrieden lächelnd versuchte Sirius sich aufzurichten, aber Charlie drückte ihn wieder auf seinen Schoß zurück. „Dann ist er tot?" Der hoffnungsvolle Unterton ließ Charlie seufzen.

„Draco?!", rief er. Sirius hob sofort den Kopf und machte Draco in einigen Metern Entfernung aus, auf dem Boden sitzend, die Arme bis zu den Ellenbogen tiefrot und auch auf den blassen Wangen waren Blutspritzer zu erkennen. „Draco, soll ich Snape holen? Er weiß, was für ein Gegenfluch –"

„Ich kenne den auch, du Vollidiot", schnarrte Draco zurück und richtete sich merkwürdig ruhig auf, glättete sich den blutdurchtränkten Umhang. Sein Blick war merkwürdig leer, als er Sirius kurz anschaute und dann auf sie zu kam. „Da hast du ja ein ganz schönes Blutbad angerichtet, Black." Sirius kannte den kalten Tonfall von Draco, aber so eisig hatte er ihn noch nie erlebt.

„Draco, ich…" Sirius schluckte hart und damit den letzten Rest Blut, der sich in seiner Kehle gesammelt hatte, herunter. „Ich wollte nur dein Bestes…"

Draco ließ sich wieder neben ihn fallen, ein platschendes Geräusch ertönte, als er die Blutlache als Untergrund benutzte. „Ich bin nicht sauer auf dich, Black. Ich hätte das ahnen müssen und außerdem…" Er atmete tief durch, aber trotzdem wirkte er tausendmal unterkühlter, als den Draco, den er vor ein paar Tagen wieder hatte auftauen lassen. „Ich…" Draco lehnte sich zu Sirius herunter, damit er ihm ins Ohr flüstern konnte. „Ich hätte auch zuerst zu meinem Vater gehen können, aber ich hab mich für dich entschieden. Es hieß entweder oder." Draco richtete sich wieder auf, als Sirius lächelte, was auch nicht erwidert wurde. „Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass du näher an der Tür lagst."

Sirius' Lächeln verschwand und er versuchte den Schmerz in seiner Brust zu ignorieren, als Draco sich wegdrehte. Es würde nur eine Weile dauern, dann hatte Draco verstanden, warum er das getan hatte und dass es das Beste für alle war. Immerhin heulte er auch nicht theatralisch oder ging voller Rachegelüste auf ihn los. Es hätte schlimmer sein können. Sirius atmete tief durch. Sein Hitzkopf hätte es wiedermal komplett versauen können, aber anscheinend musste nicht mehr dran glauben, als der Boden von Malfoy Manor. Oh, und der Hausherr. Das Lachen schluckte Sirius aber auf Rücksicht auf den Sohn herunter.

„Ich stütze Ronald und dann –"

„Du stützt mich nicht, Malfoy!"

„Oh, halt die Klappe, Ronald, oder ich schocke dich."

„Fass mich nicht an! Fass mich nicht… Uagh! Draco…"

Sirius schnaubte kaum hörbar auf.

„Siehst du, geht doch… Wiesel."

Hätte er die Kraft dazu gehabt, dann würde er die Hände zu Fäusten ballen. Er brauchte nicht eifersüchtig sein, erst Recht auf keinen Weasley, und erst Recht nicht, nachdem Draco sich sehr deutlich für ihn entschieden hatte. Jetzt musste er einfach nur noch geduldig sein…


	17. This is just a game…

**Kapitel 17**

_This is just a game…_

„Verdammt, Sirius! Benimm dich nicht wie ein Idiot und bleib liegen!", schnauzte Harry so laut, dass man ihn sicherlich noch bis auf die Straße hören konnte. Allerdings hielt der ohrenbetäubende Protest Sirius nicht davon ab sich wieder hinzulegen. Er teilte sich ein Zimmer im St. Mungos mit Ron und Neville, den die anderen irgendwo in Malfoy Manor aufgegabelt hatten. Natürlich hatte Sirius nicht dabei sein dürfen. Er war ja ach so schwer verletzt.

„Harry, das ist ja wohl ganz alleine meine Entscheidung!", gab Sirius lautstark zurück. „Jetzt lass mich los und – ey!"

Harry hatte ihn grob an den Schultern zurück aufs Bett gedrückt und beschwor mit seinem Zauberstab kurzerhand Seile herauf, die Sirius an allen Vieren ans Bett fesselten. Sein bandagierter Oberkörper hob und senkte sich schnell. Mittlerweile kam er sich wie eine Mumie vor. Aufgrund seiner Rückenverletzung trug er einen Verband und der für die Bauchwunde färbte sich auch schon wieder leicht rot, was Harry missbilligend die Stirn runzeln ließ.

„Von dir lasse ich mich nicht ans Bett fesseln, Harry James Potter", knurrte Sirius, worauf Harry die Augen verdrehte.

„Sehr witzig, Sirius, aber falls du es nicht gemerkt hast: Du wärst vorhin fast draufgegangen!", schnauzte er wütend und Sirius war doch irgendwie froh, dass Hermine alle Gegenstände, die man nach ihm hätte werfen können, entfernt hatte.

„Harry", meldete Ron sich zu Wort und rutschte an die Bettkante, „vielleicht solltest du dich deswegen nochmal bei Draco bedanken. Immerhin –"

Absolut falsches Thema. Harry fuhr herum und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf Ron, während er seinen Buchstabensalat zu einem Satz sortierte. „_Draco_ ist doch der einzig Schuldige an diesem ganzen Scheißdreck!", polterte er los und rammte die Faust auf Sirius' Oberschenkel, was den schmerzhaft aufkeuchen ließ. „Tu nicht plötzlich so, als seid ihr die besten Freunde, Ron!"

„Aber Harry!" Ron schüttelte fast empört den Kopf. „Er hat auch mir geholfen! Das kannst du nicht ignorieren. Und außerdem hat er gerade gesehen wie sein Vater an seinem eigenen Blut erstickt ist. Du solltest –"

„Sag du mir nicht, was ich zu tun habe!", fuhr Harry dazwischen.

„Harry, Ron hat doch Recht", sagte Hermine und fasste Harry am Oberarm, worauf sie denselben bösen Blick geschenkt bekam, der eben Ron und davor Sirius gegolten hatte. „Malfoy hat Sirius das Leben gerettet und deswegen seinen Vater verloren. Das Mindeste, das du tun kannst ist dich bei ihm zu bedanken."

„_Ich_ sollte mich bedanken, nicht Harry", murmelte Sirius dazwischen, aber er wurde einfach ignoriert.

„Malfoy hat es doch gar nicht anders verdient, als dass sein Vater verreckt", knurrte Harry, was Sirius doch mehr als schockierte. Gut, er wusste, wie wenig die beiden sich ausstehen konnten, aber Harry war trotzdem absolut nicht der Typ für so tiefgehenden Hass.

„Harry!" Hermine schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund, während Ron fast die Augen rausfielen. Neville gab ein schnarchendes Geräusch von sich und Sirius zerrte mit den Zähnen an dem Seil. „Wie kannst du sowas sagen?"

„Wie kannst du Malfoy verteidigen, wo es offensichtlich ist, was er tut", zischte Harry und deutete auf Sirius. „Verführt meinen Paten…" Er schwenkte zu Ron. „…dann meinen besten Freund und wer weiß wen noch!"

„Ey!" Ron rutschte vom Bett und baute sich vor Harry auf, der ungeachtet des Größenunterschieds die Arme überlegen vor der Brust verschränkte. „Willst du damit behaupten, ich sei schwul, Harry?! Trag ich Make-up, oder so?!"

„Ronald, Homosexuelle tragen nicht unbedingt Make-up", warf Hermine ein und kassierte böse Blicke von Ron und Harry.

„Natürlich nicht! Malfoy hat einfach so die dichtesten Wimpern der Welt!"

Harry schnaubte auf. „Oh, und du lässt dich also ganz sicher nicht um den Finger wickeln, Ron, sondern starrst einfach so auf seine… Wimpern!"

„So wie du dich aufführst könnte man meinen du seist eifersüchtig!", schnauzte Ron, worauf Harry erneut schnaubte.

„Das muss ich mir nicht geben…" Kopfschüttelnd marschierte er auf die Tür zu. „Ich mach mir nur Sorgen…"

Ron interessierte das wenig. „Dann geh doch!", rief er noch kurz bevor Harry die Tür hinter sich zuknallte. „Mann…"

„Oh, Ron!" Hermine griff seine Hand und setzte sich auf das Bett, zog Ron neben sich. „Du hast genau das Richtige getan."

Ron riss sich los. „Ich weiß! Ich brauche nicht deine Hilfe um meine… Gespräche mit Harry zu analysieren." Hermine starrte ihn entgeistert an, sagte aber nichts, vielleicht auch, weil Sirius ihr zuvorkam.

„Recht so, Ron. Jetzt bind mich los, damit ich mich bei Draco bedanken kann." Er setzte ein erwartungsvolles Grinsen auf, das nicht erwidert wurde.

„Du hast seinen Vater umgebracht, Sirius", sagte Ron schließlich. „Hältst du das für so eine gute Idee?"

„Vor allem bei den Verletzungen?" Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. „Sirius, Harry hat Recht, wenn er sagt, dass du liegenbleiben solltest."

Schnaubend knallte Sirius den Kopf auf sein Kissen. „Dann holt Draco her. Ich muss mit ihm reden."

„Sirius…" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass ihn doch kurz alleine sein."

Sirius hob den Kopf wieder und starrte mit großen Augen zu den beiden herüber. „Alleine?! Wieso ist er –"

Ron hob schnell eine Hand. „Charlie ist bei ihm. Damit er nicht abhaut."

„Auch wenn er sicherlich andere Dinge im Kopf hat als zu verschwinden", murmelte Hermine.

„Oh, als ob du das so gut einschätzen könntest", schnaubte Ron.

„Ausgerechnet du mit deinen empathischen Fähigkeiten, Ronald?" Hermine schnaubte ebenfalls. „Ich denke schon, dass ich das beurteilen kann."

„Ja, du hast deine Eltern auch schon diverse Male verrecken sehen", grummelte Ron.

Sirius erstarrte und fixierte sich auf die Decke. Draco war alleine. Er hatte jetzt weder Narcissa noch Lucius und dann war nur Charlie bei ihm? Merlin, die beiden konnten sich doch absolut nicht leiden, da kamen die Gefühle beider für Sirius Black dazwischen. Er musste hier unbedingt raus und mit Draco sprechen…

Leider stellte sich das als schwieriges Unterfangen heraus. In den nächsten Tagen merkte Sirius, dass er sich wohl wirklich schwer verletzt hatte und im Bett am besten aufgehoben war. Ohne einen Trank waren die Schmerzen ungeheuerlich groß, weshalb Sirius auch getrost auf das Weihnachtsessen verzichtete, dass man aus Rücksicht auf ihn und Ronniespätzchen mit seinen ach so schlimmen Kopfschmerzen im St. Mungos veranstaltete. Neville erholte sich ebenfalls nicht sehr schnell und verschlief das Weasley-Fest einfach. Obwohl es dieses Jahr wirklich eher das Weihnachtsfest war, denn Charlie ließ sich nur ganz kurz blicken. Jedenfalls sagte man ihm, dass er kurz dagewesen war, um seine Geschenke zu verteilen. Sirius hatte ihn nicht gesehen, was ihn mehr kränkte, als Dracos Abwesenheit, die vorhersehbar gewesen war.

Der Gedanke, dass Draco ihn vielleicht nie wiedersehen wollte, war ihm natürlich auch schon gekommen. Er hatte viel Zeit zum Nachdenken, die er meistens lieber damit verschwendete sich eine sehr unwahrscheinliche, rosige Zukunft auszumalen. Zu viel zu denken war einfach nicht sein Ding und er würde wenn schon lieber endlich mit Draco reden, anstatt sich zu überlegen, was Draco sagen würde.

„Warum krieg ich kein Geschenk von dir, Sirius?" Harry hatte sich etwas reumütig an sein Fußende verzogen und zupfte an dem Weasley-Pullover herum, den er gerade ausgepackt hatte.

„Weil du unartig warst, Harry", gluckste Sirius, der nie einen Weasley-Pullover bekam. Harry schnaubte leise. „Außerdem ist mir nichts eingefallen und Galleonen sind langweilig. Meine Eltern haben mir immer nur Gold geschenkt. Ich hab es unter der losen Diele rechts von Regulus' Bett versteckt und mich amüsiert, wenn er draufgetreten ist, ohne zu merken, was für ein Schatz darunterliegt."

„Sirius, du redest Unfug", murmelte Harry.

„Nee, nee… Die knarzt fürchterlich, wenn du drauftrittst", sagte Sirius grinsend. „Ich glaub, es liegt da sogar noch. Hab vergessen es mitzunehmen, als ich abgehauen bin…" Seufzend schaute er sich in dem Zimmer um, als Harry nicht antwortete. Langsam leerte sich der Raum wieder und die vielen Menschen in Pullovern trotteten raus in den Flur, was vor allem daran liegen könnte, dass Mrs. Longbottom sich über den Lärm beschwert hatte. „Harry, du kannst mir aber ein schönes Geschenk machen und Draco mal herholen. Ich hab ihn seit einer halben Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen."

Harry verdrehte die Augen, schien aber wirklich etwas versöhnlicher werden zu wollen. „Ich dachte, das sei nur eine Phase", sagte er, zog ein Bein aufs Bett und starrte Sirius aus großen grünen Augen an. „Du magst Malfoy doch nicht wirklich?"

Sirius befeuchtete sich langsam die Lippen, um etwas Zeit zu gewinnen. Immer diese Skepsis, ob er Draco wirklich mochte. Wieso schien das so unwahrscheinlich zu sein?

„Doch, ich mag ihn. Sehr sogar." Igitt, jetzt wurde er sogar rot. Sirius räusperte sich schnell. „Und weil Weihnachten das Fest der Liebe ist läufst du doch jetzt los und bringst ihn mir her, oder?"

„Warum?"

Sirius blinzelte. „Ähm, weil Weihnachten das Fest der –"

Harry unterbrach ihn mit einer schnellen Handbewegung. „Warum du ihn magst, Sirius, nicht, warum ich ihn holen soll", schmunzelte er. „Ich meine, du kennst ihn doch gar nicht richtig."

„Na ja, aber es ist meine Entscheidung", sagte Sirius. „Gut, man kann sich das auch nicht aussuchen, aber ich habe nicht vor ein Drama daraus zu machen, dass seine Familie genauso schwarzmagisch veranlagt ist wie meine." Harry runzelte die Stirn und wandte sich dem Geschenkpapier zu, um damit zu spielen. „Ich habe auch das wage Gefühl, dass ich schon diverse Male versucht hab dir das zu erklären."

Harry pfefferte das Geschenkpapier auf Rons Brett, wo der seelenruhig mit Seamus Schach gespielt hatte und jetzt zusammenzuckte. „Ja, aber da… war Malfoy ganz weit weg. Jetzt ist er hier und ich dachte du verstehst was er für ein arrogantes Arschloch ist."

„In der Schule hat man mich auch gerne arrogantes Arschloch genannt. Da sollte ich keine Vorurteile haben", sagte Sirius zwinkernd.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und rutschte von Sirius' Bett. „Ich versteh's einfach nicht."

„Und das versteh ich nicht", sagte Sirius schulterzuckend. „Du könntest mir das eigentlich gönnen. Immerhin ist es gefühlte Jahrhunderte her, dass ich überhaupt die Möglichkeit für eine Beziehung hatte…"

„Ich gönn dir doch eine… Beziehung", sagte Harry wild gestikulierend, was fast die Blumenvase auf Sirius' Nachttisch umwarf. „Aber Draco Malfoy? Ein rassistisches Reinblut, das dein Sohn sein könnte?"

„Wieso hab ich das Gefühl, dass du an jedem irgendwas zu meckern hättest?" Sirius winkte resignierend ab. „Es ist mein Leben, Harry. Ich will auch noch was davon haben und ob du es glauben willst, oder nicht, es geht mir gut bei Draco. Nicht, dass ich mich bei ihm ausheulen will, bei Merlin… aber…"

„Aber es tut dir gut, dass er dir Aufmerksamkeit schenkt?" Harry grinste wissend, was Sirius wütend die Fäuste ballen ließ. Hatte der Junge sich mit Malfoy Senior abgesprochen? Er würde Draco auch wollen, wenn der aussehen würde wie ein Troll… Bestimmt…

„Anstatt das einer mal ‚Danke' für Malfoy Senior sagt…", grummelte Sirius und wandte sich ab.

„Sirius, ich bedanke mich nicht bei dir für deinen beinahe Selbstmord", lachte Harry auf. „Das wäre ja noch schöner."

„Aber ich hab Neville zurückgebracht", murmelte Sirius und warf einen Blick auf den vorgezogenen Vorhang, der ihn von Longbottom trennte.

„Du hast niemanden zurückgebracht. In deinem Zustand konntest du dich nicht einmal selbst irgendwohin bringen", haute Harry ihm rein und Sirius sackte zusammen.

„Harry hat da vollkommen Recht."

Sirius' Kopf ruckte nach oben und er starrte Remus mit offenem Mund bestimmt eine Minute an, bevor er sich gefasst hatte. „Was machst du denn hier?", knurrte er und zog die Augenbrauen angefressen zusammen, als Remus' Hand sich auf seinen Bettpfosten legte. Das war _sein_ Bettpfosten und da hatte so eine ungewaschene Pfote nichts drauf zu suchen.

„Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht", sagte Remus heiser, die Wangen leicht rosa werdend.

„Ach?" Sirius schnaubte auf. „Du hockst wiedermal erst eine halbe Ewigkeit zu Hause rum und überlegst dir, ob du dir überhaupt Sorgen machst, bevor du mal aufkreuzt?"

„Es würde dir gut tun auch ab und zu mal mehr nachzudenken", seufzte Remus. „Außerdem war Vollmond und –"

„Die Betonung liegt auf _war_, denn der ist schon ewig vorbei", grummelte Sirius und schüttelte den Kopf, als Remus erneut seufzte. „Was willst du?"

„Ich hab mir –"

„Sorgen gemacht, ja, ja… Und wirklich?" Die Arme vor der bandagierten Brust verschränkt hob Sirius erwartungsvoll die Augenbrauen. Das einzige, was er Remus dankte, war, dass der dafür sorgte, dass Harry sich verzog, wobei er den Vorhang gleich mit zuzog, damit sie ein bisschen Privatsphäre hatten. Allerdings schob Sirius seine Beine immer genau dorthin, wo Remus sich hinsetzen wollte und erntete dafür ein neuerliches Seufzen.

„Was du da getan hast war furchtbar, Sirius", sagte Remus schließlich, als er sich auf den Stuhl neben Sirius' Bett gesetzt hatte. Er setzte diesen vorwurfsvollen Blick auf, den Sirius lange zu ignorieren gelernt hatte. „Ich weiß, dass du guten Grund hattest Lucius Malfoy mehr als den Tod zu wünschen, aber was du getan hast…"

„War furchtbar, ja, ja…" Sirius winkte ab. „Ich hab das nicht für mich getan, nur, dass du's weißt."

„Das macht es nicht besser", murmelte Remus, den Blick senkend und die Hände in seinem Schoß verknotend. „Vor allem nicht… die Art und Weise, Sirius. Das war schon… Nein, das war grausam."

„Wir als die Guten dürfen sowas natürlich nicht, ne?", gab Sirius patzig zurück. „Ist doch scheißegal. Sowas nennt man Grauzone…"

„Komm nicht wieder damit", seufzte Remus.

„Dann komm du doch einfach nicht mehr!", platzte es aus Sirius heraus. „Das einzige, was du kannst, ist an mir rummeckern. Ich muss mir das nicht mehr geben, Remus. Als ob du das unschuldige Lämmchen wärst und ich der böse Wolf. Anscheinend war ich für dich eh wiedermal sehr leicht abzuschreiben, dann mach es doch einfach endgültig."

„Sirius…" Remus schüttelte den Kopf, verkniff sich sein dämliches Geseufze diesmal aber zum Glück. „Ich kann verstehen, dass du sauer auf mich bist, aber kannst du mich nicht auch ein bisschen verstehen?"

„Nein, kann ich nicht! Wie lange waren wir befreundet? Und du wirfst das – wiedermal – einfach so weg", presste Sirius bitter hervor und wartete einen Moment auf so etwas wie eine Reaktion, aber Remus schaute ihn nicht einmal an. „Wenn du unbedingt alleine dastehen willst – bitte! Du hast es geschafft… Ich brauch dich nicht…"

„Sirius, das ist doch nicht dein Ernst." Remus lachte kurz auf. „Wir müssen nur zusammen an einigen Dingen arbeiten, dann wirst du wieder ganz der Alte."

„Ich _bin_ der Alte!", fuhr Sirius ihn an. „Aber ich versteh dich nicht mehr. Ich versteh nicht, was ich falsch mache, dass du mich plötzlich für so einen Menschen hältst. Für einen… nach Blut lechzenden Vergewaltiger."

„Ich war doch da, Sirius. Das Blutbad kannst du nicht leugnen", sagte Remus und schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf, als ob das reichen würde, damit Sirius wieder zur Vernunft käme.

„Aber ich kann leugnen, dass es mir Spaß gemacht hat", sagte Sirius kalt.

„Was allerdings glatt gelogen wäre, Sirius", sagte Remus leicht lächelnd, sicher nur, um Sirius seine Überlegenheit aufzuschwatzen. „Du hast dich doch schon immer gerne in irgendwelche Gemetzel gestürzt."

„Oh, dann war das also mein Weihnachtsgeschenk?" Übertrieben grinsend wartete er darauf in ein Paar vorwurfsvoller blauer Augen zu schauen, wurde aber enttäuscht.

„Wir haben darüber gesprochen, dass es vielleicht am besten ist, wenn wir Draco aus diesem Getümmel hier raushalten, solange er sich nicht an seine Situation gewöhnt hat", wechselte Remus jetzt einfach das Thema, aber Sirius interessierte das auch mehr.

„Was?" Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf. „Wieso wegschicken?"

„Nicht für immer, das können wir ja gar nicht. Aber bis er sich mit seiner Lage arrangiert hat, sollte er sich nicht hier aufhalten. Vor allem beruhigt sich dann erstmal alles und er wird vielleicht sogar kooperieren, was Harry sich so sehr wünscht." Remus versuchte sich an einem ungezwungenen Lächeln, aber bei Sirius' tödlichem Blick verflog das bald wieder.

„Und du tanzt natürlich nach Harrys Pfeife und raubst Draco dadurch die Freiheit?", schnaubte Sirius.

„Draco wird sich schon damit abfinden", sagte Remus weiterhin lächelnd. „Bestimmt freut er sich im Moment über ein wenig Ablenkung."

Sirius hob eine Augenbraue. „Du willst ihn nur von mir wegkriegen, was?", sagte er und Remus schluckte verräterisch. „Aber dabei vergisst du, dass ich wohl oder übel bei ihm bleiben muss."

Aufseufzend fuhr Remus sich durch das angegraute Haar. „Harry hat jeden oft genug daran erinnert und er findet eigentlich, dass du auch ein bisschen… Urlaub verdient hast."

„Moment…" Sirius runzelte die Stirn und legte den Kopf schief. „Du schickst mich in einen kostenfreien Urlaub mit Draco? Das wäre ein schönes Weihnachtsgeschenk."

„Sirius, das ist nicht als Geschenk gedacht", sagte Remus etwas schärfer, allerdings schien er sich über die sich bessernde Stimmung seines Freundes zu freuen. „Du hast schlicht gesagt Scheiße gebaut und wirst im Grunde… suspendiert." Bei diesem Kommentar weiteten Sirius' Augen sich auf eine ungeheure Größe. „Es wäre auch für dich am besten, wenn du die Zeit nutzt um wenigstens hinterher deine Fehler zu überdenken."

Schnaufend ließ Sirius sich in die Kissen sinken. „Denken?" Er stöhnte genervt auf, was Remus schmunzeln ließ. „Oh, Mann… Ihr denkt euch aber auch wiedermal schreckliche Bestrafungen aus. War das Dumbledores Idee?"

Remus' Antwort bestand aus einem Lächeln. „Charlie hat sich bereit erklärt euch gerne mit in die einsame Wildnis von Rumänien zu nehmen. Severus war sich sicher, dass die Entfernung zu Vergnügungseinrichtungen eine gute Idee ist…"

„Der weiß doch gar nicht was Vergnügen ist", schmollte Sirius. „Aber das könnt ihr nicht machen. Ihr braucht mich."

„Wie gesagt…" Remus winkte ab. „Das hast du dir selbst zu zuschreiben."

„Und auf einmal lässt du mich mit Draco irgendwohin gehen?" Sirius hob skeptisch die Augenbrauen. „Was ist da passiert?"

„Ihr seid ja nicht alleine", murmelte Remus. „Außerdem musst du in seiner Nähe bleiben, wie gesagt. Du sollst das auch nicht als romantischen Kurzurlaub sehen, sondern als das, was es ist: eine Bestrafung. Kein Kämpfen, nichts mit Pläne schmieden und Charlie sorgt dafür, dass du niemanden deine Zunge in den Hals steckst."

„Niemanden?" Sirius schnaubte. „Nicht mal seinen Drachen?"

„Wenn du aussehen willst, wie ein verkohlter Marshmallow…" Remus winkte ab. „Sirius, ich weiß, du redest dir das gerade schön, aber ich bitte dich inständig über die Dinge nachzudenken, die du falsch gemacht hast. Das hier ist kein Spiel."

„Das weiß ich ganz genau", antwortete Sirius. „Und ihr werdet schon noch sehen, was ihr von euren Disziplinarmaßnahmen habt." Remus rollte unauffällig die Augen, aber Sirius kommentierte das gerne mit einem Schnauben. „Darf ich denn jetzt mit Draco reden?" Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Darf ich irgendwann nochmal mit ihm reden?"

„Sirius…" Tief durchatmend hob Remus eine Hand und Sirius schaute schnell weg, bevor er mit ansehen musste, wie der sich schon wieder die Schläfe massierte, mit seinen Pseudo-Kopfschmerzen… „Natürlich darfst du mit ihm reden, wenn er vorbeikommt. Er kennt deine Zimmernummer und es steht ihm frei hier herumzulaufen."

„Solange Charlie bei ihm ist?" Sirius knurrte leise, als Remus nickte. „Ausgerechnet die beiden, das geht niemals gut, Remus."

„Charlie sitzt auch nur draußen vor der Tür, während Draco einen Krankenbesuch macht…"

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Seit Tagen?" Remus tat nicht mehr als Nicken, aber lieferte Sirius damit auch die Antwort, bei wem Draco rumlungerte. Und das machte ihn wütend. Erstens, weil er diese Theodore-Sache nicht verstand und zweitens, weil Draco sich da doch an Sachen klammerte, die nicht zurückklammern konnten. Aber er würde jetzt noch nicht mit Nachdenken anfangen, immerhin musste er das ja demnächst erledigen.

„Also… Frohe Weihnachten, Sirius."

Erschrocken schaute Sirius sich um und bemerkte, dass Remus aufgestanden war. Jetzt schien er doch kurz nachgedacht zu haben und war abwesend genug gewesen um nicht zu merken, ob Remus doch noch etwas seiner Meinung nach Wichtiges gesagt hatte. Worüber er jetzt wirklich nachdenken musste war einen Weg zu finden mit Draco zu reden…

* * *

Sehnsüchtig strich Draco immer wieder über die Hand, die er so oft in seinem Leben gehalten hatte und doch irgendwie nicht oft genug. Ganz kalt und leblos lagen die langen Finger auf seiner Handfläche und spendeten ihm doch irgendwie Trost. Wenn man ganz brutal war, dann könnte man auch sagen, dass sich eigentlich nicht viel geändert hatte, immerhin war Theodore nie der Gesprächigste gewesen…

Schwer seufzend hob Draco die freie Hand und strich das schmutzigblonde Haar aus der ebenfalls eiskalten Stirn. Er erinnerte sich noch dunkel an Tage, da hatte Theodore fast dieselbe Haarfarbe gehabt wie er, aber mit dem Alter war auch die Farbe gekommen und selbst wenn sie nicht die Schönste war, Draco mochte vor allem den Kontrast den die Strähnen zu seiner Hautfarbe boten.

Hinter ihm gab die Tür ein klackendes Geräusch von sich und Draco fuhr kurz herum, als jedoch keiner eintrat wandte er sich wieder mit starrem Blick nach vorne. Natürlich hatte er irgendwie gehofft, dass er durch Lucius' Tod seinen Theodore wiederbekommen würde, aber so einfach schien das nicht zu sein und so zog er aus dieser ganzen Sache… nichts. Er hatte keine Familie mehr, kein Ziel vor Augen und auch keine Lust mehr. Alles, was er bisher getan hatte, dieses ganze Netz aus Lügen hatte er für seinen Vater gestrickt. Jetzt war Lucius nicht mehr da und er würde sich nicht mehr darüber freuen können, wie perfekt sein Sohn gearbeitet hatte…

„Was soll ich denn jetzt machen, Theo?", murmelte er und bettete den Kopf auf der Matratze, gleich neben Theodores Schulter. Tief durchatmend versuchte Draco einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, aber im Moment kam er zu keinem vernünftigen Schluss in irgendeiner Richtung.

Sollte er seine Mission einfach zu Ende durchführen? Sozusagen als Andenken an seinen Vater? Aber davon hatte er nichts. Er war kein Todesser und hatte im Grunde keine Verpflichtungen. Eigentlich konnte er gehen wohin er wollte und versuchen doch noch etwas aus seinem Leben zu machen. Er wollte ganz sicher nicht mehr, dass sein Leben vorbei war.

Oder?

Draco drehte den Kopf und schmiegte sich gegen den leblosen Oberarm neben ihm. Nein, er wollte nicht sterben… Wenn er irgendwann ins Gras biss, dann, weil er nicht mehr in der Lage war einen eigenständigen Atemzug zu tun. Ansonsten wäre das nur ein weiteres Zeichen von Schwäche und genau die hatte ihn ja erst in diese Misere gebracht. Hätte er nicht das Bedürfnis gehabt sich Sirius anzuvertrauen, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert.

Aber es wäre ebenfalls schwach jetzt aufzugeben, nur weil sein Vater die Früchte seiner Arbeit nicht mehr ernten konnte. Draco hatte sonst nichts auf das er sich fixieren konnte und wenn er hier jetzt alles richtig machte, dann stand ihm eine neue, schöne Zukunft in den Reihen der Todesser offen, wo man ihm erstens nicht mit Hass gegenübertrat und zweitens war er mit dieser Einstellung und den Personen groß geworden. Er konnte mit ihnen umgehen und könnte es zu etwas Großem bringen, wenn er sich jetzt nicht hängenließ.

„Draco?"

Die Augen verdrehend richtete Draco sich auf und schaute über die Schulter in das tiefschwarze Augenpaar von Severus Snape. Er sagte nichts. Eine dämliche Frage wie „Draco?" beantwortete er nicht. Zu offensichtlich.

„Habe ich mir doch gedacht, dass ich dich hier finde", sagte Snape nach einer Weile und zog sich einen Stuhl heran, um keinen Blick auf das Bett zu werfen, sondern Draco aus seinen unheimlichen Augen anzustarren. Er wartete vergeblich auf eine Antwort, vor allem, weil Draco nichts herausgehört hatte, das ihn aufforderte zu Sprechen. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Meine erste Liebe hat meinen Vater umgebracht, was letzten Endes nicht mal meine große Liebe aus diesem Koma aufweckt", presste Draco mit triefendem Sarkasmus hervor, was Snape die Augen verdrehen ließ. „Wie soll's mir also gehen?"

„Du scheinst doch relativ gefasst für diese Verkettung unglücklicher Zufälle", sagte Snape kalt.

„Dir auch frohe Weihnachten", zischte Draco, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte zurück. „Kein Geschenk für mich?"

„Urlaub mit Black in Rumänien?" Snape grinste beinahe süffisant, worauf Draco schnaubte. „Hör mir erstmal zu, dummer Junge. Wie du vielleicht gemerkt hast, ist Black Wachs in deinen Samtpfoten."

„Welch Wortspiel…"

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Du hast die Chance, dass er dir aus der Hand frisst, jetzt sogar noch mehr, als vor Lucius' Tod. Du weißt, wozu du jetzt in der Lage bist und was Black von dir will."

„Ich wusste schon immer, dass du ein Problem damit hast das Wort ‚Sex' auszusprechen", grinste Draco, was diesmal Snape schnauben ließ.

„Nun, ich wollte dieses Gespräch nicht Black'sches Niveau annehmen lassen." Snape räusperte sich lautstark. „Um wieder zurück zum Thema zu kommen…"

„Dass ich Black flachlegen kann?" Unschuldig blinzelnd hob Draco die Augenbrauen.

„Du kannst ausnutzen, dass er echte Gefühle für dich hegt und ihn dazu bringen für uns zu arbeiten", sagte Snape, die Finger ineinander schiebend und Dracos festen Blick erwidernd. „Verstehst du, was ich meine?"

„Ich bin ja nicht blöd", murmelte Draco. „Aber wieso soll ich dir glauben? Du bist ein Spion, Severus. Ich weiß ganz genau wovon ich rede."

Jetzt ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten. „Dummer Junge… Dummer, dummer Junge. Ich biete dir meine Hilfe an. Wiedermal."

„Du bietest mir keine Hilfe an, du willst, dass ich etwas für dich tue", sagte Draco kalt. „Aber warum sollte ich das tun? Er hat meinen Vater umgebracht. Ich –"

„Er gehört zu Potters engsten Vertrauten und du kannst ihn für unsere Seite gewinnen", sagte Snape zischend. „Sei nicht dumm, Draco. Selbst wenn ich für den Orden arbeiten würde, wieso sollte ich dir das vorschlagen? Daraus ziehe ich keinerlei Vorteile. Aber _du_…" Er deutete mit dem Finger auf Draco. „Du kannst dir Ansehen verschaffen, Untergebene, eine hohe Position."

„Wer sagt, dass ich das will?", fragte Draco und legte den Kopf schief. „Wer sagt, dass ich das kann?" Wieso klang er jetzt so verzweifelt? Er durfte Severus nicht vertrauen, egal, ob er immer noch Sympathien für seinen alten Lehrer hegte.

„Selbstzweifel sind wieder einmal dein schlimmster Feind, Draco." Eine klitzekleine Spur sanfter war Severus' Stimme schon geworden. „Der Orden findet dich gefährlich. Gefährlich für ihre Sache und trotzdem will Potter sich dich warmhalten. Darum verlegen sie deinen Aufenthaltsort. Black wird dich wohl oder übel begleiten. Er hat geschworen auf dich aufzupassen und durch seine eigenmächtige Handlung anscheinend eine Bestrafung verdient. Die rumänische Pampa scheint perfekt."

Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Wahrscheinlich mit Weasley, nicht wahr? Damit ich zusehen kann, wie die experimentieren, ob Männer auch Babys produzieren können, hm?"

Snape schien da nicht näher drauf eingehen zu wollen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Alleine der Name Black auf unserer Seite würde nicht nur die Moral wieder steigern, Draco. Auch an sowas ist im Krieg zu denken. Wir sind alle erschöpft, wir werden weniger, wir misstrauen uns gegenseitig…" Er hob eine Augenbraue, als Draco mit den Augen rollte. „Das ist eine einmalige Gelegenheit. Du musst dich daran erinnern, dass das alles nur ein Spiel war."

Jetzt zog Draco eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Ach, war es das?" Er schmunzelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast keine Ahnung ob ich etwas und wenn was vorhabe."

„Draco." Snapes Faust knallte gegen den Bettpfosten. „Ich bin immer noch sehr wichtig für den Dunklen Lord. Unterschätze mich niemals."

„Dann hör am besten auf mich zu überschätzen", zischte Draco.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Du tust, was man dir sagt. Und wenn du erfolgreich warst, dann kannst du dein Experiment fortführen." Er grinste überlegen, als Draco ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte. „Also… Am besten hörst du auf hier Trübsal zu blasen und gehst packen."

Draco presste die Lippen fest aufeinander und schob seine Hand auf der Matratze nach vorne, griff die kalte Hand, die nie seinen Druck erwiderte. „Du verlangst von mir, dass ich mich an den Mann ranmache, der meinen Vater –"

„Komm nicht mit dieser Ausrede. Ein Teil von dir hat Lucius immer gehasst", sagte Snape gelangweilt. „Bei dir bin ich mir ohnehin nicht sicher, ob das nicht geplant war." Draco schaute ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Es wäre ein leichtes für dich gewesen Black zu manipulieren. Du weißt ganz genau, was er für dich tun würde und ohne Lucius auch kein morbider Schwur mehr." Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem süffisanten Grinsen. „Sei doch ehrlich. Du weißt, dass das einzige, mit dem du etwas bewirken kannst, dein Aussehen ist. Aber lange genug hältst du niemanden so bei Stange. Jetzt steht deinem Dasein als Hure des Dunklen Lords nichts mehr im Wege und du selbst erst Recht nicht."

Draco fühlte sich, als hätte er dabei zugesehen, wie man seinen Brustkorb öffnete, das schwach schlagende Herz rausriss und gegen die Wand warf. „Hure, ja?", murmelte er kaum hörbar und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und durch die blonden Haare. „Ja…" Er verknotete seine Finger mit Theodores und spürte Tränen in seinen Augen prickeln. „Dann mach ich wohl, was ich am besten kann und was am Wichtigsten für die… Gemeinschaft ist."

Snape nickte zufrieden und richtete sich auf. „Glaub trotzdem nicht, dass du hier schon fertig bist. Du hast dir diese Suppe eingebrockt und du wirst sie auslöffeln." Damit rauschte er auf die Tür zu und ließ Draco alleine mit einem kalten Körper zurück.

Sobald die Tür zugefallen war strömten regelrechte Sturzbäche Dracos Wangen herunter und er presste das Gesicht fest gegen die Matratze. Das hellblaue Bettlaken färbte sich dunkler an den Stellen, auf denen seine Tränen aufkamen. Es war ihm peinlich hier so rumzuheulen, so schwach zu sein, und trotzdem konnte er nichts dagegen tun. Alles fühlte sich so schwer an und schien ihn zu erdrücken. Seine Kehle schnürte sich schmerzhaft fest zusammen und irgendwo weit hinter sich hörte er sein Herz schwer schlagen.

Hure? Natürlich war er eine Hure. Er hatte einen Weasley rangelassen und sich dabei fast umgebracht. Konnte er jetzt überhaupt noch den Jungfrauen-Bonus bei Black einsetzen? Das machte den doch schärfer als eine Chilischote. Eigentlich war er noch eine Jungfrau. Sie waren ja nicht fertig geworden und eigentlich… hatte Black irgendwie seine Jungfräulichkeit eh schon gehabt. Wo war denn auch der Unterschied zu einer Hand?

Draco hob prustend den Blick. „Sowas kann man nur bei Frauen genau sagen, hm, Theo?" Er hob die kalte Hand an seine Lippen und drückte einen Kuss auf die Fingerknöchel. „Sonst sind Männer ohne irgendeine homoerotische Erfahrung ja ewig Jungfrauen…"

Seufzend bettete er die so furchtbar kalte Hand wieder auf der Matratze und stand auf. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass jemand wie Sirius Black wirklich so viel für ihn tun würde, aber jetzt hatte er erstmal ein Ziel vor Augen und das war doch schon mal etwas wert…

„Eine Karte aus Rumänien bringt dir wohl wenig", wisperte er und lehnte sich vor um einen zärtlichen Kuss auf bläuliche Lippen zu pressen. „Ich liebe dich…"

* * *

Einen unbeobachteten Moment ausgenutzt und ohne Harry und Remus in der Nähe war es ein leichtes gewesen sich auf den Flur zu schleichen. Sirius hätte jubeln können, wäre das nicht zu schmerzhaft gewesen. Ihm tat alles weh, jeder Schritt fühlte sich an, als würde dabei ein Teil seines Körpers herausfallen und zurückbleiben.

Theodores Zimmer hatte er schnell wiedergefunden und als er vor der Tür keinen Charlie entdeckte, packte ihn die Neugierde. War das, was er in Malfoy Manor gesehen hatte, wirklich nur eine Halluzination gewesen oder steckte mehr dahinter? Er hatte schon den Griff an der Türklinke, als er einen kalten Hauch auf seiner Haut spürte. Erschrocken fuhr er herum und sah Dracos anscheinend noch quicklebendigen Freund an der Wand zwei Meter von ihm entfernt lehnen.

„Man klopft vorher, Black", sagte er und schob sich die Brille die Nase rauf. „Keine Manieren?"

„Du…" Sirius starrte auf die Tür. Also doch nicht da drin… Er hätte es ahnen können. Aber das bedeutete nur mehr Konkurrenz in Bezug auf Draco. „Warum spielst du ihm was vor?", platzte es da aus ihm heraus.

Theodore legte den Kopf schief. „Warum spielen Sie ihm etwas vor, Black?", ignorierte er Sirius' Frage einfach. „Wenn Sie ihn wirklich gern haben, dann hören Sie auf mit ihm zu spielen. Draco hat das nicht verdient. Er soll endlich glücklich werden."

„Und würde er das nicht mit dir?" Er hätte sich selbst dafür schlagen können, dass er so eine Frage stellte, die Theodore vielleicht an ehemalige Gefühle erinnerte und ihn zu Draco trieb. Das wollte er nicht. Draco gehörte ihm und wenn Theodore ihn anfasste, dann würde er wirklich im Krankenhaus landen.

Theodore verzog leicht die Mundwinkel. Bei Draco sah diese Geste viel niedlicher aus… „Sicher nicht." An der Bewegung von Theodores Kopf bemerkte Sirius die Musterung, die ansonsten bei den dunklen Gläsern unbemerkt geblieben wäre. So aber nahm Sirius sich die Zeit und musterte seinerseits den Feind. Zu dünn, zu groß, zu blass, Haare schrecklich. Was fand Draco nur an so einer Atemluft-Verschwendung?

„Hast wohl eingesehen, dass du keine Konkurrenz für mich bist, hm?" Sirius setzte ein überlegenes Grinsen auf. „Und typisch Slytherin bist du einfach abgehauen. Der arme Draco war sicherlich traurig über so einen melodramatischen Abgang."

„Wenigstens hat Draco mir immer nur echte Emotionen gezeigt." Mehr brauchte Theodore nicht tun, damit Sirius ihn verprügeln wollte. Solange, bis diese hässliche Fresse nicht mehr wiederzuerkennen war. Und er stand doch so auf Blutbäder, dann würde er gleich noch eines anrichten. „Black, vergessen Sie's."

„Was?", zischte Sirius.

„Sie können ein ganzes Leben nicht schlagen. Ich weiß alles über Draco", sagte Theodore ruhig, obwohl Sirius überdeutlich kurz vorm Ausrasten war. „Sie wissen nicht mal seine Lieblingsfarbe, geschweige denn interessiert es Sie…"

„Wenigstens würde ich ihn nie im Stich lassen", presste Sirius hervor, wollte noch etwas dranhängen, aber er hörte ein Geräusch hinter sich und fuhr herum.

„Was machen Sie hier, Mr. Black?" Roger, der blöde Schleimer. Sirius würde ihn gleich mit im Blut baden lassen.

„Ich schreie vorlaute Teenager zusammen", knurrte Sirius, drehte sich herum und machte große Augen, als niemand mehr im Korridor zu sehen war. Fixer Junge… Als er zurück zu Roger schaute, blinzelte der, rieb sich über die Augen und lächelte dann verständnisvoll.

„Wir testen mal, ob Sie allergisch auf den Trank reagieren. Wie wäre das?" Er streckte die Hand aus und wollte Sirius am Arm fassen, aber der sprang zurück. „Oh, nicht so stürmisch, bitte. Sie sind schwer verletzt."

„Ich bin aber nicht verrückt!", schnauzte Sirius immer noch arg angefressen.

Roger verdrehte kurz diese grässlichen, blauen Augen. „Ja, natürlich. Kommen Sie bitte mit?"

„Aber…" Sirius ließ den Kopf hängen. Er kam sich vor, als würde er in der Klapse festsitzen… „Ich wollte zu Draco…"

„Der versucht alte Streitigkeiten zu beseitigen", sagte Roger und grinste, bevor er Sirius relativ grob am Arm fasste. Keinen Widerstand zulassend zog er ihn um die Ecke und da entdeckte Sirius auch sein Objekt der Begierde. Auf einmal war ihm der Krankenhauskittel, den er tragen musste, furchtbar unangenehm und seine Haare lagen bestimmt auch schrecklich… Vor allem hatte er sich eine Weile nicht rasieren können und oh, Merlin, Draco durfte nicht zu ihm sehen.

Allerdings schien er auch sehr beschäftigt. Die lange Theke, die ein paar Angestelltenräume von dem Korridor trennte, damit man sie ja nicht mit den Krankenzimmern verwechselte, wurde von einem jungen Mann als Schreibtisch missbraucht. Lautstark knallte er immer wieder Akten auf die Theke und versuchte Draco zu ignorieren, der sich aber nicht abwimmeln ließ.

Charlie hatte sich auf die Theke gestützt und starrte gelangweilt durch die Gegend, bemerkte Sirius aber nicht, da er Dracos Finger, die genervt auf dem Holz herumklopften, sehr interessant zu finden schien. Sirius würde jetzt auch nicht auf sich aufmerksam machen. Vorher wollte er sich wenigstens noch frisch machen.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Sirius mit gesenkter Stimme, als er sich an Draco vorbeischlich und einen Blick von dem Akten knallendem Kerl bekam. Graue Augen, nicht ansatzweise so atemberaubend und faszinierend wie Draco, aber sie wurden gleich darauf auf Draco gerichtet und niemand mit ganz netten Augen schaute seinen Draco an. Erst Recht nicht, wenn dem etwas an besagtem Augenpaar zu liegen schien.

„Das ist mein Freund. Also Pfoten weg", schmunzelte Roger und zog Sirius zielstrebig um die nächste Ecke.

„Was?!", brüllte der da lauthals. „Der steht auch noch auf Kerle?! _Du_ stehst auf Kerle?!" Er wusste gar nicht, wo er die Kraft hernahm, aber mit einem gewaltigen Ruck knallte er Roger gegen die nächstbeste Wand.

„Ähm…" Der setzte so ein beschissenes perfektes Lächeln auf. „Wissen Sie, gleich und gleich gesellt sich gern." Jetzt lachte er auch noch so dämlich. „Besonders in der Cafeteria. So ein kleines Schnuckelchen, das ganz alleine beim Getränkeautomaten sitzt, nimmt man gerne in seine Mitte." Sirius' Augen glühten vor Zorn, aber Roger interessierte das nicht und er befreite sich aus der schwächer werdenden Umklammerung, zerrte Sirius wieder hinter sich her. „Es ist schwer… gleichgesinnte Freunde zu finden, als Zauberer. Sie sollten ihm da ein bisschen Auslauf lassen, Mr. Black."

„Ich bin nicht schwul", murrte Sirius.

„Jaah…" Roger gluckste. „Dann haben Sie ja keine Probleme. Aber irgendwo ist Eifersucht schon berechtigt. Sie wollen nicht wissen, was ich über Charlie Weasley weiß." Er hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund, um seine bescheuerte Lache zu dämpfen. „So, jetzt ab ins Bett mit Ihnen. Sonst verbluten Sie mir noch. Und das an Weihnachten…"

Sirius verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Das grenzte ja schon fast an Inzest. Immer diese perversen Schwuchteln – ausgenommen sein Draco. Der war bloß Sirius-sexuell. Und so wunderbar unberührt. Dafür konnte man Lucius ja doch irgendwie dankbar sein…

* * *

„Roger, lass mich los!" Draco versuchte sich gegen den festen Griff um seine Schulter zu wehren – vergeblich. „Wir sind noch nicht fertig!", brüllte er zornig, als er um die Ecke gezerrt wurde. „Ich komme wieder!"

„Ist doch gut, Draco", murmelte Roger und schob ihn auf die Treppe zu, wo er ihn lieber Charlie in die Hände drückte, als Draco Anstalten machte gleich wieder zurück um die Ecke zu laufen. „Dass das bei euch immer so ausarten muss…"

„Ausarten?!", empörte Draco sich und rammte seinen Ellenbogen in Charlies Seite, was den kaum zu stören schien. „Ich habe nichts getan. Ich wollte mich vertragen, aber deine kleine Schlampe ist ja wiedermal sturer als Potter persönlich!"

„Ich glaube, im Moment bringt es nichts, wenn ihr miteinander reden wollt", gluckste Roger und kniff Draco in die Wange. „Geh ein wenig frische Luft schnappen." Mit etwas ernsterem Blick wandte er sich Charlie zu. „Fass den Kleinen an und schneid dir eins deiner drei Beine ab, Weasley." Der limonengrüne Krankenhaus-Umhang bauschte sich leider nicht so wunderbar auf, wie Roger es erwartet hatte, aber er legte immer noch einen übertrieben coolen Abgang hin.

„Davies scheint immer noch was gegen mich zu haben…", murmelte Charlie und verstärkte seinen Griff um Draco, als der sich weiterhin sträubte. „Dabei hab ich ihm nie was getan… Gehen wir was essen?"

„Verzieh dich, Weasley!", schnauzte Draco ungehalten und riss sich mit einem kräftigen Ruck los, rieb sich die schmerzenden Oberarme. „Du musst nicht so tun, als würdest du dich um mich sorgen!"

„Tu ich auch nicht." Grinsend packte Charlie ihn am Arm, als Draco davonlaufen wollte. „Mitkommen." Draco knallte gegen den kräftigen Körper, als er so abrupt zurückgezogen wurde.

„Lass mich los!", rief Draco ärgerlich. „Ich will nicht! Nicht mit dir essen und erst recht nicht nach Rumänien! Ihr verdammten Bastarde wollt die Guten sein?! Ihr seid so erbärmlich! So unglaublich erbärmlich!"

„Ja, ja…" Charlie achtete gar nicht wirklich auf ihn und erst recht nicht auf die vielen Blicke von Besuchern und Patienten. Aber mit dieser dämlichen Weste aus Drachenleder hatte er ohnehin den Peinlichkeits-Rekord aufgestellt. „Es hätte dich schlimmer treffen können. Zum Beispiel mit Percy zusammen in die australische Pampa, wo du einen Sonnenbrand bekommen hättest… Deine Haut ist die empfindlichste, die mir je untergekommen ist."

„Dafür schien sie dir gut zu schmecken", zischte Draco, bevor er sich in Richtung Empfang drehte. „Doris! Hilfe!"

„Das funktioniert kein zweites Mal, Draco", grinste Charlie und zwang Draco dicht neben sich zu gehen, indem er die mit Schwielen übersäte Hand auf dessen unteren Rücken presste – viel zu weit unten. Da schüttelte es Draco richtig.

„Ich weiß ganz genau, was du vorhast", presste Draco hervor, als er raus in Muggellondon geschoben wurde.

Charlie veränderte seinen Gesichtsausdruck gar nicht und zog Draco zielstrebig hinter sich her. „Essen gehen. Hab einen Mordshunger." Draco schnaubte auf. „Und dann gehen wir einkaufen. Du brauchst neue Sachen."

„Ich habe genug Sachen", sagte Draco genervt, aber Charlie schüttelte den Kopf, als würde er das besser wissen. „Und ich will nicht mit dir einkaufen gehen. Ich hasse dich."

Charlie gluckste. „Tust du nicht." Seine Hand rutschte tiefer und der feste Griff brachte Draco zum Keuchen.

„Oh, du verdammter Bastard", raunte Draco und schubste Charlie zur Seite. „Das hast du alles eingefädelt um mich richtig flachlegen zu können, was?" Er fixierte die immer noch warmen und freundlichen braunen Augen, die den Eindruck erweckten, Charlie könnte kein Wässerchen trüben.

„Ich denke nicht, dass dir das unbedingt missfallen würde", sagte Charlie schmunzelnd, nutzte die Gelegenheit aber nicht um seine Aussage durch eine zweideutig grinsende Musterung Dracos zu unterstreichen, sondern besann sich darauf, dass Draco auch sehr faszinierende Augen hatte, die im Moment aber unkontrolliert jede Emotion zeigten, die er auch nur zu einem Bruchteil empfand.

„Du denkst falsch, Charles", sagte Draco bemüht kalt. „Das neulich war ein Fehler. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass du eine grässliche Klette bist." Vor allem hatte er nicht damit gerechnet sich irgendwie nochmal mit dieser Sache beschäftigen zu müssen, beziehungsweise mit dem Opfer.

Charlie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jemand muss auf dich aufpassen… Snape hat mir Geld gegeben, damit wir dir vernünftige Sachen für unseren Ausflug kaufen können", wechselte er abrupt das Thema. „Ne warme Jacke, und so ein Zeug eben…"

„Was?" Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Okay, Severus hat nichts wofür er sein Geld verwenden könnte, aber ich bin reich, ja? Ich brauche keine Almosen."

„Wenn du willst, können wir natürlich nach Gringotts gehen und dein Konto etwas plündern…", sagte Charlie schulterzuckend.

Draco schob die Hand in seine Manteltasche und tastete nach dem Schlüssel, ließ die Schultern hängen, bevor er knapp nickte. „Besser so…" Er packte Charlie am Arm, bevor der wieder mit ihm apparieren wollte und fand sich einen Moment später vor der Bank wieder.

„Drachenmist, hättest du nicht Bescheid sagen können? Jetzt ist mir schlecht…" Eine Hand gegen seine Stirn pressend gab Charlie ein Stöhnen von sich, was Draco ignorierte und einfach in die Bank marschierte, ohne zu warten. Er wartete nicht auf einen Weasley. Er rannte nur ständig in welche.

„Hoppala… Charlie, du hast was verloren."

Draco schnaubte auf und schubste Bill Weasley unwirsch von sich, trat einen Schritt zurück, direkt auf Charlies Fuß. „Pass doch auf!" Mann, die waren aber auch überall!

„Du bist _mir_ auf den Fuß getreten", gluckste Charlie und winkte seinem Bruder, Draco eine Hand auf die Schulter legend, die einen tödlichen Blick bekam. „Schuhu, Bill. Wo willst du denn hin?"

Draco schloss die Augen. Bitte keine Mittagspause, die er mit seinem Bruder verbringen wollte. Das hieß nämlich zwangsläufig auch mit ihm und er hatte genug von Wieseln. Besonders, weil die überall im St. Mungos rumlungerten. Vielleicht war Rumänien wirklich keine schlechte Idee… Weit und breit niemand außer ein paar riesigen Drachen und zwei Schwuchteln…

„Ich komm grad aus der Mittagspause." Merlin sei Dank… „Und wo wollt ihr zwei Hübschen hin?"

„Kein Smalltalk, William. Ich möchte an mein Konto", unterbrach Draco diese sich anbahnende Unterhaltung und reckte das Kinn, um Bill doch keinen Blick zu schenken. Die Staubkörner in der Luft zu zählen war interessanter als sich einen langhaarigen, Ohrring tragenden Bastard anzutun.

„Muss er mich immer William nennen?", seufzte Bill und winkte die beiden hinter sich her.

„Mich nennt er Charles, das ist viel schlimmer", murmelte Charlie und bekam ein Schnauben von Draco zu hören.

„Als ob du da nicht draufstehen würdest", grummelte er und schaute sich mit heruntergezogenen Mundwinkeln um.

„Bisschen mehr Dankbarkeit, Draco", sagte Bill kopfschüttelnd. „Ohne mich müsstest du auch sechs Stunden auf dein Gold warten. Ihr könnt hier warten und ich –"

„Eher warte ich einen ganzen Tag auf mein Gold, als dass ich einen Weasley ganz alleine in mein Verlies lasse", presste Draco hervor und starrte ärgerlich in die blauen Augen von Charlies Bruder, die doch noch amüsiert funkelten.

„Hältst du das ernsthaft mit dem _und_ Sirius aus, Charlie?", gluckste Bill und bedeutete den beiden ihm zu folgen, wobei er diversen Kobolden zu nickte, die Draco alle missbilligend betrachteten. Sicher nur, weil er keine roten Haare hatte…

„Ach, wird bestimmt lustig", sagte Charlie schulterzuckend. „Es ist ja nicht für ewig und ich hab mir so viel überlegt, besonders für Draco." Er grinste ihn an, worauf Draco näher neben Bill rückte, was der mit einem Glucksen kommentierte. „Nicht, was ihr jetzt denkt, ihr pubertären Teenies… Wir machen ein Lagerfeuer, rösten Marshmallows und –"

„Und nicht zu vergessen Sex unter freiem Himmel", warf Bill dreckig grinsend ein, wofür er einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf von Charlie bekam, der einfach so hingenommen wurde. Draco fühlte sich dagegen sichtlich unwohl, als er in die Lore stieg, die sie durch die unterirdischen Gänge zu seinem Verlies bringen würde.

„Ich zerre Touristinnen jedenfalls nicht in staubige Pyramiden", sagte Charlie beinahe schmollend. Als ob es an seinem Ego kratzen würde, dass man ihn für den sexsüchtigen Bastard hielt, der er war.

„Weil bei dir in der Nähe keine Touristinnen waren und sie dich wenn auch nicht interessiert hätten", meinte Bill, der jetzt derjenige mit dem Grinsen war. „Draco, keine Bange. Im Gegensatz zu Sirius ist Charlie den Großteil des Jahres abstinent. Du bist schon gut bei ihm aufgehoben."

„Deine Meinung interessiert mich nicht, William", zischte Draco, der die Hände auf den Kopf presste, damit seine Haare bei dem Fahrtwind nicht durcheinanderkamen.

„Ich geb dir ein Eis aus, wenn du mit William aufhörst", schlug Bill vor und grinste Draco an. „Wie wäre das?"

„Charles, dein Bruder baggert mich an. Schubs ihn aus dem Wagen." Betont desinteressiert wandte Draco sich ab und wunderte sich innerlich über die Brutalität der Weasleys. Er befand sich in einer offensichtlichen Trauerphase und sie trieben ihre bescheuerten Spielchen mit ihm. Und er hatte gedacht Ronald besaß wenig Taktgefühl.

„Ich komm mir unglaublich alt vor, wenn die Kleinen immer alles auf diese Weise interpretieren", seufzte Bill, hüpfte aus dem Wagen und streckte seinem Bruder die Hand hin, um ihm rauszuhelfen. „Kümmer dich um Draco. Ich möchte mir keine Klage wegen Belästigung anhängen lassen."

Draco verdrehte die Augen, griff Charlies Hand und ließ sich aus dem wackeligen Gefährt helfen, versuchte dann vergeblich seine Finger wiederzubekommen. „Das war ein Trick, oder?", knurrte er, während er sich mit der freien Hand den Magen rieb. Von der Fahrt wurde ihm immer übel, egal, wie oft er das in den letzten Monaten für seinen Vater übernommen hatte. „Du bist so erbärmlich, Charles. Nur weil wir…" Er schaute zu Bill und räusperte sich, anstatt weiterzusprechen.

„Nun gut…" Bill versuchte die bedrückende Stille zu durchbrechen und ließ sich Dracos Schlüssel geben. „Ihr Verlies, Mr. Malfoy, Sir…"

„Drachenmist, das Gold blendet mich…" Charlie hielt sich reflexartig beide Hände vor die Augen, aber Draco vermutete, dass er das nur tat, damit er ihn wieder loslassen konnte. Allerdings konnte er nicht abstreiten, dass er Dracos Hand hatte halten wollen… Widerlich…

„Ein ordentliches Vermögen, das du da geerbt hast, Draco", mischte Bill sich ein und schritt nach Draco in das wirklich riesige Verlies. „Wenn du wissen möchtest, wie du das am besten anlegst, wie es für dich am Günstigsten ist und wie viel es genau ist, sowas alles, dann können wir da gerne drüber sprechen, sobald du wieder aus Rumänien zurück bist."

Draco prustete. „Die Bankgeschäfte waren ganz allein meine Angelegenheit in den letzten Monaten", sagte er kalt. „Ihr vergesst wohl gerne mal, dass ihr meinem Vater vor kurzem fast das Leben gekostet habt. Freut euch also ruhig in aller Öffentlichkeit, dass es endlich geklappt hat."

Die Brüder tauschten einen Blick, wobei Charlie abwehrend die Hände hob und Bill seufzte.

„Manchmal bezweifele ich wirklich, dass ihr das noch für die… gute Sache tut. Black ist das beste Beispiel für euren Durst nach Blut", murmelte Draco, während er sich sein Gold zusammensuchte. Er wusste gar nicht, was er mit der ganzen Kohle anfangen sollte und wenn er wieder da wäre, dann würde der Haufen schon wieder um einiges gewachsen sein. Jetzt schon entdeckte er viele neue Stapel, wo vorher kleine Lücken gewesen waren. Und dieses Kästchen dort hatte hier ohnehin nichts zu suchen. Draco runzelte die Stirn und hockte sich hin, schob die Goldstapel vorsichtig zur Seite, damit er das hölzerne, auffällig verzierte Kästchen bergen konnte.

„Merlin, das erinnert mich an Ägypten", seufzte Bill. „Er spielt Schatzsuche…"

„Ich spiele nicht!", zischte Draco nach hinten und versuchte erfolglos den Deckel zu öffnen. „Sicher, dass das mein Verlies ist?" Bill nickte, ein wenig stutzig werdend, als Draco den Zauberstab zückte. „Wo kommt das hier dann her?", fragte Draco kalt, bevor er alle möglichen Zauber versuchte, die Dinge aufschlossen, aber keiner erfolgreich.

„Dass dein Vater dir eine Vollmacht erteilt hat bedeutet nicht, dass er hier nichts mehr deponieren konnte", war Bills sehr aufschlussreiche Erklärung. Das hätte Draco sich auch denken können… Aber was konnte sein Vater hier verstecken wollen? Schwarzmagische Gegenstände verrotteten unterm Salon und ansonsten… Draco schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Es musste sehr wichtig sein, wenn es in Gringotts verstaubte. Am besten wäre sicherlich, wenn er es hier lassen würde und nie wieder daran dachte.

Draco gluckste und steckte das doch recht sperrige Kästchen in seine größte Manteltasche, bevor er sich erhob. Er würde später versuchen das Ding aufzubekommen. „Was?", zischte er, als Charlie ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen anstarrte.

„Das ist doch keine schwarzmagische Bombe, oder so etwas?" Als ob Draco es ihm sagen würde, wenn es so wäre… Kopfschüttelnd verdrehte er die Augen und kümmerte sich nicht um eine Antwort, sondern verließ das Verlies.

„Ich glaub nicht, dass er weiß was es ist, so wie er eben reagiert hat", hörte er Bill etwas leiser sagen.

„Ich trau ihm schon zu, dass er das einfädeln würde, um irgendwas hier raus zu schmuggeln", gab Charlie ebenfalls sehr leise zurück. „Er wollte immerhin hierher, obwohl Snape mir genug Geld gegeben hatte… Was der bestimmt auch nicht grundlos getan hat… Ich glaub, da hab ich grad ziemlichen Mist gebaut…"

Bill antwortete noch irgendetwas, das komplett an Draco vorbeiging. Irgendwie verletzte es ihn tatsächlich, dass man ihm derart misstraute. Besonders Charlie. Der schien ihn doch eigentlich zu mögen, aber bestimmt auch nur, solange er die Klappe hielt und sich flachlegen ließ. Draco schnaubte leise. Wieso musste Snape so Recht haben? Und wieso fiel ihm im Moment nichts anderes ein, als sich zu überlegen, wie er Sirius dazu bekam, ihm auch ohne dieses laszive Image überall hin zu folgen? Draco kniff einen Moment die Augen zusammen. Wieso konnte er Sirius eigentlich genauso wenig böse sein wie früher seinem Vater?


	18. The fire to his ice…

**Kapitel 18**

_The fire to his ice__…_

„Black? Black! Hier treibst du dich also rum…"

Leise grummelnd hob Sirius den Kopf vom Tisch und blinzelte schnell hintereinander, um sein verschwommenes Blickfeld wieder aufzuklären. „Lily? Merlins Bart, schrei doch nicht so…" Schmatzend wandte er sich von den ihn blendenden grünen Augen ab und zuckte zusammen, als ihm ein Pergament direkt vor die Nase geklatscht wurde. „Musst du so laut sein? Und das am frühen Morgen?"

„Ich brauch mal deine Hilfe, Sirius." Seine Schultasche einfach unter den Tisch kickend setzte Lily sich neben ihn und rutschte Bein an Bein, was Sirius ein Stück näher zu James rutschen ließ. „Kennst du das?" Sie deutete auf das Pergament und Sirius senkte den Blick.

„Wieso fragst du?", murmelte er, als er die Abbildung des Kästchens näher betrachtete. James' Pfote bahnte sich ganz dreist den Weg durch sein Blickfeld und wollte das Pergament greifen, aber Lily zog es schnell außer Reichweite.

„Das ist unfair, Evans. Sirius wird es mir eh sagen", beschwerte James sich leider direkt in Sirius' Ohr, worauf der die Augen zusammenkniff.

„Ich hab aber Sirius gefragt. Akzeptier das, Potter!", dröhnte es von der anderen Seite in sein Ohr und Sirius stöhnte genervt auf.

„Und wieso? Sieht aus wie ein… Schmuckkästchen. Ich trag keinen Schmuck", grummelte Sirius, bekam James' Pfote jetzt aufs Handgelenk und verdrehte die Augen, als der auf den fetten Hausring an Sirius' Finger deutete. „Das ist… Patriotismus, kein Schmuck", sagte Sirius und streckte James die Zunge raus, als der ihn angrinste.

„Das meinte ich auch nicht", versuchte Lily Sirius' Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu bekommen, die um so frühe Morgenstunden aber sehr gering war. „In den Osterferien war ich in der Winkelgasse, weil Professor Regulus Moonshine da einen Vortrag über Felix Felicis gehalten hat und –"

„Mein Bruder hat Vorgänge mit Felix?" Sirius schaute über die Schulter, kam aber nicht dazu sich umzuschauen, als Lilys Hand über seinen Hinterkopf wischte. „Oi, ich schlaf noch. Kannst du damit nicht James nerven?"

Lily ignorierte ihn einfach. „Jedenfalls ratet mal, wen ich beim Shoppen in der Nokturngasse gesehen habe?"

„Was treibst du in der Nokturngasse, Evans?", fragte James skeptisch. „Das ist kein Territorium für Muggelstämmige."

Lily verdrehte die Augen, während Sirius vor sich hinnickte. „Lucius Malfoy!"

„Wie überraschend", murmelte Sirius. „Hätte mich eher gewundert, wenn du Remus gesagt hättest."

„Bitte was?" Remus schaute von Peters Hausaufgaben auf und blinzelte verwirrt, bis Sirius abwinkte.

„Lily hat schon wieder so ein Ding mit Malfoy", sagte er und gähnte. „Wie jedes Jahr…" Sein Gähnen war noch am Ravenclaw-Tisch zu hören. „Wahrscheinlich hat er es für Narcissa gekauft."

„Bei Borgin & Burke's?" Lily hob die Augenbrauen und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Das ist was Schwarzmagisches, bestimmt."

„Ja, wahrscheinlich frisst es die Finger von Leuten, die Black'schen Patriotismus klauen wollen", gluckste James, stupste den prusteten Sirius an und ignorierte Lilys bösen Blick.

„Oh, ihr seid ja so amüsant wiedermal." Beleidigt verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und ließ Sirius so resignierend aufseufzen.

„Ich könnte auch leicht beleidigt sein, weil du denkst, ich kenn mich so super mit dem Inventar von Borgin & Burke's aus", sagte er und schnipste einen Fussel von Lilys Umhang, was die mit einem Schnauben dankte. „Frag doch Schniefelus."

„Ich frage Schniefelus nicht!", zischte Lily, wie die Schlange, die früher ihr bester Freund war. „Wir reden nicht mehr miteinander."

Sirius hob eine Augenbraue. „Ach, wirklich?"

Bevor Lily ihn anmotzen konnte und die Gelegenheit ausnutzte, um die ganze Schlammblut-Geschichte nochmal zu erzählen, mischte James sich wieder ein: „Hat Malfoy sich denn verdächtig umgeschaut und ein Cape getragen? Dann könnte da diesmal was dran sein", sagte er breit grinsend. „Ansonsten hat Evans Phantasie nur wieder Hunger gehabt."

„Ihr wisst doch alle ganz genau, dass Malfoy nicht ganz koscher ist", begehrte Lily auf. „Nur weil dieses eine Buch nicht schwarzmagisch war, zieht ihr mich immer damit auf."

„Lily, das war ein Kochbuch", sagte Sirius kühl. „Du hast Malfoy vor der ganzen Schule zu Boden gerissen, weil er ein Kochbuch gelesen hat."

„Sein rotes Gesicht war das aber wert." Relativ erfolglos versuchte James sich das Lachen zu verkneifen und wurde dabei genauso rot, wie Lily vor Scham.

„Selbst Schuld, wenn er es so geheimnistuerisch rumträgt", murmelte sie eingeschnappt. „Aber diesmal hat er wirklich was vor und ich kann ihn ja schlecht im Auge behalten, wenn ich in der Schule sein muss."

„Schmeiß die Schule", sagte Sirius unbeeindruckt, „und werde Malfoys Stalker."

„Und da sagt man ich sei aufdringlich", fügte James hinzu.

„Du _bist_ aufdringlich, Potter… warst aufdringlich… Ist doch auch egal." Lily winkte ab. „Aber du hast das wirklich noch nie gesehen, Sirius? Irgendwas von einer geheimnisvollen Box gehört, die den Weltuntergang einleitet?" Jetzt übertrieb sie, weckte aber Remus' Aufmerksamkeit.

„Die Büchse der Pandora", sagte er und schloss lächelnd die Augen, als Lily ihn anstrahlte. Peter vertrieb ihm das aber, als er ihn anstupste.

„Mein Aufsatz, Remus…"

„Daran hab ich auch schon gedacht!", rief Lily enthusiastisch. „Ihr Zauberer tragt die verrücktesten Dinge mit euch herum. Gegenstände aus der griechischen Mythologie sicherlich auch."

„Was ist Pandoras Büchse? Hab ich noch nie gehört", sagte James schulterzuckend.

Sirius seufzte. „Ne Büchse." Er ignorierte James' „Ach, nee…" und räusperte sich. „Öffnet man sie kommt alles Schlechte über die Welt. Deswegen sollte die Jungfrau Pandora drauf aufpassen… glaub ich…"

„Jungfrau?" James grinste. „Nett…"

„Aber typisch Frau." Seufzend wandte Sirius sich Lily zu. „War zu neugierig, machte Büchse auf, Welt putt."

Lily verdrehte die Augen. „Aber wenn das in der magischen Richtung auf Tatsachen beruht, dann würde Malfoy so ein Ding sicher haben wollen, oder?", versuchte sie es erneut.

Sirius starrte sie einen Moment an, drehte sich um und suchte mit den Augen den Slytherin-Tisch ab. „Reg?! Komm mal!", brüllte er laut genug, damit man es noch in den Kerkern hören konnte und drehte sich wieder nach vorne. Lily starrte ihn entsetzt an und James hatte die Augenbrauen gehoben.

„Redest du wieder mit ihm?", fragte er und legte den Kopf schief.

„Siehst du doch", murmelte Sirius, schaute über die Schulter und schob Lily zur Seite, damit Regulus einen desinteressierten Blick auf das Pergament werfen konnte. „Kennst du das?"

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen", murmelte Regulus und lugte über Sirius' Schulter. „Wieso?"

„Typisch Slytherin", grummelte James.

„Weil du der Einzige im Umkreis von fünfzig Metern bist, der sich gut genug mit sowas auskennt, damit ich ihn das fragen kann", sagte Sirius und tippte auf das Pergament. „Kennst du es jetzt, Reg?"

„Ja, natürlich", sagte Regulus und verdrehte die Augen. „Ich wollte es zum zwölften Geburtstag haben, aber du hast Vater ja lieber gesagt, ich will diese dämliche Kette."

„Hups", machte Sirius unschuldig.

„Kette?" James musterte Regulus und prustete los. „Patriotismus, hä?"

Regulus verzog die Mundwinkel. „Dämliche Gryffindors…", murmelte er vor sich hin.

„Dann kennst du es doch, Sirius!", regte Lily sich auf. „Du hast mich angelogen."

„Ich hab dich nicht angelogen. Keine Ahnung, was das ist. Es sieht aus wie ein Schmuckkästchen und verdammt", er wandte sich Regulus zu, „du hättest auch was gebraucht, das du reinlegen kannst."

Die grauen Augen verdrehend deutete Regulus auf das Kästchen. „Da tut man nicht so etwas wie eine Kette rein. Erst Recht keine verfluchte Kette. Du wolltest mich nur umbringen", sagte er kalt.

„Die hat 1.500 Galleonen gekostet", presste Sirius zwischen aufeinander mahlenden Kiefern hervor. „Wenn du –"

„Was genau soll man da denn reintun?", unterbrach Lily ihn, aber Regulus ignorierte sie, schaute stattdessen Sirius an, als hätte der die Frage gestellt.

„Wenn du etwas hättest, dass dir unglaublich wichtig ist und das niemand anrühren soll, dann tust du es in so eine Schachtel. Die lässt sich individuell versiegeln und nur dann öffnen, wenn gewisse Gegebenheiten eintreten, die du vorher so festgelegt hast", sagte er kühl, atmete tief durch und warf einen Blick auf das Pergament. „Das heißt im Grunde ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass neugierige große Brüder vorbeikommen und meinen Lieblingskaugummi klauen verschwindend gering."

„Ist sie eh", sagte Sirius grinsend. „Ich wohn ja nicht mehr zu Hause." Er ignorierte Regulus' Schnauben und wandte sich Lily zu. „Also nichts Gefährliches."

„Kommt drauf an, _was_ du reintust", meldete Regulus sich noch einmal besserwisserisch zu Wort und Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Man kann auch die falschen Dinge beschützen. Nicht unbedingt materielle Dinge. Und man kann Sachen wegschließen." Einen Moment labte Regulus sich an den Fragezeichen, die durch die Gegend flogen, und seufzte zufrieden auf. „Es ist immer noch schwarzmagisch und gefährlich. Wenn es dir kaputt geht, dann wird auch der Inhalt zerstört."

„Ja, aber…" Sirius schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Das ist ja nicht gefährlich. Hat ja keine Auswirkung auf alles außerhalb unserer mysteriösen Büchse."

„Du solltest einfach nicht immer so neugierig sein, Sirius, und mysteriöse Büchsen mysteriöse Büchsen sein lassen." Regulus' Blick glitt zu James und seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Obwohl diese Neugierde etwas Gutes hat. Vater sagte, er hätte nichts gegen Potter, sofern der die Babys bekommt."

Sirius holte aus und schubste Regulus weg, der mit arrogant gerecktem Kinn davonstolzierte und Lilys Rufe ignorierte. „Kleine Petze", murmelte Sirius und bekam einen viel zu festen Stoß von James zwischen die Rippen.

„Ey, er weiß doch, dass wenn schon du die Babys kriegst, oder?", fragte James mit weit heruntergezogenen Mundwinkeln. „Ich kann so schlecht abnehmen."

„Was ist denn jetzt mit dieser Box?" Sich die dunkelroten Haare raufend starrte Lily ihr Pergament an. „Tut Malfoy etwas rein oder holt er etwas raus?"

„Man lässt sie lieber zu", sagte Sirius, „vor allem wenn man was Falsches reingetan hat."

„Was soll das denn heißen?", fragte Lily mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will nur, dass du endlich die Klappe hältst. Meine Augen sind schwerer als Blei."

„Oh, armer Sirius…" Eine Hand auf Sirius' Kopf legend presste James ihn gegen seine Schulter. „Schlaf ruhig, ich wecke dich, wenn Evans etwas anderes zum Spielen gefunden hat."

„Schön wär's", murmelte Sirius. „Aber dann zerstörst du eine sechsjährige Tradition…" Die Augen schließend schmiegte er sich gegen den weichen Umhangstoff, der bald darauf leider nicht mehr so weich war. Sirius' Wange brannte, als er blinzelnd die Augen öffnete und direkt in die rumänische Nachmittagssonne starrte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich an der Rinde aufgeschürft, aber wer schmuste auch schon mit einem bescheuerten Baum?

„Scheiße…" Sich die Augen abschirmend drehte er den Kopf zur Seite und rieb sich über die Augen, damit die schwarzen Punkte verschwanden. Das erste, was er ausmachte, als er wieder klar sehen konnte, war Draco, der zwei Meter von ihm entfernt im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden saß. Den Schnee um ihn herum hatte er geschmolzen und er trug eine dickgefütterte Jacke, die er wohl ganz neu hatte. Trotzdem fror er noch und seine zitternden Hände ließen fast den Zauberstab fallen, als er damit wieder und wieder gegen das Kästchen klopfte.

Sirius fror selbst ziemlich und rieb sich die prickelnden Oberarme, drehte sich leicht, damit er Draco besser betrachten konnte. Das orange-rote Licht der Sonne ließ sein Haar golden glänzen und die blasse Haut wirkte viel gesünder. Würde er nicht so frustriert und verbissen gucken, dann wäre das ein Bild, an das Sirius sich gerne erinnern wollte…

„Du solltest daran nicht so rumspielen", sagte er, aber Draco schreckte nicht zusammen, schaute ihn nicht an und zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, als könnte er Sirius nicht hören. Den Blick senkend seufzte Sirius auf und zitterte jetzt wirklich am ganzen Körper. Es war nicht so gewesen, dass Draco ihn mit hasserfüllten Augen anschaute, aber dafür schaute er ihn auch sehr selten an… Es war, als wäre er innerlich erkaltet.

„Sirius, auch wieder wach?", sprach Charlie ihn an, der sich am Waldrand damit beschäftigte das Zelt aufzubauen. Er grinste breit, als Sirius ihn anschaute, und kurz darauf seufzte er, weil Sirius so deprimiert wirkte. „Komm schon. Das wird doch lustig. Schau nicht so, nur weil du hier nichts…" Er stoppte, schaute zu Draco und räusperte sich verlegen. „Du weißt schon."

„Jaah…" Sirius rappelte sich auf und streckte sich erstmal, atmete die frische Winterluft ein. In der Ferne versuchte er Drachen auszumachen, aber die schienen sich nicht zu trauen rauszukommen. „Draco?" Die Hände in die Hosentaschen steckend schlenderte er auf den bibbernden Jungen zu und versuchte das Bedürfnis ihn irgendwie zu wärmen zu unterdrücken. „Willst du… ein bisschen spazieren gehen?" Er lächelte, als Draco zu ihm hochschaute, die Augen groß und im dämmrigen Licht so wunderschön funkelnd, dass einem schwindelig wurde, wenn man zu lange hineinsah. „Dann wird dir wärmer…"

Draco schaute runter auf das Sirius so vertraut vorkommende Kästchen, aber sicher täuschte er sich da, und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Denke nicht…", sagte er und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger über die verschörkelten Verzierungen am Rand des Kästchens. „Hab zu tun."

„Ähm…" Sirius fuhr sich durch die Haare, schaute über die Schulter zu Charlie, der lauthals vor sich hinfluchte, und ließ sich kurzerhand neben Draco fallen. „Nette Schachtel."

„Hm…" Draco drehte den Kopf, zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte Sirius eine Weile, bevor er fast resigniert seufzte. „Das ist eine scheiß Schachtel. Sie frustriert mich schon seit ich sie gefunden habe."

„Lass sie doch in Ruhe", sagte Sirius und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jungfrauen passen nur auf mysteriöse Schachteln auf und sollten sie nicht öffnen."

Draco wurde leicht rosa um die Nase, wandte den Blick ab und steckte nach einer kurzen Pause den Zauberstab weg, brachte Sirius dadurch zum Lächeln. „Die Büchse der Pandora, hm?", murmelte Draco und schob die zitternden Finger ineinander, schaute stur auf den Boden. „Aber das ist nur eine Legende."

„Wollen wir das wirklich austesten?", fragte Sirius und musterte die Schachtel von allen Seiten, ohne sie zu berühren.

„Das lässt mir doch sonst keine Ruhe", sagte Draco leise. „Und außerdem hab ich sonst nichts zu tun, also…" Er rieb sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sprich nicht mit…" Sirius griff die andere eiskalte Hand und presste sie zwischen seine, worauf Draco so etwas Ähnliches wie ein Wimmern von sich gab. „…mir…"

„Du frierst", sagte Sirius heiser und richtete den Blick auf die fast schneeweiße Hand zwischen seinen Fingern. „Ich muss ja nicht reden, um das zu ändern."

„Als ob du lange die Klappe halten könntest", sagte Draco, aber ein kleines Lächeln zuckte kurz über seine müden Züge. Die Sonne hatte schon die weit entfernten Bergspitzen erreicht und war dabei unterzugehen. Wenn Charlie sich mit dem Zelt nicht beeilte, würde sie sich alle eine fette Erkältung holen.

„Ich hab's versaut, oder?", durchbrach Sirius nach einer halben Ewigkeit die Stille. „Endgültig."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, schaute Sirius aber nicht in die Augen. „Es war meine Schuld, das hab ich doch schon gesagt", murmelte er und atmete tief durch, als würde es ihm schwer fallen den nächsten Satz zu sagen. „Ich hab Vater irgendwo in mir drin doch auch immer gehasst." Sirius' perplexer Blick ließ Draco in die entgegengesetzte Richtung schauen. „Nach allem, was er mir angetan hat, bin ich dir sogar fast dankbar."

Sirius wollte das so gerne glauben, aber irgendwie fiel es ihm verdammt schwer. Dracos Hand loslassend erhob er sich und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen, tat so, als wolle er sich die Beine vertretend, indem er von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat, aber Draco schaute ihn ohnehin nicht an. „Ich glaub, ich geh mal Charlie helfen", murmelte er und ließ seinen Worten sofort Taten folgen, auch wenn Charlie inzwischen selbst fertig geworden war. „Hat aber auch gedauert."

„Das ist ein Neues, musste mich erstmal dran gewöhnen." Charlie schien es nicht für nötig zu halten eine Jacke zu tragen und demonstrierte seine scheiß Armmuskeln, als er die Hände in die Hüfte stemmte. „Spielt er immer noch mit dem Kästchen?" Fast besorgt runzelte Charlie die Stirn, was so gar nicht seine Art war und Sirius gefiel ohnehin nicht, wie Charlie in letzter Zeit dazu neigte Draco anzustarren. Zwar bezweifelte er tief in seinem Inneren doch, dass ausgerechnet die beiden einander attraktiv finden könnten, aber man wusste ja nie…

„Denkst du immer noch, dass er damit irgendwas in die Luft sprengen will?", fragte Sirius und warf einen Blick auf das nicht sehr imposante Zelt. Im Inneren sah es natürlich anders aus, aber Draco war da wohl auch besseres gewohnt.

„Also, ich weiß nicht was es ist", sagte Charlie, abwehrend die Hände gehoben.

„Jedenfalls nicht Pandoras Büchse", sagte Sirius melancholisch lächelnd. Er schaute über die Schulter zu Draco, der tatsächlich wieder gegen das Kästchen klopfte.

Die Augenbrauen zusammen ziehend stupste Charlie ihn an. „Was ist es denn?", fragte er und grinste, als würde das Sirius bestechen können.

„Wenn es das ist, was ich glaube, das es ist, dann besteht keine Gefahr", sagte Sirius und winkte ab, aber Charlie legte neugierig den Kopf schief. „Soweit ich mich erinnere, benutzt man das um etwas sicher zu verwahren. Sehr sicher. Wenn du nicht weißt, wie du es verschlossen hast, dann kriegst du es auch mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht auf."

„Was könnte Lucius da rein getan haben?", fragte Charlie und fuhr sich durch die roten Haare, bevor er sich am Hinterkopf kratzte. „Er hat es ja erst vor Kurzem in sein Verlies gebracht, also muss er eine plötzliche Leidenschaft für irgendetwas entwickelt haben…"

Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Höchstwahrscheinlich nur sein Testament. Ich hab noch nie verstanden, wie man sich stundenlang mit sowas beschäftigen konnte", sagte er und runzelte die Stirn, als Charlie ihm winkte. Kurz darauf stand aber Draco neben ihm und er verstand, dass diese Geste nicht für ihn gewesen war. Allerdings hatte Charlie Draco nicht zu winken…

„Können wir da nicht rein oder steht ihr hier aus Spaß?", fragte Draco und legte so furchtbar goldig den Kopf schief, dass es Sirius verdammt schwer fiel, ihn nicht sofort zu küssen.

„Nee, aber du darfst zuerst rein", sagte Charlie, legte die Hand auf Dracos Schulter und schob ihn vorwärts. „Und wehe du lobst mich nicht, ich hab Stunden dafür geackert."

Draco prustete und verschwand im Zelt, dicht gefolgt von Charlie. Sirius starrte einen Moment missmutig über die weiten Wiesen Rumäniens, drehte sich dann herum und folgte den beiden anderen in das Zelt. Bevor ihm die Einrichtung auffiel, bemerkte er Charlies Hand auf Dracos Rücken und knurrte leise. Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl und nein, er wurde nicht leicht eifersüchtig. Das lag nur daran, dass er sich bei Draco eben nicht sicher sein konnte. Wenn er da irgendwas hätte, dann… könnte er sich daran klammern, aber so… Charlie würde nicht ausnutzen, dass Draco jetzt ein bisschen Abstand brauchte. Bestimmt nicht. Und Sirius wollte sich nicht hetzen lassen…

„Passt schon", sagte Draco seufzend, als er sich umgeschaut hatte, das Kästchen fest gegen seine Brust drückend. „Aber wehe das Bad ist nur so ein Loch, dann grab ich mir draußen ein Loch und sterbe."

Charlie gluckste, grinste Sirius über die Schulter zu und ließ Draco endlich los. „Willst du oben schlafen, Sirius?"

„Was?" Die Augenbrauen hebend fiel Sirius' Blick auf die drei Betten und er atmete erleichtert aus, als er bemerkte, dass das eine ein Hochbett war. Er hatte schon gedacht… „Sucht ihr euch mal zuerst eins aus", sagte er und lächelte Draco zu, der sich gleich auf das einzelne Bett an der Wand setzte.

„Dann krieg ich es vielleicht nicht mit, wenn ihr… private Dinge zu erledigen habt", schnarrte er und hüpfte kurz testend auf der Matratze auf und ab. Der Funken Eifersucht in seiner Stimme ließ es aber warm in Sirius' Brust werden und er hoffte wirklich, dass Draco jetzt nicht Lust darauf bekam sich von Charlie trösten zu lassen. Oje, oje… Die kräftigen Arme des Drachenwärters waren bestimmt wunderbar warm in diesen kalten Nächten. Und Sirius würde draußen bei den Drachen schlafen müssen, damit er nicht störte.

„Also… Die Küche…" Charlie boxte Sirius gegen den Oberarm und deutete auf die Küchenzeile auf der linken Seite des Zeltes. „Ich muss ja arbeiten und da ihr eigentlich nichts zu tun habt – außer nachdenken – könnt ihr kochen, putzen und all diesen Kram, okay?"

„Ich putze nicht", sagte Draco sofort und schnaubte empört auf. „Außerdem bin ich nicht freiwillig hier. Warum sollte ich einen Finger rühren?"

„Wenn du nicht im Dreck verrecken willst, dann solltest du was tun", sagte Charlie munter. „Mann, das wird so toll. Zwei Männer und ein warmes Essen, wenn ich von der Arbeit komme. Draco, deine Samtpfoten dürfen meine Schultern massieren und Sirius, du darfst das lassen, weil du es nicht kannst."

Hätte Sirius Charlie da nicht zustimmen müssen, dann hätte er ihm eine runtergehauen, weil das eine Anmache war. Merlin, er wusste, warum Remus ihn hergeschickt hatte: Er würde vor Eifersucht zu Grunde gehen… Es tat jetzt schon höllisch weh dabei zuzusehen, wie Charlie Draco zum Lachen brachte.

„Ich hab noch nie gekocht", sagte Draco kopfschüttelnd. „Das sollte auch lieber Sirius übernehmen."

„Hab schon verstanden", seufzte Sirius. „Ich bin der Zeltelf."

„Das heißt nicht, dass ich gar nichts –" Draco stoppte, als Sirius die Hand hob.

„Passt schon. Immerhin hast du… ähm…" Er winkte ab und drehte sich um, ließ sich auf einen Stuhl beim Küchentisch fallen. „Weißt schon…"

„Aber ich war nicht so schwer verletzt", sagte Draco kalt. „Mich muss niemand mit Samtpfoten anfassen." Als Sirius hochschaute grinste Draco gerade Charlie zu, was ihn schnell wieder wegsehen ließ. Ein Insider, na toll. Das würde schrecklich werden…

„Ich hab auch leider alles andere als Samtpfoten", sagte Charlie breit grinsend. Sirius fühlte sich, als hätte ihm jemand in den Magen geboxt. Was auch daran liegen konnte, dass Charlie gerade seinen Ellenbogen hinein rammte. Sirius versuchte nicht laut aufzuschreien. Zwar war die Verletzung vollständig verteilt und hatte nur eine hässliche Narbe zurückgelassen, aber es tat immer noch weh. Fast so sehr, wie Charlies Flirtversuche. Draco musste das doch merken. So unschuldig war er auch wieder nicht…

Eigentlich war er ganz und gar nicht unschuldig, machte das am Ende sogar absichtlich, damit… damit was? Sirius klopfte seufzend auf dem Tisch herum. Er hatte jetzt schon keine Lust auf unbestimmte Zeit hier in Rumänien zu hocken und nachzudenken. Das Blut pulsierte ja schon in seinen Schläfen, wenn er darüber nachdachte, ob Draco jeden seiner Schritte plante oder auch mal ganz normal war. Aber war er dann überhaupt normal? War es nicht irgendwie ein Teil von Draco so furchtbar berechnend zu sein? Ach, jetzt wusste er aber wenigstens, warum er damals in Gryffindor gelandet war! Slytherins dachten einfach zu viel nach und er eben lieber gar nicht…

„Also…" Charlie hatte die Küchenschränke aufgezogen und fing an auszupacken, wobei er aber alles einfach nur irgendwo unkoordiniert hineinstopfte. „Ich geh jeden Freitag ins Camp und erstatte Bericht, vor allem über das Jungtier, ihr wisst schon." Sirius wusste nichts, nein. „Dann geh ich auch einkaufen, also sagt mir vorher, wenn ihr etwas braucht."

„Dürfen wir nicht mitkommen?", fragte Draco mit heruntergezogenen Mundwinkeln. Das Kästchen hatte er neben sein Kopfkissen gelegt und zog sich gerade die Jacke aus.

Charlie schüttelte den Kopf und warf kurzerhand eine Packung Kekse nach Draco, die der geschickt aus der Luft auffing. „Nette Reflexe, Kleiner. Sucher?" Draco nickte. „Wunderbar. Dann können wir mal spielen."

Sirius sackte auf dem Tisch zusammen. Er hasste Quidditch. Gut, er sah gerne dabei zu, aber ihm fehlte einfach das Talent und sportliche Betätigung lag ihm allgemein nicht. Jetzt konnten Draco und Charlie lachend durch die Lüfte fliegen und hinterher direkt im Bett weitermachen…

„Aber wieso dürfen wir nicht mitkommen?", fragte Draco noch einmal. „Wo ist der Unterschied?"

„Keine Vergnügungseinrichtungen für Sirius und ein Supermarkt, egal wie klein er ist, gilt auch als Vergnügen", sagte Charlie schulterzuckend.

Sirius seufzte auf. „Ihr könnt mich doch draußen anbinden", sagte er und versuchte sich an einem charmanten Grinsen, aber Draco riss gerade die Kekspackung auf. Natürlich… Das war auch süßer als Sirius Black. „Charlie, Draco soll sich ruhig amüsieren, okay? Ich werd mich zurücknehmen und mich bemühen resistent gegenüber Spaß zu werden."

„Das ist süß von dir, Sirius", sagte Charlie, während Draco aufstand und sich ans Kopfende des Tisches neben Sirius fallen ließ, ihm ausdruckslos die Kekstüte hinhielt. „Aber wir haben ja Zeit und ich nehm euch bestimmt mal mit."

Sirius hatte ihm gar nicht richtig zugehört, sondern knabberte an seinem Keks, während er Draco verträumt anstarrte, der seinerseits aber ein paar Krümel auf dem Tisch mit den Fingern hin und her schob.

„Wenn ich arbeiten gehe, dann heißt das nicht, dass ich feste Zeiten habe", plapperte Charlie vor sich hin. „Das heißt es kann durchaus sein, dass ich plötzlich hier reinplatze. Andererseits bin ich vor allem jetzt am Anfang besonders beschäftigt, mit dem Jungtier zum Beispiel, ihr wisst ja." Sirius wusste immer noch nichts. „Also bitte keine Kuschelstunden."

Draco stellte die Kekstüte soweit wie möglich von Sirius weg. „Darf ich einen Schritt vor die Tür gehen, oder ist das auch nicht erlaubt? Warte, ich muss aufs Klo. Darf ich?" Charlie gluckste und schüttelte den Kopf, drehte sich zu Draco herum, der die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. „Da du meistens nicht hier sein wirst, Charles, könnte ich einfach weglaufen. Das würde keiner von euch verhindern können."

„Doch. Sirius macht das schon", sagte Charlie grinsend. „Er kennt sich ja schon aus mit… Hausarrest. Und natürlich dürft ihr spazieren gehen, aber ich würde euch empfehlen den Wald nicht zu verlassen. Ihr könntet die Drachen verschrecken."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue und sah dabei einfach bezaubernd aus. „Wir können die Drachen verschrecken?" Er prustete und schaute zu Sirius, als erwarte er einen ergänzenden Kommentar, wofür der Zeltelf aber zu abgelenkt war. „Ja, die riesen Dinger werden sich vor Angst in die nicht vorhandenen Hosen machen, wenn sie uns auch nur vom Weiten sehen. Flügel einpacken und weglaufen, hm?"

„Höchstwahrscheinlich endet es eher in wirklich heftigen Verbrennungen für euch und das wäre schade um dein hübsches Gesicht, Draco", sagte Charlie und zwinkerte. Sirius knurrte leise.

„Hast du das Cedric Diggory damals auch gesagt und deswegen hat er sich nur die Haare ankokeln lassen?", fragte Draco und ignorierte Charlies Flirtversuche zum Glück. Oder war Sirius zu alt um hier mitzukommen? Wieso hatte er eigentlich schon so lange nichts mehr gesagt? Er wurde der Außenseiter… Ausgerechnet er.

„Erstens hat Harry ihm gesagt, er soll sich die Haare abfackeln lassen und zweitens hab ich das ernst gemeint. Wir sind hier nicht in einem Flubberwurm-Reservat, falls es sowas gibt", sagte Charlie, stapfte zu seiner Reisetasche und begann die auszupacken. Sirius seufzte auf und schlug sich innerlich dafür, dass er nicht daran gedacht sich irgendwie sexy Unterwäsche zu besorgen. An sowas dachten immer nur Frauen… und Charlies. Sirius lugte zu Draco, der zum Glück wieder mit den Krümeln auf dem Tisch spielte, was Charlie bestimmt wurmte, weil er absichtlich so auspackte, wie er eben auspackte.

„Argh, hör auf damit, Sirius!" Er raufte sich die Haare und bemerkte eine Sekunde später, dass alle ihn anstarrten. „Beachtet mich einfach weiter nicht", winkte er schnell ab und grinste, weckte so anscheinend Dracos Mitleid, weil der ihm die Kekskrümel hinschob. „Danke…" Sirius schwenkte den Zauberstab und säuberte den Tisch.

„Willst du Zauberschnippschnapp spielen, Black?", fragte Draco und setzte seinen unschuldigen Blick auf, dem Sirius nicht widerstehen konnte. Zwanzig Minuten und Sirius' Augenbrauen später hatte Charlie allerdings ausgepackt und machte sich erstmal lustig über den Verlierer der Partie, die hoffentlich ohne Wiederholung bleiben würde.

„Grandios…" Sirius fuhr sich mit dem Finger über die verschmorten Überreste seiner Brauen und versuchte wenigstens aus Dracos Grinsen etwas Gutes zu ziehen. „Ich hasse das Spiel. Explodierende Karten… Wer denkt sich sowas aus?" Grummelnd verzog er sich in das Bad – das Dracos Befürchtung nach kein Loch, aber auch kein Traum war – und besah sich das Missgeschick im Spiegel. Mit ein paar Zaubersprüchen hatte er seine Augenbrauen aber wieder, auch wenn er selbst fand, dass sie irgendwie schief aussahen.

Allerdings bereute er es sich überhaupt verzogen zu haben, als er wieder aus dem Bad schlurfte und den perfekten Ausblick auf Charlies Hände auf Dracos Hintern hatte. Gut, man könnte sich sagen, dass Charlie Draco ja nur auf das obere Etagenbett schob, aber es gab eine Leiter, das bekam man alleine hin.

„Hast du's?" Jetzt tat Charlie auch noch so, als hätte er seine Finger da nicht gerne gehabt…

„Ja…" Draco drehte sich herum und ließ die Beine von der Bettkante herunterbaumeln, winkte Sirius kurz, als er ihn entdeckte. „Das ist aber eklig, hier oben…"

„Was…" Sirius räusperte sich und wurde jetzt auch endlich von Charlie bemerkt, der ihm ganz unschuldig zulächelte.

„Draco wollte mal das obere Bett ausprobieren. Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass er sowas gar nicht kennt?", amüsierte Charlie sich und bekam Dracos Fußspitze gegen die Stirn. „Ey…"

„Macht euch nicht lustig", murmelte Draco mit rosafarbenen Wangen. „Dafür weiß ich, was ein Göffel ist."

„Eine merkwürdige Wortkreation?", prustete Charlie und schüttelte den Kopf, schlug Draco spielerisch gegen das Bein, worauf Sirius die Zähne fest aufeinander biss. Er sollte Remus umbringen, weil der das bestimmt mit Absicht gemacht hatte. Sirius' Herz brach kurzerhand in Zwei, als Draco die Hände ausstreckte und Charlie zu sich winkte, damit er ihm herunterhalf. Die Finger tief in die breiten Schulter krallend ließ Draco sich um die Hüfte herum fassen und landete bestimmt nicht zufällig kaum zwei Zentimeter von Charlie entfernt auf dem Boden.

„Danke", murmelte Draco und nur ein ‚Bitte' oder ‚Ich liebe dich' hätte Sirius härter treffen können. Malfoys sagten doch nicht so leicht ‚Danke', sondern machten da immer ein Drama draus. Es war zu spät. Er hatte seinen Draco verloren und das ausgerechnet an Charlie.

„Ich geh mal frische Luft schnappen", sagte Sirius hastig, bekam ein grinsendes Nicken von Charlie und einen verwirrten Blick von Draco geschenkt. Aber die beiden wären sicher froh, wenn er sie endlich allein lassen würde.

Die Sonne war schon fast hinter den Bergspitzen verschwunden und tauchte den Waldrand in ein merkwürdiges Indigoblau, das Sirius nicht behagte. Aber ihn hielt ja keiner auf, warum auch, dann konnte er sich hier ein bisschen umschauen. Er sollte ja eh nachdenken und das konnte er nicht, wenn Draco da war. Erst Recht konnte er das nicht, wenn Charlie und Draco anfangen würden Händchen zu halten… zu knutschen und dann würden sie ihn nachts rauswerfen, damit Draco endlich seine Jungfräulichkeit loswurde.

„Ach, verdammt." Sirius rammte die Faust gegen den nächstbesten Baum und schaute über die Schulter zum Zelt zurück, in dem gerade Licht angezündet wurde. Romantische Kuschelstunden. Draco passte auch so wunderbar in Charlies Arme und konnte den Kopf an die muskelbepackte Brust schmiegen, dabei bezaubernd seufzen. Niemand seufzte schöner als Draco.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. Er sollte nachdenken. Nicht über Draco. Den Kopf wieder nach vorne drehend sprang er erschrocken einen Schritt zurück, als plötzlich jemand direkt vor ihm stand.

„Nott?", fiepte er und schaute sich um. Wenn Draco jetzt rauskam, dann… „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Hmpf…" Theodore schien keine Lust zu haben mit ihm zu reden und rutschte hinter den Baum zurück.

Sirius lugte um den Stamm herum und versuchte hinter der dunklen Brille mehr zu erkennen. „Verfolgst du Draco?", fragte er scharf nach.

„Verfolgen Sie mich, Black?" Die Mundwinkel leicht heruntergezogen versuchte Theodore wieder hinter den Baum zurückzuweichen. „Gehen Sie weg."

„Wieso tauchst du vor meinen Augen auf, wenn du nicht mit mir reden willst?", fragte Sirius und wanderte um den Baum herum, was Theodore wieder zurückweichen ließ. „Ich dachte, das wird wieder so ein mysteriöses Gespräch, wie neulich im St. Mungos."

Theodore hob eine Augenbraue. „Was war daran mysteriös? Außerdem tauchen immer Sie vor meiner Nase auf…"

„Du bist mysteriös, Junge", knurrte Sirius, musterte Nott von oben bis unten, aber schüchterte den so nicht ein. „Wieso folgst du Draco bis… ans Ende der Welt?"

„Ich würde für ihn sogar darüber hinausgehen", sagte Theodore so kalt, dass es gar nicht mehr kitschig klang. „Aber davon verstehen Sie nichts, Black. Warum kommen Sie nicht in die Puschen?"

„In die… was?"

Theodore schnaubte auf. „Gehen Sie wieder rein und lassen Sie mich in Ruhe", murmelte er.

„Tja, da drinnen tu ich mir aber nicht unser neues Traumpaar an", sagte Sirius und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, was Theodore imitierte.

„Sie sind selbst Schuld, weil Sie nicht in die Puschen kommen", sagte er und ignorierte Sirius' fragenden Blick. „Ich versteh auch Ihr Problem nicht. Draco will Sie, Sie wollen Draco und trotzdem lassen Sie ihn da drinnen mit Weasley alleine. Kein Wunder, dass es darauf hinausläuft."

„Du bist ein merkwürdiger Junge, Nott", murmelte Sirius kopfschüttelnd.

„Das hab ich schon oft gehört", sagte Theodore desinteressiert. „Jetzt verschwinden Sie."

„Oh… Warst du etwa nicht Dracos bester Freund und furchtbar unbeliebt?", gluckste Sirius und reckte triumphierend das Kinn, als Theodore knurrte. „Oh, ein freakiger Außenseiter. Hatte Draco keine Angst vor deinen perversen Blicken unter der Dusche? Oder hat er sie genauso wenig bemerkt wie jetzt?"

„Verschwinden Sie einfach", zischte Theodore.

„Draco?!" Sirius winkte wild, als Draco aus dem Zelt schaute. „Komm mal her. Ich muss dir was zeigen."

„Hm?", machte Draco und ließ sich von Sirius am Arm fassen, als er nur noch ein paar Meter entfernt war. Sirius zog ihn hastig um den Baum herum und deutete grinsend auf die Stelle, wo eben noch Theodore gestanden hatte – nur war der Junge immer noch verdammt fix. „Was ist denn, Sirius?" Draco runzelte die Stirn, drehte den Kopf und fixierte den Stamm, sah auf einmal aus, als hätte Sirius ihn geschlagen. „Oh…"

„Eben war er noch…" Sirius schaute sich verwirrt um, suchte in der hereinbrechenden Dunkelheit nach verräterischen Schatten, entdeckte aber keine. „Ich…"

„Du…" Draco schnaubte. „Du bist ein Arschloch, Black."

Sirius' Augen schwollen an. „Was?" Er fuhr herum und entdeckte die frischeingebrannten Initialen in der Baumrinde. „Nein! Das war ich nicht! Ich –"

„Wenn du mit deinem Charlie-Schatz alleine sein willst, dann kannst du mir das anders sagen und musst euch nicht so einen dämlichen… Baum ma-machen, oder wie das heißt." Dracos Augen glitzerten verräterisch, als er herumfuhr und zurück ins Zelt stürmte.

„Draco, warte doch!" Sirius ließ den Kopf hängen, als Draco natürlich nicht hörte. „Nott, du Mistkerl…" Er zückte den Zauberstab und zog einen länglichen Strich an den Bauch des Cs, das sich zusammen mit einem S den Platz in einem krakeligen Herzchen teilte, machte so ein hässliches D daraus. Aus den Augenwinkeln bekam er eine Umhangbewegung in der Nähe mit und drehte sich herum, stellte sich dem diabolischen Grinsen von Theodore, während der mit dem Zauberstab winkte.

„Machen Sie sich nicht über mich lustig", zischte Nott. „Und wenn Sie endlich in die Puschen kommen, dann nehmen Sie das verdammte Kästchen mit. Beenden Sie diesen Quatsch."

„Beende diesen Puschen-Quatsch", zischte Sirius zurück und drehte sich herum. „Ich mache gar nichts, nur weil du es mir sagst. Wäre ja noch schöner…" Weiter vor sich hinmurmelnd marschierte Sirius in das Zelt zurück, wo Charlie sich an Dracos Bettkante gesetzt hatte, eine Hand auf der bebenden Schulter von Draco, der sich auf sein Bett geschmissen und das Gesicht im Kissen vergraben hatte. Allerdings gab er nichts von sich, das ansatzweise an Schluchzer erinnerte.

„Sirius, was hast du getan?", fragte Charlie, aber bevor er eine Antwort bekam, fuhr Draco dazwischen.

„Gar nichts hat er getan! Und fass mich nicht an!" Er schubste Charlie von sich weg und rollte sich unter der Decke zusammen. „Ich bin müde und will nach Hause. Hier ganz allein mit euch geh ich ein…"

„Ach, Draco…" Charlie tätschelte trotz Widerstand den weißblonden Haarschopf. „Ich hab ne Schwäche für Drachen, da lass ich dich ganz sicher nicht eingehen."

„Ah, ja? Dann bewässere ihn mal schön", zischte Sirius und machte sich an die hoffnungslose Aufgabe die Schränke nach Alkohol zu durchsuchen. Über die Schulter warf er einen Blick an dem ratlosen Charlie vorbei auf Dracos Bett, wo er das Kästchen ausmachte. Kaputtmachen sollte er das? Draco sein Spielzeug wegnehmen und diabolisch lachend drauftreten? Wenn er daran dachte, was er wegen diesem Teil durchmachen musste, dann würde er das liebendgern tun. Andererseits würde er sicher nichts tun, das am Ende dafür sorgte, dass Theodore Arschloch Nott wieder zu seinem Draco konnte. Man wusste ja nie, was in so einem Kästchen drin sein konnte.

Und am Ende bedeutete es für Sirius wirklich den Weltuntergang…

* * *

Die Nächte waren eisigkalt und Draco wünschte sich schon nach wenigen Tagen eine zweite Decke. Charlie besorgte ihm auch fast sofort eine und ohnehin schien er sich große Mühe zu geben, damit Draco sich wohl fühlte. Jedenfalls kümmerte er sich mehr um ihn als um Sirius. Andererseits hatte er momentan noch nicht so viel Zeit. Als Draco ihn tatsächlich einmal fragte, ob er denn mit zu den Drachen kommen dürfe, meinte Charlie, dass er das erst Mitte Februar mit ihm tun könnte. Bis dahin langweilte Draco sich beinahe zu Tode.

Sirius sprach kaum ein Wort mit ihm, saß die meiste Zeit draußen und schien zu grübeln, oder er kümmerte sich tatsächlich sehr vorbildlich um alle anfallenden Arbeiten. Noch spürte Draco aber nicht das Bedürfnis ihm zu helfen oder sich zu ihm zu setzen. Er konnte sein Kästchen anstarren, vor allem immer dann, wenn Black gerade in einem zu perfekten Licht erschien.

Trotzdem pochte sein Herz jedesmal so furchtbar schnell, wenn Sirius in seiner Nähe war, dass er glaubte, sein Brustkorb würde zerspringen. Aber war das, weil er Zuneigung hegte oder weil er nervös war?

Draco seufzte auf und öffnete die Augen. Er verbrachte erst so kurze Zeit in dieser Einöde und hatte immer noch nichts zu Stande gebracht. Die Zeit verging nicht, alles schien hier einfach dahin zu tröpfeln und seinen Sinn zu verlieren. Oder lag das einfach an ihm? Er hatte sich noch nie leicht motivieren lassen, wenn er eine Sache nicht wirklich wollte. Aber wollte er Sirius nicht nah kommen oder ihm nicht wehtun? Es war ihm auch noch nie so schwer gefallen seine Emotionen zu ordnen…

Die Bettdecken raschelten, als Draco sich herumdrehte und die Reflexe des Kaminfeuers auf Sirius' schwarzen Haaren betrachtete. Kamin konnte man es vielleicht nicht wirklich nennen, aber das Feuer spendete so dicht bei Draco seinen Füßen extra Wärme und vor allem Licht. Er hatte… Angst ganz alleine im Dunkeln. Und er fühlte sich alleine, auch wenn Sirius nur ein Bett weiter schlief. Charlie kam oft nicht bis spät in die Nacht zurück, er sagte, das würde sich auch noch ändern, sobald er sich wieder eingearbeitet hatte. Von wegen… Charlie war der Typ, der da draußen alleine saß und einfach dem zusah, was er am meisten liebte. Das wollte er alleine genießen. Deswegen ließ er sich auch zu dieser Arbeit hier draußen zuteilen. Ganz alleine… ganz alleine…

Tief durchatmend zog Draco die Decke beiseite und richtete sich zitternd auf. Der kurze Weg zu dem anderen Bett reichte aus, damit er gar nicht erst zögerte, um Sirius' Decke hochzuheben und sich darunter zu legen. Es war eiskalt.

Und so wunderbar warm. Sirius' Rücken bot die perfekte Stelle, damit Draco sich dagegen drücken konnte und leider konnte er das nur kurz tun.

„Was…" Sirius fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und drehte sich herum, blinzelte verwundert, als er Draco erkannte. Damit er nicht in die anderen grauen Augen sehen musste senkte Draco den Blick auf das weiße Bettlaken. „Kannst du nicht schlafen?" Sirius tat so, als wäre nie irgendetwas zwischen ihnen passiert und strich ihm ganz liebevoll das Haar aus der Stirn. Vielleicht war er auch zu verschlafen, um sich daran zu erinnern, was er Draco genommen hatte…

Draco befeuchtete sich die Lippen und fixierte sich auf die offenstehenden Knöpfe von Sirius' Pyjama. „Ich… hab geträumt", wisperte Draco und ließ seine Stimme leicht zittern, wofür er sich nur an einen Alptraum erinnern musste. Vor allem zog die Alptraum-Sache immer… „Sirius, es tut mir so Leid…" Es tat ihm wirklich Leid. Er war so dumm gewesen und hatte seinem Leben dadurch den Todesstoß gegeben.

„Was tut dir Leid?", fragte Sirius, ein Gähnen unterdrückend. Er drehte sich ganz zu ihm herum, zupfte die Decke über Dracos bebende Schulter und fuhr hauchzart mit der Hand über den blassen Hals, bevor er ein Stück zurückrutschte.

„Dass ich dir diesen… diesen Mord aufgebürdet habe", presste Draco hervor und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich hoffe du kannst mir irgendwann verzeihen…" Er wagte einen kurzen Blick und sah Sirius' Augen vor Erstaunen groß werden. Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen, bis Draco sich zurückziehen wollte.

„Warte." Sirius schlang einen Arm um seine Hüfte und zog ihn fast gegen seine Brust. Draco hielt den Atem an und versuchte sich auf irgendetwas zu konzentrieren, aber mit der merkwürdigerweise leicht verschwitzten Haut unter Sirius' Pyjama fiel ihm das unsagbar schwer. „Du hast doch keine Schuld, Draco. Und vor allem bringt es nichts, wenn du dich da so hineinsteigerst, dass du Alpträume bekommst."

Draco schnaubte. „Ich habe seit Jahren Alpträume. Seit Mutter das Bad mit Blut bespritzen musste…" Er schüttelte den Kopf, aber leider nicht das Bild ab. „Sirius…" Sich räuspernd streckte Draco eine Hand aus und wollte sie auf die stoppelige Wange legen, hielt aber inne. „Heißt das du bist mir nicht böse? Den ganzen Tag weichst du mir aus und ich… ich… gehe ein vor Einsamkeit." Hart schluckend sah er in Sirius' dunkle Augen und bemerkte erst eine Sekunde später, dass seine Hand wie von selbst auf der wunderbar warmen Wange lag.

Es lief ihm schon jetzt aus dem Ruder…

„Ich dachte, du könntest etwas Zeit gebrauchen", raunte Sirius, seine Stimme so sanft, dass es reichte, damit Draco entspannt die Augen schloss. „Ich bin sogar davon ausgegangen, dass du mich abgrundtief hasst… Ich hab zu viel nachgedacht…"

„Denk nicht mehr, Sirius", sagte Draco, die Hand durch die schwarzen Haare fahren lassend. „Wir gehören doch zusammen… Du bist jetzt alles, was ich noch habe." Er zog Sirius näher und lehnte seine Stirn gegen die andere, die Lippen leicht öffnend, aber Sirius rührte sich nicht, was Draco wieder auf Abstand gehen ließ. „Ich kann verstehen, wenn du nicht mehr willst… mich nicht mehr willst… Immerhin hast du so viel… Potter, deine ganzen Freunde… Ich habe nichts, was ich dir bieten könnte und… verkörpere alles, was du hasst…"

„Wie kommst du da drauf?", fragte Sirius, den Kopf schief legend. „Was soll ich an dir hassen?"

„Du musst dich nur an früher erinnern, da hast du mir selbst gesagt, warum du mich nie sympathisch finden könntest", sagte Draco leise. „Meine ganze…" Sirius presste ihm einen Finger gegen die Lippen.

„Das ist doch ewig her, Draco. Ich…" Er kniff die Augen zusammen, als würde ihm der nächste Satz verdammt schwerfallen. „Ich bin froh, dass ich mich geirrt hab." Langsam schob er die Arme auf Dracos Rücken und drückte ihn an sich. Sein Herz hämmerte gegen seine Brust, das konnte Draco spüren, als er sich an ihn kuschelte. „Steht uns denn jetzt noch etwas im Weg?"

Draco dachte an Snapes Worte, die ihn tief verletzt hatten, und nickte langsam. „Sie werden mich nicht gehen lassen", hauchte er, hob den Blick und spürte Sirius' Atem seine Lippen streifen. Er wollte so gerne jetzt die geringe Distanz einfach überwinden und Sirius küssen, andererseits… wollte er nichts weniger.

„Wer? Was?" Sirius schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und Draco schnaubte genervt.

„Mein Vater war in einer hohen Position und jetzt bin ich… Sirius, die bringen mich um, wenn ich bei dir bleibe", sagte er und klammerte sich an Sirius' Rücken fest, wo er tiefe Narben unter dem Stoff spürte. Er lächelte leicht, als er darüber nachdachte, wie vertraut sich das anfühlte. Schwer seufzend ließ er die Hände nach vorne gleiten und schob sie unter das weiche Hemd, tastete neugierig über den Bauch. „Meinetwegen passieren dir immer solche Dinge", murmelte er, als er die Vertiefungen abtastete. „Wie kannst du mich noch…"

„Draco… Niemand tut dir was, wenn ich bei dir bin, hm?" Mit einer Hand sein Kinn umfassend zog Sirius Draco näher und hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. „Erst Recht keine bösen Buben."

Draco leckte sich über die Lippen und zog die Hand unter Sirius' Hemd hervor, um über die anderen Lippen zu streichen. Er hatte gar nicht so genau mitbekommen, was Sirius gesagt hatte, sondern konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf das Gefühl von Sirius' Lippen unter seinen Fingern.

„Hast du Angst?", fragte Sirius und strich Draco durch die Haare, ließ die Finger wieder und wieder durch die blonden Strähnen gleiten.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich richtig verstanden habe…", murmelte Draco. „Wenn du meinst, dass ich Angst vor… dem hier habe, dann –"

„Nein", sagte Sirius sofort und schmunzelte, stupste Draco vorsichtig gegen die Wange. „Hast du Angst, dass ich so viel für dich tun würde?"

„Du hast schon unglaublich viel für mich getan", sagte Draco. „Eigentlich hast du dir das hier redlich verdient…" Mit dem Fuß strich er langsam über Sirius' Bein, runzelte aber verwirrt die Stirn, als der sich zurückzog. Was hatte er falsch gemacht, dass ausgerechnet Sirius Black nicht darauf ansprang? Draco senkte den Blick. Er machte es falsch, ganz klar. Zu offensichtlich? Nicht leidenschaftlich genug?

„Du kannst deine Büchse nicht mehr beschützen, wenn du das tust", sagte Sirius leicht lächelnd und fuhr über Dracos Wange, schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als Draco die Stirn runzelte. „Nicht…" Sanft strich er die Falten wieder glatt. „Ich frage mich nur, ob ich diese Unschuld wirklich zerstören soll…"

Einen Moment setzte Dracos Herz aus, dann wich er hart schluckend zurück. „Fang nicht so an, Black", presste er kaum hörbar hervor. „Tu mir nicht die Dinge an, für die du meinen Vater so gehasst hast." Bevor Sirius etwas sagen konnte rollte Draco sich herum und sprang aus dem Bett. Ein Zittern durchfuhr ihn, besonders, als der Zelteingang plötzlich offenstand.

„Na, seid ihr noch wach?" Charlie hatte das perfekte Timing, denn Draco wollte jetzt nichts weniger, als alleine bei Sirius zu bleiben. „Draco, zieh dir mal ne Jacke über. Ich will dir was zeigen."

„Was…" Sirius richtete sich auf, als Draco die dicke Jacke über seine Schultern warf und ohne einen Blick zurück zu Charlie hastete. Der legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter und zog ihn ins Freie. Draco befeuchtete sich die Lippen und nahm sich selbst in den Arm, als er sich durch den Schnee ziehen ließ.

„Siehst du?" Charlie deutete zwischen ein paar Bäumen hindurch und lehnte sich zu Draco herunter, damit er ihm ins Ohr flüstern konnte. „Sind sie nicht wunderschön?"

Draco konnte nicht anders als atemlos zu nicken. Keine fünfzig Meter von ihm entfernt stapften ein paar Rumänische Langhörner durch den tiefen Schnee, rollten sich in Kuhlen zusammen und sprühten Flammen, die Draco selbst auf die Entfernung hin noch wärmten.

„Schau dir das Kleine an", raunte Charlie in sein Ohr und deutete auf einen sehr kleinen Drachen, der es sich unter dem Flügel eines Großen mit dickem Bauch gemütlich machte. „Allerliebst, nicht wahr?"

Draco drehte den Kopf um heftig zu nicken, aber prallte prompt gegen Charlies Kiefer und wich einen Schritt zurück. Charlie gluckste und fuhr sich über die jetzt rötlich hervorstechende Stelle, bevor er Draco die Haare verwuschelte.

„Ganz nett", kam es von hinten. Draco schaute betont desinteressiert über die Schulter und hätte Sirius am liebsten entgegen geschleudert, dass er sich die Drachen ja gar nicht anschauen konnte, wenn er zu faul war das Zelt richtig zu verlassen.

„Ach, Sirius… Wiedermal kein Sinn für die schönen Dinge", sagte Charlie amüsiert und wandte sich wieder Draco zu. „Möchtest du mal näher ran gehen?"

Dracos Augen weiteten sich und er starrte zu der kleinen Herde, die ihm aber doch ein Stück zu groß war. „Ich glaub nicht", murmelte er und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Sie tun dir nichts", versuchte Charlie ihn zu ermutigen. „Ich pass schon auf dich auf, hm?"

Draco warf einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter, wo Sirius gerade damit abgelenkt war zu schnauben. „Ich denke, heute möchte ich das von hier genießen", sagte er, machte einen Schritt zur Seite und lehnte den Kopf kaum merklich gegen Charlies Schulter. Er spürte, wie Charlie sich leicht versteifte und bekam auch mit dem Blick fest auf die Drachen gerichtet mit, dass Charlie kurz über die Schulter sah.

„Ja, kein Problem", sagte Charlie, legte den Arm wieder um Dracos Schulter und strich ihm über den Oberarm. „Das Jungtier haben wir Heathcote genannt."

Draco schmunzelte. „Nach dem Gitarristen der Schwestern des Schicksals?", fragte er und schaute zu Charlie hoch, störte sich ziemlich daran, dass dessen Hand gerade auf seinen Rücken wanderte, aber da konnte Sirius sie wenigstens besser sehen.

„Genau", grinste Charlie. „Mein Kollege ist ein riesen Fan von ihnen."

„Ich… find sie auch ganz in Ordnung", sagte Draco und wandte den Blick wieder zu den Drachen. „Sie –"

„Immer diese moderne Popmusik", schnaubte Sirius dazwischen und trat neben Draco, die Hände in den Hosentaschen. „Ich versteh nicht, was ihr an denen findet. Und dann auch noch das arme Vieh Heathcote nennen."

„Sirius…" Charlie schüttelte immer noch grinsend den Kopf, während seine Finger kleine Kreise über Dracos Rücken zogen. „Wenn du dir schon einen jungen Mann angelst, dann solltest du nicht auf alt machen."

„Ich mache nicht auf alt!", schnauzte Sirius. Er zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als sein kleiner Wutausbruch mit einer Stichflamme geahndet wurde. „Merlin, die hast du abgerichtet um mich aus dem Weg zu räumen, oder Charlie?" Bevor er eine Antwort bekam stürmte er wie ein zickiges Mädchen zurück ins Zelt, wo er ruhig in sein Kissen heulen konnte.

„Meine Fresse…", murmelte Charlie. „Was ist dem denn über die Leber gelaufen?"

„Vielleicht etwas Ähnliches wie mir?" Draco griff hinter sich und entfernte Charlies Hand von seinem unteren Rücken, drehte ihm seine Front zu. „Natürlich wird er da eifersüchtig."

Charlie lehnte sich leicht vor. „Wolltest du doch, oder?" Er ließ die Augenbrauen hüpfen, als Draco schnaubte. „Soll ich dir was verraten? Donaghan Tremlett, der Bassist der Schwestern des Schicksals, war mit mir in einem Schlafsaal. Wir haben immer noch Kontakt, weißt du?"

Dracos Augen weiteten sich und er hob erwartungsvoll die Augenbrauen. „Das heißt…"

„Dass ich dir sicher…"

„Karten besorgen kann?" Draco grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin Draco Malfoy. Mehr muss ich nicht sagen, dann spielen die auf meiner Geburtstagfeier…" Charlie verdrehte schmunzelnd die Augen. „Aber… wie alt warst du nochmal, Charles?"

„Sechsundzwanzig. Das macht mich…" Er überlegte demonstrativ eine Weile und grinste dann. „…bestimmt ein Dutzend Jahre jünger als Sirius."

„Hm… Das macht dich dann wohl zu jung für mich", gab Draco zurück. „Ohnehin bin eigentlich ich zu jung, um von dir angebaggert zu werden." Er machte eine ausladende Bewegung und schaute kurz zu den Drachen. „So furchtbar romantisch, ja? Aber es ist zu kalt für Freiluft-Sex und so einfach bin ich nicht zu haben." Er schob Charlie zur Seite und wollte zurückgehen, wurde aber am Handgelenk gepackt. „Was soll…"

„Sirius und du…" Charlie zog ihn näher und lehnte sich vor, die braunen Augen stur auf Draco gerichtet. „Ihr schafft das nicht mehr. Dafür steht zu viel zwischen euch. Dein Vater… die Sache mit uns…"

„Es gibt kein ‚uns', verstanden?" Draco riss sich mit einem Ruck los. „Das ändern auch keine Baby-Drachen." Charlie schenkte ihm ein selbstsicheres Lächeln, wandte sich ab und ließ Draco zurück ins Zelt gehen, wo er prompt gegen Sirius knallte, der sehr offensichtlich gelauscht hatte.

„Die Sache mit uns?", wiederholte er und fasste Draco ebenfalls am Oberarm, aber weitaus grober als Charlie.

„Entschuldige bitte, wenn du enttäuscht bist, dass ich vielleicht nicht so unschuldig bin, wie du glaubst", zischte Draco, fixierte die grauen, verräterisch glitzernden Augen von Sirius, dachte aber nicht darüber nach, ob sein Gegenüber verletzt war. „Vielleicht solltest du rausgehen und ihn umbringen, weil er mit mir geredet hat. Aber denk vorher mal darüber nach, wie viele Sätze du in den letzten Wochen an mich gerichtet hast. Und dann denk auch mal daran, dass er mit ‚uns' auch dich und ihn gemeint haben könnte." Draco presste die Hand gegen Sirius' Brust und drückte ihn von sich weg. „Denn du hast mit ihm geschlafen, als ich ein Zimmer weiter von dir geträumt habe. Wie fühlt es sich für mich wohl an, zu wissen, dass ihr jetzt nur einen Meter von einander entfernt liegt? Glaubst du, ich kann ruhig schlafen, wenn ich ein Knarzen höre, dass vielleicht darauf hinweist, dass gerade einer hoch oder runter klettert?" Den Kopf schüttelnd drehte Draco sich herum und marschierte auf sein Bett zu. „Mach du mir keine Eifersuchtsszene, Black."

„Wieso nicht?" Sirius' Hände legten sich erst sanft auf seine Schultern, aber der Ruck mit dem er herumgerissen wurde, ließ Draco schmerzhaft aufstöhnen. „Zeigt dir das nicht, wie gern ich dich habe? Was muss ich noch tun, damit –"

„Damit ich verstehe, dass du nur mein Bestes willst?!", fuhr Draco dazwischen. „Das letzte Mal, als ich das gehört habe, hast du jemanden umgebracht! Die Male, die ich davor diese Worte gehört habe, hat mein Vater den Menschen wehgetan, die ich bis dahin meine Freunde oder… mehr nennen konnte… Ich will das nicht, Sirius." Er wischte die beiden Hände von seinen Schultern und plumpste auf sein Bett, atmete tief durch. „Nochmal kann ich sowas nicht."

„Aber du kannst auch nicht selbst für dein Bestes sorgen", sagte Sirius, drehte sich um und legte sich wieder in sein Bett, warf Draco noch einen längeren Blick zu. „Ich bin nicht wie dein Vater. Und ich will auch nicht seinen Platz einnehmen. Aber egal wie oft ich dir das gesagt habe, du verstehst es ja doch nicht."

„Als du das gesagt hast, wusstest du noch gar nicht, was es bedeutet", sagte Draco kopfschüttelnd. „Und leugne nicht, dass dir der Gedanke gefällt, dass ich nur dir gehöre und dass mich nie jemand anderes anfassen wird. Aber ich bin kein verdammtes Ding, das du dir aufheben kannst oder auf ein Podest stellst. Ich will endlich leben, Sirius!" Nach Luft schnappend ließ Draco den Kopf hängen und presste sich die Handballen gegen die tränenden Augen. „Wieso wollt ihr mich alle wegsperren? Was hab ich getan, dass ich das verdient habe?"

„Vielleicht hast du einfach nicht genug getan", sagte Sirius, schlüpfte unter die Decke und drehte Draco den Rücken zu, bekam die dicken Tränen, die über Dracos Wangen rollten, so gar nicht mehr mit. Irgendwie war das auch gut so. Draco wischte sich über die Augen und versuchte tief durchzuatmen, damit er sich nicht mehr wie ein absoluter Schwächling benahm.

„Sirius?" Es schien nicht ganz so gut zu klappen, als Dracos Beine ihn wie von selbst zu dem anderen Bett trugen. „Sirius, bist du jetzt sauer?" Er wollte eine Hand auf die breite Schulter legen, aber Sirius rückte sofort weg, als hätte er das gespürt. „Was hab ich denn nicht richtig gemacht?" Sirius antwortete nicht. „Ignorierst du mich?" Wieder keine Antwort, aber mehr hatte Draco auch nicht gebraucht.

Die Hände zu Fäusten ballend drehte er sich um und marschierte ohne Jacke aus dem Zelt. Da versuchte er schon auf Sirius zuzugehen und der interessierte sich da nicht für. Nichts interessierte diesen Bastard, außer seinem monströsen Ego. Und Draco war nur gut genug, solange er es streichelte. Darauf hatte er aber keine Lust. Sein Ego wollte auch gestreichelt werden. Das war nämlich viel zu lange vernachlässigt worden.

„Da bist du ja wieder."

Draco schreckte auf und hob eine Augenbraue, als Charlie ein Feuer anstachelte, das in der Nähe der Drachen vor sich hinloderte. Es sah allerdings nicht so aus, als bräuchten Drachen nachts ein Feuer. Vielleicht war Charlie verrückt…

„Hattest du Sehnsucht oder hat Sirius dich geärgert?", fragte Charlie schon wieder ganz munter und stocherte mit einem Stock in seinem Feuer herum, während Draco sich neben ihn stellte. Nur, weil ihm kalt war…

„Sirius will mich nicht mehr", murmelte Draco hörbar verletzt. „Er meint, ich würde nicht genug tun… Gut, man kann argumentieren, dass er jemanden umgebracht hat, um mit mir zusammen zu sein, andererseits musste er mich ja beschützen. Das ist eine so verfahrene Situation… Ich kann mir nicht sicher sein, ob er wirklich Interesse an mir hat und ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich das will…"

Charlie blinzelte verdattert. „Ich glaube, so viel hast du nüchtern noch nie mit mir gesprochen", sagte er, streckte die Hand aus und verwuschelte noch einmal Dracos Haare, wofür er einen Tritt gegens Schienenbein bekam. „Merlin, es tut mir ja fast in der Seele weh, dass ich euch eigentlich voneinander fernhalten soll. Ihr könntet jetzt friedlich aneinander gekuschelt da drin liegen, anstatt zu streiten…"

Draco streckte die Hände aus und wärmte sie sich am Feuer. „Ich weiß nicht…" Er seufzte auf und schaute über die Schulter zum Zelt zurück. Wieso fühlte er sich auf einmal so furchtbar niedergeschlagen? Sirius hatte ihn noch nie derartig abgewiesen. Gut, hatte er. Aber da war Draco fünfzehn Jahre alt gewesen und hatte sich fast in die Hosen gemacht, weil Sirius Black ihn grün und blau schlug… „Irgendwie kann ich mir das schlecht vorstellen."

„Hm?" Charlie heuchelte Interesse, damit er selbst etwas abschleppen konnte. Sonst würden normale Männer doch alles tun um sich jetzt davon zu machen.

„Ich meine, das war immer so eine Art Katz-und-Maus-Spiel zwischen uns… Wahrscheinlich stehen wir uns deswegen irgendwie selbst im Weg. Weil wir Angst vor einer Veränderung haben…" Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute zu Charlie, der die Geste imitierte.

„Du bist zu niedlich für solche Sätze, Kleiner", sagte er und stupste Draco locker mit dem Ellenbogen an. „Viel zu erwachsen für ein junges Ding wie dich."

Draco senkte das Kinn und starrte in das Feuer, versuchte nicht zu oft zu den schlafenden Drachen zu schauen, weil er dann sicher Panik bekommen und davonlaufen würde. „Ich war auch ein schreckliches Kind. Wenn du das hättest ertragen müssen, dann würdest du sowas nicht sagen", murmelte er und räusperte sich verhalten. „Weißt du, was das Peinlichste an meiner Kindheit war?"

„Nein, aber das will ich gerne ändern", sagte Charlie und bedeutete Draco weiterzusprechen.

„Als ich zwölf war, da hab ich ein Foto von Sirius gesehen und krieg ihn seitdem nicht mehr aus dem Kopf", sagte Draco und seufzte schwer auf. „Total demütigend. Kurz darauf ist er nämlich ausgebrochen und ich Volltrottel hab gedacht, dass er direkt durch mein Fenster zu mir klettern würde."

„Oh, ich find das süß", sagte Charlie und schmachtete Draco an, als würde der sich nicht am liebsten ein Loch graben und sterben.

„Ich war wirklich schwer verknallt und hab das nicht gemerkt, weil ich dafür viel zu jung war. Als ich sechzehn war, da hab ich es allmählich verstanden und im Nachhinein ist es auch überdeutlich. Ich meine…" Draco schaute wieder zum Zelt und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab Potter die ganze Zeit mit Black genervt und ob er ihn suchen würde. Ich würde mich rächen, wenn er das und das meiner Familie angetan hätte, blah… Eigentlich wollte ich die ganze Zeit nur irgendwie über ihn reden und das Schlimmste ist…" Den Blick wieder zu Charlie wendend winkte Draco ab, als müsste er gerade nicht über eine der größten Enttäuschungen seines Lebens reden. „Ich hab gedacht, er sei das personifizierte Böse. Was alle geglaubt haben…"

„Oh… Das ist weniger süß…", murmelte Charlie und fuhr sich durch die Haare, die im Feuerschein kupfern aufleuchteten. „Wenn du auf Bad-Boys stehst, dann hab ich keine Chance."

„Sehr witzig", schnaubte Draco und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Du verstehst das auch nicht, hm? Ich hab gedacht… er sei mein… Ritter in der schwarzen Rüstung."

„Das klingt wieder süß", seufzte Charlie.

„Ich dachte, Sirius Black kommt und alles wird… gut. Meine Vorstellung von gut… Also für dich wohl… schlecht." Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist schrecklich verwirrend."

„Und süß…" Charlie grinste ihn verträumt an. „Stell dir nur vor was Sirius dazu sagen wird, wenn er erfährt, dass er deine große Liebe ist…" So wie Charlie ihn gerade anstarrte, schien er das nicht wirklich zu wollen.

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich erzähl ihm das nicht. Irgendwie weiß er es doch auch schon. Und es tut doch weh zu hören, dass ich nur die… linke Hand des Dunklen Lords wollte." Sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht reibend schüttelte Draco den Kopf. „Es war auch nur eine dämliche Schwärmerei! Wieso muss die so ausarten? Dann auch noch diese Version, Charles! Wieso liebe ich diese Version?" Er erstarrte und glaubte für einen Moment, dass das Feuer nach seinen Wangen ausgeschlagen hatte, so heiß wurden die.

„Lieben?", fragte Charlie skeptisch nach, als ob Draco Malfoy nicht sagen dürfe, dass er jemanden liebte.

„Du hast dich verhört", krächzte Draco und drehte Charlie den Rücken zu, nahm sich selbst in den Arm. „Es ist nur…" Charlie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und Draco stoppte.

„Ist doch schön", sagte er etwas leiser und so nahe bei Draco, dass der den heißen Atem im Nacken spürte. „Sirius geht's doch genauso."

Draco fuhr herum und schüttelte heftig den Kopf, bis Charlies Hand auf seiner Wange ihn daran hinderte. „Er glaubt das nur… weil er geschworen hat mich zu beschützen und sich da reinsteigert", wisperte er und lehnte sich gegen die warme Hand, die Augen schließend. „Siehe mein Vater… Er hätte nie –"

„Draco." Die andere Hand auch noch auf Dracos Wange legend rückte Charlie so nah, dass Draco sich nicht traute die Augen aufzumachen. Blickkontakt vermeiden hieß auch jegliche hitzige Spannung vermeiden, die sich aber schwer vermeiden ließ, nachdem sich ein beinahe Erstes Mal auch nicht hatte vermeiden lassen. „Du bist es doch wert geliebt zu werden. Warum sträubst du dich so dagegen?"

„Weil es nur Unglück bringt mich zu lieben", wisperte Draco, bevor seine Lippen kurz verschlossen wurden. „Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich selbst das nochmal kann." Die rauen Lippen küssten die Tränen aus Dracos Augenwinkeln und fuhren hitzig zu seinen Wangen. „Ich hab Theo doch… das gesagt… Dafür hab ich…" Charlies beschäftigter Mund hinderte ihn kurz am Sprechen. „…zwei Jahre gebraucht. Es fühlt sich wie Verrat an ihm an, wenn ich… ah…" Draco legte stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken, als Charlie die Zähne in seinen Hals grub. Er schlang die Arme reflexartig um Charlies Schultern, worauf der ihn so ruckartig an der Hüfte nach vorne und gegen ihn zog, als hätte er einen Startschuss gehört.

Draco wollte protestieren, aber ihm entfuhr nur ein heiseres Keuchen, als Charlies Finger an seinem Hosenbund nach vorne fuhren und hastig an dem Gürtel zerrten. „Ich will dich, Draco", raunte Charlie ihm ins Ohr. „Seit neulich denk ich an nichts anderes mehr, als zu Ende zu bringen, was wir angefangen haben. Die Erinnerung von dir lässt mich nicht los. Unter mir. Weißt du, wie lange das her ist? Wie sehr ich das vermisst habe?" Zähne gruben sich in seine Ohrmuschel, während der stoßweise gehende Atem Draco hart schlucken ließ. „Wie ich _dich_ vermisst habe?"

„Charles, ich…" Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als Charlie vor ihm in die Knie ging. Sein Bauch überzog sich mit einer Gänsehaut, die nicht unbedingt nur von der Kälte herrührte, als sein Pullover von Charlie hochgezogen wurde, damit der einen kurzen Kuss neben Dracos Hüftknochen setzen konnte. Die warmen, braunen Augen schauten hoch zu ihm und Draco errötete, als ihm ein verschmitztes Grinsen geschenkt wurde.

„Pfoten weg."

Dracos Kopf ruckte herum, als er Sirius' Stimme hörte und er schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, als der kurzerhand mit dem Bein austrat. Bevor er sich nach Charlie umschauen konnte, wurde er am Arm gepackt und dicht an Sirius' Seite gezogen, musste ihm einen schier endlosen Moment in die enttäuscht funkelnden Augen schauen.

„Draco gehört mir", spuckte Sirius in Charlies Richtung aus, schloss die Arme fest um Dracos Hüfte und zückte den Zauberstab.

„Nein…", hauchte Draco und kniff die Augen fest zusammen. Noch einmal wollte er sowas nicht mit ansehen. Und erst recht wollte er Sirius nicht dabei zusehen. Der laute Knall und das vertraute Schwindelgefühl verrieten allerdings den wahren Grund für den Zauberstab. Draco atmete erleichtert aus, als sie disappariert waren, riss dann aber sofort die Augen auf.

Allerdings verschlug es ihm die Sprache, als er hinter Sirius' Schulter nicht etwa das rumänische Drachenwärter-Camp oder den Grimmauld Place sah, sondern erschlagen wurde von den hochaufragenden Mauern von Malfoy Manor.


	19. Breathes of passion…

**Kapitel 19**

_Breathes of passion…_

„Warum, Draco?!", schrie Sirius ihm direkt ins Gesicht. „Warum tust du das?!"

„Warum tust du das, Sirius? Bist du irre tausende von Kilometern zu apparieren? Das hätte schiefgehen können!", fauchte Draco zurück, war aber nicht halb so einschüchternd wie Sirius, der wirklich sauer schien. Er packte Draco grob an den Schultern und zog ihn auf das momentan leerstehende Haus zu.

„Charlie!", brüllte Sirius, als er Draco durch die Haustür bugsiert hatte. „Ausgerechnet Charlie?! War das die Rache dafür, dass ich was mit ihm hatte? Wie kannst du mir das antun, Draco?!"

„Es ist doch gar nichts passiert", zischte Draco, versuchte sich loszureißen und scheiterte kläglich. Das Haus lag vollkommen im Dunkeln und Sirius schien sich doch nicht so gut auszukennen, wie er getan hatte, denn er warf Draco aus Versehen um, als er ihn auf die Treppe zuschob.

„Es ist nichts passiert?!", schnauzte er ihn trotzdem an und seine Augen schienen in der Dunkelheit zu glühen, als er Draco fixierte, der mit einem prickelnden Schmerz in der Hüfte zurückwich. Allerdings hatte Sirius es sehr leicht ihm die Treppe hochzufolgen, immerhin stand er noch aufrecht. „Was hättest du ihn mit dir tun lassen, wenn ich nicht gekommen wäre, hm?"

„Das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an", gab Draco zurück, zog sich die letzte Treppenstufe rauf und richtete sich auf, war trotzdem noch ein Stückchen kleiner als Sirius. Nur erschien ihm das jetzt wie die Welt. Sirius wirkte so imposant, wie er sich vor ihm aufgebaut hatte, und das wütende Schnauben traf Draco direkt auf der Wange, worauf er den Kopf zur Seite drehte. „Du wolltest mich nicht mehr", presste er hervor, „und jetzt lässt du mir nicht mal meinen Spaß."

„So, Spaß ist das für dich?!", fuhr Sirius ihn erzürnt an. „Für mich ist das längst kein Spaß mehr, Draco. Meine Gefühle für dich bringen mich irgendwann ins Grab und ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass du darauf tanzen wirst!"

Draco spürte ein Knurren tief in seiner Kehle und schluckte es herunter. „Du verdammter Bastard. Wenn dieses Haus nicht schon genug Leichen gesehen hätte, dann würde ich dich die Treppe herunterstoßen", versuchte er betont ruhig zu sagen, aber seine Stimme zitterte fast so heftig wie seine Hände.

Sirius' Fingerknöchel knackten, als er die Hände zu Fäusten ballte, Draco stur in die Augen starrte und gleichzeitig mit ihm vorschnellte. Draco grub die Hände in die schwarzen Haare, als Sirius' Körper gegen seinen knallte und ihre Lippen heftig aufeinandertrafen. Auch wenn es von Außen den Anschein einer hemmungslosen Knutscherei haben musste, fühlte es sich für Draco einfach perfekt an. Sich mit Sirius' Zunge zu duellieren gefiel ihm auf jeden Fall besser, als wenn sie am Ende noch ihre Zauberstäbe eingesetzt hätten. Obwohl…

Draco stöhnte gegen die anderen Lippen, als Sirius eine Hand auf seinen Hintern presste und ihn dicht gegen sich zog. Er kannte solche Geräusche gar nicht von sich, aber dieser Kontakt ihrer Hüften mit der Gewissheit, dass hier nicht sein Leben auf dem Spiel stand, ließ ihn jegliche Kontrolle verlieren.

Ihr Kuss wurde weniger heftig, Dracos Seufzen dafür stärker und Sirius schien jeden Ton von seinen Lippen schlucken zu wollen. Sehnsüchtig und lange verschloss er Dracos Lippen, drängte ihn dabei nach vorne, bis Draco die Wand im Rücken hatte. Sirius' Finger wanderten tiefer und gruben sich in Dracos Oberschenkel. Widerstandslos ließ Draco sich hochheben, war jetzt so viel größer als Sirius und fühlte sich doch merkwürdig zerbrechlich. Er schlang die Beine fest um Sirius' Hüfte, die sich immer wieder in rollenden Bewegungen gegen seine schob.

„Warte… warte…" So wollte Draco das nicht. Er wollte Sirius spüren. Überall… „Bitte…" Das schwarze Haar aus Sirius' Stirn streichend schaute Draco schwer atmend in die dunkelgrauen Augen und glaubte in ihnen zu versinken, musste sich arg zusammenreißen, damit er nicht gleich wieder über Sirius herfiel. Oder fiel Sirius über ihn her?

Atemlos ließ Sirius ihn runter, fragte nicht nach und drückte Dracos Hand, als die sich zaghaft um seine klammerte. Mit zügigen Schritten führte Draco Sirius durch das Haus zu seinem Zimmer, das er geraume Zeit nicht mehr betreten hatte. Der leichte Stoff der Vorhänge wurde auch schon von dem Luftzug, der durch die Tür gelangte, zum Flattern gebracht. Vielleicht war auch ein Fenster offen, so kalt, wie es hier drin war. Aber Draco scherte sich da nicht drum. Sirius war hier bei ihm, mehr brauchte er nicht, damit ihm warm wurde.

Sich langsam herumdrehend lächelte Draco ohne Sirius in die Augen zu schauen und streckte die freie Hand nach den Hemdknöpfen aus. Zaghaft fuhr er über die Unebenheiten, spürte Sirius' Blick und bekam davon eine schier unglaubliche Gänsehaut, die ihn sich fast schütteln ließ. Mit dazu kam eine plötzliche Angst zu versagen und er hielt in der Bewegung inne, öffnete keinen einzigen Knopf, sondern hob das Kinn, um Sirius anzusehen.

Der umfasste sofort sein Gesicht und zog Draco in einen neuerlichen Kuss, so sanft wie die Bettdecke weich war. Draco ließ sich auf die Bettkante drücken und hob die Arme, als Sirius den Saum seines Pullovers griff. Die warmen Fingerspitzen, die über seine Seiten strichen, als Sirius ihm den Pullover über den Kopf zog, ließen Draco zittrig nach Luft schnappen. Seine Hände krallten sich wieder in Sirius' Haare, als der mit dem Mund jeden Millimeter von Dracos Brust erkundete.

Sich über die Lippen leckend legte Draco erst den Kopf in den Nacken und spürte kurz darauf die kalte Decke unter seinem bloßen Rücken. Sirius' Körper war dagegen wunderbar warm und bevor er genauer darüber nachgedacht hatte, waren seine Hände unter dem Hemd, vor dem er eben zurückgeschreckt war. Sirius küsste zärtlich seine Schulter und nahm die Hände von Dracos Körper, damit der ihm das Hemd abstreifen konnte. In dem fahlen Abendlicht, das durch die Vorhänge drang konnte Draco genug erkennen, um sich selbst zu beglückwünschen. Seine Finger zogen die Linie der Narbe nach, die sich über Sirius' Bauch zog. Die hatte er für ihn bekommen… Die andere Hand bahnte sich den Weg auf das Narbengeflecht, das Sirius' Rücken zierte. Genau wie die… Draco fühlte einen merkwürdigen, besitzergreifenden Stolz und schluckte ein dämliches Kommentar, wie wunderschön Sirius aussah, herunter. Vielleicht lag es am Licht… Draco wollte gar kein strahlendes Sonnenlicht, weil Sirius geboren für andere Tageszeiten zu sein schien.

„Du bist wunderschön", murmelte Sirius, als er Draco ebenfalls musterte. Ein Lachen rutschte Draco doch raus und er drehte mit hochroten Wangen den Kopf zur Seite, schloss lächelnd die Augen, als Sirius seine Wange küsste. „Meine hässlichen Narben musst du nicht befingern." Draco schob die Hand in Sirius' Hose und brachte ihn zum Keuchen. „Oh… schon besser…"

Dracos Mundwinkel zuckten, als er Sirius überraschend herumdrehte und sich über ihn lehnte. Seine Lippen berührten jede Stelle der Narbe auf dem Bauch, während seine Finger damit beschäftigt waren Sirius' Beine freizubekommen. Er wanderte tiefer und diesmal gruben sich Sirius' Finger in seine Haare, als er sich an dem einzigen versuchte, bei dem er sich sicher sein konnte, dass es Sirius gefallen würde. Während er die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte Sirius' unkontrollierten Seufzern zu lauschen fiel Draco nichts Besseres ein, als schon wieder schrecklich nervös zu werden, obwohl er doch nichts falsch machen konnte. Und er hatte so lange auf diesen Moment gewartet.

Trotzdem glaubte er, dass er alles versaut hatte, als Sirius ihn an den Schultern fasste und hochdrückte. Verwirrt schaute er ihn an, legte den Kopf schief und sog scharf die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein, als die warmen Finger in seine noch halboffenstehende Hose fuhren und sie ihm herunterzogen. Sirius fasste ihn an der Hüfte und zog ihn auf sich, blieb aber auf dem Rücken liegen, die Augen ununterbrochen auf Draco gerichtet, der spürte, wie ihm das Blut heiß in die Wangen schoss.

Er schämte sich. Er schämte sich? Draco fuhr mit den Händen über Sirius' Brust, als er das realisierte. Er brauchte sich nicht schämen. Sein Körper war sein Kapital und Sirius wollte auch noch gerne investieren. Trotzdem versuchte er sich zur Seite wegzurollen, was Sirius aber zu verhindern wusste und ihn an den Hüften festhielt. Er war kräftig genug um Draco ein Stück anzuheben, was der dann auch gezwungenermaßen unterstützte, indem er sich auf die Knie stemmte. Leise wimmernd schaute er nach hinten und ließ sich auf Sirius sinken, der ein tiefes Knurren von sich gab.

Draco richtete den Blick an seine Decke, als er begann sich zu bewegen, wobei Sirius einfach nur da lag. Tränen brannten in Dracos Augen, als er das merkte. Es gefiel ihm nicht. Er machte alles falsch. Draco senkte den Blick und seine Lippen ließen sich einfach nicht schließen, als er Sirius' hungrigem Blick wehrlos ausgeliefert war. Ohnehin fühlte er sich so verwundbar und fing jetzt sogar an zu zittern, was Sirius nicht davon abhielt ihn noch eine Weile zu mustern.

Als würde der Jagdhund zum Sprung auf das verletzte Kaninchen ansetzen…

Sirius packte ihn mit einer Hand an der Hüfte, grub die Finger der freien Hand tief in Dracos Oberschenkel und warf ihn herum, wobei er darauf achtete, dass ihre Hüften dicht aneinander gepresst blieben. Dracos linken Knöchel auf seiner Schulter ablegend stützte Sirius sich neben seinem Kopf ab, eine Hand noch immer auf Dracos Hüfte, und stieß rapide in ihn.

Draco stöhnte ergeben auf, als der erste, kräftige Stoß eine Stelle traf, die sein Blickfeld weiß aufblitzen ließ. Er klammerte sich an Sirius' Oberarm und seiner Schulter fest, während er erst nur die Bewegungen und das Gefühl, Sirius auf diese Art und Weise nah zu sein, genoss. Es war so unwirklich, dass sie hier wirklich in seinem Bett lagen und das tun konnten, wovon er so oft geträumt hatte. Und es fühlte sich tausendmal besser an, als er es sich ausgemalt hatte.

Eigentlich hatte er die Bewegungen erwidern wollen, aber sein Höhepunkt war schneller erreicht, als er gedacht hatte. Zu lange hatte er darauf gewartet und Sirius fühlte sich einfach wie für ihn gemacht an, was alles in allem in Dracos heiserem Schrei resultierte.

Sirius stoppte einen Moment, ließ seine Bewegungen dann langsamer werden und schaute Draco in die Augen, lächelte ihn zufrieden an. Tränen liefen ohne Unterlass über Dracos Wangen und er krallte die Finger tief in den breiten Rücken, als Sirius ihn dazu brachte die Beine um seine Hüfte zu schlingen. Er versuchte sich Sirius' Rhythmus anzupassen und kam ihm mit der Hüfte entgegen, war überrascht wie schnell sie sich aufeinander einstellen konnten. Es dauerte auch nicht mehr lange, dann konnte Draco ein schweres Keuchen aus Sirius' Mund mit seinem auffangen.

Sirius konnte die Lippen kaum von Dracos lösen und sein Gewicht bescherte Draco auch Atemprobleme, trotzdem wollte er nicht ohne dieses schwere Gefühl sein. Er hatte Angst, die Umklammerung seiner Beine zu lösen. Angst, die Hände von dem vernarbten Rücken zu nehmen. Seine Angst, dass Sirius aufstehen und gehen würde, wog schwerer als der verschwitzte Körper, der ihn in die Matratze drückte.

„Draco…" Liebevoll strich Sirius ihm mit den Fingerknöcheln über die Wange und betrachtete ihn ganz fasziniert. „Bin ich dir nicht zu schwer?"

„Nein…" Es kostete Draco ziemliche Überwindung eine Hand von Sirius' Rücken zu nehmen, um das glänzende Haar aus Sirius' Stirn zu streichen. Die schwarzen Strähnen fielen so perfekt in das auch nach so vielen Jahren Haft noch hübsche Gesicht, dass Draco gar nicht wusste, ob er lieber auf Sirius' Haare starren sollte oder weiterhin in die dunkelgrauen Augen, die ihn so liebevoll im Blick behielten. „Lass mich jetzt nicht los…"

„So anschmiegsam?" Sirius rollte sich trotzdem neben ihn, zog ihn aber sofort wieder an seine Brust, was Draco ausnutzte, um sich wieder dicht an ihn zu pressen. „Mein Klammeräffchen ist zurück…"

„Tu gar nicht erst so, als würde dir das nicht gefallen", murmelte Draco gegen Sirius' Schlüsselbein, bevor er sich gegen die andere Schulter kuschelte, die Arme fest um ihn schlingend.

„Ich hab gar nichts gesagt", grinste Sirius, küsste Dracos Stirn und strich das weißblonde Haar aus seinem Weg, um gleich noch einen Kuss auf die leicht gerötete Haut zu platzieren.

„Ändere das, sonst schlaf ich ein", sagte Draco leise seufzend.

Sirius gab ein nachdenkliches Grummeln von sich. „Nein", sagte er und deckte Draco zu, bevor der sich bewegen konnte. „Du bist süß, wenn du schläfst und ich bin alt. Morgen hab ich Muskelkater."

Draco prustete kurz und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht süß, aber…" Etwas verträumt lächelnd strich Draco über die feinen Fältchen bei Sirius' Augen. „Ich gönn dir gerne etwas Ruhe, alter Mann."

„Das nehm ich dir fast übel", sagte Sirius und schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor, was Dracos Finger wie von selbst nach unten wandern ließ. Sirius lächelte, als Draco ihm über die Lippen strich, fasste ihn am Handgelenk und drückte einen festen Kuss auf Dracos Fingerspitzen. „Fast…"

Draco strahlte richtig, als Sirius ihm durch die Haare fuhr. Die Augen schließend lauschte er dem schnellen Herzschlag und seufzte selig. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er für einen Moment das Glück der gesamten Welt gepachtet und er wollte es nie wieder hergeben. Genau genommen wollte er Sirius nie wieder hergeben.

* * *

Es war eiskalt in Malfoy Manor und Sirius bereute, dass er sich kein Hemd übergezogen hatte, um hier durch die endlos wirkenden Korridore zu laufen. Er konnte seinen Atem in dichten Wolken davon schweben sehen, wenn er an den Fenstern vorbeikam und dann nur, wenn genug Mondlicht es durch die schweren Vorhänge schaffte.

„Draco?" Sirius schaute suchend um jede Ecke, entschied sich dann aber doch jedes Mal dafür weiter geradeaus zu gehen. Sein Herz schlug viel zu schnell in seiner Brust und die Gänsehaut breitete sich auf seinem gesamten Körper aus, ließ ihn richtig schlottern.

„Jetzt komm raus, das ist nicht lu–" Sirius stoppte abrupt, als er mit dem Fuß gegen etwas Weiches auf dem Boden stieß. Die Augenbrauen verwirrt zusammenziehend senkte er den Blick und konnte zuerst nur wage Umrisse im Dunkeln ausmachen. Als hätte der Himmel draußen ein Einsehen mit ihm, zogen die Wolken vorüber und ließen mehr Mondlicht in den Korridor fließen.

Sirius wünschte sich, es wäre dunkel geblieben. Selten hatte er so viel Blut gesehen und es durchtränkte den Körper auf dem Boden vollkommen, verklebte die weißblonden Haarsträhnen und lief sogar aus den vorhin noch so strahlenden grauen Augen.

„Nein…" Sirius ließ sich kopfschüttelnd auf den Boden sinken und streckte die Hände aus. „Draco, nein… nein… Nein!"

Mit einem erstickten Schrei fuhr Sirius hoch und starrte in die Dunkelheit, während ein Gewicht von seinem Körper rutschte. Der Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und lief über seine Schläfe. Hastig fuhr er sich durch die Haare und schaute sich um. Nur ein Traum, aber wo war sein Draco?

Neben ihm erklang ein leises Seufzen und Sirius fuhr herum, atmete erleichtert auf, als er Draco neben sich liegen sah. Die blasse Haut glänzte elfenbeinfarben im Mondlicht und überzog sich mit einer starken Gänsehaut, da die Decke fast vollkommen zur Seite gerutscht war. Anscheinend hatte Sirius sie weggestrampelt.

Vorsichtig um Draco nicht zu wecken richtete er sich auf und schnappte sich einen Zipfel, zog die Decke wieder über Draco, wobei er es sich nicht nehmen ließ jeden Zentimeter des jungen Körpers zu mustern. So verdammt lange hatte er sich nach dieser Nacht gesehnt und jetzt lag Draco hier wirklich ganz friedlich neben ihm.

Sirius erstarrte und presste die flache Hand schnell gegen Dracos Brust, hörte den Herzschlag und den ruhiggehenden Atem, was ihn beruhigte. Er hatte Angst gehabt, dass dieser Schwur ihm Draco doch noch wegnehmen würde. Deswegen auch dieser grässliche Traum. Aber so etwas würde niemals passieren. Nicht solange Sirius lebte.

Mit den Fingerspitzen zog er unsichtbare Linien über Dracos Brust und lächelte, als er so noch ein Seufzen zu hören bekam. Das hätte er stundenlang tun können. Pures Glück bahnte sich den Weg durch seine Adern, als er Dracos tastende Hände bemerkte. Er griff eine, drückte einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Fingerknöchel und legte sie sich auf die Hüfte, bevor er Draco wieder an sich zog.

Die blasse Haut schmeckte salzig, als Sirius die Lippen sanft und vorsichtig über Dracos Schulter fahren ließ. Er wollte ihn nicht wecken und irgendwie doch. Draco sah so friedlich aus, wenn er schlief, aber Sirius wollte ihn nicht nur in den Armen halten, sondern ihm dabei in die Augen sehen, mit ihm reden und vor allem spüren, dass seine Gefühle auf Gegenseitigkeit berührten.

Trotzdem sagte er nichts, hielt Draco einfach nur fest im Arm und hoffte brennend darauf, dass irgendein Gefühl Draco wecken würde. Und sei es nur das graue Morgenlicht, das sich seinen Weg durch die dünnen Vorhänge bahnte.

Er war niemals der Typ für diese Art von Intimität am Morgen gewesen – bis auf ein einziges Mal. Aber Draco war etwas Besonderes. Die Gefühle für ihn waren etwas Besonderes und er wollte sie nicht noch einmal leichtfertig davon werfen. Dass er Draco leicht verlieren konnte, hatte er gestern an Charlie gesehen. Nach so vielen Jahren ohne diese Nähe war Draco ein leichtes Opfer und brauchte jemanden, der auf ihn aufpasste. Sirius übernahm das gerne.

Trotzdem war es merkwürdig sich vorzustellen, wie Draco jetzt reagieren würde. Wie benahm er sich, wenn er das zwischen ihnen nicht mehr als eine Art Kampf betrachtete? Ganz schmusebedürftig wie eine kleine Katze vielleicht? Sirius konnte sich schlecht vorstellen, dass Draco sich strahlend an seiner Seite zusammenrollte. Genauso schlecht konnte er sich aber das Bild ausmalen, wenn er sich an Draco kuscheln würde. Worüber würden sie mit einander reden? Was würden sie zusammen tun? Wie würde das hier weitergehen?

Sirius schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als er so viel nachdachte. Draco brachte ihn zu den merkwürdigsten Dingen…

Den Ellenbogen auf der Matratze aufstützend beugte Sirius sich zu Draco und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die halbgeöffneten Lippen, die sich zu einem leichten Lächeln zogen, was Sirius einfach glücklich machte.

„Theo…"

Das traf ihn wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Sirius' Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich und er nahm Abstand zu Dracos warmen Körper. Nott… Immer noch dieser verdammte Bastard? Selten hatte Sirius sich so verletzt gefühlt. Vor allem nachdem Draco hier bei ihm lag hätte er mit seinem Namen gerechnet und mittlerweile kam ihm der Gedanke, dass Draco damals, in seiner ersten Nacht am Grimmauld Place, gar nicht geschlafen hatte, als er ihn beobachtet hatte. Sonst wäre niemals ein Teil seines Namens gefallen. Immer war da nur dieses grässliche „Theo…", das ihm das Herz brach.

Die schmale Hand auf seiner Hüfte klammerte sich fest und Sirius wandte schnell hintereinander blinzelnd den Blick von Draco ab. Der wollte ihn hier doch gar nicht. Sobald Nott auftauchen würde, wäre er abgeschrieben und konnte hinter den beiden herlaufen, damit er nicht sterben musste.

Den Kopf schüttelnd griff er Dracos Hand und wollte sie von seiner Haut bekommen, aber Draco rückte so furchtbar nah an ihn heran, dass er sich für einen Moment gar nicht traute zu atmen. Sirius drehte sich dem Jungen zu und seufzte schwer auf.

„Ach, Draco…", murmelte er kaum hörbar, strich mit den Fingerknöcheln über die blasse Wange und konnte nicht widerstehen noch einmal die schmalen Lippen zu berühren. Lockerleicht strich er mit der Zunge die Konturen nach und stutzte, als er Dracos samtigweiche Zungenspitze spürte. Nur einen ganz kurzen Moment und das vielleicht auch nur, weil er sich verdutzt zurückzog. Dracos Augen waren geschlossen und er lächelte selig.

„Sirius… hm…" Draco rutschte näher an ihn, schlang die Arme fest um Sirius' Rücken und schmiegte die Wange gegen seine Brust.

Zufrieden legte Sirius eine Hand auf den weißblonden Haarschopf und ließ sich in die Kissen sinken. Anscheinend war er doch irgendwo in Dracos Kopf oder Herz, vorzugsweise Letzteres. Er würde jedenfalls nicht einfach weglaufen. Draco gehörte ihm. Schon lange und für immer.

* * *

Er musste eingeschlafen sein. Draco bemerkte zuerst die Wärme um ihn herum und rechnete fest mit Sirius an seiner Seite, aber als er tastete, war da nichts. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und ließ sich von dem Licht blenden, das durch die dünnen Vorhänge fiel. Es gab schwerere, die ihn normalerweise vor dem Tageslicht schützten, aber er hatte da letzte Nacht gar nicht dran gedacht und jetzt hatte er auch keine Lust über Vorhänge nachzudenken.

Das Glück hatte sich schlagartig in pure Enttäuschung verwandelt, als er sich aufgerichtet und Sirius nirgendwo entdeckt hatte. Schon wieder. Draco hatte sogar nachgesehen, ob Sirius vielleicht aus dem Bett gefallen war, aber absolut keine Spur von ihm. Nicht mal seine Klamotten lagen hier noch irgendwo.

Draco presste sich die Hände vors Gesicht, als er seine Augen brennen spürte. Er hätte ja damit rechnen müssen, dass Sirius wieder nicht da wäre, wenn er aufwachte. Aber diesmal war es so schön gewesen und… vielleicht lag es genau daran. Draco schniefte leise. Jetzt hatte er Sirius gegeben, was der wollte und würde ihn nie wiedersehen.

„Morgen!" Draco schreckte auf, als er die Tür aufgehen hörte. Mit verblüfftem Gesichtsausdruck zog er sich die Decke bis ans Kinn und rutschte bis ans Kopfende, war kurz davor sich ungläubig über die Augen zu reiben, als Sirius sich an seine Bettkante setzte. „Dabei wollt ich hier sein, wenn du aufwachst", seufzte Sirius, stellte ein Tablett neben sich auf die Matratze und streckte die Hand aus um Draco über die Wange zu streichen. „Schlecht geschlafen?"

Draco schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich dachte nur, du hättest dich wieder aus dem Staub gemacht", murmelte er und warf einen Blick auf das Frühstück, das Sirius ihm vorbeigebracht hatte. „Stattdessen hast du nur Hunger gehabt…"

„Hey, versuch hier mal was zu finden", sagte Sirius prustend. „Es ist Ewigkeiten her, dass das Haus lebende Menschen gesehen hat."

Mit düsterer Miene schaute Draco ihn an, allerdings musste er bei den strahlenden Augen auch bald lächeln. „Was machen wir da jetzt eigentlich?", fragte er und legte den Kopf schief. „Keiner sieht es gern, wenn du mich aus Rumänien entführst."

„Wir machen jetzt erstmal Frühstückspause", sagte Sirius, bevor er sich die Schale Cornflakes schnappte. Draco rutschte zu ihm und streckte die Hand nach dem Hemdsaum aus, an dem er verspielt zupfte. „Na, was soll das denn, Draco? Mach den Mund auf."

„Erst wenn du das ausgezogen hast." Draco lehnte sich vor und presste die Lippen gegen Sirius' unrasierten Hals. „Außerdem schmeckst du viel besser…"

Sirius gluckste und lehnte sich gegen Draco, als der die Arme um seinen Nacken schlang. „Es ist arschkalt in diesem Haus. Ich hab das Zimmer hier geheizt, aber ich lauf nicht nackt durch den Rest." Er drehte sich in Dracos Armen herum und hinderte den so daran weiter an seinem Hals herumzunuckeln. „Und du solltest was essen."

Draco verdrehte die Augen und schob die Hände zielstrebig unter Sirius' Hemd. „Ist mir egal, ob du dir den Arsch abfrierst. Der hat sich auch nicht aus meinem Bett zu bewegen." Er lehnte sich vor, bekam Sirius' Lippen aber nicht zu spüren, sondern musste sich mit der stoppeligen Wange begnügen. „Du wolltest nicht reden…" Draco suchte Sirius' Blick und verengte die Augen leicht. „…aber sonst willst du auch nichts? Was ist das, Black?"

„Ähm…" Sirius stopfte Draco ein paar trockene Cornflakes in den Mund und grinste. „Ich will nicht, dass du denkst, dass es mir nur um Sex geht."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Hör mal…" Er schluckte und hob abwehrend die Hand, als Sirius ihm den Mund wieder stopfen wollte. „Ich bin nicht wirklich dafür, dass wir abstinent bleiben, bis wir geheiratet haben…"

„Das heißt, du willst bei mir bleiben?", fragte Sirius nach.

„Wenn ich dich nicht gleich heiraten muss…" Draco schmiegte sich an Sirius' Schulter. „Du musst ganz klar sagen, dass wir jetzt zusammen sind, weil du sonst wieder mit anderen Männern schläfst und das darfst du nie wieder." Er umklammerte Sirius fest, worauf der ihm durch die Haare fuhr, einen zärtlichen Kuss auf Dracos Scheitel drückte.

„Weißt du, dass ich Angst hatte, ich wache auf und du bist tot?", murmelte Sirius ihm ins Ohr.

Draco hob den Kopf und schaute Sirius verwirrt an. „Wieso? Wegen… dem Schwur?" Als Sirius nickte umfasste Draco sein Kinn und zog ihn zu einem Kuss zu sich, der länger dauerte, als er es eingeplant hatte. „Ich hab da ehrlich gesagt keinen Gedanken dran verschwendet. Das gestern Nacht war perfekt." Er spürte Sirius an seiner Wange schmunzeln und genoss den viel zu kurzen Kuss direkt unter sein rechtes Auge. „Und dafür wäre ich auch gestorben." Sirius öffnete den Mund, aber Draco hinderte ihn schnell am Sprechen und nutzte das natürlich auch aus, um noch einen Kuss zu bekommen. „Auch wenn ich es so natürlich schöner finde…"

„Davon geh ich aus." Sirius schnappte sich trotzdem ein Glas und hielt es Draco unter die Nase. „Trink etwas, wenn du schon nicht essen willst."

„Wirst du jetzt fürsorglich, Sirius? So kenn ich dich gar nicht…" Trotzdem nahm Draco das Wasser und trank einen kleinen Schluck, bevor er es wieder wegstellte. Natürlich war es vollkommene Absicht, dass er sich dabei so weit nach vorne lehnte, dass ihm die Decke von der Hüfte rutschte. „Hups." Draco schaute grinsend über die Schulter und bemerkte mit Genugtuung Sirius' Blick auf seiner Rückseite. „Wärst du so gut und richtest die Decke wieder? Mir wird ja ganz kalt…"

Sirius holte aus und klatschte Draco auf den Hintern, worauf der große Augen machte. „Sehr witzig, Klammeräffchen, aber ich kann härter sein als ein Stein."

„Oh, auf ganz so hart hatte ich nicht gehofft", säuselte Draco, keuchte aber erschrocken auf, als Sirius ihn kurzerhand einfach ansprang und auf den Rücken rollte.

„Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen", schnurrte Sirius ihm ins Ohr, bevor er sanft hineinbiss.

„Gemein", presste Draco hervor und hob seine Hüfte leicht an, aber Sirius krümmte einfach den Rücken durch. „Nur weil du ständig jemanden in deinem Bett hattest muss ich jetzt leiden. Ich such mir doch lieber einen Mann mit mehr Ausdauer."

Sirius schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf. „Wenn du wirklich willst, dass du gleich nicht mehr laufen kannst… okay." Draco erstarrte, was Sirius bellend auflachen ließ. „Jetzt schau nicht so. Du darfst kuscheln, während wir besprechen, wie es weitergeht." Er half Draco dabei sich aufzurichten und zog ihn an seine Brust. „Auch wenn ich eigentlich nicht gerne über sowas nachdenke…"

„Ich will nicht zurück nach Rumänien", murmelte Draco und räusperte sich. „Ich will… Ich will den Hippogreif nehmen und mit dir zusammen wegfliegen…" Er schlang die Arme um Sirius' Oberkörper und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du willst zum Orden zurück, hm?"

„Der Orden hat mich… suspendiert", sagte Sirius. Er klang auf einmal so merkwürdig erwachsen und Draco kam sich am heutigen Morgen total kindisch vor. Irgendwie stand er ziemlich neben sich, aber Sirius störte sich da anscheinend wenig dran. „Aber da hab ich mich nur drauf eingelassen, weil du dabei warst. Jetzt hab ich dich endlich eingewickelt und kann mit dir machen, was ich will."

„Dann mach was, damit mir wärmer wird", raunte Draco, fand sich dafür aber nur enger an Sirius gedrückt wieder, was ihn die Augen verdrehen ließ. Sirius belohnte ihn für diese Reaktion mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn und Draco ließ die Schläfe gegen die breite Schulter sinken, gab sich geschlagen. „Werden sie dich suchen? Sonst bleiben wir einfach hier sitzen und machen nichts."

„Der Grimmauld Place ist mein Haus. Ich könnte sie einfach rauswerfen und wir könnten… ähm… das Kinderzimmer einrichten." Sirius gluckste, als Draco ihm schnaubend gegen die Brust klatschte.

„Dasselbe könnten wir hier machen. Ich muss nicht mal Leute rauswerfen", sagte Draco, schaute hoch zu Sirius, der irgendwie ratlos zurückblickte. „Du weißt auch, dass das scheiße ist, oder? Dein geliebter Orden will mich nicht und du willst nicht ohne den sein. Bring mich einfach nach Rumänien zurück und wir versuchen Weasley zu überreden, dass er uns nicht verrät."

„Das könnte schon zu spät sein", seufzte Sirius. „Ich hab einfach getan und nicht nachgedacht. Aber es war auch schrecklich dich da mit ihm zu sehen…" Als er das Gesicht verzog, stupste Draco ihn verspielt an. „Was? Ich weiß, dass du das nur wegen mir gemacht hast. Du willst nur mich." Er reckte stolz das Kinn und musterte Draco ausgiebig. „Mann, hab ich ein Glück…"

Draco fühlte seine Wangen warm werden und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Eine Hand auf Sirius' Brust legend fuhr Draco nachdenklich über die Stelle, wo er tatsächlich Sirius' Herz heftig schlagen fühlen konnte. Das brachte ihn zum Lächeln und ließ ihn sich schwerer konzentrieren.

„Sirius?" Draco drehte sich zwischen Sirius' Beinen herum und klammerte sich an den Armen fest, die sich um seine Hüfte schlangen. Er suchte den Blick aus den anderen grauen Augen und vergaß dabei fast, was er sagen wollte. „Liebst du mich?" Sirius' Augen schwollen leicht an, aber seine Antwort blieb aus und Draco räusperte sich. „Sorry. Sowas fragt man nicht…"

„Quatsch." Sirius winkte ab, legte die Hand schnell auf Dracos Wange und zog ihn dicht an sich. „Aber ich hab dir das doch schon mal gesagt." Er küsste Draco. Zu kurz. „Hast du das vergessen?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich dachte, du hast das nur so gesagt…"

„Und ich dachte schon, du hättest diesen Moment vergessen…" Verträumt seufzte Sirius auf. „Ich erinnere mich, als sei es gestern gewesen. Du hast eine rosa Schleife getragen und in meinem Bett gelegen. Ich dachte, das sei ein wunderbarer Traum gewesen."

Um jegliche Worte verlegen senkte Draco den Blick und schmiegte sich wieder an Sirius' Schulter, klammerte sich so fest wie möglich, damit Sirius nicht aufspringen und weglaufen konnte. Er hatte gehofft Sirius würde es nochmal sagen. Natürlich hatte Draco den demütigenden Moment nicht vergessen, aber leider auch nicht, wie er sich gefühlt hatte, als Sirius ihm diese scheinbaren Gefühle an den Kopf geknallt hatte. Es hatte sich nicht echt angefühlt. Als würde Sirius es sagen, weil er dachte, dass er es sagen musste. Draco würde so gerne nochmal diese Worte hören und vergleichen…

„Hey…" Sirius zwang Draco dazu ihn anzusehen und hob sein Kinn leicht an. „Wir schaffen das schon. Mach dir keinen Kopf."

Dracos Mundwinkel zuckte kurz. „Darum geht's nicht…"

„Worum dann?", hakte Sirius nach und legte fragend den Kopf schief. Als Draco den Blick wieder abwandte gab er ein verstehendes Geräusch von sich. „Draco, ich versteh, dass es dir schwerfällt mir sowas zu glauben. Scheint bei mir ja normal zu sein und du im Speziellen hättest allen Grund mich aus tiefstem Herzen zu hassen, aber…" Draco schmiegte sich gegen Sirius' Hand, als die über seine Wange fuhr. „Ich würde alles für dich tun. Alles für dich aufgeben. Du… kannst sogar meinen Patriotismus haben."

„Hm?" Draco runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, als Sirius an ihm vorbeigriff. Er schaute über die Schulter und machte große Augen, umklammerte schnell Sirius' Handgelenk, bevor der sich den Ring vom Finger ziehen konnte. „Denk nicht mal dran, Sirius. Diese… Baby-Witze sind schön und gut, aber ein Ring?"

Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Den hab ich… lass mich nachrechnen… achtundzwanzig Jahre." Draco pfiff leise, worauf Sirius leicht schmollte. „Er ist mir verdammt wichtig. In Hogwarts gibt es diese Version vom Gryffindor-Hausring gar nicht mehr, genauso wenig wie die Schuluniformen, die wir damals getragen haben, was schade ist, weil du da drin sicherlich auch niedlich ausgesehen hättest."

„Sirius…" Draco gluckste. „Du schweifst ab."

„Oh!" Sich schnell räuspernd versuchte Sirius den Ring vom Finger zu bekommen. „Jedenfalls war es die reine Provokation für meine Eltern. Slytherins, kennst du ja… Merlin, jetzt weiß ich, warum ich ihn in Askaban behalten durfte. Geht nicht ab…"

„Zum Glück", murmelte Draco kaum verständlich und winkte ab, als Sirius ihn fragend anschaute.

„Warte… warte… war– au…" Sirius grinste zufrieden, als er den Ring abbekommen hatte. Mit nostalgischem Blick betrachtete er das immer noch glänzende Gold und seufzte auf. „James nannte ihn meinen Patriotismus."

„Du… schenkst mir deinen Patriotismus?" Draco schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Den will ich nicht."

„Doch, willst du." Sirius drückte ihm den Ring in die Hand und grinste. „Wenn du genauer über die Symbolik nachdenkst und nicht nur überlegst, ob du albern in einem weißen Kleid aussehen würdest. Und ja, das würdest du. Deswegen würde ich dich ganz schnell davon befreien." Sirius' Zwinkern brachte Draco zum Schmunzeln. „Nimm ihn, Draco. Wenn du ihn ansiehst, wirst du immer daran denken, was ich für dich aufgegeben habe… oder aufgeben würde."

Draco wandte sich schnell ab, als er knallrot wurde. „Ich glaub, ich hab hier… Moment." Er rutschte von der Matratze und hastete zu seinem Schreibtisch.

„Draco… läufst du gerade nackt durch dein Zimmer?", hörte er Sirius hinter sich schnurren und gluckste. „Nein, nein. Mach ruhig weiter. Ich bin nur unheimlich prüde."

Mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht drehte Draco sich herum. „Wenn du willst, darfst du auch den Schreibtisch leerfegen."

Sirius schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Danke für das Angebot, aber ich will jetzt wissen, was du mir zeigen wolltest." Er winkte Draco wieder zu sich und musterte ihn dabei eingehend, was Draco nicht störte. Trotzdem wickelte er sich wieder in die Decke und lehnte sich gegen Sirius' Seite.

„Hier." Er reichte Sirius eine feingliedrige Kette und lächelte schief. „Tu ihn da dran, dann trag ich ihn. Aber nur, weil du es bist."

Sirius grinste breit zurück, rückte hinter Draco und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf den Hals, bevor er ihm die Kette umlegte, was Draco mit einem Seufzen zu ignorieren versuchte. „Steht dir doch wunderbar." Sirius' Lippen wanderten von Dracos Hals zu der blassen Schulter. „Total heiß…"

Draco prustete los, griff hinter sich in Sirius' Nacken und drehte den Kopf leicht. „Bitte was?"

„Ich finde es total heiß, wenn du nur meinen Patriotismus trägst", schnurrte Sirius, lehnte sich vor und zuckte zusammen, als Draco lachend den Kopf in den Nacken warf.

„Du bist verrückt, Sirius", presste Draco hervor und grinste breit, als er auf die Matratze geworfen wurde.

„Verrückt nach dir", antwortete Sirius, was Draco wieder schallend auflachen ließ. „Zwar lachst du mich aus, aber es ist schön, dass du überhaupt mal in meiner Gegenwart lachst. Und ich liebe dein Lachen…"

Draco keuchte auf, als er Sirius' Gewicht endlich wieder auf sich spürte. „Schön…"

* * *

Die Entscheidung einfach abzuhauen war entweder von Draco oder ihm selbst gekommen. Sirius wusste es nicht mehr ganz so genau, aber im Laufe des Tages war das Thema aufgekommen und sie hatten nicht aufhören können darüber zu reden. Die Vorstellung irgendwo in Ruhe und Frieden jeden Tag mit Draco zu verbringen gefiel ihm merkwürdig gut. Er hatte nie Gefallen daran gefunden irgendwo ein Haus zu bauen, den Zaun drum herum weiß zu streichen und sich einen Hund zu besorgen. Immerhin konnte er selbst der Hund sein.

Aber er hatte jetzt nichts anderes im Kopf, als er mit Draco an der Hand in die Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor marschierte, wild über die schottische Berglandschaft philosophierend, in die sie unbedingt einen Abstecher machen mussten. Draco schien gar nicht mehr aufhören können zu lachen und er hatte noch nie so gut und vor allem glücklich ausgesehen. Sirius machte es unwahrscheinlich glücklich, dass er die Ursache für das strahlende Lächeln war.

Allerdings verschwand das urplötzlich, als sie die Treppe heruntersteigen wollten. Sirius runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, als Draco auf einmal ganz blass wurde – noch blasser als sonst.

„Da! Siehst du, Remus! Genau das hab ich gemeint!"

Harrys Stimme ließ Sirius herumfahren und er zog Draco dicht an seine Seite, als er in der dunklen Eingangshalle Lichter aufgehen ließ. Die Zauberstäbe erhoben stand der halbe Orden direkt vor ihnen und schien… angriffsbereit.

„Sirius, geh weg von ihm", rief Remus ihm zu und machte eine entsprechende Handbewegung. Aber Sirius rührte sich nicht. Erst Recht nicht, als Draco seinen Arm umklammerte und sich leicht hinter ihn drängte. Das Zittern spürte Sirius deutlich in seinem Rücken und es machte ihn verdammt wütend. Wieso mussten die reinplatzen? Wenn sie ihn doch eh nicht wollten, dann konnten sie sich doch auch aus seinem Leben raushalten! Er würde Charlie dafür umbringen, dass er sie verpfiffen hatte.

„Was soll das hier?", schnauzte Sirius. „Verschwindet."

„Ich hab's doch gesagt!" Harry tauschte so einen bescheuerten Insider-Blick mit Remus, der beschwichtigend nickte. „Malfoy, du Bastard, dafür wirst du zahlen!"

„Sirius…" Draco krallte die Finger schmerzhaft fest in Sirius' Arm.

„Bleib hinter mir. Die sehen nicht sehr… freundlich aus", murmelte Sirius. Ihn beschlich ein ganz merkwürdiges, beklemmendes Gefühl und das erste Mal in seinem Leben wollte er einfach nur weglaufen, einfach außer Gefahr sein…

„Sirius, komm jetzt her", verlangte Remus. „Beweg dich einfach weg von ihm. Dir passiert nichts."

„Was?! Was soll mir denn passieren?" Sirius schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, sah Harry ein Wort mit den Lippen formen und stockte. „Denkt ihr, er hat mich verhext?! Geht's noch?! Verschwindet auf der Stelle!"

„Natürlich hat er dich verhext, Sirius! Deswegen hast du diesen ganzen Scheiß neulich gemacht!" Harry machte eine ruckartige Handbewegung und rote Funken strömten aus seinem Zauberstab. „Das hat er doch gewollt. Du hast ihm einen Gefallen getan, als du seinen Vater umgebracht hast. Kapier's endlich! Mehr wollte er nicht von dir!"

„Was?" Sirius ging es allmählich auf die Nerven so einsilbig zu sein. Er schaute zu Draco, der ihn verzweifelt und flehentlich anschaute. „Was soll ich…"

„Sirius, glaub ihnen nicht", sagte Draco eindringlich. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du das tust…"

„Mit Charlie ins Bett steigen wollte er sicherlich auch nicht!" Bei Harrys Satz erstarrte Sirius und an dem entsetzten Blitzen in Dracos Augen merkte er sogar, dass er sich diese ganzen Blicke und Gesten in Rumänien nicht nur eingebildet hatte.

„Nein… Draco…" Sirius spürte einen nie dagewesenen Schmerz in seiner Brust, als Draco nicht sofort verneinte.

„Das zählt nicht", sagte, flehte er fast. „Glaub ihnen das nicht. Die wollen uns nur auseinander bringen." Als Sirius nichts sagte schluckte Draco hart. „Du hast mich allein gelassen, Sirius. Ich wollte…" Er kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ich wollte nur, dass es vorbei ist und Weasley war grad da."

„Sirius, komm jetzt sofort hier runter!" Remus' Zauberstab zitterte in seiner Hand. „Der Junge ist gefährlich. Severus hat mit ihm geredet. Er gibt sogar zu, dass –"

„Nein!", brüllte Draco dazwischen, die Augen tränengefüllt. „Hören Sie auf damit! Ich bin keine Hure!"

Harry richtete den Zauberstab jetzt auf Draco, bekam dabei sogar Unterstützung von den anderen, die Sirius in den Schatten dort unten kaum erkennen konnte. „Geh von meinem Paten weg, Malfoy", verlangte er, als würde Draco diabolisch lachend und den Zauberstab an Sirius' Kehle haltend auf dem Treppenabsatz stehen. „Oder ich mache dich fertig."

Draco trat einen Schritt zurück, ließ Sirius' Ärmel los und zückte blitzschnell den Zauberstab. Er öffnete den Mund, da hatte Harry schon längst „_Expelliarmus_!" gerufen. Draco schaute seinem Zauberstab nach, der unten auf dem Marmor der Eingangshalle aufprallte und schluckte hart.

„Severus weiß, was er wirklich vorhat, Sirius. Komm runter und wir können darüber sprechen. Wie vernünftige Menschen", bat Remus eindringlich. „Bitte. Geh weg von ihm."

„Er ist nicht mal bewaffnet!", schnauzte Sirius. „Hört auf mit dem Scheiß und nehmt die Dinger runter!"

„Du willst das doch eigentlich gar nicht, Sirius!", rief Harry verzweifelt. „Malfoy hat –"

„Draco hat gar nichts getan! Jetzt hört auf mit dem Quatsch!", blaffte Sirius und stellte sich schützend vor Draco, der sofort erleichtert aufatmete. Sirius hörte etwas, das ihn wage an „Danke" erinnerte und lächelte leicht.

Das machte Harry anscheinend sehr wütend. „_Stupor_!", brüllte er und zum Glück war seine Bewegung so ausschweifend, dass Sirius Zeit hatte seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen.

„_Protego_", rief er hastig und zuckte trotzdem zusammen, als der Fluch mit einer gewaltigen Wucht gegen sein Schild prallte. „Harry, spinnst du? Hör sofort auf!"

„Geh weg von ihm!", wiederholte Harry. „Er zwingt dich dazu!"

„Sirius…" Draco hinter ihm krallte die Finger in Sirius' Hemd. „Bitte. Halt sie fern von mir…"

„Hörst du das nicht, Sirius?!" Harry schien ebenfalls mit den Nerven am Ende, auch wenn das bei ihm eher in Aggression anstatt Verzweiflung ausschlug. „Er manipuliert dich. Die ganze Zeit schon. Ich hab's gewusst, aber du wolltest mir ja nicht glauben! Geh weg von ihm oder ich schocke dich!"

„Ich halte dich nicht auf, Sirius", wisperte Draco hinter ihm und sein Griff wurde lockerer. „Aber ich hab Angst…"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Das brauchst du nicht. Wie gesagt, ich beschütze dich."

„Wenn du nicht willst, sondern das nur tust, weil du musst, dann will ich das aber nicht", presste Draco hervor.

Sirius drehte sich zu ihm herum. „Ich hab mich für dich entschieden", sagte er entschlossen und fixierte Dracos tränende Augen, wollte ihn am liebsten in den Arm nehmen. „Es ist mir egal, was die sagen. Nach heute weiß ich ganz genau, dass du mich nicht mit voller Absicht hintergehen würdest. Wir –"

Zwei, drei oder vier Flüche schlugen gleichzeitig bei seinen Füßen ein, wirbelten so viel Staub auf, dass Sirius nichts mehr sehen konnte, dafür aber Dracos schmerzhaften Schrei umso deutlicher hörte. Kurz darauf ein gefühltes Dutzend weitere Flüche, die ihn zum Glück alle verfehlten. Die Marmortreppe brach allerdings wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammen und Sirius konnte Draco gerade noch in Sicherheit schupsen, indem er sich allerdings direkt auf ihn warf. Draco stöhnte schmerzhaft unter ihm, aber wenn es nur Sirius' Gewicht war, dann würde er es ja überleben.

„Komm mit", sagte Sirius, packte Draco am Arm und zerrte ihn hinter die nächste Ecke, bemerkte jetzt erst, dass er seinen Zauberstab eben fallengelassen hatte. „Scheiße, so kann ich nicht disapparieren. Was ist in die gefahren?"

„Hier ist eh eine Appariersperre", sagte Draco mit kratziger Stimme. „Wenn sie nicht eine gezogen haben… Sirius, bitte, ich…"

„Ich vertrau dir, Draco." Sirius schenkte ihm einen liebevollen Blick, der die Sorge aus Dracos Gesicht trieb. „Das mit Charlie – egal. Wir sind quitt. Snape ist eh eine linke Schlange. Ab jetzt kümmern wir uns einfach nicht mehr um diese ganze Scheiße. Vor allem um diese bescheuerten Intrigen. Das ist mir nämlich zu hoch."

Dracos kreideweißes Gesicht hellte sich kurz auf, aber trotzdem wirkte er sehr geschockt. „Was machen wir jetzt? Die kommen hier gleich hoch… Ich…" Er hatte Angst. Das musste er nicht nochmal sagen, damit Sirius es merkte. Draco zitterte am ganzen Körper und diese unheimliche Blässe ließ Sirius' Herz schwer werden.

„Aber dieses Haus hat tausende Zimmer und du kennst dich hier aus. Wir kriegen das hin." Sirius fasste Dracos Hand und verknotete ihre Finger ineinander. „Komm."

Draco schaute ihn einen Moment an, hörte dann ein ohrenbetäubendes Rumpeln und nickte, bevor er Sirius hinter sich herzog. Zielstrebig rannte er die Gänge entlang und blieb vor einer kahlen Wand stehen, gegen die er dreimal kurz klopfte. Die neuerscheinende Tür zog er auf und hastete hinter Sirius in das Zimmer.

„Ich liebe Magie", hauchte Sirius, als er sich erschöpft gegen die Wand lehnte. Draco zündete ein kleines Licht an und suchte zielstrebig nach etwas, während Sirius sich durch die Haare fahren wollte. Dabei bemerkte er seine blutüberströmten Finger. „Scheiße…" Sirius senkte den Blick und schaute auf sein Hemd, das an der Seite blutdurchtränkt war.

„Sirius?"

Aber er spürte nichts. Absolut nichts. Sirius schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Ich blute… Ich…"

„Sirius?" Dracos Stimme zitterte fast so sehr wie Sirius' Hände. „Du blutest nicht."

Die Augenbrauen zusammenziehend hob Sirius den Blick und schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, als er Dracos nassglänzenden Pullover bemerkte. Bei dem dunklen Stoff und dem wenigen Licht in den Fluren hatte er das Blut eben nicht bemerkt und Draco schien zu geschockt für den Schmerz zu sein, der ihn aber jetzt mit voller Wucht traf und einknicken ließ.

„Draco!" Sirius war mit zwei Schritten bei ihm und fing ihn auf, sackte mit ihm auf den Boden. Seine Finger färbten sich rot, als er Draco an seine Brust zog. Seine ganze Front schien zu bluten oder es war nur eine kleine Wunde, die sehr tief war. Irgendein Fluch musste ihn getroffen haben.

Und er hatte hier nicht mal einen Zauberstab…

„Oh, Merlin…" Mit zitternden Händen wollte Draco seine Brust betasten, aber Sirius hielt ihn an den Handgelenken davon ab.

„Nicht anfassen", sagte er merkwürdigerweise vollkommen ruhig. „Das wird wieder, Draco. Merk dir nur mal, wie du mich schon vorgefunden hast. Wir bringen dich ins Krankenhaus. Zu deinem blöden Roger, ja?"

Dracos heftig zitternde Finger umschlossen Sirius' Hände. „I-Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun… Charles zählte nicht, er… ah… Wir haben nicht wirklich… Du warst mein…"

„Pscht, ich weiß doch…" Was Sirius nicht wusste, war, was er jetzt tun sollte. Draco verblutete ihm hier noch. Sirius konnte eine halbe Ewigkeit den Blick nicht von der blutüberströmten Brust nehmen und er hasste sich dafür. In solchen Momenten hatte er nie die nötige Ruhe. „Nicht sprechen." Er schaute sich in der dunklen Kammer um, entdeckte aber nichts, das ihm irgendwie weiterhelfen konnte. Aber eine Ahnung, _was_ ihm weiterhelfen konnte, hatte er erst recht nicht.

„D-Da ist ein Ge-Geheimgang", presste Draco hervor, hustete und bespuckte Sirius' Hemd so mit viel zu viel Blut. „Der führt i-in den Garten und von da k-kannst du –"

„Nein!" Sirius schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Fang jetzt nicht diese melodramatische Heldennummer an. Das wäre zu ironisch."

„Sirius?" Draco lehnte die Schläfe schwer keuchend gegen Sirius' Brust. „Das _ist_ Ironie. Oder der Schwur. Kein Sex, du erinnerst dich?"

„Nein", fuhr Sirius ihn ärgerlich an, aber Draco zuckte nicht mal zusammen. Sirius schlang die Arme fest um den zitternden Oberkörper und presste Draco so dicht wie möglich an sich, vergrub das Gesicht in den weißblonden Haaren. „Nein, Lucius ist doch… Der Schwur muss gelöst sein. Und wenn bringt er dich nicht so um. Du stirbst auch nicht. Ich beschütze dich."

Draco drehte den Kopf leicht, seine Lippen streiften Sirius' Wange und blieben bei seinem Ohr liegen. „I-Ich liebe dich…"

„Nein…" Sirius schüttelte heftig den Kopf, bemerkte jetzt erst die heißen Tränen, die ihm über die Wangen liefen. „Sag das erst, wenn du es so meinst, Draco. Draco…" Er umfasste das so merkwürdig fahle Gesicht und sah in die trüben grauen Augen. „Nicht schon wieder… Verlass mich nicht."

„D-Das ist Familientradition", wisperte Draco heiser. „Wir sind alle hier… hier… Mir is' so kalt, Sirius…" Langsam schloss er die Lider und stieß ein qualvolles Stöhnen aus, das Sirius im Herzen wehtat.

„Was soll ich denn tun?", fragte Sirius flehentlich. „Ich weiß doch nicht, wie man sowas macht. Du bist der Heiler. Du… du… kannst mich doch nicht alleine lassen."

Draco antwortete nicht mehr.

„Draco?" Sirius klopfte gegen die blasse Wange. „Draco… Draco!" Noch einmal holte er aus und klatschte Draco kräftig gegen die Wange, war kurz davor ihn kräftig zu schütteln. „Draco?"

Er würde nie mehr antworten.

Sirius fühlte einen Moment gar nichts. Der einzige Gedanke in seinem Kopf war, dass er versagt hatte. Wie immer. Weil er nie beschützen konnte, was er liebte.

Hinter ihm im Flur hörte er Stimmen, die dumpf zu ihm vordrangen und etwas von „hinter der Wand" sagten. Sirius kümmerte sich da nicht drum, strich das Haar aus Dracos so friedlich wirkendem Gesicht und zuckte nicht mal zusammen, als der laute Knall hinter ihm ertönte.

Allerdings spürte er den heftigen Schmerz sofort. Als er den Blick senkte, kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er seinen Schwur nicht hatte halten können und am Ende vielleicht sogar selbst dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er jetzt sehen konnte, wie ein großer Wandsplitter sich durch seine Brust bohrte.

Er hatte mit Draco geschlafen, obwohl er ihn beschützen sollte. Das hatte zur Folge, dass Draco jetzt leblos hier lag und auch, dass Sirius direkt über ihm zusammenbrach.

Ein Lächeln zuckte über sein Gesicht, als er das letzte Mal schwer ausatmete, dabei aber feststellte, dass es keinen schöneren Ort zum Sterben geben konnte.


	20. Whispers of love…

**Kapitel 20**

_Whispers of love…_

„Hey, Charlie! Was treibst du hier denn ganz allein?" Breit grinsend ließ Sirius sich neben ihn fallen und hob verblüfft die Augenbrauen, als er das halbleere Whiskyglas auf dem Tisch sah. „Ehrlich, das ist meine Küche. Wenn schon, dann musst du mit mir zusammen trinken." Er griff sich die Flasche, beschwor sich ein Glas herauf und füllte es leise summend, weil Charlie immer noch nichts sagte.

„Hast du's nicht satt tagein tagaus in diesem grässlichen Haus zu sitzen und nichts tun zu können?", fragte Charlie schließlich, als er sein Glas geleert hatte, es sich von Sirius wieder auffüllen ließ.

„Doch", sagte Sirius schmunzelnd. „Wieso fragst du? Ist doch offensichtlich."

Charlie schnaubte. „Du grinst, als hättest du im Lotto gewonnen", murrte er. „Hast du nicht, oder?"

„Irgendwie schon", sagte Sirius, griff in die Tasche und zog ein Foto heraus, legte es Charlie hin. „Das hab ich auf dem Dachboden gefunden. Meine Mutter und der Rest der Familie den sie nicht hasst. Das da ist meine Cousine Narcissa, da war sie noch jung und hübsch, Malfoy Senior kennst du ja und das Goldstück zwischen ihnen, das hat mir heute den Tag versüßt."

Charlie senkte den Blick auf das Foto, wo ihm ein blonder Junge zugrinste, und er verzog das Gesicht. „Wieso macht dich ein… Mini-Malfoy bitte glücklich?", wollte er wissen und musterte Sirius skeptisch. „Du hasst deine Familie doch. Wenn sie da… gefoltert werden würden, dann könnte ich es verstehen, aber… sie sehen… gesund aus." Glücklich konnte man irgendwie nicht sagen…

Sirius räusperte sich und lehnte sich vor, Schulter an Schulter mit Charlie, der den Kopf schnell in die entgegengesetzte Richtung drehte. „Das ist…" Sirius seufzte auf. „…Draco…" Er sagte das, als würde er sich auf sein Lieblingsessen freuen und Charlie war sich auch nicht so sicher, ob er gleich anfangen würde zu sabbern. „Da war er noch klein und unschuldig, aber eigentlich ist er ein ganz verruchter Junge. Als ich bei Harry in der Nähe campiert hab, während des Turniers, da durfte er sich meine Höhle mit mir teilen. Hat sie viel gemütlicher gemacht."

Charlie blinzelte ungläubig. „Ein Malfoy? In deiner Höhle? Freiwillig?"

„Quatsch!" Sirius winkte glucksend ab und patschte seine Hand dann feste auf Charlies Schulterblatt. „Er war neugierig, hat spioniert und mich entdeckt. Das hätte er natürlich verpetzt, also durfte ich ihn einen Tag behalten, bis Dumbledore dafür gesorgt hat, dass er mich nicht verrät."

„Und mit… äh…" Charlie fuhr sich durch die feuerroten Haare und versuchte etwas Abstand zu Sirius zu nehmen, weil ihm davon zu warm wurde. „…verrucht meinst du… Hat der dich angegraben? Mit… vierzehn?"

„Fünfzehn", korrigierte Sirius dreckig grinsend. „Ganz unerfahren. Total niedlich, wie der abgegangen ist. Ehrlich, da würdest selbst du schwach werden." Er klatschte die Hand auf Charlies Hinterkopf und verwuschelte ihm die Haare, wobei er bellend lachte, den Rotschimmer um Charlies Nase vollkommen ignorierend.

„Sirius… du weißt… dass das auch mit fünfzehn illegal ist, oder?", murmelte Charlie verlegen.

Prustend winkte Sirius ab. „Weißt du, wie lange ich keinen Sex mehr hatte? Da ist man nicht mehr wählerisch", sagte er und seufzte auf. „Ah, ja… Aber ich hab ihn ja nicht… Hab nur mal angefasst." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm die Hand wieder von Charlie. „Wie gesagt, du würdest auch, wenn du dich da nicht vor ekeln würdest. Was macht Dora?"

„Was?" Charlie legte fragend den Kopf schief. „Ne Aurorenausbildung?"

Sirius schien wirklich gut drauf zu sein, denn er lachte wieder bellend auf. „Da geht doch was zwischen euch, mein ich. Seid doch zusammen zur Schule gegangen und klebt jetzt ständig aneinander." Er grinste Charlie erwartungsvoll an, worauf der sich sein Glas schnappte und es in einem Zug leerte. „Hui, ganz locker bitte. Liebeskummer?"

Charlie drehte den Kopf und sah Sirius an, war sich sicher, dass das Funkeln in seinen Augen nicht zu übersehen war. Um sich aber noch extra zu blamieren fügte er hinzu: „Ich steh nicht auf… Brüste. Da hab ich Angst vor… Liegt bestimmt an Mum…" Jetzt redete er auch noch Unsinn und schämte sich unter den Tisch, aber Sirius amüsierte sich prächtig.

„Nein, wirklich? Ein schwuler Weasley!" Als hätte er Angst, dass Charlie jetzt Mini-Malfoy anspringen würde, zog er das Foto vom Tisch und steckte es wieder ein. „Oder… irgendwie sowas. Wenn du nen fetten Kerl abschleppst, dann könntest du auch Angst vor Brüsten bekommen."

Charlie lachte hohl auf und wollte den Feuerwhiskey greifen, aber Sirius zog den schnell weg.

„Lässt du dich deswegen in meiner Küche volllaufen?", fragte er und musterte Charlie jetzt etwas ernster. „Sie bringen dich nicht um, wenn du keine kleinen Wiesel produzierst." Er stupste Charlie sachte in die Seite, worauf der die Tischplatte anstarrte. „Oder was ist los?" Sirius wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Eine unerreichbare Liebe, weil du schwule Zauberer an einer Hand abzählen kannst?"

Mit glühendheißen Wangen rutschte Charlie auf seinem Stuhl herum, worauf Sirius in die Hände klatschte.

„Ja! Strike!" Er schien kurz davor aufzuspringen zu tanzen, ließ das aber zum Glück bleiben. „Wer ist es? Nicht Harry, oder? Du lässt bitte die Pfoten von ihm", knurrte er und verengte bedrohlich die Augen zu Schlitzen.

Charlie prustete. „Harry? Nee…" Er winkte ab und rieb sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht. „Es ist eh… na ja, unerreichbar trifft es ganz gut." Er schenkte Sirius einen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln, sah aber schnell wieder auf den Tisch. „Ich bleib bei meinen Drachen. Die schenken mir wenigstens so etwas Ähnliches wie Liebe…"

„Oh…" Sirius streckte die Hand aus, zögerte einen Moment und kniff Charlie dann in die Wange, die er grinsend langzog. „Armes Charlielein. Hast du keinen Praktikanten, der sich… ähm, unter dir winden kann?"

Charlie schnaubte auf. „Niemand wird sich jemals unter mir winden."

„Ach, willst du oben?", gluckste Sirius.

Schulterzuckend und hochrot drehte Charlie sich zur Seite. „Weiß ich doch nicht", murrte er. „Komm eh nie dazu das rauszufinden." Er wandte sich wieder Sirius zu und riss die Augen weit auf, als er die anderen Lippen aufgedrückt bekam.

„Ich kann dir suchen helfen."

* * *

Die Drachen waren unruhig diese Tage und Charlie hatte oft diverse Probleme mit Leuten in merkwürdig vertrauten schwarzen Umhängen, die sich dachten, man könne die armen Geschöpfe abrichten, um sie dann im Krieg einzusetzen. Aber das würde er nie zulassen. Die Drachen waren immer schon seine Priorität gewesen… auch wenn er inzwischen zugeben musste, dass er die Gesellschaft von Sirius – und auch von Draco – vermisste.

Er hatte Sirius geliebt. Er hatte ihn über alle Maßen geliebt und hätte es ihm gesagt, wenn nicht immer schon dieses kleine Blondchen im Weg gewesen wäre. Zugegebenermaßen war es nicht nett von ihm gewesen, Sirius weiter ein bisschen anzugraben, damit der sich fernhielt – und dasselbe hatte er bei Draco versucht. Und so ganz ohne Folgen war das auch nicht geblieben, aber was immer da für ein zartes Pflänzchen gewachsen war, bekam jetzt absolut kein Wasser mehr.

In seinem Zelt hatte er noch all ihre Sachen. Es sah aus, als wären sie nur… spazieren gegangen und würden gleich wiederkommen um sich dann so schrecklich anzuschmachten, dass man am liebsten seufzen wollte. Die Zwei waren schon niedlich gewesen, aber er hatte es so gemeint, als er gesagt hatte, dass es nicht mehr funktionieren würde. So viele Dinge konnte man nicht verdrängen und dann einen auf glücklich verliebt machen.

Wenn Draco einfach da geblieben wäre, wo er hergekommen war, dann…

„Hey!" Charlie zückte den Zauberstab, als er sein Zelt betrat und eine dunkle Gestalt darin erwischte. „_Incarcerus_!", rief er und sofort schossen Seile aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes und fesselten die Person, die wie ein kleiner Rollmops auf den Boden plumpste. Charlie hastete auf den jungen Mann zu und drehte ihn herum, erkannte das Gesicht allerdings nicht. „Wer bist du?", fragte er barsch, während er den Eingang des Zeltes magisch versiegelte. „Antworte gefälligst!" Er sah hoch und runzelte die Stirn, als er das verdächtige Kästchen auf Dracos Bett bemerkte, in einer ganz anderen Position.

„Mach mich los und ich überleg's mir, Weasley."

Charlie schnaubte auf, packte den Jungen an den Schultern und zerrte ihn hoch, wollte die dunkle Bille herunterreißen.

„Halt!" Anscheinend wollte der Eindringling das nicht. „Theodore Nott. Ich… ich bin ein alter Freund von Draco."

„Du bist seine Romanze", presste Charlie hervor. „Das hat Sirius mir erzählt und noch dazu brabbelt Draco deinen Namen im Schlaf, besonders, wenn man ihn küsst."

Keine Antwort, aber Nott verzog das Gesicht. Wenn nicht aus Eifersucht, warum aber dann? Er hätte so ein Schnuckelchen wie Draco nicht gehen lassen, wenn der so offensichtlich Interesse an ihm hatte. Dann wäre er einfach nur blöd gewesen.

„Was willst du hier, Nott?", knurrte Charlie, zog den Jungen hoch und beförderte ihn auf das Bett, in das Charlie sich jetzt jede Nacht kuschelte. „Falls du es noch nicht weißt, es ist ein bisschen spät um Draco zurückzubekommen."

„Mach mich los", verlangte Nott ruhig, aber mit einer unangenehmen Kälte in der Stimme. „Sofort."

„Was sonst? Willst du mich… anspucken? Dir die Haare wachsen lassen, bis du mich mit ihnen schlagen kannst oder hast du vielleicht Laser-Augen unter der Brille?" Charlie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, als er sich hinhockte und Nott von unten musterte. „Was wolltest du damit?" Er deutete auf das Kästchen, das ihm die ganze Zeit über unheimlich gewesen war, aber er traute sich auch nicht es wegzuwerfen – man sollte vorsichtig mit schwarzmagischen Gegenständen sein. „Ich bin nicht blöd. Vorhin lag es neben Dracos Kopfkissen."

„Das ist nicht deine Angelegenheit, Weasley", zischte Nott. „Mach mich sofort los oder ich tue mit dir, was ich die ganze Zeit tun wollte."

„Jetzt hab ich aber Angst." Charlie gähnte demonstrativ.

„Du hast ihn angefasst. Dafür würde ich dich am liebsten umbringen", presste Nott hervor. „Würde dir doch sicher gefallen. Dann kannst du wieder bei deinem dreckigen Köter sein."

Charlie rammte den Zauberstab in die blasse Kehle und entlockte Nott ein heiseres Keuchen. „Sprich nicht so von Sirius, verstanden? Sag mir, was du mit dem Ding da wolltest und ich mache dich vielleicht los", sagte er und stupste gegen Notts Kinn, hob es so leicht an. „Ich bin eindeutig im Vorteil, falls du zu blöd bist um das zu kapieren."

„Ich will nur das Kästchen, dann verschwinde ich wieder", sagte Nott betont ruhig, aber bestimmt war er ganz Slytherin-like kurz davor sich in die Hose zu machen. „Du brauchst es nicht."

„Wozu brauchst du es denn?", wollte Charlie wissen.

Nott schnaubte leise, aber daraus wurde ein qualvolles Wimmern, als Charlie den Zauberstab schmerzhaft fest in seine Kehle bohrte. „Ich will _meinen_ Draco zurück", sagte er heiser und drehte den Kopf leicht zur Seite, damit er Charlie nicht ansehen musste. „Ich will… Ich will nur gutmachen, was ich in den Sand gesetzt habe."

„Erstens ist er nicht _dein_ Draco. Das ist er nie gewesen. Da du das nicht gemerkt hast, bist du also wirklich blöd. Und zweitens kann man Tote nicht wiederauferstehen lassen, also schlag dir irgendwelche absurden Gedanken aus dem Kopf, bevor du noch einen Inferi produzierst und auf Nekrophilie umschwenken musst", sagte Charlie merkwürdig kalt. Er benahm sich ganz und gar nicht normal in letzter Zeit und hatte leichte Angst jetzt… verbittert zu werden. Aber das Leben fühlte sich so falsch an, ohne Sirius, der so viele Jahre gar kein Leben gehabt hatte und…

„An den kleinen Tränchen in deinen Äuglein seh ich aber, dass du wohl auch gerne jemanden wieder hättest", versuchte Nott ihn anzulocken und leider funktionierte es sogar. Charlie schaute ihn an und konnte dabei nicht den kleinsten Ansatz eines aggressiven Gesichtsausdrucks aufsetzen. „Wir können… zusammenarbeiten. Dann bekommen wir beide, was wir wollen. Mach mich einfach los, Weasley."

* * *

Er sah den Vertrauensschüler schon vom Weiten in den Gängen des Hogwarts-Express patrouillieren, beschleunigte seine Schritte nochmal und bekam Draco an der Ecke zu fassen. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck schleuderte er ihn richtig in die enge Toilette, einfach, weil die Tür gerade offengestanden hatte.

„Hey, was soll das?" Draco drehte sich pikiert zu ihm herum und erstarrte, als er Theodores Gesicht in der Dunkelheit erkannte. „Theodore?" Er schluckte hart, als das Klacken ihm verriet, dass die Tür jetzt verschlossen war. „Merlin, bitte… Ich…" Was immer er hatte sagen wollen, es ging vollkommen unter, als Theodore seine Lippen gegen Dracos presste, dabei zuerst sehr unbeholfen eher sein Kinn erwischte. Draco kam ihm allerdings sofort entgegen, hob zaghaft die Hände, nur um sie dann fast grob in Theodores Haaren zu vergraben.

Bei seinem schweren Keuchen musste Theodore eher den Eindruck machen, dass er Draco auffressen wollte und trotzdem ließ der sich davon nicht beirren, erwiderte den Kuss geduldig, bis Theodore die erste Sehnsucht gestillt hatte. Dennoch stellte er sich immer noch extrem blöd im Umgang mit Dracos Zunge an.

Aber er wollte nicht mehr warten…

Seine Hände wanderten unter Dracos Hemd, tasteten über die warme Haut und entlockten dem anderen so ein kleines Stöhnen. Als Draco den Kopf in den Nacken legte nahm Theodore das erst als Ablehnung auf, aber er konnte nicht anders und presste die Lippen wieder und wieder gegen Dracos perfekten Hals, während er sich an den Hemdknöpfen zu schaffen machte, dabei den Schulumhang vergessen hatte, sich das aber nicht anmerken lassen wollte.

„Ich hab… mhm, ein Waschbecken im Rücken", keuchte Draco und verkrallte überrascht die Finger in Theodores Schultern, als der ihn anhob. „Jetzt sitz ich auf einem?" Theodore versuchte sich ganz selbstbewusst nicht von Draco beirren zu lassen, weil der sicher nichts mit einem schüchternen Kerl anfangen wollte, und zog die Hemdseiten beiseite, fuhr die Linie von Dracos Brustbein mit der Zunge nach.

„Oh, Merlin…" Dracos feingliedrige Finger fuhren in seine Haare und zerrten richtig daran, aber erst das dumpfe Geräusch, als der blonde Haarschopf gegen den Wandspiegel knallte, ließ Theodore aufschauen. Schwer atmend sah er die eisgrauen Augen in der Dunkelheit aufblitzen und verschloss Dracos Mund wieder sehnsüchtig, bevor der etwas sagen konnte.

Seine Fingernägel kratzten über Dracos Brust und das Keuchen, das er dadurch verursachte, traf heiß in seine Mundhöhle, dabei hatte er ihm nicht wehtun wollen, sondern nur…

„_Theo_…" Dracos Hände umklammerte seine Handgelenke, aber Theodore schwelgte noch in Euphorie über den Spitznamen, als dass er sich darum kümmern würde. Er riss stürmisch den Gürtel auf und wollte Draco die Hose herunterziehen, als sich dessen Finger fast schmerzhaft fest in seine Handgelenke gruben.

„Was…" Theodore hielt schwer atmend inne, die Hände auf Dracos nackten Oberschenkeln abstützend, dabei nicht bemerkend, dass die Hose weiter herunterrutschte. „Was hab ich falsch gemacht?"

„Hm?" Dracos rotgeschwollene Lippen waren alles, was Theodore im Moment ansehen konnte. „Ich… hm?"

„Was?" Theodore folgte Dracos Blick, der etwas weiter unten klebte. „Oh…" Er errötete und wollte einen Schritt zurücktreten, aber Draco schlang schnell die Arme um seinen Nacken, zog ihn zurück.

„Nein, d-da ist alles… voll in Ordnung." Dracos Hände fuhren zu seinem Gesicht und betasteten die dunkle Brille. „Aber das…" Er wollte sie herunterziehen, aber Theodore packte ihn an den Handgelenken. „Theodore…"

„Ich kann verstehen, wenn sie dich stört, aber… ohne sie kann ich nicht mehr sehen", sagte er barsch, schroff, kalt und genau auf die Art und Weise, mit der er Draco nie ansprechen wollte.

Draco blieb einen Moment stumm, aber mit jeder Sekunde zitterten seine Finger heftiger, worauf Theodore sie losließ. „Es tut mir so Leid." Sofort presste Draco sich die Hände vor sein Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. „Theodore, es tut mir so schrecklich Leid. Ich… Merlin, ich hatte so Angst, dass du nie wieder mit mir reden willst, nachdem Vater… Ich wollte doch nicht…"

„Ey…" Theodore streckte die Hand aus und fuhr über Dracos Handrücken, worauf der die Hände langsam sinken ließ. Selbst in der Dunkelheit konnte Theodore die Tränen in den grauen Augen glitzern sehen und das brach ihm das Herz. „Nicht deine Schuld…"

Draco befeuchtete sich die Lippen, senkte den Blick und hob ihn gleich darauf wieder. „Darf ich?" Er wollte nach der dunklen Brille greifen, aber Theodore drehte den Kopf zur Seite. „Warum tust du das hier dann?"

Verwirrt schaute Theodore ihn an, weil er diese Unsicherheit in Dracos Stimme nicht gewohnt war. „Hm?", machte er, worauf Draco schnaubte.

„Nach der… Begrüßung eben… hätte ich gedacht, dass wir… du weißt schon." Er räusperte sich und fixierte einen unsichtbaren Punkt hinter Theodore, während der versuchte sich ein Lächeln zu verkneifen.

„Du willst…", fing er an, konnte aber nicht weitersprechen.

Draco half ihm: „Jaah…" Er seufzte schwer. „Aber ich kann nicht."

Theodore zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, legte den Kopf schief und lehnte sich vor, bis er Dracos Atem auf seinen Lippen spürte. „Wegen dem Waschbecken?"

Das Lachen war Musik in Theodores Ohren. „Nein… ich…" Draco brach ab, als Theodore ihm sanft über die Wange strich und nicht genug von der weichen Haut bekommen konnte. „Vater hat mich schwören lassen… Kein Sex." Er wandte sich ab, sodass Theodores Hand einfach in der Luft blieb. Einen Moment verharrte er so, umfasste dann Dracos Gesicht und drehte ihn zu sich herum, drückte ihm zärtlich die Lippen auf.

„Man kann sich auch ohne Sex nahe sein."

* * *

Das Weasley wirklich glaubte, er würde irgendwann derjenige sein, der Blacks Hand halten durfte, war beinahe niedlich, aber Theodore suchte sich nur den wunden Punkt heraus, damit er endlich an das Kästchen kam – und dadurch natürlich an Draco.

„Es geht nicht auf", murmelte Weasley, als er sich auf die Bettkante setzte und beobachtete, wie Theodore das Kästchen in die Hände nahm. „Sirius meinte, dass…" Er machte große Augen, als Theodore das Kästchen einfach aufklappte. „Wie hast du das gemacht?"

Die Augen verdrehend verspürte Theodore eigentlich nicht das Bedürfnis Weasley irgendetwas zu erklären, aber trotzdem gab er ein paar grummelnde Sätze von sich: „Lucius Malfoy hat mir verraten, wann es aufgeht; nämlich dann, wenn derjenige stirbt, den er am meisten liebt."

„Also er selbst?" Weasley hatte kein Gefühl dafür, wann man einen Witz machen konnte und wann nicht.

„Draco", presste Theodore hervor und beobachtete, wie Weasley angewidert das Gesicht verzog.

„Das ist ja… inzestuös", würgte er hervor und presste sich eine Hand auf den Magen.

„Er hat ihm verboten jemals Sex zu haben, natürlich ist das inzestuös", sagte Theodore kalt, allerdings hatte er kurz darauf Angst, dass gleich ein Paar brauner Augen auf den Boden kullerten, so wie Weasley ihn anstarrte. „Er hat ihn schwören lassen? Das wusstest du doch, oder?"

„Drachenmist… Ich hab doch mit ihm…"

Theodore spürte einen heftigen Schmerz in seinem Brustkorb. „Anscheinend seid ihr nicht fertig geworden", sagte er kalt, während er innerlich in Tränen ausbrach. Dass er Black den Vortritt lassen musste, hatte er akzeptiert, auch wenn es sein Herz in tausend Stücke gerissen hatte, aber das Weasley Draco tatsächlich hatte anfassen dürfen fühlte sich nicht minder schlimm an.

„Er wusste das, dann…" Weasleys Gehirn arbeitete verdammt langsam, aber in die richtige Richtung. „Er hat mich benutzt, um sich umzubringen?"

„Du hast dich benutzen lassen", sagte Theodore desinteressiert. Weasleys Psyche war ihm egal. „Draco ist ein emotional instabiles Kind und du ein Vollidiot, wenn du das nicht merkst, nur weil er gut aussieht."

Weasley hob die Augenbrauen. „Schau in das verdammte Kästchen, du neunmalkluge Socke." Er lehnte sich vor und lugte gleichzeitig mit Theodore hinein, nur um dem dann direkt ins Ohr zu schnauben. „Was…" Theodore war allerdings schneller und schnappte sich den kleinen Zettel in dem Kästchen, bevor Weasley es tun konnte. Hastig sprang er auf und trat ein paar Schritte weg, um die Notiz zu lesen, allerdings war Weasley neugierig genug um sich über seine Schulter zu lehnen, damit er mitlesen konnte.

„_Dein Geheimnis war weitaus einfacher zu lüften, als das des Dunklen Lords, aber da es nicht weniger grausam ist, werde ich alles tun, um zu verhindern, dass du so einen Unsinn machst.  
__Ich mache das für dich, Lucius. Versuch das zu verstehen, wenn du das hier irgendwann öffnest.  
__R.A.B._"

Weasley versuchte ihm den Zettel wegzunehmen. „R.A.B.? Macht es jetzt Plopp und die beiden kommen wieder? Oder müssen wir wie Dorothy dreimal die Hacken gegeneinander schlagen?"

Theodore verdrehte die Augen, fuhr herum und knallte den Zettel gegen Weasleys Brust, bevor er ihm gegen die Wange schnaubte, sich nicht darüber im Klaren, wie furchtbar nah sie beieinander standen. „Du hast das Hirn eines Flubberwurms, Weasley! Da ist uns jemand zuvorgekommen!" Er rammte die Faust gegen Weasleys Brust und brachte ihn dazu zurück zu taumeln. „Jetzt ist alles… nein, verdammt…"

„Aber… in den letzten Tagen war hier niemand", sagte Weasley schulterzuckend. „Ich hätte das auf jeden Fall gemerkt. Es gab keine Spuren, auch keine magischen. Also muss das schon eine Weile so sein."

„Was aber nicht geht, weil Dracos Erde noch nicht einmal schneebedeckt ist", presste Theodore kalt hervor. „Außerdem ist der Zettel doch uralt…"

Weasley zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Dann scheinst du dich geirrt zu haben, Nott. Die Box kann ja nicht aufgehen, wenn Draco leben würde."

„Vielleicht ging es auch nicht um Draco…", murmelte Theodore nachdenklich. „Ich muss rausfinden, wer das ist. Du kannst deine Schachtel behalten." Die Hand zum Abschied hebend marschierte Theodore aus dem Zelt. „Man sieht sich, Weasley."

„Warte!" Weasley packte ihn grob am Arm und zog ihn herum. „Du kannst jemanden nicht wieder zum Leben erwecken! Das geht nicht. Also lass es und leb… dein eigenes Leben."

„Ich _habe_ kein Leben!", fuhr Theodore ihn an und riss sich los, stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück. „Es gehört _Draco_. Und ich tue alles, damit er es bekommt." Er wischte sich hastig über die Wange, damit man seine Tränen nicht sah, aber dafür war es schon längst zu spät. „Selbst wenn ich dafür einen auf Orpheus machen muss…"

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, wer Orpheus ist, aber…" Charlie seufzte auf und lockerte seinen Griff, tätschelte Theodores Arm, worauf der eine Augenbraue hob. „…vielleicht braucht er Hilfe?"

Theodore schnaubte auf. „Das bezweifele ich."

Charlie grinste. „Tja, aber das ist mir egal." Er schaute hoch zum Sternenhimmel, wo er einen ganz besonders hell leuchten sehen konnte. „Vielleicht krieg ich dann auch endlich mal meine eigene Geschichte…"

_Ende_

„Heilige Scheiße, James!" Sirius presste seinen besten Freund so fest an sich, dass der röchelte.

„Hey, ich ersticke hier noch", presste er hervor und klopfte Sirius auf das Schulterblatt.

„Als ob du ersticken könntest! Merlin, wenn ich das gewusst hätte, wer ich viel früher irgendwo runtergesprungen!", rief Sirius und musterte James von oben bis unten, wunderte sich darüber, dass er noch genauso aussah wie damals, als alles noch gut gewesen war. „Haben sie dir keinen Heiligenschein gegeben, Alter?"

James prustete. „Komm mal runter, Sirius. Du musst dich erstmal an das wunderbare Leben als Seele gewöhnen", sagte er, fasste Sirius am Arm und zog ihn durch die Gegend, die ihn verdächtig an London, vielleicht sogar die Winkelgasse, erinnerte. Vollkommen erdrückt von all den Eindrücken schaute Sirius sich um.

„Als Seele?" Trotzdem lugte er an sich herunter und tastete seinen merkwürdig jungen Körper ab. „Ich bin aber eine verdammt heiße Seele."

„Du kannst auch total unscharf sein, wenn du willst", sagte James breit grinsend. „Ich weiß, ich sollte mich nicht freuen, dass du hier bist, aber ich hab da echt ewig drauf gewartet." Er drückte Sirius im Gehen nochmal an sich und strahlte ihn an. „Gehen wir Lily besuchen, ja? Dann können wir reden… Wir haben alles gesehen. Die ganze Zeit. Harry ist so groß geworden…"

Sirius blinzelte schnell hintereinander. „Moment. Ich bin also wirklich… ähm…"

James nickte. „Jupp."

„So richtig…" Er beobachtete, wie James weiter nickte. „Fühlt sich komisch an." James nickte sehr heftig und brachte Sirius zum Glucksen. „Wo ist mein Klammeräffchen?" Er hatte ganz normal gefragt, aber James' Grinsen verschwand auf der Stelle. „Sauer auf mich, weil ich einen Malfoy mag? Ist man hier auch so intolerant? Wieso sieht das eigentlich genauso aus wie… da unten? Sind wir im Himmel? Das ist nicht die Hölle, oder?"

„Tatze…" Der alte Spitzname war wie Musik in Sirius' Ohren und er seufzte auf. „Sieht eben so aus, wie es aussieht."

„Fühlt sich komisch an." Sirius entdeckte sogar einen Besen im Schaufenster von _Qualität für Qudditch_ und hoffte irgendwo doch, dass es hier oben keine Liga gab.

„Du sagtest es bereits…", murmelte James und räusperte sich übertriebe. „Du bist ja noch nicht lange hier, also…"

„Wir suchen also erst Draco, dann kannst du mir alles ganz haarklein erläutern", sagte Sirius enthusiastisch. „Ich meine, war das nicht tragisch? Jetzt find ich das grad amüsant, weil ich ihn ja gleich wiedersehe, aber ich dachte echt… du weißt schon. Das hat sich… Das war die Hölle, diese paar Sekunden."

„Ganz ruhig", versuchte James es, aber Sirius ließ sich nicht stoppen.

„Ruhig? Weißt du, wie cool das ist? Ich meine… du… ich… ähm, juhu?" Er klatschte strahlend in die Hände. „Fehlt als Sahnehäubchen eben nur noch Draco. Gibt es sowas wie ein Radar, damit wir ihn finden? Mann, echt voll hier…" Jemand hatte ihn tatsächlich angerempelt, dabei war das hier doch der gute Ort.

„Er ist nicht hier", sagte James und seufzte, als Sirius ihn verwirrt anschaute. „Dein… Klammeräffchen. Wir finden ihn hier nicht."

„Oh…" Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann gibt es hier noch mehr Orte? Gibt es auch ein Hogwarts? Dann könnten wir da wieder mal durch die Gegend… streunen, wenn du verstehst."

„Sirius, du bist noch zu… aufgekratzt. Lass uns erstmal…" Er deutete nach vorne und grinste schief. „Lass uns reden."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist doch der gute Ort, ja? Das heißt… Draco und ich sind im Tode friedlich vereint, oder? Als Seelen…einheit. Er ist eine goldige Seele, du wirst ihn lieben. Genauso arrogant wie du, Krone. Euer Ego passt zusammen nicht in einen Raum."

„Er ist nicht hier, Sirius." James fasste ihn an den Schultern und brachte ihn zum Stehenbleiben. „Er ist nicht hier", sagte er sehr langsam und deutlich, wobei sich seine haselnussbraunen Augen tief in Sirius' Graue bohrten. „Verstehst du?"

„Nein…", sagte Sirius langsam und plötzlich war dieses merkwürdig leichte, euphorische Gefühl verschwunden, das ihn eben durchströmt hatte.

„Oh, Mann… Schau nicht so traurig." James fuhr sich durch die Haare und normalerweise hätte dieses Bild Sirius zum Grinsen gebracht, aber jetzt war ihm eher zum Heulen zumute. „Ich dachte, wir könnten das ein bisschen aufschieben. Bis wir… gefeiert haben, dass du endlich abgekratzt bist." Er lachte hohl auf, aber Sirius blieb stumm. „Es tut mir Leid." James tätschelte ihm die Schulter. „Es tut mir wirklich, _wirklich_ Leid. Ich hab doch gesehen, wie gern du ihn hattest."

Sirius versuchte den harten Kloß in seinem Hals herunterzuschlucken, aber er schnürte seine Kehle nur noch mehr zusammen. Die Tränen versuchte er allerdings vehement zurückzuhalten. „Ich dachte, es wird wenigstens dann alles gut, wenn man tot ist. Wieso… ist er denn… Lebt er?" Hoffnungsvoll lächelte Sirius. „Er war gar nicht… oder?"

James schmunzelte kurz. „Dann würde ich nicht sagen, dass es mir Leid tut", sagte er und seufzte schwer auf. „Falsche Ebene, Tatze."

Einen Moment blieb Sirius stumm. „Nein", sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf. „_Ich_ habe jemanden umgebracht! Aber _ich_ bin hier bei dir. So, wie ich mir das immer vorgestellt habe! Wieso… Draco hat doch gar nichts getan!"

Abwehrend die Hände hebend trat James einen Schritt zurück. „Ich weiß es doch auch nicht, Sirius. Wir kriegen keine Listen, okay?" Er seufzte auf und schob Sirius in eine Ecke, wo keine… Seelen durch die Gegend hasteten. „Das ist tragisch, Sirius, ich weiß, aber du kannst nichts tun. Dein Klammeräffchen ist da, wo du nie hinkommen wirst."

Sirius verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. „Das werden wir ja sehen." Er senkte den Blick und fixierte den Boden. „Brauch ich ne Schaufel, oder wie funktioniert das?"

„Oh, Mann…" James musste schmunzeln, rümpfte dabei aber die Stirn, was sehr merkwürdig aussah. „Du kannst nicht in die Unterwelt gehen, Sirius. Wir nennen das bitte nicht Hölle, mögen die nicht."

Eine Augenbraue hebend sah Sirius wieder auf. „Keine lodernden Flammen und so etwas?"

James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wirst du nie sehen", sagte er und ließ sich von Sirius anknurren. „Du machst dich nur selbst fertig, wenn du ihm ewig hinterher trauerst. Und das willst du doch nicht, oder? Nicht alle Seelen können die Ewigkeit miteinander verbringen, auch wenn das manchmal tragisch ist."

„Dann können wir aber… noch ein Leben miteinander verbringen?", fragte Sirius hoffnungsvoll.

James zuckte die Schultern. „Jetzt wohl eher nicht mehr. Es findet sich, was zusammengehört, aber da unten lassen sie keinen raus. Sie fesseln die Seelen und bringen sie zum Schreien. Manchmal kannst du sogar…" Er stoppte und räusperte sich. „Ähm, sorry. Britischer Humor?"

„Doch lodernde Flammen?" Sirius versuchte irgendetwas aus James' Blick zu lesen, aber er konnte sich schlecht konzentrieren. „Ich akzeptiere das nicht. Und ich werde einen Weg finden mein Happy End zu bekommen. Eigentlich erwarte ich von meinem besten Freund das er mir hilft, auch über den Tod hinaus."

James gluckste. „Natürlich geh ich mit dir durch die Hö– äh, Unterwelt", sagte er und nickte. „Ich hab unsere Abenteuer vermisst."

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Sirius' Gesicht aus. „Ich auch…"

* * *

Die Schreie verursachten mittlerweile den größten Schmerz in Dracos Kopf, während seine Glieder inzwischen schon taub waren. Blut strömte über seine Arme, um die eiserne Ketten geschlungen waren, die sich tief in seine blasse Haut gruben. Draco wusste gar nicht, wo er war, aber seine Verwirrung war von Schmerz und Qual nach hinten gedrängt worden. Um ihn herum war es dunkel, einfach schwarz und kalt. Er hatte gezittert, bis er zu schwach dafür geworden war. Jetzt hing er hier einfach und hoffte darauf, dass es irgendwann besser werden würde, wobei er jegliches Zeitgefühl verlor.

Manchmal fragte er sich, ob Sirius auch hier war. Dann, warum er so etwas erdulden musste. Aber am meisten dachte er daran, wie er das aushalten konnte. Seine Gedanken kreisten nur um Schmerzen, Schmerzen und nochmals Schmerzen.

Bis er allmählich glaubte, dass die Schatten um ihn herum sich bewegen würden.

„Endlich, Draco…" Eine kalte Hand legte sich auf seine Wange, drückte Dracos Gesicht aber so nach unten, dass er nicht erkennen konnte, wer ihn ansprach. Die Stimme erkannte er zuerst nicht, kam es ihm doch wie eine Ewigkeit vor, dass er überhaupt eine gehört hatte. „Ich habe alles getan, damit du zu mir kommst und wenigstens das hat funktioniert. Jetzt können wir ewig zusammenbleiben. So wie es immer sein sollte…"

Dracos Blick fixierte sich auf das glänzende Gold, das um seinen Hals hing. „Sirius…", war das Erste, was er an diesem kalten Ort von sich gab und irgendwie schien dadurch alles ein bisschen heller.


End file.
